Love Hurt
by yuki.han
Summary: "Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan adikku sendiri?"/ "Aku tahu itu bahkan aku telah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Bahkan rasanya sakit sekali karena orang yang kau cintai mencintai sahabatnya sendiri"/ Exo Fanfiction Chanbaek/baekyeol/Hunbaek/Hunhan/Chanlu/Chanhun [Romance,School Life, Friendship, Brothership, Hurt] GS for Uke !
1. prolog

Annyeong~~

ini ff pertama yang aku buat dan aku publish.

maaf jika ff ini sedikit tidak nyambung atau gaje...

happy reading all :)

 **Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Kai / Kim Jong In (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jun Myeon (Namja)**

 **Zang Yixing (Yeoja)**

 **Kris / Wu Yi Fan (Namja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Miensok/ Xiumin (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Chen (Namja)**

 **and All SM Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

.

"Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang yang ternyata menjalin hubungan dengan adikku sendiri?" Ucap seorang pria tampan yang penampilannya sangat kacau lihatlah matanya bengkak, rambutnya berantakan bahkan kemeja yang dikenakannya sedikit berantakan dan di tangannya dia memegang segelas soju sepertinya pria itu sedikit mabuk karena fikiriannya yang kacau.

Ya dia sedang sakit hati karena pujaan hatinya ternyata berpacaran dengan adik tercintanya dan kini dia sedang berada di rumah seorang gadis cantik yang ternyata sahabatnya. Pria itu menceritakan semua yang dia rasakan saat ini karena menurutnya hanya dialah yang bisa mendengar keluh kesahnya.

"Aku tahu itu bahkan aku telah mengetahuinya sejak lama. Bahkan rasanya sakit sekali karena orang yang kau cintai mencintai sahabatnya sendiri"

"Kau sudah mengetahui semuanya?"

"Tentu saja.. aku tak sengaja mengetahuinya. Dan kau tahu itu sangat menyakitkan"

"Dan kau hanya memendamnya? Kenapa kau tak memberitahukan itu kepadaku? Kau bahkan tahu bahwa aku mencintainya?"

"Saat itu pikiranku kacau, hatiku sakit, aku hanya berusaha untuk melupakan kejadian itu tapi aku tidak bisa. Semalaman aku menangis aku merasa seperti orang bodoh. Aku mencoba untuk bersikap biasa jika bertemu dengan kalian namun jika aku melihat wajah mereka rasa sakit itu muncul kembali aku tak tahu apa yang harus lakukan, jadi aku mencoba tetap tenang dan tidak ingin mengatakan hal ini pada kalian sampai mereka sendiri yang mengatakannya, lagi pula aku tak ingin persahabatan yang telah kita jalin lama berakhir dan aku tak ingin kau membenci adikmu"

"Kau tahu walaupun kau tak mengatakannya aku akhirnyamengetahuinya sendiri. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"Aku tak tahu... lebih baik kita diam saja dan tunggu sampai waktunya mereka mengakuinya sendiri"

"Apa aku bisa melakukannya? Itu pasti sangat menyakitkan... aku sangat menyayangi adikku, kebahagiaannya adalah kebahagiaan untukku tapi jika kebahagiannya dengan orang yang aku cintai... aku ..." pria itu pun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya kini fikirannya benar-benar kacau bahkan air matanya pun meluncur di pipinya dan dia hanya meremas dadanya yang terasa sakit sedangkan tak jauh beda dengan pria itu gadis yang duduk disebelah pria itu pun terlihat sama seperti pria yang ada disampingnya bahkan jauh lebih sakit karena telah mengetahui kebenaran yang telah dia pendam sejak lama.

setelah mereka terdiam lama, pria itu pun bangkit dan pamit pulang dengan jalan yang sedikit sempoyongan karena efek dia meminum banyak soju malam ini. melihat kondisi sahabatnya yang sangat mengerikan itu sang gadis lalu berdiri dan membantu pria itu berjalan dan mengantarnya pulang kerumah pria itu. namun pria itu menolak karena tidak enak dengan gadis itu karena gadis itu telah mau menolongnya mendengarkan semua keluh kesahnya.

"kau tak perlu membantuku aku bisa pulang sendiri aku tak ingin merepotkanmu kau sudah banyak membantuku sekarang karena kau mau mendengarkan dan menemaniku saat ini. aku juga ingin meminta maaf karena adikku kau jadi sakit hati"kata pria itu menunduk

"kau tak perlu berterima kasih karena aku sahabatmu jadi wajar aku harus membantu sahabatku. dan satu lagi untuk apa kau meminta maaf? kau tak perlu melakukannya aku sudah bisa mengatasinya mungkin ini memang takdir dari Tuhan bahwa kisah cintaku harus seperti ini"

"aku hanya tak enak dengan dirimu noona"

"haha sejak kapan kau memanggilku noona? kau ini sudahlah sebaiknya aku mengantarmu pulang dan kau cepat istirahat karena besok kita akan sekolah tak mungkin kan semua teman kita melihat wajahmu yang mengerikan seperti zombie ini"

"baiklah noona,, gomawo" kata pria itu sambil tersenyum tipis

.

.

setelah beberapa jam perjalanan akhirnya sampai juga dirumah pria itu. gadis itu pun langsung membantu pria itu berjalan sampai didepan pintu itu sang gadis lalu memencet bel rumah tersebut dan selang beberapa detik pintu terbuka dan muncullah seorang pria muda yang terlihat khawatir dengan keadaan kakaknya saat ini. ya pria muda itu adalah adik dari pria itu.

"ya hyung apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"bertanyanya nanti saja sehun-ah sekarang bawa kakakmu masuk kedalam kamarnya"

"aahh baiklah noona" ucap Sehun adik dari pria itu lalu membawa masuk kakaknya kedalam kamarnya lalu menidurkannya setelah itu dia keluar menemui gadis yang membwaw pulang kakaknya

"mmm noona apa yang terjadi pada chan hyung?" tanya Sehun duduk di samping gadis itu

"tadi dia main kerumahku dan dia sedikit mabuk mungkin dia sedang banyak masalah" jawab gadis itu sedikit berbohong karena tidak mungkin dia menceritakan semua pada Sehun

"oh begitu"

"ya sudah sudah malam aku pulang dulu,tolong jaga hyungmu ya jika dia besok tidak enak badan lebih baik dia tidak masuk sekolah dulu. annyeong" kata gadis itu lalu pergi

"iya gamsahamnida noona" kata Sehun membungkukkan badannya lalu setelah melihat gadis itu sudah pergi dia masuk dan menutup pintu rumahnya lalu mengecek keadaan hyungnya.

"hyung apa yang terjadi padamu?" ucap Sehun sedih melihat keadaan hyungnya yang sangat menyedihkan ini kantung mata yang hitam dan bengkak serta bajunya yang berantakan dan terlihat seperti zombie saja. setelah itu Sehun memakaikan hyungnya selimut lalu pergi meninggalkan kamar hyungnya dan masuk kedalam kamarnya.

"selamat tidur hyung, semoga mimpi indah. jaljayo"

.

ternyata hyungnya belum tidur dan saat merasa adiknya sudah pergi dia membuka matanya dan tetesan air matanya kini berhasil lolos lagi dan mengalir di kedua pipinya.

.

TBC

.

Ini baru prolog chingu...

aku akan melanjutkan ff ini jika kalian bersedia review...

jika tidak ada yang meriview maka ff ini tidak dilanjutkan..

oke cukup sekian...

gamsahamnida ^^

payy-payy :)


	2. Chapter 1

**Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Kai / Kim Jong In (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jun Myeon (Namja)**

 **Zang Yixing (Yeoja)**

 **Kris / Wu Yi Fan (Namja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Miensok/ Xiumin (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Chen (Namja)**

 **and All SM Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

 **.**

 _"Love in First Sight"_

 _._

 _._

Hari ini adalah hari pertama penerimaan murid baru di SM Junior High School. Semua murid baru yang masuk kesana harus melewati masa orientasi siswa terlebih dahulu. Seorang pemuda tampan kini telah mempersiapkan semua perlengkapan orientasinya. Nama pemuda itu Park Chanyeol dia kini sudah duduk di meja makan untuk sarapan pagi sebelum berangkat pergi sekolah.

"apa kau sudah mempersiapkan semuanya chanyeol?" tanya sang eomma sambil membawakan sepiring nasi goring kimchi kesukaan anaknya.

"sudah eomma, eomma tenang saja aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya" jawab chanyeol lalu memakan makanannya.

"memang jika pertama kali masuk junior high school harus berpenampilan seperti hyung eomma?" tanya anak kecil yang duduk disebelah Chanyeol

"hahaha tentu saja sayang" kata eomma chanyeol

"ish kalau begitu aku tidak mau masuk JHS saja" kata anak kecil itu sambil cemberut

"kau tidak bisa begitu sehun-ah memang kau tidak ingin melanjutkan sekolahmu?" kini Chanyeol yang berbicara

"tentu saja tidak, tapi aku kan tidak mau berpenampilan seperti hyung. Kau seperti badut hyung" kata Sehun meledek lalu cekikikan karena melihat penampilan chanyeol yang sudah seperti badut. SM JHS mengharuskan semua murid laki-laki disana memakai topi kerucut dari kertas, wajah yang dicoret dengan tinta hitam seperti tentara yang akan perang, lalu baju yang dimasukkan dan dikancing sampai leher seperti anak culun. Tentu penampilan seperti itu membuat orang yang melihatnya tertawa. Tak lama kemudian bel rumah chanyeol berbunyi.

"biar sehun saja eomma" kata sehun lalu turun dari kursinya dan membukakan pintunya

.

.

"annyeong adik kecil apakah chanyeol ada?" tanya orang itu

"ah annyeong noona, apakah noona teman chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun

"ne" jawab orang itu lalu tersenyum manis

"ahh masuklah dulu dan duduk aku akan memanggil chanyeol hyung terlebih dahulu" ucap Sehun menyuruh orang itu masuk. Tak lama kemudian Chanyeol muncul.

"ah Luhan noona apakah lama menungguku?" tanya Chanyeol

"tidak juga, kajja sebaiknya kita cepat berangkat"

"wah ada Lulu disini?" kata eomma chanyeol yang tiba-tiba muncul di ruang tamu

"ne, annyeonghaseyo eommanim" sapa Luhan sopan lalu membungkkukan badannya

"baiklah ayo noona sebaiknya kita berangkat. Eomma aku pamit dulu ya berangkat dengan luhan" pamit chanyeol kepada eommanya

"ne, hati-hati ya kalian"

"ne eomma" ucap Chanyeol

.

.

.

Saat dijalan Luhan menanyakan tentang adik chanyeol.

"siapa anak kecil yang ada dirumahmu?" tanya Luhan

"oh itu namdongsaeng ku noona" jawab chanyeol

"siapa namanya?"

"namanya Sehun, dia adik kandungku. Ada apa noona? Apa dia nakal tadi?"

"ah tidak kok, dia sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Kelas berapa dia?"

"haha tentu saja dia memang anak yang lucu. Dia sekarang kelas 5 SD. Dia dan aku hanya berbeda 2 tahun"

"wah pasti menyenangkan mempunyai adik seperti Sehun?"

"tentu saja, aku benar-benar sangat beruntung mempunyai sehun"

"ahh aku jadi iri karena aku anak tunggal"

"jangan sedih noona kan ada aku disini kau boleh menggapmu sebagai adikmu. Lagipula aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai noonaku sendiri dan jika kau ingin sehun juga menjadi adikmu aku tidak keberatan kok hehehe" kata Chanyeol menghibur Luhan sambil tersenyum memperlihatkan senyuman lima jarinya.

"gomawo chanyeolli"

.

.

.

Kini chanyeol dan Luhan sudah masuk kedalam SM JHS untung saja mereka satu regu jadi mereka tidak akan canggung harus berbicara dengan siapa. Saat memasuki aula sekolah mereka duduk bersampingan namun disamping chanyeol ada seorang siswi yang terlihat sedang tidak enak badan dan menggerutu kecil"

"aish kenapa pidatonya lama sekali sih, aku sudah tidak kuat berada disini" kata siswi itu sambil terus memegangi perutnya

"kenapa dengan anak itu? Apakah dia sakit?" tanya chanyeol dalam hati

"gwenchanayo?" tanya chanyeol kemudian pada anak itu

"hah ne gwenchana… apakah pidotanya masih lama?" kata anak itu sambil menatap chanyeol dengan imut . oops imut? Ya menurut chanyeol anak yang berada disampingnya terlihat imut saat menatapnya.

"ah kenapa dia imut sekali?" ucap chanyeol dalam hati

"emm meollayo. Memang kenapa apakah kau sakit? Sepertinya kau dari tadi memegangi perutmu?"

"iya perutku sangat sakit aku sudah tidak tahan lagi aku ingin ke toilet. Tapi sepertinya pidotanya lama sekali jadi aku kesal"

"kenapa kau tidak minta izin saja kepada kakak OSIS disana?"

"aku takut tidak diizinkan keluar" kata anak itu menunduk

"apa kau mau aku antar kesana?" tawar Chanyeol

"apakah tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana kalau aku merepotkanmu?"

"tentu saja tidak"

"baiklah kalau jika kau tidak keberatan"

Chanyeol pun langsung mengantarkan anak itu untuk pergi ke toilet sebelumnya dia berbicara dahulu pada Luhan

"noona aku ingin izin ketoilet sebentar"

"ne baiklah jangan lama-lama"

"ne noona"

Chanyeol meminta izin pada kakak OSIS untuk izin pergi ketoilet bersama gadis yang duduk disampingnya tadi sesampainya ditoilet gadis itu langsung saja masuk kedalamnya dan meninggalkan chanyeol diluar tanpa berbicara dahulu. Chanyeol tetap menunggu gadis itu sampai selesai.

"kau menungguku?" tanya gadis itu

"ne, tadi kita pergi bersama jadi kita harus kembali bersama pula"

"baiklah kajja kita masuk lagi ke dalam aula" kata gadis itu

"oh ya gomawo karena sudah menolongku" lanjut gadis itu sambil tersenyum manis

 _"omo, dia manis sekali saat tersenyum… ada apa denganku? Kenapa jantungku berdetak seperti ini? Apa aku menyukainya?" kata Chanyeol dalam hati_

"ne, cheonma" balas chanyeol

"by the way siapa namamu?" tanya gadis itu

"oh ya perkenalkan namaku Park Chanyeol tapi kau bisa memanggilku Chanyeol" kata chanyeol sambil mengulurkan tanggannya

"namaku baekhyun. Byun baekhyun. Senang berkenalkan denganmu chanyeol-ssi" kata baekhyun membalas uluran tangan chanyeol

"ne. nado. Tapi kau tak perlu memakai embel-embel ssi itu terlalu formal"

"haha ne baiklah chanyeol-ah"

.

.

Perkenalan singkat itu adalah awal pertemuan Chanyeol dan baekhyun namun bagi Chanyeol itu adalah awal pertemuan yang sangat mengesankan.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian chanyeol dan luhan sudah resmi menjadi siswa SM JHS setelah melewati masa-masa MOS di SM JHS. Rasanya senang sekali sudah menjadi siswa dan siswi disekolah favorite disana.

"akh chanyeolie aku sudah tidak sabar ingin mempunyai teman baru" kata Luhan dengan girangnya

"yak yak yak apa kau akan melupakanku noona jika kau menemukan teman yang baru?"

"hahaha tentu saja tidak,,, kau tetap sahabat terbaikku" kata luhan sambil memamerkan kedua jempolnya

"haha tentu saja noona. pokoknya disaat senang ataupun susah kita akan terus bersama" balas chanyeol lalu merangkul luhan

"hahaha tentu.. akh ngomong-ngomong di mana kelas kita? Bukankah kita sekelas?"

"ne noona. Aku juga tidak tahu dimana kelas kita, bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada orang itu saja?" kata Chanyeol sambil menunjuk seorang siswi

"mm permisi, apakah kau tahu dimana kelas 1-B?" tanya Luhan

"kelas 1-B? kau lurus saja terus kelas 1-B ada di sebelah kelas 2-B"

"ne, gamsahamnida" kata Luhan sopan

.

.

Mereka pun akhirnya sampai di kelas 1-B.

"akh chanyeol-ah kau duduk dibelakangku saja" kata Luhan

"ne noona .. oh ya noona jika seongsanim sudah datang bangunkan aku yah,, aku lelah sekali" balas chanyeol yang langsung duduk dan menelangkupkan kepalanya di atas meja

"ne"

Tak lama kemudian seorang gadis masuk ke kelas itu dan duduk di sebelah luhan.

"Annyeong, bolehkah aku duduk disini?" tanya siswi tersebut

"akh ne, ne tentu saja kau boleh duduk disini" ucap Luhan

"gamsahamnida… perkenalkan namaku Byun Baekhyun" kata Baekhyun duduk lalu memperkenalkan dirinya

"ne, namaku Xi Luhan,, kau boleh memanggilku Luhan" balas Luhan

"kau bukan orang korea?"

"bukan, aku orang china tapi tinggal di korea"

"ahh begitu"

"chan… kau tidak mau berkenalan dengan teman baru kita?" tanya Luhan membalikan badannya lalu mengguncangkan badan chanyeol yang sedang terlangkup di atas meja

"hah ne noona?" tanya Chanyeol setengah sadar lalu setelah sadar dia memelototkan matanya ketika melihat orang yang duduk di samping Luhan

"KAU?" kata Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bersamaan

"kalian sudah saling kenal?" tanya Luhan bingung

"ah ne noona"

"annyeong Chanyeol-ah… wah aku tak menyangka kita akan menjadi teman sekelas" kata Baekhyun ramah sambil tersenyum manis memperlihatkan eyes smilenya

 _"astaga senyuman itu" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati_

"Annyeong Baekhyun,,, iya aku juga tak menyangka kita akan bertemu lagi dan menjadi teman sekelas" balas Chanyeol

"wah baguslah kalau kalian sudah saling kenal berarti kita bisa menjadi teman" kata Luhan gembira

Mereka bertiga akhirnya pun menjadi teman baik. Dimanapun mereka berada pasti mereka selalu jalan bertiga sampai teman-teman chanyeol sangat iri pada Chanyeol karena chanyeol seperti dikawal oleh dua gadis cantik. Karena sering bersama dengan Baekhyun, Chanyeol merasa jika dia memang menyukai Baekhyun sejak awal mereka bertemu dan perasaan itu semakin tumbuh menjadi cinta. Namun chanyeol tak pernah mengungkapkannya karena ia tak ingin Baekhyun malah menjauhinya jika ia menyatakan perasaan cintanya jadi dia terus memendam perasaan ini sampai dia mengetahui bahwa ternyata Baekhyun malah mencintai Sehun adiknya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

pagi menjelang suara burung berkicau dan matahari terbit bersinar dengan terangnya. seorang Pria dengan tubuhnya yang tinggi mulai membuka matanya berat iya mulai mencoba bangun dari tidurnya namun kepalanya terasa pening dia mulai duduk dan memegangi kepalanya. tubuhnya begitu lemas dia mulai mengingat kenapa dia jadi seperti ini namun saat mengingatnya justru hatinya mulai terasa perih. akhirnya dia bangun dan keluar dari kamarnya lalu mencuci wajahnya di kamar mandi kemudian berjalan menuju dapur untuk meneguk segelas air dingin dari kulkasnya agar badannya segar kembali. saat dia sudah selesai minum dia berpapasan dengan adiknya yang sudah rapih dengan seragam sekolahnya.

"hyung kau sudah baik?" tanya sang adik

"hmm"

"syukurlah kalau begitu hyung, oh ya hyung aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan , jika kau sudah siap kau bisa langsung sarapan"

"baiklah aku akan mandi dan bersiap-siap terlebih dahulu" ucap sang kakak lalu hendak masuk ke kamarnya namun sang adik langsung memegang tangan kakaknya

"hyung, kenapa kau bisa seperti itu tadi malam?"

"..."

"hh baiklah jika kau tidak mau menceritakannya padaku. oh ya hyung aku harus berangkat duluan karena aku ada tugas piket hari ini, maaf karena tidak bisa bersamamu"

"baiklah tidak apa-apa"

"aku berangkat hyung , sampai bertemu di sekolah" ucap sehun lalu pergi.

.

Pria itu pun lemas lalu terduduk di kursi meja makan tersebut air matanya mulai keluar kembali. dia hanya bisa menunduk dan kini dia mengeluarkan ponselnya lalu menghubungi seseorang.

"noona bisakah kau menjemputku?"

"..."

"baiklah aku sekarang bersiap-siap dahulu"

.

.

Seoul High School kini sudah ramai dengan siswa-siwi yang berdatangan masuk kedalam sekolah tersebut. Mobil putih yang cukup mewah memasuki parkiran sekolah tersebut satu orang siswa dan 1 orang siswi keluar dari mobil itu. satu orang siswa tersebut keluar dengan mengenakan kacamata hitam yang menutupi matanya. saat mereka memasuki koridor sekolah tatapan semua siswa-siswi disana memandangi mereka aneh.

"yak chanyeol-ah tak bisakah kau membuka kacamata hitammu itu? semua orang memandangi kita tahu" ucap gadis itu

"tak bisa noona, apa jadinya jika mereka melihat Park Chanyeol yang tampan ini muncul dihadapan mereka dengan wajah seperti zombie? itu bisa merusak reputasiku menjadi siswa tampan terpopuler disekolah ini" kata Chanyeol dengan pedenya dan gadis itu hanya bisa memutar bola matanya malas

"haish kau terlalu percaya diri sekali park. sudahlah terserah kau saja aku malas" kata gadis itu lalu berjalan cepat meninggalkan chanyeol sendirian

"yak noona... Luhan Noona tunggu aku" kata Chanyeol berlari

"kejar aku kalau kau bisa tuan park? wleee" kata Luhan menjulurkan lidahnya lalu berlari menghindari Chanyeol

"awas kau noona" kata Chanyeol lagi lalu berlari mengejar Luhan namun dia tidak melihat jika di depannya ada seorang siswi yang sedang membaca buku sambil berjalan lalu dia menabrak siswi tersebut dan kacamatanya terlepas begitu saja

..BRRUUKK...

"aww,,, yak kalau jalan pakai mata" ucap Siswi tersebut marah memaki orang yang menabraknya

"mianhae" setelah mendengar suara orang yang menabraknya itu familiar dia mendongkakkan kepalanya dan menatap orang yang menabraknya

"Chaannnyeooll? kau chanyeol?" tanya Siswa itu, Chanyeol yang merasa namanya disebut Chanyeol pun menatap balik siswi tersebut

"Baekhyun?"

"yak Park Chanyeol ada apa dengan wajahmu? kenapa dengan matamu? kenapa matamu seperti panda seperti ini?" ucap Baekhyun panik sambil memegangi wajah Chanyeol

"yak lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahmu. sudahlah aku mau ke kelas" kata chanyeol lalu memakai kacamatanya lagi dan pergi

"kenapa dengan Chanyeol? kenapa dia seperti itu? akh sudahlah mungkin dia sedang ada masalah dan aku bisa menanyakannya lagi nanti padanya" kata Baekhyun lalu berjalan lagi.

.

.

Chanyeol berjalan terus kekelasnya menaruh tasnya lalu pergi keluar kelas dan menuju atap sekolah. Di atap sekolah dia terus terdiam memejamkan matanya merefreshkan pikirannya dan menghirup udara sejuk pagi hari di kota seoul namun air matanya lolos kembali mengalir dipipinya. dia menghapus air matanya kasar.

"aishh kenapa aku menadi cengeng seperti ini? ayolah Chanyeol kau jangan terus menangis.. kau ini lelaki kenapa hatimu lemah sekali seperti perempuan? arrgghhhh"ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya kasar dan bersandar di dinding dan memejamkan matanya kembali dan tertidur. untuk saat ini mungkin dia harus membolos dahulu

.

.

dikelas Baekhyun masuk kedalam kelasnya dan duduk di tempat duduknya disebelah Luhan.

"annyeong Lulu eonni" sapa Baekhyun ramah dan tersenyum

"annyeong baekhyun" balas Luhan

tak lama kemudian Choi seongsanim masuk dan mulai mengabsen satu persatu muridnya.

"choi sulli?"

"hadir"

"Jung Soo jung?"

"hadir"

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"hadir"

"Xi Luhan?"

"hadir"

"Park Jung soo?"

"hadir"

"Park Chanyeol?"

"..."

"Park Chanyeol?" choi seongsanim mengulang lagi namun tidak ada jawaban

"mmm seongsanim mungkin chanyeol di UKS tadi saya lihat wajahnya seperti orang yang sakit" ucap Baekhyun tiba-tiba

"baiklah" kata Choi seongsanim lalu melanjutkan mengabsen kembali

"lu eonni apa kau tahu keadaan Chanyeol?" tanya Baekhyun pada Luhan

"aku tidak tahu memang dia kenapa?" Luhan berbohong karena dia tahu kenapa Chanyeol tidak masuk kekelasnya saat ini karena saat tadi dia kejar-kejaran dengan chanyeol dia melihat kebelakang dan dia melihat Chanyeol berbicara Baekhyun lalu pergi saat itu pula Luhan mengikuti kemana arah Chanyeol pergi.

"tadi saat aku tidak sengaja bertabrakan dengan dia aku melihat wajahnya sangat menyeramkan, wajahnya pucat dan matanya seperti seekor panda lingkaran hitam dan membengkak, tapi saat aku tanya kenapa wajahnya seperti itu dia langsung pergi"

"hh mungkin dia begadang semalam"

"bisa jadi sih"

"kau tahu Baekhyun sebenarnya ini bukan salahmu ataupun Sehun tapi kenapa semua harus menjadi seperti ini? hhhh jika saja kalian tidak merahasiakan hubungan kalian mungkin Chanyeol dan aku tidak akan sesakit ini sebelum perasaan kami terlalu dalam pada kalian" ucap Luhan dalam hati

.

.

TBC

huahh akhirnya saya bisa mengupdate chapter 1 ini...

di chapter ini ada 2 cerita ya,,,, cerita masa lalu chanyeol suka sama baekhyun dan cerita lanjutannya yang prolog kemarin.

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah mau review maaf tidak bisa membalasnya...

dan terima kasih juga buat yang mau follow dan favorite cerita ini.

jika ada kritik dan saran dipersilahkan...

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

gamsahamnida :D

paii...

Review jusseyo ^^


	3. Chapter 2

**Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Kai / Kim Jong In (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jun Myeon (Namja)**

 **Zang Yixing (Yeoja)**

 **Kris / Wu Yi Fan (Namja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Miensok/ Xiumin (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Chen (Namja)**

 **and All SM Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

 **.**

 _"Move On and First Kiss"_

 _._

 _._

..tettt...tett..tett..  
Bel istirahat pun berbunyi tapi chanyeol belum juga masuk kekelasnya Luhan dan Baekhyun khawatir dengan keadaan chanyeol. Baekhyun pun berniat mencari chanyeol di UKS namun hasilnya nihil dan dia pun menemui Sehun sahabat sekaligus kekasihnya menanyakan Chanyeol karena siapa tahu dia mengetahui keadaan chanyeol saat ini.

"Sehunie apa kau melihat chanyeol?" Tanya Baekhyun masuk ke kelas Sehun  
"Tidak baek noona , aku belum bertemu dengan chan hyung dari tadi . Tadi aku berangkat sekolah duluan karena ada piket. Memang chan hyung tidak masuk?"  
"Tadi pagi aku bertabrakan dengannya tapi ku lihat wajahnya mengerikan sekali seperti zombie bahkan matanya terlihat seperti panda. Saat ku tanya kenapa dia seperti itu dia malah pergi dan sampai sekarang aku tak melihatnya lagi. Apa kau tahu kenapa dia seperti itu?"  
"Aku juga tidak tahu noona.. tadi malam chan hyung pulang diantar oleh luhan noona dalam keadaan mabuk aku khawatir sekali . Tapi saat ku tanya kenapa chan hyung bisa seperti itu luhan noona hanya menjawab mungkin dia sedang ada masalah. Dan tadi pagi aku tanya lagi pada chan hyung dia tidak menjawab"  
"Lulu eonni tahu kalo chanyeol terlihat menyeramkan seperti itu karena dia mabuk? Tapi kenapa disaat ku tanya dia tidak tahu? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" Ucap Baekhyun penasaran sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya menggemaskan  
"Sudahlah noona mungkin memang chan hyung sedang ada masalah dan dia sedang tidak ingin menceritakan semuanya pada kita , kalau ada saatnya mungkin chan hyung baru akan menceritakannya pada kita.. kau jangan cemberut seperti itu noona itu menggemaskan sekali" kata sehun sambil mencubit kedua pipi baekhyun  
"Yak sehuni kau jangan mencubit pipiku terus kalau pipiku melar bagaimana?"  
"Tak apa noona aku tetap mencintaimu"  
"Aish selalu saja kau seperti itu sehuni... nado - nado.. sudah jangan mencubiti pipiku lagi. Kajja kita ke kantin siapa tahu chanyeol dan Luhan eonni ada disana" kata baekhyun lalu menarik Sehun keluar kelas dan menuju kantin  
"Ya noona jangan menarik tanganku"  
Sehun dan Baekhyun pun pergi ke kantin dan kini baekhyun tidak lagi menarik sehun tapi malah melingkarkan tangannya pada lengan sehun. Dan tanpa mereka sadari seseorang melihat dan mendengar kejadian itu dari tadi dengan raut wajah yang sedih lalu pergi.

.  
"Apa kau hanya akan terus bersembunyi disini hari ini?"  
"Lu noona ke..kenapa kau ada disini?" Tanya chanyeol kaget karena sudah ada Luhan yang kini berada di depannya dengan menyilang kedua tangannya didepan dada.  
"Hhh aku khawatir padamu pabo. Kenapa kau tidak masuk kelas hari ini?"  
"Tidak apa noona aku hanya ingin membolos saja hari ini. Anak rajin sepertiku tak apa kan jika membolos pelajaran sekali saja"  
"Pabo lebih baik kau tidak masuk sekolah sekalian dan bilang kalau kau sakit" kata Luhan menjitak kepala Chanyeol  
"Yak noona kenapa kau menjitak kepalaku? Kalau aku jadi bodoh bagaimana?" Ucap Chanyeol mengusap kepalanya yang sakit  
"Biarkan saja lagi pula bukankah kau sudah pabo" kata Luhan enteng  
"Aish noona ini"  
"Bagaimana keadaanmu apakah sudah baikan?" Tanya Luhan kemudian lalu duduk disamping Chanyeol  
"Ya kau bisa lihat sendiri noona. Secara fisik aku sudah agak mendingan tapi untuk batin ... kau pasti tahu" kata Chanyeol sambil menghela nafasnya  
"Tadi Baekhyun menanyakan keadaanmu. Sepertinya dia sangat khawatir padamu"  
"..." Chanyeol hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Luhan dan kini pandangannya kosong.  
"Kau seharusnya tidak usah begitu menghindari baekhyun ataupun sehun apalagi berbicara ketus pada mereka, bersikaplah biasa seperti Chanyeol yang biasa"  
"Aku tidak menghindari siapapun noona, aku hanya butuh waktu untuk menerima semuanya, aku tidak bisa sepertimu yang bisa menerima keadaan ini dengan cepat, jadi ku mohon noona biarkan seperti ini sampai aku siap dan aku akam bersikap normal seperti biasanya"  
"Hhh aku mengerti chan... tapi bagaimana jika kau tidak bisa menerimanya?"  
"Aku tidak tahu noona. Mungkin aku akan meminta kedua orang tuaku untuk pindah bersekolah di jepang"  
"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun? Jika kau pindah ke jepang kau akan meninggalkan dia disini sendirian begitu?"  
"Aku akan menitipkannya pada Kris hyung sepupuku mungkin"  
"Ayolah Chan kau jangan seperti ini kenapa kau jadi pengecut seperti ini?"  
"Aku lelah noona dengan perasaan ini . Aku mencintai Baekhyun sudah sejak penerimaan siswa baru waktu Junior high school dan kau tahu noona sudah 5tahun aku memendamnya. Dan aku juga menyayangi Sehun adikku karena hanya dia keluarga yang aku punya untuk menemaniku disini sejak orang tuaku pindah ke jepang karena bisnis dan hanya bisa mengunjungi kami 2bulan sekali. Saat aku mengetahui mereka ternyata menjalin hubungan diam-diam rasanya hatiku seperti hancur berkeping-keping dan mungkin tak bisa di satukan lagi"  
"aku pun begitu chan. Aku mengerti dengan semua perasaanmu bahkan aku pun merasakannya baekhyun sudah ku anggap bukan seperti sahabat lagi tapi dia sudah ku anggap sebagai adikku karena kau tahu sendiri aku anak tunggal bahkan aku tinggal di sini sendiri hanya dia yang menemaniku disaat kau dan sehun sedang sibuk dan Sehun kau tak akan percaya bahkan aku mencintai dan menyayanginya sudah lama saat aku mampir ke rumahmu pertama kalinya saat kita masuk JHS hahaha"  
"Jinjayo noona?"  
"Hahaha awalnya aku ragu mungkin itu hanya cinta monyet biasa untuk anak seusia kita saat itu lalu menginjak Senior high school ternyata perasaan itu tidak hilang tapi aku terus berfikiran mungkin aku menyukainya karena dia sudah ku anggap adikku sendiri dan mulailah aku menyadari dan meyakinkan bahwa perasaan ini ternyata cinta saat kita menginjak kelas 3 senior high school aku baru sadar bahwa aku benar-benar mencintai adik sahabatku. Tapi perasaan itu mungkin akan berakhir sebentar lagi" kata Luhan sambil tersenyum pahit  
"..." kini mereka berdua hanya terdiam dengan fikiran masing-masing sampai akhirnya Luhan memecah keheningan  
"Hei sudahlah jangan bersedih. Bagaimana kalau nanti sepulang sekolah kita main ke club milik Kai? Sekali-kali tak apa kan kita bersenang-senang disana? How?"  
"Baiklah"  
"Kalau begitu kajja kita masuk kelas sepertinya sebentar lagi akan masuk"  
"Tapi noona?"  
"Sudah ayo" Luhan pun berhasil membawa Chanyeol untuk turun dan masuk ke kelas. Sesampainya di depan kelas semua teman chanyeol memandang chanyeol dengan tatapan aneh karena melihat wajah chanyeol yang sangat mengerikan  
"Waeyo? Kenapa kalian memandangiku seperti ini?" Tanya Chanyeol kesal  
"Wah santai brother . By the way apa kau semalam begadang sampai kau terlihat seperti panda kelebihan kalsium seperti itu?" Ucap jongdae bercanda  
"Ya ya ya aku begadang semalaman. Tapi walaupun wajahku seperti ini aku tetap tampan"  
"Ya terserah kau saja tuan park" kata jongdae sambil memutar bola matanya malas mendengar ucapan chanyeol yang kelewat pedenya. Dan teman-teman chanyeol hanya diam karena tahu akan sikap chanyeol yang seperti itu. Setelah itu chanyeol duduk dibangkunya di belakang jongdae tempat duduk paling belakang dan dekat dengan jendela. Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk ke dalam kelas melihat chanyeol yang kini sudah ada dikelas sambil membaca bukunya lalu menghampiri chanyeol.  
"Chanyeol-ah kau sudah baikan?" Tanya Baekhyun yang kini berada di samping chanyeol  
"Aku tidak apa-apa baek kau tak perlu khawatir padaku"  
"Bagaimana bisa aku tidak khawatir pada sahabatku melihat keadaanmu yang seperti ini. Aku tadi mencarimu dimana-mana tapi tidak ketemu lalu aku pergi ke kelas Sehun dan katanya kau mabuk semalam apa itu benar?" Tanya Baekhyun  
"Ya itu benar" jawab Chanyeol enteng  
"Kenapa kau begitu yeol? Apa kau sedang ada masalah? Jika kau ada masalah kenapa kau malah mabuk? Kenapa kau tidak menceritakannya saja padaku siapa tahu aku bisa membantumu"  
"Aku tidak ada masalah aku hanya ingin saja meminum soju tadi malam tapi aku meminumnya terlalu banyak jadi aku mabuk"  
"Tapi kenapa kau bisa pulang bersama Lulu eonni?"  
"Aku meneleponnya untuk menjemputku karena jarak tempat aku meminum soju dan rumahnya dekat jadi aku meminta bantuannya saja"  
"Hmm begitu tapi kau tak boleh seperti itu lagi itu bisa merusak kesehatanmu. Baiklah aku balik ke tempatku ya sepertinya lee seongsanim akan segera masuk" kata baekhyun  
"Ne"  
Baekhyun pun balik ke tempat duduknya dan chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang kearah luar jendela  
"Hhh kau tahu baekhyun saat kau khawatir dan peduli padaku rasanya aku senang sekali tapi saat kau bilang menemui sehun saat itu pula hatiku berdenyut merasakan sakit" kata Chanyeol dalam hati.

Luhan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum pahit  
"Kau pasti bisa chanyeol. Walaupun kau keras kepala tidak mau berbicara dengan baekhyun tapi aku tahu dalam hatimu menolak itu. Aku percaya kau pasti bisa menghadapinya"

.

Sesuai kata Luhan tadi diatap sepulang sekolah Luhan dan Chanyeol pergi ke club milik Kai. Disana mereka meminum banyak soju dan meracau tak jelas. Kai yang terlihat khawatir lalu menghubungi Sehun untuk membawa Chanyeol dan Luhan pulang kerumah dan Mobil Luhan dititipkan pada Kai. Luhan pun dibawa Sehun ke rumahnya karena dia tidak tahu kunci rumah Luhan.

"aish hyung kenapa kau seperti ini lagi? Apa yang terjadi padamu ? dan kenapa Luhan noona juga ikut-ikutan mabuk sepertimu?" kata Sehun sambil membopong tubuh Chanyeol dan menidurkannya di kasur miliknya dan membopong tubuh Luhan dan menidurkannya dikamar milik Chanyeol.

.

.

Kesokan harinya Luhan terbangun tapi saat dia mencoba duduk dia merasa kepalanya sangat pening dan dia melihat sekeliling kamarnya namun dia menyadari bahwa dia sedang tidak berada dikamar miliknya tapi dikamar milik Chanyeol karena dia melihat beberapa foto chanyeol yang terpampang di meja belajar Chanyeol.

"ke.. kenapa aku ada di kamar Chanyeol? Arghh kepalaku pusing sekali" ucap Luhan sambil memegangi kepalanya.

tak lama kemudian Sehun masuk ke kamarnya sambil membawakan segelas susu hangat untuk Luhan.

"annyeong noona, ternyata kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana apa kau sudah merasa baikan? Ini kubawakan susu hangat untukmu" kata Sehun sambil menyodorkan minumannya

"gomawo Sehuni" Kata Luhan lalu menghabiskan susunya dan setelah sudah habis gelasnya diambil kembali oleh Sehun

"ne noona, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu untuk mencuci gelas ini" kata Sehun beranjak pergi namun sebuah tangan menahannya

"tunggu, aku mau menanyakan kenapa aku bisa berada di kamar chanyeol? Lalu kemana dia?" tanya Luhan

"aku yang membawa noona kesini karena tadi malam Kai menelponku karena kalian mabuk jadi aku membawa pulang kalian kesini. Untuk chanyeol hyung dia ada di kamarku noona kau tenang saja" kata Sehun tersenyum

"oh begitu gomawo"

"ne noona, oh ya ngomong-ngomong kenapa kalian mabuk?"

"ah tidak kok, itu tidak sengaja kami hanya ingin meminum saja tadi malam tapi kami malah ketagihan dan terlalu banyak meminumnya jadi ya begitulah" kata Luhan berbohong

"begitu ya noona, tapi kau jangan terlalu banyak minum noona itu bisa merusak tubuhmu noona aku tidak ingin noona jadi sakit karena noona sudah aku anggap sebagi noonaku sendiri. Aku menyayangi noona dan Chanyeol hyung" ujar Sehun mengingatkan

"ah ne . terima kasih sudah mengkhawatirkanku" kata Luhan tersenyum pahit. Jujur rasanya perkataan Sehun membuatnya merasa sakit dan ingin menangis namun Luhan menahannya sampai Sehun pergi dari kamar itu.

"baiklah noona, aku keluar dulu ya"

"ne"

Setelah Sehun keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, Luhan pun langsung menumpahkan air matanya. Ia kini sudah terisak sambil memeluk lututnya.

.

.

Chanyeol kini terbangun saat dia membuka mata ternyata dia tidak berada di kamarnya tapi di kamar Sehun lalu dia beranjak pergi ke kamarnya. Saat dia membuka pintu dia terkejut karena melihat Luhan sedang menangis. Karena khawatir chanyeol langsung menemui Luhan dan memeluknya.

"noona, kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Chanyeol sambil memeluk Luhan

"Chan.. hiks.. Chan.. hiks.. Chanyeol sepertinya .. hiks.. aku… hiks"

"kau kenapa noona? Uljima noona"

"aku… hiks.. sepertinya aku harus menyudahi perasaan ini.. aku sudah tidak kuat lagi chan.. aku lelah,, aku lelah mencintai orang secara sepihak, setidaknya aku sudah mengetahui perasaannya sekarang padaku chan,,,, mungkin kini saatnya aku harus mengakhirinya.. hiks.. aku akan berhenti mencintai Sehun adikmu.. " Kata Luhan sambil terus terisak dan memeluk Chanyeol

"Apa kau yakin dengan perasaan mu noona?"

"ne, aku akan mencobanya"

"hh baiklah jika itu keputusanmu noona, aku tidak bisa melarangnya. Mungkin aku pun akan melakukan hal yang sama sepertimu noona. Jika kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri perasaanmu pada Sehun maka aku juga akan mengakhiri perasaanku pada Baekhyun. Aku juga sudah lelah noona dengan perasaan ini"

"kau yakin?" tanya Luhan kini

"ne, aku yakin dengan keputusanku mungkin saatnya kita harus move on noona" kata Chanyeol tersenyum sambil menghapus air mata yang mengalir dipipi Luhan. Tanpa mereka sadari seseorang mendengarnya dari balik pintu kamar dengan raut wajah yang sedih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Apa Kau siap noona?" tanya Chanyeol

"ne aku siap,,, kajja saatnya kita memulainya dari awal" ucap Luhan semangat

.

Sesampainya disekolah Chanyeol dan Luhan bersikap seperti biasa sebelum mereka mengatahui bahwa Baekhyun dan Sehun menjalin hubungan.

"Annyeong Baekhyunie" sapa Luhan riang

"annyeong eonni.. wah sepertinya wajahmu ceria sekali ada apa denganmu?"

"ah ani,,,, bukannya wajahku selalu ceria setiap saat?"

"haha tapi aku rasa hari ini kau berbeda eonni,,, kau seperti orang yang baru saja memenangkan togel"

Plak…

"yak eonni kenapa memukul kepalaku?" tanya Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya yang dipukul Luhan

"itu salahmu sendiri enak saja.. memang aku apaan sampai-sampai bermain togel" kata Luhan kesal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya

"hihihi kan aku hanya bercanda eonni..oh ya dimana Chanyeol? Biasanya dia selalu bersamamu seperti perangko?"

"hei hei hei tidak kebalikah? Bukannya dia seperti perangko jika bersamamu? Dia kan jika sudah bersamamu dikelas selalu saja menempel padamu" ucap Luhan cemberut

"aish apa kau cemburu padaku eonni?" tanya Baekhyun dengan polosnya

"What? Cemburu? Heol big no…. dia hanya ku anggap seperti adikku saja"

"hahahha ku kira kau cemburu karena kedekatan kami…. Tenang saja eonni,, kami hanya sahabat tidak lebih kok… lagi pula aku setuju jika kau dan chanyeol menjadi pasangan"

"aku justru lebih cocok jika kau yang menjadi pasangan Chanyeol karena kalian sama-sama berisik"

"hahahha terima kasih atas pujianmu eonni"

"heii aku sedang tidak memujimu"

"ne arraseo" mereka berdua pun tertawa lepas sampai Chanyeol datang

"kalian jahat sekali tertawa tidak mengajakku" kata Chanyeol duduk di depan Baekhyun dan Luhan sambil cemberut

"eoh.. chanyeolie sedang ngambek rupanya eonni.. eotthokae?" kata Baekhyun pura-pura panik

"jinjayo? Omo-omo apa yang harus kita lakukan?"

"hmm bagaimana jika kita mencubit pipinya seperti ini" kata Baekhyun lalu mencubit pipi Chanyeol dengan gemas

"aww,,, awww yak,,,, Baekhyun appo" ringis Chanyeol kesakitan karena pipinya ditarik kencang oleh baekhyun

"uhh… kau lucu sekali Chanyeol jika sedang ngambek seperti itu" kata Baekhyun dan Luhan hanya bisa tertawa melihat tingkah duo moodmaker tersebut.

Sehun yang tak sengaja melewati kelas chanyeol tersenyum bahagia karena bisa melihat chanyeol tersenyum kembali bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan.

"Aku senang hyung kau bisa tersenyum lagi seperti itu… mianhae" ucapnya lalu berjalan menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

"hei brother ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa lesu sekali?" kata Kai teman sebangku Sehun sambil merangkul pundak Sehun

"ani,,, tidak ada apa-apa" ucap Sehun seadanya

"wah wah apa kau ada masalah?"

"hmm sepertinya"

"apa itu masalah cinta?"

"mungkin"

"hahhaa kau bisa menceritakan padaku sob… kau tahu aku ini ahli dalam percintaan" kata Kai bangga

"yayaya aku tahu kau ahli dalam percintaan saking ahlinya kau bisa menaklukkan semua wanita"

"hahaha tentu saja. Jadi jika kau ada masalah dalam percintaan kau bisa berkonsultasi dengan diriku"

"akan ku pikirkan"

"oh ya bagaimana dengan keadaan Chanyeol Hyung dan Luhan noona?"

"mereka baik-baik saja. Gomawo karena sudah memberitahu keadaan mereka waktu itu"

"ne, aku khawatir sekali melihat keadaan mereka jadi aku cepat-cepat meneleponmu. Sepertinya Chanyeol hyung dan Luhan noona sedang memiliki masalah percintaan karena saat disana mereka meracau tak jelas. Apa mereka sedang patah hati?" tanya Kai

"molla" hanya itu yang bisa Sehun ucapkan karena ia tak tahu lagi harus berkata apa kini hatinya merasakan perasaan yang aneh dia merasa sakit jika mengingat Chanyeol dan Luhan.

"kajja kita masuk kelas sebentar lagi Choi Seongsanim akan masuk" ucap Kai menarik tangan Sehun.

.

.

.

"hhh membosankan sekali" ucap Baekhyun sambil menopangkan dagunya pada meja

"kau benar, umm bagaimana jika nanti sepulang sekolah kita ke lotte world? Lagi pula besok libur" kata Luhan

"mm bolehh juga…. Kita ajak Chanyeol dan Sehun kan?" kata Baekhyun bersemangat

"ne, tentu saja"

"baiklah siapa yang akan memberitahu mereka?" tanya Baekhyun

"biar aku yang memberi tahu Sehun dan kau beritahu Chanyeol"

"sip eonni" kata Baekhyun memamerkan kedua jempolnya

.

.

Saat Jam Istirahat Luhan datang ke kelas Sehun untuk memberitahu rencana merka yang akan pergi ke Lotte World sepulang sekolah.

"fighting Luhan kau pasti bisa" ucap Luhan menyemangati dirinya karena jujur saja dia belum siap untuk bertemu Sehun ya walaupun dia sudah berniat untuk melupakan perasaannya pada Sehun.

Sesampainya di depan kelas Sehun...

"Sehun-ah" kata Luhan terlihat riang

"noon... noonaa?"

"apa kau sibuk ? aku ingin berbicara padamu" kata Luhan lagi dan langsung menghampiri meja Sehun

"ani,,,, aku tidak sibuk noona. ada apa?" jujur Sehun saat ini merasa canggung berbicara dengan Luhan

"mm aku dan Baekhyun memiliki rencana kalau sepulang sekolah kita akan bermain di Lotte World. apa kau mau ikut bersama kami?"

"memang siapa saja yang ikut noona?"

"hanya aku, baekhyun, chanyeol dan kau itu juga jika kau mau? bagaimana?"

"hmm akan kupikirkan nanti noona aku takut tiba-tiba saja aku ada acara mendadak"

"baiklah... jika kau mau , kau bisa langsung datang ke kelas ku saja ne?"

"ne noona"

"okey ,, hanya itu yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu,, bye Sehunie" kata Luhan melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum memamerkan senyum indahnya dengan mata rusanya

.

"kau masih bisa bersikap biasa dan tersenyum seperti itu noona?" lirih Sehun dalam hati.

.

Sedangkan disisi lain Baekhyun tengah menemui Chanyeol diatap sekolah, dia mencari-cari chanyeol dari tadi tapi tidak ketemu namun batinnya merasa jika Chanyeol saat ini ada di atap sekolah dan benar saja sekarang dia sedang melihat Chanyeol yang sedang tertidur disana sambil mendengarkan lagu dari earphonenya.

"hihihi Chanyeol sedang tidur … aku kerjai dia akh" ucap Baekhyun sambil tersenyum mengerikan dia perlahan melepaskan earphone dari telinga chanyeol dan….

"CHANYEOOOOLLLLLLLLLLL" teriak Baekhyun tepat ditelinga Chanyeol, Chanyeol tebangun kaget dan berbalik namun…

Chu~~

Bibir Chanyeol menempel pada bibir Baekhyun tak sengaja karena Chanyeol langsung berbalik dan Baekhyun tak sempat menjauhkan dirinya dari Chanyeol. Beberapa detik bibir mereka menyatu Baekhyun dan Chanyeol hanya bisa melotot karena kejadian itu tiba-tiba saja berlangsung. Sampai akhirnya Chanyeol sadar dan menjauhkan dirinya dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya bisa mengerjap lucu.

"mm..mii…mianhae Baekhyun" Kata Chanyeol merasa bersalah lalu menundukan kepalanya

"hiks…. Huaaa kau tega Chanyeol… aku benci padamu" kata Baekhyun ngambek lalu menghindar dari Chanyeol namun sebelum baekhyun pergi tangan chanyeol dengan sigap menarik tangan baekhyun hingga baekhyun kini duduk di depan chanyeol.

"mianhae baekhyun.. aku sungguh tak sengaja…"

"kau jahat Chanyeol.. itu first kiss ku… aku kan hanya ingin first kiss ku dengan orang yang aku cinta" ucap Baekhyun sedih dan menangis

Deg…

Perkataan Baekhyun barusan membuat hati Chanyeol serasa ditusuk oleh pisau yang tajam.

"mianhae" kata Chanyeol lemah

Baekhyun lalu mengadahkan kepalanya dan melihat Chanyeol yang kini juga menangis sama seperti dirinya.

"Chan… Chanyeol kau menangis?" tanya Baekhyun sambil mengangkat Wajah Chanyeol dan menghapus air mata Chanyeol

"mianhae Baek.. mianhae… maaf telah merusak first kissmu.. sungguh aku tak sengaja"

"ne,,,, tidak apa-apa chanyeol… aku memaafkanmu… aku hanya terkejut tadi maafkan aku juga karena membangunkanmu seperti itu.. uljima" kata Baekhyun lalu memeluk Chanyeol

"ne" Chanyeol menangis bukan karena Baekhyun tidak memaafkannya namun dia menangis karena perkataan Baekhyun tadi _("aku hanya ingin first kissku dengan orang yang aku cinta")_

 _"apa itu Sehun Baek? Apa orang yang kau harapkan adalah Sehun?" tanya Chanyeol dalam hati_

"Chan… apa kau mau pergi bersamaku dan luhan eonni ke Lotte World sepulang sekolah? Sehun juga akan ikut kesana kok" kata Baekhyun mulai riang dan melepaskan pelukannya

"ahh,,, baiklah aku akan ikut dengan kalian nanti"

"ahh gomawoo chanyeolie… kita akan bersenang-senang disana nanti…. Okey sampai nanti… aku akan memberitahu kalau kau ikut kepada Lu eonni…. Oh ya untuk kejadian tadi lupakan saja kau tak perlu memikirkannya lagi aku sudah tidak apa-apa kok" kata Baekhyun tersenyum lalu pergi dari hadapan Chanyeol

"bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Sejujurnya aku merasa senang karena first kiss ku bersama denganmu Baekhyun dan aku juga senang karena first kissmu juga dengan diriku" kata Chanyeol tersenyum simpul sambil memegangi bibirnya.

.

.

TBC

.

.

haahaha akhirnya aku comeback dengan ff abal-abal ini...

aduh maaf sekali jika ceritanya malah jadi gaje...

mumpung ada ide jadi aku update aja...

cerita ini melanjutkan cerita chanyeol dan luhan yang sudah tahu hubungan Sebaek/baekhun...

untuk flashback kenapa Luhan dan Chanyeol bisa tahu tentang hubungan Baek dan Sehun akan diceritakan di chapter khusus nanti...

maaf jika sedikit ceritanya.

terima kasih buat semua yang sudah berbaik hati mau review... ayo dong yang belum review mohon di review, karena review dari kalian bisa menyemangati saya...

maaf belum bisa membalas review kalian lagi... next time okey?

sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Gomawoyo ~~

Jaljayo ^^


	4. Special Chapter

Annyeong yeorobun...

hahaha saya kembali di ff ini..

kali ini saya mau update chapter special liburan chanbaekhunhan untuk kalian...

happy reading all ^^

 **Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Kai / Kim Jong In (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jun Myeon (Namja)**

 **Zang Yixing (Yeoja)**

 **Kris / Wu Yi Fan (Namja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Miensok/ Xiumin (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Chen (Namja)**

 **and All SM Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"My Sunshine"_

 _._

Sesuai dengan rencana Baekhyun dan Luhan akhirnya mereka berempat jalan-jalan di Lotte World. Baekhyun dan Luhan sangat senang sekali berada disana tak terkecuali Chanyeol dan Sehun walaupun Sehun merasa canggung berada dengan mereka sekarang. Mereka mulai bermain di beberapa wahana yang ada disana tanpa ada rasa lelah. Mulai dari memasuki Advanture Of Sinbad, Pharaoh's Furry, Camelot Carrousel dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan sudah hampir 3 x mereka menaiki wahana Gyro Swing. Gyro Swing merupakan permainan wahana ekstrim berupa ayunan kincir yang terdapat di Lotte World. Permaianan ini akan menguji adrenalin pengunjungnya. Di Wahana ini selain kita duduk dipinggiran lingkaran, jangkauan ayunannya lebih tinggi dan ekstrim hampir sama seperti Gyro Swing yang terdapat di Everland , hanya saja Gyro Swing di everland pengunjung duduk didalam lingkaran, sedangkan Gyro Swing di Lotte world pengunjung duduk di luar lingkaran. Yang paling bersemangat menaiki wahana itu adalah Baekhyun sekarang sudah mau kelima kalinya mereka menaikinya namun Luhan dan Sehun sudah menyerah, Luhan sudah mual dan pusing Sehun pun merasa seperti itu juga sebenarnya Chanyeol pun sudah lelah namun dia tidak enak dengan Baekhyun.

.

"eonni ayo kita naik itu lagi?" rengek Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan puppy eyesnya

"ah mian baekie,, aku sudah tidak kuat lagi… kau minta saja pada Sehun atau Chanyeol" kata Luhan lemas

"uhhh baiklah…. Sehunie ayo main lagi,, ne.. ne.. ne..?' kata Baekhyun manja

"mianhae noona.. aku pun sudah tidak kuat sama seperti Luhan noona"

"uh kalian menyebalkan sekali.. akh Chanyeolie apa kau mau main denganku lagi?" tanya Baekhyun berharap sambil mengepalkan tangannya didada dan mengeluarkan jurus puppy eyesnya tentu saja itu membuat Chanyeol jadi gemas melihatnya jadi dia anggukkan saja kepalanya walaupun dia sendiri merasa sudah lelah.

"yeyyy asikk… gomawo Chanyeolie" kata Baekhyun riang lalu tersenyum senang sampai-sampai eyes smilenya terlihat.

"astaga… bagaimana aku bisa melupakan perasaanku padamu Baek jika setiap aku bersamamu jantungku berdetak cepat seperti ini" ucap Chanyeol dalam hati. Luhan yang melihat Chanyeol merasa tahu akan isi hati chanyeol hanya tersenyum melihat ulah Baekhyun yang kini sedang menarik-narik Chanyeol untuk barmain lagi di Gyro Swing.

 _"aku tahu kau pasti tak akan bisa melupakannya Chan" ucap Luhan dalam hati_

 _"aku senang jika melihat Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun noona tersenyum senang seperti itu"kata Sehun dalam hati._

.

Kini tinggal Luhan dan Sehun duduk berdua menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun bermain. Sehun pun kini membuka kecanggungan yang sedang mereka hadapi sekarang.

"ekhmm. Noona apa kau tidak mau bermain yang lain?" Tanya Sehun menatap Luhan

"sebenarnya aku ingin bermain ice skating. Tapi nanti saja deh aku akan menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dulu" jawab Luhan

"apa kau ingin bermain denganku?" ajak Sehun

"ne?"

"sepertinya Chanyeol hyung dan Baekhyun noona sedang asik disana dan mungkin nanti setelah mereka puas bermain di Gyro Swing mereka pasti akan kelelahan dan tidak mungkin mau bermain lagi pasti Baek noona akan langsung meminta pulang. Jadi, kalau noona ingin bermain Ice skating bagaimana jika noona bermain bersamaku saja?" kata Sehun panjang lebar sambil tersenyum. Jarang sekali pria albino ini tersenyum, hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang akan melihatnya tersenyum manis seperti sekarang ini dan hebatnya senyuman ini membuat jantung Luhan kembali bergetar padahal baru saja kemarin dia berusaha untuk menghilangkan perasaannya pada pria tersebut.

 _"jebal jangan tersenyum seperti itu Sehuni, aku mohon" lirih Luhan dalam hati_

"noona, bagaimana apa kau mau bermain bersamaku?" ucap Sehun kembali sambil menepuk pundak Luhan hingga Luhan tersadar kembali. Kali ini Luhan meruntuhkan pertahanan untuk melupakan perasaannya jadi dia akhirnya menerima ajakan Sehun.

"ne , kajja…" kata Luhan tersenyum lalu menarik tangan Sehun. Ya untuk saat ini biarkan Luhan bersikap egois dan tak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan bisa sedekat ini dengan Sehun.

.

.

Di arena Ice Skating…

"noona hati-hati" kata Sehun sambil memegangi tangan Luhan. Kini mereka sedang bermain di arena ice skating

"ne Sehuni… akhh aku benar-benar tak bisa berjalan di es seperti ini, aku takut jatuh" kata Luhan takut

"kau tak perlu takut noona aku akan terus menjagamu"

"gomawo Sehuni" ucap Luhan senang.

Luhan berjalan diiringi Sehun yang setia menggandeng tangan Luhan hingga tiba-tiba….

"ahhh Sehun aku mau jatuhhh" teriak Luhan yang tergelincir dan kini badannya sudah limbung dan akan terjatuh, Luhan menutup matanya namun dia tidak merasakan tubuhnya jatuh lalu dia membuka matanya dia terkejut karena tubuhnya kini berada di tangan Sehun yang menyangganya. Luhan hanya mengerjap Lucu hingga Sehun membenarkan kembali posisi Luhan dan Luhan sudah berdiri lagi dengan tegak.

"noona gwenchanayo?" tanya Sehun memegang pundak Luhan

"ah ne gwenhana Sehun-ah.. gomawo kau sudah menolongku" ucap Luhan tersenyum manis. Melihat senyuman Luhan sehun merasa aneh dengan perasaannya kini. Enathlah perasaan apa itu.

"ne noona cheonmanayo. Sudahlah kita lebih baik duduk dipinggir sana saja sepertinya kaki mu sakitkan?"

"ne Sehuni kakiku sakit sekarang mungkin efek aku tergelincir"

"sini biar aku lepaskan sepatumu dan aku akan menuntunmu jalan sampai ke pinggir arena" ucap Sehun berjongkok dihadapan Luhan dan melepaskan sepatu Luhan

"gomawo Sehun"

 _("Bagaimana aku bisa melupakanmu sehunie? Kau selalu membuatku semakin tak ingin melepaskanmu")_

.

.

.

Sedangkan di Gyro Swing…

"Baek apa kau tidak merasa pusing naik wahana ini?" tanya Chanyeol yang kini terlihat lelah

"ani,,, aku senang malah.. ayo kita naik lagi" kata baekhyun sambil menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol

"astaga baek ini sudah ke sepuluh kalinya kita naik ini. Apa kau tidak ingin istirahat dahulu?"

"tidak aku tidak mau istirahat.. ayolah chan… kau kan sudah berjanji akan bermain bersamaku sampai puas?"

"kapan aku berjanji seperti itu?"

"tadi.. ah sudahlah ayo chan kita naik wahana itu lagi.. ne ne ne?"

"…." Chanyeol hanya terdiam dan baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol terdiam pun langsung melepaskan tangannya yang menarik Chanyeol

"kau tidak ingin menemaniku bermain lagi? Baiklah aku akan main sendiri kalau begitu" kata Baekhyun marah lalu berjalan menjauh dari chanyeol. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun marah lalu menarik tangan baekhyun.

"kajja kita main lagi" kata Chanyeol

"akh aku kira kau tidak mau bermain denganku lagi? Yeyyy akhirnya" kata baekhyun riang. Tentu saja Chanyeol tidak mau menolak ajakan Baekhyun karena jika melihat baekhyun ceria seperti ini dia sangat merasa senang walaupun dirinya sudah lelah dan ingin beristirahat saat ini..

.

.

Kini Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sudah menaiki wahan Gyro Swing kelima belas kalinya dan akhirnya Baekhyun menyerah lalu dia meminta Chanyeol untuk menemui Luhan dan Sehun kembali untuk pulang.

"akh Channi.. aku sudah tidak kuat" Kata Baekhyun lemas

"aku pun begitu baek… hhh"

"kajja sebaiknya kita menemui Eonni dan Sehun lalu kita pulang kerumah karena sepertinya hari sudah mulai gelap dan aku sudah lelah ingin istirahat"

"ne kajja"

.

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol pun menemui Sehun dan Luhan yang kini sedang duduk sambil memakan cemilan yang mereka beli tadi sambil menunggu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"eoh kalian sudah selesai bermain?" tanya Luhan ketika melihat duo moodmaker tersebut

"yak yak yak Baekhyun kau main mengambil minumanku saja" teriak Luhan kini karena Bekhyun mengambil minumannya

"kau jangan pelit-pelit lah noona aku lelah sekali" ucap Baekhyun Santai sembari meminum minuman milik Luhan

"ah,,, lega sekali.. gomawo eonniku" kata Baekhyun lagi

"kau seperti sehabis dari gurun pasir saja noona" ucap Sehun kini

"….." baekhyun hanya mendeath glare Sehun dan Sehun hanya bergidik ngeri melihat Baekhyun

"Chan hyung ini minuman untuk mu" kata Sehun memberikan minuman untuk Chanyeol

"ah,, gomawo Sehuni" kata Cahanyeol menerima minuman dari Sehun lalu meminumnya

"kalian sudah bermain berapa kali?" tanya Luhan

"kami bermain selama lima belas kali.. sungguh aku lelah sekali eonni" keluh Baekhyun

"yak itu salahmu sendiri kan tadi sudah aku bilang untuk istirahat dahulu" sahut Chanyeol

"tadi kan aku belum merasa lelah. Lagi pula itu menyenangkan. Lain kali kita main itu lagi ne?"

"ANDWE" kata Chanyeol

"wae? Wae?"

"aku sudah trauma aku tidak mau naik wahana itu lagi… kepalaku nyut-nyutan rasanya sekarang" kata Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang memang pusing dari tadi

"huh kau tidak asik"

"biarkan saja. Wlee" Sehun dan Luhan hanya sweet drop melihat pertengkaran Chanbaek tersebut. Setelah semua merasa lelah mereka pun kembali pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Sungguh hari ini adalah hari yang sangat menyenangkan untuk mereka.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol Pov :

"melihatmu tersenyum dan tertawa bahagia seperti itu rasanya hatiku damai sekali. Rasanya aku semakin jatuh cinta pada mu. Aku tak peduli lagi jika kau memang tidak bisa membalas perasaanku, bisa tertawa dan dekat denganmu seperti ini saja sudah membuatku bahagia. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan jika harus berjauhan denganmu mungkin hidupku tidak akan indah sepeti ini. Biarkan saat ini aku selalu bersamamu sampai waktunya aku harus benar-benar melepaskanmu dari hatiku my sunshine"

.

Luhan Pov :

"Aku tak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, pertahanan yang baru saja aku bangun kini runtuh sudah. Sepertinya mungkin memang takdirku untuk mencintaimu dalam diam seperti ini. Biarkan hati ini harus merasakan sakitnya perasaan ini. Walaupun kau tak pernah membalas perasaanku padamu tapi ketahuilah aku tak akan pernah berhenti untuk mencintaimu"

.

Sehun Pov :

"melihatnya tersenyum seperti ini aku merasa senang. Aku ingin terus melihat dirimu ceria seperti ini dan terus bersinar seperti matahari yang menyinari dunia"

.

Baekhyun Pov:

"aku benar-benar merasa bahagia hari ini karena orang yang aku cinta dan sayangi terlihat bahagia sekali. Aku berharap kebahagiaan ini akan terus berlanjut selamanya"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

hahaha dikit banget yah? emang kan special Chapter...

hihihi...

oh ya buat yang kemarin minta ChanLu nya pacaran gimana ya ada yang setuju kah?

jika reviewnya banyak maka akan dibuat untuk ChanLunya pacaran terus buat Baekhun nya jelezz..

gimana?

pokoknya review aja yah...

terima kasih buat semua yang udah revieww.. aduh sekali lagi minta maaf banget belum sempet bales review dari kalian tapi review dari kalian udah saya baca kok ^^

jangan lupa untuk review setelah membaca... buat yang belum review ayo dong revieww...

okey sampai jumpa di chapter 3...

paii paii... (Kisseu from Chanbaek Hunhan :* :* :* :* :*)


	5. Chapter 3

Annyeong...

i'm back again..

saya membawakan chapter 3 untuk ff ini...

maaf jik ceritanya makin gaje aja...

love love love 3

 **Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Kai / Kim Jong In (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jun Myeon (Namja)**

 **Zang Yixing (Yeoja)**

 **Kris / Wu Yi Fan (Namja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Miensok/ Xiumin (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Chen (Namja)**

 **and All SM Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"_ _Love Blossom"_

 _._

Bulan ini bulan Mei dimana pada bulan ini masih masuk kedalam musim Semi , dimana pohon Cherry Blossom bermekaran dimana-mana. Semua orang disana memilih untuk menikmati musim semi dengan jalan-jalan atau bersepeda dan menikmati pemandangan cherry blossom yang bermekaran. Namun semua itu tidak membuat seorang namja terpengaruh, dia malah masih bergelut dibalik selimut yang dipakainya, padahal jam sudah menunjukan pukul 10.00KST harusnya dia sudah bangun ya walaupun tidak pergi kesekolah hari ini karena sekolah sedang libur tapi setidaknya dia bisa menikmati liburannya dengan jalan-jalan bersama teman-temannya menikmati indahnya Cherry Blossom tersebut. Namja itu adalah Park Chanyeol dan saat ini dia sedang dibangunkan oleh adik tercintanya Sehun.

"hyung bangun" kata Sehun sambil mengguncang-guncangkan badan Chanyeol agar Chanyeol bangun

"hmmm" Chanyeol hanya bergumam

"yak hyung bangun ini sudah siang"

"jangan ganggu aku. Aku ngantuk sekali… lagi pula hari ini sekolah libur" ucap Chanyeol malah mekin menarik selimutnya sampai ke wajahnya.

"aish hyung cepat bangun apa kau hanya akan tidur seharian ini? Bangun hyung !" teriak Sehun lalu menarik selimut Chanyeol namun Chanyeol tetap saja membandel dan malah menarik selimutnya lagi

"hah terserah kau saja lah… berarti hari ini kau jaga rumah karena aku, Baek noona dan Luhan Noona serta Kris Hyung dan Kai akan jalan-jalan ke namsan mountains dan sebentar lagi Kris hyung akan menjemput" ucap Sehun lalu akan beranjak pergi namun sebuah tangan memegang pergelangan tangannya

"kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi. Jika Kris hyung sudah datang kau bilang tunggu aku, aku akan siap-siap terlebih dahulu" kata chanyeol lalu bergegas bangun dan masuk ke kamar mandi

"aish chanyeol hyung selalu begitu jika sudah dibilang akan jalan-jalan baru dia mau bangun. Mana tidak merapikan tempat tidurnya terlebih dahulu" gerutu sehun sambil merapikan tempat tidur chanyeol yang berantakan. Setelah selesai merapikannya dia bergegas keluar kamar chanyeol dan menunggu chanyeol di ruang TV.

.

1 jam kemudian chanyeol keluar dari kamar mandi, waw chanyeol menghabiskan satu jam untuk mandi. Ya dia ingin terlihat tampan dan wangi dihadapan …. Hahaha kalian pasti tahu siapa orang itu. Dia lalu bergegas membuka lemari pakaiannya dan memilih beberapa baju untuk dikenakannya dan pilihannya tepat pada kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru dengan kerah dalam kotak-kotak dan lengan yang digulung hingga sikut serta satu kancing yang dilepas dan Celana jeans pendek selutut lalu sepatu adidas berwarna putih membawa tas kecil yang diselempangkan di lengan kanannya. Rambut hitamnya yang biasanya dia poni kedepan kini dia mengganti gaya rambutnya. Poninya dia keataskan dan di beri jel agar terlihat rapih dan tidak berantakan, dia pun tak lupa menyemprotkan minyak wangi dengan wangi mint yang segar hingga membuatnya terlihat cool dan tampan. Setelah selesai berdandan dia lalu keluar kamar dan menghampiri Sehun. Sehun yang melihat Chanyeol terlihat tampan dan segar itu melohok tak percaya.

"hyung apa benar ini kau?" tanya Sehun melohok

"tentu saja aku ini hyung mu park chanyeol . memang kau pikir siapa?" tanya Chanyeol sensi

"ani, kau terlihat jjang" kata Sehun tersenyum lebar sambil mengulurkan kedua jempolnya

"hahaha tentu saja bagaimana style ku hari ini? Bagus bukan?" kata chanyeol sambil berpose layaknya model

"oh jika aku adalah yeoja dan bukan adikmu mungkin aku sudah jatuh cinta padamu hyung"

"hahaha sayangnya kau namja dan kau adikku" kata chanyeol mengelus kepala Sehun dan sehun hanya tersenyum

-tiinn..tiinn-

"wah pasti itu Kris hyung. Ayo kita menemuinya hyung"

"ne,, kajja"

.

Sehun dan Chanyeol keluar rumah dan mengunci pintunya lalu menemui Kris.

"wah-wah apakah ini Chanyeol sepupuku?" tanya Kris tak percaya sambil melepaskan kacamata hitamnya

Plak (chanyeol memukul pundak Kris)

"yak dongsaeng kurang ajar kenapa memukul pundakku?" ucap Kris kesal

"tentu saja ini aku Chanyeol. Park Chanyeol anak Park Jung Soo dan Park Sun Yeong" Kata Chanyeol tak kalah kesal

"hhaha kau berubah nak"

"memang aku power ranger yang bisa berubah? Ada-ada saja kau hyung"

"sudah-sudah ayo hyung kita masuk mobil dulu" kata Sehun kemudian

"ne" Sehun dan Chanyeol pun masuk ke dalam mobil Kris dan Kris pun melajukan mobilnya.

.

"kau tidak mengajak kekasih pandamu hyung?" tanya Sehun

"ne dimana dia? Biasanya dia selalu ada bersamamu? Apa dia tidak ikut?" tambah Chanyeol

"dia ada bersama Luhan dan Baekhyun" jawab kris

"oh iyaya dia kan sepupu Luhan noona" kata Chanyeol

"apa dia tinggal bersama Luhan noona sekarang?" tanya Sehun lagi

"ne, lagipula dia sekarang akan selalu tinggal bersama Luhan karena kemarin dia pindah untuk sekolah disini"

"apa dia pindah ke sekolah kami?"

"hmm. Sepertinya dia akan satu kelas dengan kau dan Kai"

"apa dia pindah karena dirimu hyung?" tanya Chanyeol menggoda

"hahhaha molla, kau tanyakan saja padanya sendiri. Bisa jadi dia pindah karena tidak ingin jauh-jauh dari kekasihnya yang tampan ini"

"kau terlalu berlebihan hyung" ucap Sehun

"kau seperti tidak tahu saja kelakuan hyung kita ini" mereka bertiga pun tertawa lepas dan terus berbincang-bincang sampai mobil Kris berhenti didepan rumah Luhan. Di sana ada Luhan, Baekhyun, Tao kekasih Kris, Kai dan seorang yeoja mungil dengan mata bulat seperti owl. Kris, chanyeol dan sehun pun turun dari mobil Kris menemui Luhan dan lainnya.

"apa kalian menunggu terlalu lama?" tanya Kris

"ya kalian lama sekali sudah hampir jamuran kami menunggu kalian disini" kata Luhan kesal

"ne Luhan noona benar" tambah Kai

"hahaha salahkan saja pada orang ini" ucap Kris sambil menunjuk Chanyeol . Chanyeol yang ditunjuk hanya nyengir dengan wajah polosnya.

"siapa orang ini kris?" tanya Luhan.

OMG apakah penampilan Chanyeol kali ini bernar-benar membuatnya menjadi tidak dikenal oleh sahabat-sahabatnya sendiri? Sebegitukah tampannya dia hingga setiap orang yang melihatnya pasti akan terpesona oleh wajahnya saat ini? Tak terkecuali Luhan, Baekhyun, tao dan yeoja yang bersama kai saat ini menatap Chanyeol dengan kagum.

.

"dan dimana Chanyeol? Apa dia tidak ikut?" tanya Luhan lagi

"astaga nak stylemu hari ini benar-benar membuat mereka pangling padamu" bisik Kris pada Chanyeol

"hyung kau hebat" tambah Sehun

"heii kenapa oppa tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan Eonni?" Kini baekhyun yang berbicara

"hahaha dia Chanyeol Lu" kata kris menepuk pundak Chanyeol

"astaga apa benar ini kau hyung?" ucap Kai berlebihan sambil memegang kedua pipi chanyeol dan memperhatikan Chanyeol dalam-dalam

"tentu saja kkamjong.. ish lepaskan tanganmu dari wajahku" kata chanyeol risih menepis tangan Kai

"hahaha kau pasti bercanda kan Kris?" Luhan malah tertawa lepas.

Baekhyun yang mendengarnya hanya terus menatap wajah chanyeol dengan polosnya

 _"_ _apa benar ini chanyeol? Kenapa dia tampan sekali?" kata baekhyun dalam hati_

apa tampan? Oh sepertinya baekhyun baru menyadarinya.

Yeoja yang disebelah kai tadi hanya menatap bingung karena dia tidak tahu sahabat-sahabat Kai. Dan Tao kekasih Kris pun diam.

"yak noona kenapa kau malah tertawa?" ucap Chanyeol kesal

Luhan berhenti tertawa saat mendengar suara Chanyeol, ternyata benar orang itu Chanyeol.

"Chan apa yang terjadi padamu? Apa kau operasi plastic?" kata Luhan kemudian

"ish tentu saja tidak. Kenapa apa aku begitu tampannya hingga kalian terpesona padaku? Hahaha kemana saja kalian selama ini?" canda Chanyeol

Plakk

"ya sakit noona"

"sekarang aku baru percaya jika itu kau. Sudah kita langsung saja pergi ke gunung namsan"

"ne"

.

.

Mereka pun lalu masuk kedalam mobil Kris. Di depan ada Kris yang menyetir dan disampingnya tentu saja Tao kekasih Kris, ditengah ada Kai, yeoja yang bersama kai, dan Sehun, lalu di bagian belakang tentu saja yang paling berisik duo moodmaker Chanyeo dan Baekhyun beserta Luhan yang kini sedang asik bernyanyi-nyanyi tak jelas.

"hei kamjong siapa yeoja yang disampingmu?" tanya Chanyeol dari belakang

"ahh dia yeojachingu ku namanya kyungsoo" kata Kai malu-malu

"annyeonghaseyo naneun Do Kyungsoo imnida, kalian bisa memanggilku kyungsoo" kata Kyungsoo memperkenalkan diri

"hahaha beruntung sekali dirimu kamjong mendapatkan kyungsoo pasti dia sangat tersiksa berpacaran denganmu" ledek Chanyeol

"enak saja kau bilang hyung. Dia selalu bahagia bersamaku. Iya kan kyungie?" kata Kai tersenyum imut menurut kyungsoo namun teman-teman kai hanya membuang wajah melihat tingkah Kai yang sok imut itu.

"ne" Kyungsoo hanya senyum-senyum malu.

"tuh kau dengar sendiri kan hyung?"

"ne ne ne terserah kau saja"

"hahaha makannya cepat-cepat dapatkan yeojachingu hyung, kau akan tahu bagaimana rasanya jadi diriku" kata Kai bercanda namun candaan Kai malah membuat Chanyeol agak sensitive ya kalian tahu sendiri lah. Luhan yang mendengar ucapan Kai langsung memelototi Kai dan langsung melirik Chanyeol yang wajahnya jadi sedikit suram.

"ada apa noona?" tanya Kai yang tak mengerti lalu melihat arah pandang mata Luhan yang melirik Chanyeol. Dia jadi merasa bersalah apakah dia salah bicara tadi? Kris yang melirik mereka dari kaca spion hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah mereka.

"paboya"

"ada apa ge?" tanya tao ketika mendengar kris berkata seperti itu

"ani, tidak apa-apa" kata Kris mengelus kepala Tao dan tersenyum. Kris sebenarnya tahu kenapa Chanyeol berubah menjadi murung seperti itu karena Chanyeol selalu mencurahkan segala unek-uneknya pada Kris juga. Karena chanyeol merasa kris dan Luhan sudah dewasa dan mengerti perasaannya.

.

"yak Chanyeol hyung kenapa kau jadi lesu seperti itu? Apa aku salah bicara? Mian jika aku salah bicara padamu" tanya Kai menyesal

"ani, aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau tak perlu meminta maaf Kai. Tidak ada yang salah dengan ucapanmu" kata Chanyeol mencairkan suasana dan merubah moodnya menjadi tenang lagi dan ceria seperti tadi.

.

.

.

Beberapa jam kemudian sampailah mereka sampai di Jalan disekitar Namsan yang menghubungkan Perpustakaan Namsan ke Palgakjeong Pavilion dan National Theater di Jangchung-dong, menawarkan pemandangan rute yang indah dihiasi dengan bunga-bunga seperti forsythias, azalea, dan bunga cheery blossom. Meskipun memiliki tinggi 262 M dari permukaan laut, gunung Namsan dapat ditempuh dengan berjalan kaki selama 40 menit. Namun jika malas berjalan kaki bisa juga naik 'Cable Car' atau Namsan shuttle bus. Chanyeol dan kawan-kawan memutuskan untuk berjalan kaki sambil menikmati indahnya pemandangan alam yang disuguhkan disana. Dan kini tibalah mereka di gunung namsan….

.

"woahhh indah sekali" kata Baekhyun kagum

"kau benar tidak sia-sia kita kesini.." kata Luhan tak kalah semangat

"gege, kita foto disana" kata Tao menunjuk ke pohon cherry blossom di sebelah kanan

"ne, ayo kita berfoto disana" kata Kris lalu menarik pinggang kekasihnya itu dan mereka berdua asik berfoto ria disana. Kai juga tak kalah mesranya dengan Kris dia pun menggandeng tangan kyungsoo mesra lalu berselfie ria dengan latar bunga-bunga disana.

"kajja kyungie kita berfoto disana saja"

"ne"

.

Kini tersisa Luhan dan chanyeol yang diam menikmati indahnya alam. Ya mereka tinggal beruda karena Baekhyun tiba-tiba menarik Sehun untuk memfoto dirinya.

"apa kita harus berfoto seperti mereka?" tanya Luhan kepada Chanyeol

"terserah saja aku sedang malas berfoto"

"kau malas berfoto atau kau iri pada mereka yang menggandeng dan berfoto dengan kekasihnya masing-masing?" tanya Luhan lagi

"apa? Aku iri? Helo? Big No. tidak ada kata iri dalam kamus ku"

"hahaha bagaimana jika kau gandeng saja lengan Baekhyunmu itu?" ucap Luhan menaik turunkan alisnya menggoda chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya melirik Baekhyun yang kini sedang berpose dan Sehun yang memotretnya. Tak sengaja tangannya mengepal melihat baekhyun dan Sehun yang foto-foto disana sambil tertawa bahagia.

"hhh.. tidak" Kini Chanyeol mengalihkan arah pandangnya ke Kai dan Kyungsoo yang tersenyum-senyum malu dan bahagia disana.

"wae?"

"apa kau tidak lihat mereka tertawa bahagia disana noona? Aku tidak mungkin merusaknya. Aku bukan orang jahat yang bisa merusak hubungan adikku sendiri. Walaupun itu terasa sakit bagiku" kata Chanyeol lalu menunduk

"arraseo. Kau orang baik chan…. Aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Kata Luhan sambil mengelus-elus punggung Chanyeol

"mm noona,,, kenapa kita tidak berpacaran saja? Apa kau mau menjadi pacarku noona?" kata Chanyeol kemudian menatap kedua bola mata Luhan. Luhan yang ditatap oleh chanyeol dengan tatapan kesungguhan dari matannya langsung gugup dan memelototkan mata rusanya itu.

"MWO? Kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"aku serius noona? Kenapa kita tidak mencoba saja melupakan mereka dan membuka lembaran baru untuk orang lain? Dan aku ingin lembaran baru ini biar kau saja yang mengisinya lagipula aku sudah mengenal dirimu sejak kecil dan kau pun telah mengenalku, bagaimana sifatku dan kaulah yang mengerti diriku noona"

"apa aku hanya akan menjadi pelampiasanmu saja?"

"bukan begitu noona. Aku sudah berfikir mungkin jika aku akan berpaling dari baekhyun, aku hanya akan bisa dengan dirimu saja noona karena memang aku menyukai dirimu"

"tapi kau menyukaiku tidak sama dengan kau menyukai Baekhyun begitu pula juga dengan diriku yang menyukaimu itu semua berbeda chan"

"aku tahu noona, tapi setidaknya kita bisa membuat rasa suka ku padamu yang berbeda itu menjadi sama seperti aku menyukai dia. Bagaimana noona? Apa kau ingin mencobanya? Jika kita tetap tidak bisa saling mencintai satu sama lain maka kita akhiri saja hubungan ini. Kita jalani saja seperti biasa"

"apa kau yakin? Tapi bagaimana jika aku mencintaimu tapi kau malah tidak bisa mencintaiku atau sebaliknya?"

"hmm itu resiko yang harus kita hadapi noona. Bagaimanapun kita harus siap menghadapinya. Tapi jika nanti aku membuatmu menangis, aku minta maaf"

"bagaimana ya? Aku masih bingung. Aku takut"

"kau bisa memikirkannya dulu noona tak usah terburu-buru" kata Chanyeol tersenyum manis

"sudah kau jangan memikirkannya dulu, kau bisa memikirkannya nanti sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang saja dulu. Bagaimana kalau kita melakukan selfie sama seperti mereka semua?" kata chanyeol menaik turunkan alisnya

"boleh juga hahaa" Chanyeol dan Luhan pun mengikuti pasangan Kristao, Kaisoo dan hunbaek untuk berfoto ria dibawah pohon cherry blossom.

.

Namun tanpa mereka sadari dua pasang mata melihat mereka yang asik berfoto dengan wajah yang berbeda.

.

.

"hhh jika saja cintamu tidak untuk dia mungkin kau akan bahagia seperti itu. Aku berharap kau bisa melupakannya dan membuka lembaran baru bersama dengan yang lain. Dan aku tak ingin lagi melihat kau terluka. Aku tahu sebenarnya kau itu rapuh namun kau bisa menutupinya dengan baik, kau hebat nak" ucap seseorang sambil tersenyum dan merangkul pundak kekasihnya

.

"melihatnya tertawa bersama dengannya kenapa aku merasa kesal? Kenapa aku tidak ingin dia tertawa dengan orang lain selain diriku? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Apa aku ….. andwe itu tidak boleh terjadi aku tak boleh memiliki perasaan itu"

.

.

.

-TBC-

Chapter selanjutnya :

"Chanyeol aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"apa itu?"

"aku… aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu kemarin apakah aku mau menjadi pacarmu atau tidak"

"aku….

"apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu noona?"

"ne aku yakin"

.

.

.

.

"chan ayo kita kesana…"

"tidak bagaimana jika kau jatuh?"

"tapi aku ingin kesana, temani aku ne ne ne?"

"baiklah"

.

"Chanyeoollllll"

"Baekkhyuunnn"

.

.

"apa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hilang? Bagaimana bisa?"

"hiksss,,, chanyeol… hikss baekhyun dimana kalian?"

.

.

"aku mendapat kabar bahwa baekhyun dan Chanyeol jatuh kedalam jurang dan tubuh mereka belum bisa ditemukan"

"aaappaa? Chanyeol dan baekhyun ? Oh my God semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu pada mereka"

"aku harus melaporkan ini pada sunyeong ahjuma dan jung soo ahjussi"

"jangan hyung, mereka pasti akan syok mendengarnya aku tidak ingin melihat eomma sedih"

"tidak bisa Sehun pokoknya kedua orang tua kalian harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol saat ini"

.

.

"Mereka sudah ditemukan, baekhyun baik-baik saja"

"lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol hyung?"

"chanyeol.. dia…..

"tidak mungkin.. ini tidak boleh terjadi….. chanyeol hyung kau… hikss"

.

.

.

"Sehun sayang dimana hyungmu eomma ingin melihatnya dia baik-baik saja kan?"

"dia….."

"apa? Tidak….."

"tenang yeobo,,, anak kita akan baik-baik saja"

"hiks…"

.

.

.

.

"dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Lalu dimana chanyeol?"

"baek tenanglah… chanyeol….."

Plakkkk

"kau jahat baekhyun aku benci padamu"

.

.

.

Wahhh… previewnya sakit banget yah…

maaf banget jika chapter ini masih kurang panjang sumpah ini udah panjang menurut aku... karena aku udah ngetik sampai 6 lembar A4...

Haahhaha kali ini aku akan membalas review dari kalian…

Dwihae : ini aku lagi bikin chanlunya disatuin yah.. tapi semua keputusannya Luhan yang nentuin… gowamo sudah mau mereview,,,, ^^

.

Chanbee : haha iya nih tapi nanti ada moment mereka so sweet"an … itu pov baek sama sehun buat siapa ya? Kasih tahu gak yah hihihi… hahha ini udah diusahain chanlunya yah…. Gomawo ^^

.

Chanhunbaek : haduh sebenarnya saya juga gak mau chanlunya pacaran tapi nanti kasihan mereka dong … tapi keputusan ada ditangan Luhan sekarang hehehe… ini udah fast update yah… gomawo ^^

.

Ririn Ayu : haha bener-bener apa nih?... iya Thehun udah mulai suka sama senyum Lulu yang manis… iya gampang bisa diatur .. biarkan Sehun cemburu nanti hahahaha *ketawaevil

.

Guest : haduh kasihan chanlunya dong? Gimana ya? Pokoknya gimana Luhan aja deh sekarang… biarkan dia yang memutuskan… gomawo … ne fighting ^^

.

.

Terima kasih banyak buat semua yang sudah mau mereview… maaf untuk review di chapter sebelumnya tidak dibalas.. tapi saya membaca semuanya kok…. Pokoknya jongmal gomawoyo yeorobun…

.

Untuk saran dan kritik dipersilahkan di kotak review…

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…

Jaljayo…. ~~~

Review jusseyo ^^


	6. Chapter 4

Annyeong...

aku kembali..

wah kali ini benar-benar fast update..

mumpung ada ide jadi langsung aku buat aja deh...

maaf banget yah kalau ceritanya makin gaje, ngeBT-in terus bosen hehhe

okey happy reading all ^^

 **Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Kai / Kim Jong In (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jun Myeon (Namja)**

 **Zang Yixing (Yeoja)**

 **Kris / Wu Yi Fan (Namja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Miensok/ Xiumin (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Chen (Namja)**

 **and All SM Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

 _"_ _Sad Night"_

Hari ini adalah hari yang paling ditunggu bagi Baekhyun. Ya karena hari ini tepat pada tanggal 6 Mei adalah hari ulang tahunnya yang ke 17 tahun. Baekhyun merayakan ulang tahunnya bersama Sahabat – sahabatnya di rumah Baekhyun. Baekhyun kini sedang mempersiapkan makanan untuk dihidangkan pada temannya itu.

"Saengil Chukka Hamnida uri Baekhyunie" kata Luhan lalu memeluk Baekhyun

"gomawo eonni" balas Baekhyun

"ini hadiah untukmu semoga kau suka yah…"

"ne jongmal gomawoyo eonni. Ayo silahkan masuk" kata Baekhyun membawa Luhan masuk kerumahnya dan duduk di sofa ruang tamu.

"apa yang lain sudah datang?"

"belum eonni, kau yang pertama mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang, yak au tahu sendiri lah bagaimana mereka? Hihihi"

"ahh iya juga ya"

.

Tak lama kemudian bel rumah Baekhyun berbunyi dan saat Baekhyun membuka pintunya muncul Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Saengil Chukka Hamnida Baekhyunieee" kata Chanyeol dan Sehun beersama

"wahh gomawo Chanyeolie dan Sehunie… apa yang kalian bawa ? apa itu kado untuku?" tanya Baekhyun melihat bungkusan besar yang dibawa oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol

"ne, kado yang berwarna biru dari Chanyeol hyung dan yang berwarna merah dariku" jawab Sehun

"ahhh jongmal gomawoyo…. Ayo kalian masuk"

"apa kami yang pertama?" tanya chanyeol

"hahaha kalian yang kedua karena yang pertama kali datang adalah Luhan eonni"

"Lulu eonni sudah datang? Aish sudah kuduga dia tidak mau kalah dariku" kata Chanyeol

"hahaha apa kalian taruhan?" tanya Baekhyun

"mwo? Ani… hehehe"

"kalian ini"

.

Saat Luhan melihat Chanyeol dan Sehun datang dia tertawa.

"hahaha kau kalah Chanyeol"

"aish awas saja kau noona"

"kalian benar bertaruh hyung?"

"hehehe ani kami hanya bermain saja jika aku yang datang duluan ke rumah baekhyun aku akan mendapatkan hadiah dari Luhan noona katanya"

"itu sama saja dengan bertaruh hyung -_-"

"sudah-sudah ini dimakan dulu kuenya , maaf ya aku hanya bisa menghidangkan ini saja hehehe eomma sedang pergi keluar kota, kalian tahu sendiri aku tidak begitu pandai memasak jadi aku hanya membeli ini"

"hahaha tidak apa-apa noona, ini saja sudah cukup"

"lagi pula ini enak, dimana kau membelinya?" tanya luhan sambil memakan kue dari baekhyun

"mmm aku membeli di toko kue milik kyungsoo"

"kyungsoo pacar kamjong?" tanya chanyeol

"ne, kue-kue yang dijualnya dia buat sendiri loh"

"wah beruntung sekali Kai mempunyai yeojachingu seperti kyungsoo, awas saja kalau dia sampai menyakiti kyungsoo" kata Luhan

"Kyungsoo satu sekolah dengan kita ya? Tapi kenapa aku tak pernah melihatnya?" ucap Chanyeol

"Kyungsoo tidak terlalu popular dikalangan yeoja hyung, dia hanya yeoja biasa dengan kepolosan yang dia miliki sampai-sampai hal itulah yang membuat dia special dimata Kai" kini Sehun yang berbicara

"waw aku tak menyangka Kai bisa seromantis itu"

"aku bangga padanya. Untung saja dia memilih kyungsoo bagaimana jika dia memilih yeoja yang lain seperti krystal yang hanya memanfaatkan kepopuleran Kai, aku tak bisa membayangkannya" ucap Baekhyun

"hei ngomong-ngomong satu bulan lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan camping tahunan, apa kalian akan ikut?" tanya Luhan mengganti topic pembicaraan

"tantu saja aku akan ikut. Aku sangat menyukai camping, hidup dia alam terbuka, menjelajah, mendaki gunung, api unggun pokoknya aku menyukai semua yang menyangkut camping" jawab Baekhyun semangat

"kenapa kau tidak ikut ekstrakulikuler pencinta alam saja? Kenapa kau malah mengikuti paduan suara?" tanya Chanyeol

"aku tidak diizinkan oleh eomma dan appa, katanya sekalian saja aku tidak usah tinggal dirumah lagi"

"hahhahaha"

"yak kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"ani hahahaha"

"kau aneh. Lalu bagaimana denganmu apa kau ikut? Dan Sehun apa kau juga ikut?"

"tentu saja aku ikut"

"kalau hyung ikut aku juga akan ikut, aku tak mungkin tinggal dirumah sendirian"

"kau takut sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan

"mm sedikit hehehe" jawab Sehun sambil tertawa kecil

"yey berarti kita semua ikut dong. Aku tak sabar sekali ingin segera camping"

.

.

"wah tak terasa waktu sudah malam. Kalau begitu aku dan Sehun pulang dahulu ya. Apa Luhan noona mau ikut bersama kami?" tanya Chanyeol

"ani tidak usah aku bisa pulang sendiri kok"

"yah eonni kenapa kau tidak menginap saja disini bersamaku?"

"tidak bisa baek, nanti Tao dengan siapa?"

"kau ajak saja Tao kesini tadi seharusnya"

"tadi dia sudah ku ajak tapi dia ada janji dengan kekasih angry birdnya itu"

"aish kris oppa selalu saja begitu"

"aku pulang dulu ya baekhyun dan Luhan noona.. terima kasih baek untuk makanannya, sekali lagi selamat ulang tahun" kata Chanyeol pamit

"annyeong noona" kata Sehun

"ne annyeong. Hati-hati dijalan kalian berdua dan terima kasih sudah datang"

"ne" setelah itu chanyeol menjalankan motornya dan pulang bersama Sehun. Setelah chanyeol dan sehun pergi Luhan kini pamit pulang

"baek, aku pulang yah.. gomawo" katanya lalu memeluk baekhyun

"ne eonni, terima kasih sudah datang dan terima kasih juga untuk kadonya"

"ne eonni"

.

.

Setelah semua teman-temannya pulang Baekhyun lalu membersihkan semua perabotan dan mencuci semua piring dan gelas, lalu setelah semuanya bersih dia mausk ke kamarnya dan membuka satu persatu kado dari sahabatnya itu. Yang pertama kado yang berwarna pink dari Luhan.

 _"_ _Dear Baekhyunie,_

 _Saengil chukkaeyo uri Baekhyuniee…._

 _Wah tak terasa umurmu sudah berinjak 17 tahun….._

 _semoga semakin bertambahnya umur kau semakin dewasa._

 _Aku hanya bisa memberimu kado seperti ini, maaf jika kau tak suka tapi aku mohon jika kau tak suka dengan kado dariku tolong jangan dibuang ne? hhehehe_

 _Pokoknya selamat ulang tahun dear…. :*_

 _Kisseu from Lulu :*"_

.

"hahaha tentu saja aku tak akan membuang kadomu eonni, aku malah suka dengan kado darimu ini gomapta" kata Baekhyun mengambil syal rajutan dari Luhan dan menyimpannya lagi lalu dia membuka kado yang kedua berwarna biru dari Chanyeol.

"wah apa ini?"

.

 _"_ _Annyeong Baekhyun,_

 _Aku akan menyanyikan lagu untukmu.._

 _Saengil chukka hamnida…_

 _Saengil Chukka hamnida.._

 _Saranghaneun Baekhyunie…._

 _Saengil Chukka hamnida…._

 _Yeyy…. SAENGIL CHUKAEYO URI BAEKHYUN_

 _Apa kau suka kado dariku?haha semoga saja kau suka yah…_

 _Kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa kau memberimu kado ini kan? Jawabannya adalah supaya kau selalu ingat padaku hahahha . pokoknya jika kau merasa sedih atau senang kau bisa menceritakan semuanya pada dia dan jika kau merasa kesepian kau bisa memeluknya dan tentu saja jika kau merindukanku anggap saja dia diriku hahaha._

 _Ah ani lupakan yang terakhir….. kekekeke_

 _Saranghanda Baekhyun *love*_

 _(Park Chanyeol)"_

 _._

"hahaha kau tak pernah berubah yeol selalu berlebihan .. gomawo untuk kadonya aku suka sekali. Rilakkuma ini akan selalu menemani tidurku mulai sekarang dan Rilakkuma ini akan ku namakan Chanie"ucapnya memeluk boneka Rilakkuma pemberian Chanyeol dan yang terakhir dia membuka kado berwarna merah pemberian dari Sehun.

.

 _"_ _Saengil Chukka Hamnida Chagiya….._

 _Semoga diulang tahunmu yang ketujuh belas ini kau selalu diberi kesehatan…_

 _Aku hanya bisa memberimu kado ini noona mianhae…._

 _Apa kau suka?_

 _Jika kau suka kau pakai ya ^^_

 _Aku yakin jika kau memakainya kau akan semakin cantik…._

 _Segitu saja yang bisa aku katakan di surat ini…_

 _Sekali lagi Happy Birthday My Lovely Byun Baekhyun :*_

 _I Love You :*_

 _From : Sehun"_

.

"gomawo sehunie and love you too… aku suka sekali dengan gelang ini.. terima kasih" kata Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memakai gelang pemberian Sehun (gelang ini anggap aja gelang yang selalu di pake baekhyun) dan tersenyum manis. Setelah itu dia menyimpan semua surat-surat itu dan member pesan kepada semua sahabatnya itu.

To : Lulu eonni

'Gomawo eonni untuk kadonya… aku suka kok lagipula tak mungkin aku akan membuangnya hehehe… hadiah dari eonni akan aku pakai saat musim dingin nanti :D"

.

To : Chanyeolie

'kau terlalu berlebihan tuan Park… kekeke mulai sekarang rilakkuma itu akan menjadi teman tidurku dan akan selalu menemaniku jika eomma dan appa sedang pergi keluar kota.. gomawo^^'

.

To : My Sehunie :*

'jongmal gomawoyo chagiya untuk hadiahnya.. aku suka sekali… aku sudah memakainya kok. Aku akan selalu menjaga gelang ini. Saranghaeyo :*"

.

"ah terima kasih untuk semua sahabatku" Baekhyun tersenyum senang mendapatkan hadiah dari sahabat-sahabatnya dia pun lalu tidur dengan nyenyak.

.

.

Keesokan harinya mereka kembali bersekolah….

"wah selamat ulang tahun baekhyun eonni.. maaf aku tak bisa datang kerumahmu eonni kemarin. Ini hadiah dariku dan Kriss oppa. Semoga kau suka ya?" kata Tao saat bertemu baekhyun di depan kelas baekhyun

"ne tidak apa-apa kok .. gomawo ne untuk kadonya"

"ne eonni,,, yasudah aku ke kelas dulu ya eonni.. pay-pay"

"ne"

.

.

"kado dari siapa baek?" tanya Luhan ketika melihat baekhyun duduk dan membawa kado di tangannya.

"oh ini dari tao eonni, tadi aku bertemu dengannya di depan. Katanya ini darinya dan Kris oppa"

"oh"

"Baek Noona" teriak seorang siswa yang tak lain adalah Kai

"aish jangan berteriak-teriak kamjong, kau pikir ini dihutan" kata Luhan kesal

"hehehe mian Lu noona" kai hanya cengengesan

"ada apa kai?" tanya Baekhyun

"saengil chukkaeyo noona… maaf aku tak bisa datang kemarin, aku sibuk menemani my kyungie dan oh iya ini kado dari kami berdua" kata Kai memberi kado untuk baekhyun

"ne, tidak apa-apa kai.. terima kasih … sampaikan salamku untuk kyungsoo" ucap baekyun menerima kadonya

"ne noona pasti akan ku sampaikan nanti. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya sepertinya akan masuk sebentar lagi… bye baek noona, bye lulu noona" Kata kai lalu melesat pergi

"ne bye kamjong" sahut Luhan

"haha kenapa eonni dan chanyeol suka sekali menyebut kai dengan sebutan kamjong?"

"hahah tidak apa-apa itu lucu saja.. lagi pula itu panggilan kesayangan kami untuk kai"

"kekeke kalian lucu sekali eonni, mana ada nama panggilan kesayangan seperti itu"

"hehehe"

.

.

.

Jam istirahat Luhan menemui Chanyeol di bukit belakang sekolah untuk membicarakan sesuatu.

"Chanyeol aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"apa itu?"

"aku… aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu kemarin apakah aku mau menjadi pacarmu atau tidak"

"aku… mian aku tak bisa menjalin hubungan denganmu… lebih baik kita jalani saja seperti biasa.. cinta akan datang nanti dengan seiring berjalannya waktu. Aku tak ingin menjalin hubungan denganmu jika kita tak saling mencintai"

"apa kau sudah yakin dengan keputusanmu noona?"

"ne aku yakin. Maaf jika keputusanku mengecewakanmu. Aku masih belum bisa untuk melupakan Sehun dan aku yakin kau pun begitu pada Baekhyun jadi lebih baik kita berteman saja seperti biasanya bagaimana?"

"ne noona tak apa-apa kok. Aku hargai keputusanmu noona. Ne kita berteman seperti biasa"

"gomawo chanyeolie… aku harap suatu saat rasa sakit yang kita miliki akan cepat berlalu. Kita berjuang bersama-sama ne? fighting !"

"ne fighting" Luhan dan Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian SM High School mengadakan camping. Semua murid disana sangat antusias untuk mengikuti kegiatan camping tersebut. Terutama untuk Baekhyun dia bersemangat sekali, tidak sabar untuk cepat sampai di bumi perkemahan disana.

"akhh jinja aku tidak sabar untuk sampai disana" kata Bakhyun tersenyum senang

"kau ini baek selalu seperti itu" ucap Chanyeol sambil mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun

"hehehe" baekhyun hanya nyengir

"omo Luhan noona kau mau camping atau pindah rumah eoh?" tanya Sehun ketika melihat bawaan luhan yang banyak

"hehehe, aku terbiasa membawa barang-barang pribadiku dan aku harus selalu membawa boneka rusa ini. Aku tak bisa tidur jika tak memeluknya" jawab Luhan

"aish kau ini eonni"

"hei hei hei whats up bro" seru Kris yang tiba-tiba datang

"nugu?" ucap Baekhyun dengan tampang polosnya

"kau melupakan oppamu yang tampan ini heum?" tanya Kris mengusak rambut baekhyun

"ish tidak kakak tidak adik sama saja membuat rambutku berantakan" gerutu Baekhyun

"kemana tao hyung?' tanya chanyeol

"dia ada bersama kyungsoo dan kai"

"hai semua" seru Kai, Kyungsoo dan tao bersamaan

"hai juga"

"oppa kenapa kau meninggalkanku tadi?" tanya Tao manja pada Kris

"mian chagi, tapi kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh si kai kamjong kan?"

"ani oppa"

"hey hyung emang kau pikir apa? Lagipula aku mempunyai kyungi untuk apa aku mendekati tao" ucap Kai tak terima

"hehehe aku hanya bercanda kai,, kau ini sensi sekali" Kris tertawa garing

"panggilan untuk semua siswa-siswi SM Senior High School untuk segera memasuki Busnya masing-masing karena sebentar lagi kita akan mulai perjalanan. Terima kasih" kata ketua panitia camping

"kajja kita masuk ke dalam bus"

.

.

Mereka lalu memasuki Bus, Kai duduk dengan Kyungsoo, dibelakangnya ada Kris dan Tao lalu di samping kanan Kai ada Sehun dan Luhan lalu di belakang Luhan ada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Mereka berdelapan adalah orang yang paling berisik di dalam bus karena merak terus saja bernyanyi-nyanyi tak jelas. Chanyeol yang memainkan gitarnya, Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo bernyanyi dengan suara merdunya lalu Kai,Sehun dan Kris serta Tao ngerap seadanya. Setelah mereka lelah bernyanyi mereka menghabiskan perjalanan untuk tidur didalam bus sampai mereka sampai ditempat perkemahan.

"baek bangun kita sudah sampai" ucap chanyeol menepuk pipi baekhyun

"heum sudah sampai yah.. baiklah"

"apa kau lelah sekali sampai tertidur pulas seperti itu?"

"ne aku lelah sekali kita terlalu bersemangat bernyanyi tadi"

"hahaha tak apa kajja kita turun semua sudah menunggu kita"

.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol turun dari bus lalu mereka berpisah untuk membangun tenda di masing-masing grupnya. Grup pria dihuni oleh chanyeol, Kris, Kai dan Sehun sedangkan di grup wanita ada Baekhyun,Luhan, Tao dan Kyungsoo. sedangkan untuk grup menjelajah dibagi 2 orang satu wanita dan satu pria. urutan duduk dalam bus tadi merupakan urutan teman satu grup mereka untuk penjelajahan nanti. tim itu dibentuk oleh Suho ketua panitia camping SMHS.

selesai membuat tenda mereka diberi waktu 10menit untuk istirahat dan setelah itu mereka harus kumpul.

"huah aku lelah sekali" ucap Chanyeol

"aku juga hyung" tambah sehun

"kalian adik kakak payah sekali masa segitu saja sudah lelah" cibir Kai

"diam kau kamjong" balas chanyeol

"sudah-sudah kalian bertiga ini kerjanya ribut saja dari tadi" kris melerai pertengkaran chanhunkai.

"apa kalian mau ini?" ucap Kyungsoo menghampiri namja-namja itu sambil menyodorkan sekotak kue

"wah tentu saja kami mau.. gomawo kyungie" kata Chanyeol mengambil kue itu dari kyungsoo dan langsung melahapnya

"yak hyung jangan kau habiskan semuanya ! aku kekasihnya saja belum mencicipinya" teriak Kai berusaha mengambil Kue dari kyungsoo

"justru karena kau kekasihnya pasti kau selalu dibuatkan oleh kyungsoo jadi kue ini untuk ku saja"

"hyung aku minta" kata sehun manja

"ini ambil my namdongsaeng" ucap chanyeol lembut Memberikan kue dari kyungsoo pada sehun

"gomawo hyung.. hmn ini enak sekali kyungsoo... kau benar-benar jjang" seru sehun memamerkan kedua jempolnya

"hehe gomawo sehuni" ucap kyungsoo malu-malu

"mm kalau begitu aku kembali ke tenda dulu ya pasti eonnideul sudah menungguku.. bye"

"ne bye..."

"akh kris hyung bantu aku merebut kue itu" kai merengek pada kris tang sedang duduk memainkan ponselnya

"shireo ! kau ambil saja sendiri" kata Kris ketus

"huaaa kalian kejam padaku" oke kita tinggalkan saja makhluk-makhluk absurd ini. skip time setelah lewat jam istirahat mereka berkumpul di tengah lapangan dan pantia memberitahukan bahwa perjalanan penjelajahan dimulai setiap tim regu harus cepat sampai ditempat yang disediakan oleh panitia siapa yang pertama datang maka itulah pemenangnya, tapi untuk sampai pada tempat tujuan mereka harus melewati beberapa rintangan mereka harus melewati sungai kecil disana lalu melewati tengah hutan yang gelap dan harus naik turun pegunungan. semua murid kini bersiap-siap.

prittt- suara peluit menandakan penjelajahan dimulai.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol sudah sampai pada sungai kecil disana dan mereka mencari cara untuk melewatinya .

"baek kau tunggu disini okey aku mencari batu agar kita bisa melewatinya tanpa harus kebasahan"

"ne... jangan lama-lama chan aku takut" chanyeol pun bolak balik mengambil batu yang lumayan besar dan menyusunnya sampai ujung sebrang sungai kecil itu dan mereka melewatinya dengan menginjak batu tersebut

"yeyy kita berhasil" sorak baekhyun kegirangan

"ne kita berhasil kajja kita harus cepat melewati hutan ini" ucap chanyeol menggandeng tangan baekhyun. saat chanyeol menggandeng tangannya baekhyun berasa tubuhnya panas dan jantungnya berpacu dengan cepat ada apa ini?

setelah melewati hutan yang gelap sampailah mereka dipertengahan puncak pegunungan tersebut. seharusnya mereka belok kekanan untuk turun kembali tapi baekhyun malah meminta untuk terus berjalan lurus menaiki puncak tersebut.

"chan ayo kita kesana…"

"tidak bagaimana jika kau jatuh?"

"tapi aku ingin kesana, temani aku ne ne ne?"

"baiklah"

.

chanyeol pun menuruti baekhyun pergi lurus menaiki puncak gunung tersebut tidak mungkin dia membiarkan baekhyun mendaki sendirian saat mereka sudah sampai di puncak pegunungan...

"baek ayo kita turun kembali"

"ayo" namun saat baekhyun akan turun dia tergelincir dan malah terperosok ke sisi jurang

"Chanyeoollllll" teriak baekhyun dan berpegangan pada tangkai pohon yang meenggantung disana

"Baekkhyuunnn"

"chanyeol eottokhae? aku takut hiks" baekhyun menangis dia sudah tak kuat sebenarnya memegang erat tangkai pohon tersebut sedangkan badannya semakin lama semakin merosot

"baek kau tenang ne... coba kau pegang tanganku aku akan menarikmu" baekhyun berusaha meraih tangan chanyeol di tangan kananya dan tangan kirinya masih memegang tangkai pohon itu namun

-krekk - tangkai tersebut patah

"chan... chanyeol..."

"kau tenang baek aku mencoba menarikmu"

"arghh" namun naas saat chanyeol mencoba menarik baekhyun tubuhnya malah limbung dan jatuh bersama dengan tubuh baekhyun. mereka berdua sama-sama terperosok masuk kedalam jurang tersebut kepala chanyeol terbentur batu yang lumayan keras hingga darah segar mengalir sedikit demi sedikit dari kepalanya sedangkam keadaan baekhyun masih beruntung karena kepalanya mendaraat di dada chanyeol.

.

.

semua murid sudah berkumpul kembali di tenda masing-masing namun chanyeol dan baekhyun belum juga kembali sampai terdengar khabar bahwa mereka hilang

"apa Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hilang? Bagaimana bisa?" Kris berteriak saat mendengar khabar tersebut dari jongdae panitia yang bertugas mencari keberadaan chanbaek

"hiksss,,, chanyeol… hikss baekhyun dimana kalian?" luhan menangis mendengar khabar kedua sahabat terbaiknya menghilang. sehun yang tak kuat melihat luhan menangis memeluk luhan dan menenangkannya

"uljima noona aku yakin mereka akan segera ditemukan. aku percaya itu"

.

.

keesokan harinya terdapat berita lagi bahwa chanyeol dan baekhyun jatuh ke dalam jurang karena tim penyelamat mulai menemukan beberapa benda yang diduga milik chanyeol dan baekhyun

"aku mendapat kabar bahwa baekhyun dan Chanyeol jatuh kedalam jurang dan tubuh mereka belum bisa ditemukan" kata kris

"aaappaa? Chanyeol dan baekhyun ? Oh my God semoga tidak terjadi sesuatu pada mereka" Luhan terdengar frustasi mendapat khabar buruk itu

"aku harus melaporkan ini pada sunyeong ahjuma dan jung soo ahjussi" ucap Kris pada Sehun

"jangan hyung, mereka pasti akan syok mendengarnya aku tidak ingin melihat eomma sedih"

"tidak bisa Sehun pokoknya kedua orang tua kalian harus tahu apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol saat ini"

.

.

sudah dua hari pihak sekolah mencari keberadaan chanyeol dan baekhyun dan di hari kedua ini mereka akhirnya menemukan keadaan baekhyun dan baekhyun yang menyedihkan. baekhyun ditemukan dengan tubuh yang hanya mendapat luka sedikit karena tergores ranting disana namun beda dengan keadaan chanyeol saat ini keadaan chanyeol sangat kritis karena kehabisan darah dan darah yang sudah membeku disana ditambah tubuhnya yang terdapat banyak luka karena terus melindungi baekhyun saat berguling terperosok di dalam jurang.

"Mereka sudah ditemukan, baekhyun baik-baik saja" kata kris

"lalu bagaimana dengan Chanyeol hyung?" tanya Sehun

"chanyeol.. dia….. saat ini keadaannya sangat kritis dan kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah sakit" ujar Kris

"tidak mungkin.. ini tidak boleh terjadi….. chanyeol hyung kau… hikss" sehun menangis pilu mendapatkan kabar hyungnya yang kritis

.

mereka semua kembali kerumah masing-masing dan langsung membawa chanyeol daan baekhyun ke rumah sakit. chanyeol dinyatakan koma karena terlambat mendapat pertolongan tangan dan hidungnya diinfus, kepalanya diperban dan tabung oksigen berada disampingnya serta alat detak jantung terus berbunyi.

"hiks hyung kumohon bangun" sehun menggenggam erat jari chanyeol dan terus menangis

"nee chanyeol kau harus cepat sadar" luhan tak kuat melihat keadaan sahabat dari kecilnya terlihat mengerikan seperti ini. air mata terus mengalir dikedua pipi Luhan. Kai, kyungsoo , kris dan tao pun tak kalah sedihnya melihat keadaan teman sekaligus saudaranya seperti itu.

.

sudah tiga hari chanyeol tak sadarkan diri , eomma dan appa chanyeol dan sehun datang setelah mendengar kabar anak sulung mereka kecelakaan.

"Sehun sayang dimana hyungmu eomma ingin melihatnya dia baik-baik saja kan?" tanya eomma chanhun

"dia….. chanyeol hyung"

"chanyeol kenapa sehun? jangaan membuat eomma panik?"

"chan hyung koma eomma"

"apa? Tidak….. dia tidak mungkin koma.. chanyeol anak eomma" eomma chanyeol terduduk lemas didepan ruangan chaanyeol dan appa chanyeol langsung memeluk eomma chanyeol

"tenang yeobo,,, anak kita akan baik-baik saja"

"hiks…"

.

diruangan yang berbeda baekhyun akhirnya sadar

"dimana aku? Apa yang terjadi padaku? Lalu dimana chanyeol?" tanya baekhyun panik

"baek tenanglah… chanyeol….." belum sempat kyungsoo menjelaskan luhan datang menampar baekhyun

Plakkkk

"kau jahat baekhyun aku benci padamu"

"Luhannn apa yang kau lakukan?" teriak kris panik memegang pundak luhan dan mencegah luhan agar luhan tak menampar baekhyun lagi. baekhyun yang ditampar luhan hanya diam mematung dan memegang pipinya yang terasa sakit bekas luka dan tamparan luhan barusan

"kau tega baek ! kau jahat hiks"

"ap..apa maksudmu eonni?" baekhyun kini menangis

"kau tega membuat chanyeol seperti ini pasti kau kan yang mengajak chanyeol untuk naik kepuncak?"

"..." baekhyun hanya terdiam

"hhh sudah kuduga... apa kau tahu akibat dia menuruti keinginanmu dia jadi koma seperti sekarang! kau hiks jahat baek selalu membuat chanyeol terluka"

"mian... jongmal mianhae"

"cih.. apa dengan kata maaf kau bisa memperbaiki semuanya? tidak baek.. aku benci padamu ! pokoknya kalau saampai chanyeol kenapa-kenapa aku tak akan memaafkanmu ingat itu!" setelah meluapkan amarahnya Luhan keluar dari ruangan baekhyun. baekhyun yang mendengarkaan cacian dari Luhan hanya bisa menangis dan merasa bersalah.

"tenang baek kau jangan menangis.. luhan memang seperti itu orangnya... kau tenang saja chanyeol akan baik-baik saja" ucap kris mencairkan suasana.

"chanyeol mianhae" ucap Baekhyun lirih

.

TBC

.

.

Next Chapter:

.

"Astaga apa yang aku lakukan?

.

.

"Chan kenapa kau belum bangun juga? Ayo bangun aku merindukanmu"

.

.

"jongmal mianhae chanyeol"

.

.

.

"aku dimana? Siapa kalian?arghh"

"tenang chagi kau ada dirumah sakit sekarang. Aku eomma mu nak"

"aku tak kenal dengan kalian semua"

"chanyeol? Kau? Hiks"

.

.

wah author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah follow,favorite, baca dan review tentunya...

review dari kalian bikin aku semangat buat nulisnya... aku terharu sekali T.T (lebay deh)

hehehehe yang nanya ini bakal OTP atau gak jawabannya tentu saja ini bakal OTP karena aku tidak suka Chanbaek dipisahkan *fufufu

jadi tunggu aja yah sampai mereka bersatu... kkkk

okey segitu aja yang dapat saya sampaikan...

pokoknya jangan pernah bosen baca ff saya dan jangan lupa untuk mereview setelah membaca ...

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya...

jaljayo chingudeul \\(^.^)/


	7. Chapter 5

Annyeong yeorobun...

akhirnya chapter ini bisa diupdate juga..

bagaimana fast update kan?

hahaha ok happy reading...

* * *

 **Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Kai / Kim Jong In (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jun Myeon / Suho (Namja)**

 **Zang Yixing / Lay (Yeoja)**

 **Kris / Wu Yi Fan (Namja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Minseok/ Xiumin (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Chen (Namja)**

 **and All SM Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua Mereka, Lee So Man Ahjussi, SM Entertainment kecuali Chanyeol milik saya :P**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

* * *

 _"_ _Memories"_

 _._

 _._

Setelah memaki dan menampar Baekhyun, Luhan keluar dan duduk dibangku taman Rumah Sakit. Dia menyesali perbuatannya yang telah menampar Baekhyun. Sejujurnya dalam hatinya Luhan tak ingin melakukan itu pada sahabatnya tapi emosinya membuat dia harus melakukannya pada Baekhyun.

"astaga apa yang telah aku lakukan?" tanya luhan memandangi telapak tangannya yang baru saja untuk menampar baekhyun

"baekhyun-ah mianhae" Luhan pun terisak menangkupkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya.

Saat dia mendongkakkan wajahnya tiba-tiba ada sebuah sapu tangan didepan wajahnya.

"hapus air matamu, wanita sepertimu tak pantas menangis" ujar orang yang ada member sapu tangan itu.

"Kris?"

"hei kau tak perlu sampai menampar baekhyun seperti itu" kata Kris lalu duduk disamping Luhan

"ne Kris aku menyesal. Aku minta maaf"

"seharusnya kau meminta maaf pada baekhyun bukan padaku"

"ne"

"aku tahu kau pasti kecewa padanya, tapi musibah yang dialami chanyeol saat ini bukan kesalahannya itu semua sudah takdir dari Tuhan. Jadi kau jangan membenci Baekhyun dia pasti juga terpukul mendengar keadaan chanyeol seperti itu" Kris menasihati

"ne Kris aku tahu aku salah, aku hanya tidak tega dengan Chanyeol. Dia selalu menuruti permintaan Baekhyun bahkan dia tidak peduli jika itu akan membuatnya sakit dan terluka. Apapun yang baekhyun minta pasti dia akan menurutinya"

"aku paham dengan semua perkataanmu Lu , lagipula kan kau tahu jika ada pepatah cinta itu buta atau cinta itu butuh perjuangan tak peduli jika diriya merasa sakit jika melihat orang yang kita cintai bahagia kita pun sudah merasa bahagia. Mungkin itu yang difikirkan oleh chanyeol dia tak ingin melihat baekhyun bersedih atau sakit jika melihat baekhyun bahagia maka Chanyeol akan bahagia bahkan jika dia harus merasa sakit kebahagian baekhyun adalah kebahagiannya. Kau mengerti?"

"ne aku sekarang mengerti Kris. Terima kasih karena kau telah menasihatiku. Kau memang yang terbaik Kris" Luhan tersenyum pada Kris

"tak masalah rusa kecil. Kau dan Chanyeol sudah ku anggap sebagai adik kandungku sendiri" Kata Kris mengelus kepala Luhan

.

.

.

Baekhyun yang merasa bersalah pada Chanyeol dia menemui chanyeol dengan ditemani oleh Kyungsoo dan Sehun.

"Eonni aku tunggu diluar ne, aku mau menemui Kai dikantin tidak apa-apa kan?" tanya kyunsoo

"ne, kyungi taka pa lagipula ada Sehun disini"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu bye eonni , bye Sehun"

"ne"

.

Sehun pun membantu Baekhyun berjalan dan duduk di samping tempat tidur Chanyeol. Baekhyun terus saja menangis melihat keadaan chanyeol yang sekarat seperti itu.

"Annyeong Chanyeol"

"…"

"Chan kenapa kau jadi begini? Maafkan aku , seharusnya aku yang terbaring disini sekarang. Kenapa harus dirimu? Aku minta maaf padamu karena aku selalu menyusahkanmu. Mungkin yang dibilang Luhan eonni memang benar kalau aku jahat padamu. Seandainya aku tak meminta untuk keatas waktu itu kau tak mungkin berada disini sekarang, kenapa kau tidak membiarkan aku jatuh saja waktu itu?. Chanyeol maafkan aku" Baekhyun terus saja menangis sambil memegangi jemari chanyeol. Sehun yang melihatnya tak tega dan memegang pundak Baekhyun berusaha membuat baekhyun tidak menangis lagi

"uljima noona, semua ini bukan kesalahanmu. Percayalah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada chanyeol hyung, dia akan baik-baik saja noona"

"tapi ini semua salahku Sehun-ah"

"ani ini bukan salahmu ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan. Dan jika saat itu aku yang berada diposisi chanyeol hyung aku pun akan sama melakukan seperti yang chanyeol hyung lakukan"

"tapi?"

"sudahlah noona sebaiknya kau istirahat lagi saja, kau masih sakit dan biarkan chanyeol hyung istirahat. Mungkin besok dia sudah siuman"

"ne sehun-ah"

Baekhyun lalu meninggalkan kamar chanyeol dan kembali ke kamarnya.

.

.

Sudah satu minggu berlalu namun tidak ada perkembangan juga tentang keadaan chanyeol, dia masih saja koma dan terbaring dirumah sakit. Kedua orang tua chanyeol sampai harus mengabaikan pekerjaannya di jepang demi menemani chanyeol anaknya karena mereka tak akan tega meninggalkan chanyeol dan sehun dalam keadaan chanyeol yang sedang terbaring lemah di rumah sakit, lagipula mereka juga tak akan bisa berkonsentrasi dengan pekerjaannya jika memikirkan keadaan anaknya saat ini. Semua teman-teman chanyeol pun bergantian mengunjungi chanyeol dirumah sakit apalagi Baekhyun dan Luhan karena mereka adalah teman yang paling dekat dengan chanyeol.

"Chan kenapa kau belum bangun juga? Ayo bangun aku merindukanmu" ucap luhan yang kini berada di kamar chanyeol bersama baekhyun

"ne chanyeol ayo bangun..apa kau tak merindukan kami?" timpal baekhyun menambahkan

"chanyeol kami sungguh merindukanmu aku mohon padamu bangunlah"

"jongmal mianhae chanyeol"

"kau tak usah meminta maaf lagi baekhyun-ah"

"tapi tetap saja eonni… ini semua salahku" baekhyun menunduk

"sudahlah kita berdoa saja semoga chanyeol cepat sadar dari komanya" kata luhan merangkul pundak Baekhyun

"amin"

.

.

Setiap hari baekhyun pasti menyempatkan diri datang untuk menjenguk chanyeol. Baekhyun kali ini ditemani oleh eomma chanyeol saat ini.

"annyeonghaseyo ahjuma" sapa baekhyun sopan pada eomma chanyeol

"annyeong, apa kau baekhyun teman chanyeol?"

"ne ahjumma, saya baekhyun teman chanyeol"

"oh masuklah sini duduk bersama eomma, ah iya kau tak perlu memanggil ahjuma kau panggil saja eommanim sama seperti Luhan"

"ah ne ah.. eh maksudku eommanim" kata baekhyun canggung karena baru sekarang dia bertemu dengan eomma chanyeol dan sehun

"oh ya eomma dengar kau yeojachingu sehun apa itu benar?"

"hmm ne eommanim" baekhyun menunduk malu

"wah ternyata itu benar sehun ternyata pintar juga mencari kekasih"

"ne?"

"ahahaha tidak apa-apa kok, aku beruntung jika mempunyai calon menantu dirimu. Lalu apa chanyeol tahu?"

"ah tidak eommanim, saya dan sehun belum memberitahukannya pada chanyeol dan luhan eonni"

"wae?"

"kami takut jika chanyeol dan luhan malah membenci kami dan kami takut jika mereka akan menjauhi kami"

"tidak akan chagi lagipula kenapa chanyeol dan luhan harus marah dan menjauhi kalian? Kalian kan sudah saling mengenal dan mengerti perasaan masing-masing. Pasti mereka juga akan mengerti dengan perasaan kalian chagi" kata eomma chanyeol lembut membelai rambut baekhyun

"ne eommanim"

"sudah berapa bulan kalian berpacaran?"

"mm sudah hampir 2 tahun eommanim"

"wah sudah lama juga yah. Hhh eomma terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan hingga tak mengetahui tentang hubungan anak-anak eomma. Lalu chanyeol apakah dia sudah mempunya yeojachingu?"

"sepertinya belum eommanim karena chanyeol tak pernah menceritakannya padaku"

"kalau yeoja yang disukainya?"

"saya juga tidak tahu eommanim"

"hmm mungkin aku bisa menanyakannya pada luhan setelah ini"

"ne eommanim"

"oh ya aku dari tadi belum melihat sehun apa dia belum pulang sekolah?"

"sepertinya dia sedang latihan dance eommanim karena hari ini adalah jadwal extrakulikuler dance latihan"

"ah begitu, baiklah"

"eommanim mianhae"

"ada apa chagi?"

"mianhae karena diriku chanyeol jadi seperti ini"

"tak apa chagi,, sudah kau tak perlu meminta maaf ini semua sudah takdir jadi kau jangan besedih ne?"

"ne"

.

.

.

Tiga minggu kemudian tapi keadaan chanyeol jugan masih sama dia masih belum sadar dari komanya. Eomma chanyeol sangat sedih sekali karena anak sulungnya ini belum juga sadarkan diri. Appa chanyeol selalu menenangkan eomma chanyeol agar tidak bersedih terus juga sehun selalu berusaha menenangkan eommanya. Semua orang kini berkumpul di ruangan chanyeol terbaring. Ada kedua orang tua chanyeol, sehun, baekhyun, luhan, kris, tao, kai dan kyungsoo. Semua orang disana berharap chanyeol segera sadar dari komanya selama ini. Eomma chanyeol terus menggenggam tangan chanyeol dan membisikkan sesuatu ditelinga chanyeol agar chanyeol segera bangun dari komanya.

"sayang bangun nak, eomma sangat merindukanmu. Eomma mohon bangun sayang, apa kau tidak lelah tertidur terus? Eomma mohon padamu chanyeol sayang bangun disini banyak orang-orang yang sangat sayang padamu" bisik eomma chanyeol ditelinga chanyeol sembari menangis lalu mengecup dahi chanyeol berharap chanyeol mendengar semuanya. Tanpa sadar jemari chanyeol bergerak menggenggam jari eommanya.

"yeobo lihatlah chanyeol menggenggam tanganku" ujarEomma chanyeol histeris , dia sungguh bahagia akhirnya ada perkembangan.

"kau benar,sebaiknya aku panggil dokter terlebih dahulu" Appa chanyeol pun bergegas keluar memanggil dokter dan beberapa menit kemudian dokter masuk dan memeriksa keadaan chanyeol.

"keadaan chanyeol sudah membaik saat ini, masa kritisnya sudah lewat dan mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan segara sadar kita tunggu saja. Jika dia sudah sadar hubungi saya kembali" kata sang dokter

"baik dokter, terima kasih" ucap appa chanyeol.

"sayang akhirnya chanyeol..." eomma chanyeol menangis bahagia mendengar bahwa chanyeol sudah melewati masa kritis komanya. Dia terus saja menggenggam tangan chanyeol, appa chanyeol juga Sehun disana senang mendengar kabar tersebut.

"eonni akhirnya chanyeol" kata baekhyun senang sambil memeluk luhan

"ne baekhyun, sekarang kita hanya perlu menunggu chanyeol segera sadar" Luhan menepuk punggung Baekhyun.

.

.

Setelah menunggu 3 jam chanyeol belum juga sadar Kristao dan Kaisoo memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumah karena ada keperluan.

"ahjussi dan ahjumma kami berempat pamit pulang dulu ne, nanti kami akan kembali lagi. Jika chanyeol sudah sadar hubungi aku" pamit Kris pada kedua orang tua chanyeol

"ne, hati-hati dijalan ya kalian" kata eomma chanyeol dan appa chanyeol

"ne, annyeong ahjussi, ahjumma, sehun, baek dan lulu"

"ne" pasangan kristao dan kaisoo pun pergi keluar.

"baekhyun dan Luhan kalian tidak pulang?" tanya appa chanyeol

"ah tidak abeoji, kami ingin menemani chanyeol disini" kata Luhan

"ne abeoji, kami ingin melihat chanyeol sadar" tambah Baekhyun

"baiklah kalau begitu"

"baek noona dan lu noona ingin makan atau minum apa ? aku akan membelikannya untuk kalian" sehun menawarkan

"ani tidak usah aku belum lapar"

"ne aku juga sama"

"baiklah kalau begitu, eomma appa sehun ingin ke kantin dulu"

"ne sehun jangan lama-lama" kata eommanya.

.

.

Tak lama kepergian sehun, chanyeol pun membuka matanya. Perlahan dia mengamati sekelilingnya, dia berusaha bangun dan eomma chanyeol membantunya.

"chanyeol kau sudah sadar?" tanya eomma chanyeol sambil membantu chanyeol duduk di kasurnya

"aku dimana? Siapa kalian?arghh" tanya chanyeol sembari menahan sakit dikepalanya

"tenang chagi kau ada dirumah sakit sekarang. Aku eomma mu nak"

"eomma? Aku tak kenal dengan anda, kau bukan eommaku" ucap chanyeol melepaskan genggaman tangan eommanya

"chanyeol aku eommamu nak.. hiksss" eomma chanyeol terisak dan appa chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung memeluk tubuh istrinya sambil menenangkannya

"chanyeol dia eommamu nak, kenapa kau tak mengenalnya?"

"siapa kau?"

"aku appamu nak"

"aku tak kenal dengan kalian semua" teriak chanyeol

"chanyeol? Kau? Hiks" eomma chanyeol terus menangis mendengar chanyeol tak mengenal kedua orang tuanya.

"Luhan bisakah kau memanggil dokter?" pinta tuan park

"ne, abeoji" Luhan lalu bergegas memanggil dokter dan dokter pun segera datang

"chanyeol kau sudah sadar?" tanya dokter itu pada chanyeol

"dokter siapa mereka? Kenapa mereka mengaku orang tuaku?" tanya chanyeol

"mereka memang orang tuamu chanyeol-ssi"

"bukan, pasti dokter sekongkol dengan mereka"

"chanyeol aku eommamu nak... hiks.. aku yang melahirkan dan membesarkanmu nak"

"apa kau tak mengingatnya chanyeol-ssi?" tanya dokter, chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"hhh, coba apa kau mengenal dua gadis itu?" tanya dokter itu sambil menunjuk baekhyun dan luhan siapa tahu chanyeol mengingatnya

"siapa mereka dokter?"

"kau tak mengenalku chan? Aku luhan sahabatmu dari kecil dan ini baekhyun sahabatmu juga" ucap Luhan

"aku tak mengenalmu dan siapa itu baekhyun? Aku tak kenal dengan kalian semua"

"chan.. hiks.. kenapa kau jadi seperti ini?" baekhyun menangis

"tuan dan nyonya park aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu pada kalian mari ikut saya keruanganku" kata dokter tersebut

"dokter kau mau kemana? Aku tak mau bersama dengan dua gadis itu" kata chanyeol menarik jas dokter tersebut

"kau tenang chanyeol mereka temanmu, mereka tak akan menyakitimu. Sekarang kau bicaralah dengan mereka"

"tapi aku tak mengenalnya dok"

"kalau begitu kalian berekenalan saja. Aku akan berbicara dulu dengan kedua orang tuamu" kata dokter itu dan tersenyum pada chanyeol dan pergi.

"luhan baekhyun titip chanyeol ne, kalian berdua jaga dia. Eomma dan appa menemui dokter dulu"

"ne"

Orang tua chanyeol pun pergi menemui dokter tersebut diruangannya. Setelah kedua orang tua chanyeol dan dokter tersebut pergi luhan dan baekhyun mendekati ranjang chanyeol.

"hai chanyeol aku senang kau sudah sadar" kata Luhan

"..."

"chan kenapa kau diam saja?" tanya luhan

"lalu aku harus bicara apa? Membalas salammu? Sedangkan aku tak mengenalmu" jawab chanyeol ketus. Luhan menahan tangisnya kenapa chanyeol jadi berubah sekarang. Melihat wajah luhan yang sedih baekhyun pun memarahi chanyeol

"chanyeol kenapa kau berubah? Kau tak perlu berbicara ketus pada Luhan eonni"

"apa peduliku. Memang siapa dia?"

"chanyeol kau!" bentak baekhyun

"sudah-sudah lah baek. aku tak apa-apa, aku paham dengan kondisi chanyeol saat ini"

"tapi eonni"

"tak apa-apa. Eumm chanyeol bagaimana jika kita berkenalan saja . kita memulainya dari awal. Hai namaku Luhan" kata Luhan mengulurkan tangannya berharap chanyeol membalasnya

"heuhh, hai luhan-ssi namaku chanyeol" chanyeol membalasnya

"kau tak perlu memanggil ku dengan embel-embel ssi kau bisa memanggilku noona atau luhan saja"

"noona? Apa kau lebih tua dariku?"

"ne, aku lebih tua darimu satu tahun tapi kita sekelas jadi terserah kau jika tak mau memanggilku dengan noona juga tak apa-apa"

"ah tidak aku akan memanggilmu noona bagaimanapun kau lebih tua dariku yah walaupun wajahmu terlihat lebih muda"

"ah baiklah"

"baek kau tak mau berkenalan dengan chanyeol?" bisik luhan

"baiklah. Hai chanyeol perkenalkan namaku Baekhyun, byun baekhyun tapi kau bisa memanggilku baekhyun" kata baekhyun memperkenalkan diri

"apa kau adik luhan noona?"

"bukan aku bukan adik lu eonni"

"oh aku kira kalian bersaudara karena wajah kalian agak mirip"

"ahh ani"

"apa aku juga harus memanggilmu noona baekhyun-ssi?"

"tak perlu karena umur kita seumuran dan kau juga tak perlu memaikai embel-embel ssi karena itu terlalu formal"

"baiklah baekhyun-ah"

"oh ya aku ingin bertanya pada kalian apakah kalian tahu kenapa aku berada di sini sekarang?"

"kau tak mengingatnya chan?" tanya baekhyun namun chanyeol hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"kau terjatuh kejurang 3 bulan yang lalu saat sekolah kita mengadakan camping lalu kau koma selama 3 bulan dan akhirnya kau sadar tapi kau malah tak mengenal kami" jelas Luhan

"apa aku begitu dekat dengan kalian?"

"tentu saja , kita sudah bersahabat sejak lama"

"eumm chanyeol-ah mianhae"

"kenapa kau meminta maaf baek?"

"karena aku kau jadi jatuh ke jurang ,, chanyeol jongmal mianhae" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan menangis. Chanyeol lalu memegang pipi baekhyun dan menghapus air mata baekhyun.

"uljima baekhyun... kau tak boleh menangis. Aku tak apa kok. Aku tak marah padamu. Entah mengapa aku tak bisa melihatmu menangis seperti ini. Uljima" kata Chanyeol. Luhan yang mendengarnya tersenyum tipis.

"walapun kau sedang amnesia seperti ini tapi hatimu tak pernah bisa jauh darinya chan" kata luhan dalam hati. Setelah itu sehun masuk dan dia langsung menghampiri chanyeol

"hyung kau sudah sadar? Akhirnya aku senang sekali" kata sehun langsung memeluk chanyeol

"aish siapa kau? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba memelukku?" tanya chanyeol melepas pelukan sehun

"aku sehun adikmu hyung? Kenapa kau tak mengenalku?"

"sehun hyungmu mengalami amnesia. Dia pun tak mengenali kami juga orang tua kalian" jelas luhan

"apa? Lalu dimana eomma dan appa sekarang?"

"dia sedang ada diruang dokter saat ini"

"ahh begitu"

"apa kau benar adiku?" tanya chanyeol pada sehun

"ne hyung aku sehun adikmu"

"maafkan aku jika aku kasar tadi pada kalian, aku benar-benar tak mengingat apapun tentang kalian"

"tak apa-apa hyung. Aku yakin perlahan-lahan kau akan mengingat semuanya"

.

.

Sedangkan diruangan dokter...

"dokter apa yang terjadi dengan chanyeol?" tanya tuan park

"chanyeol mengalami amnesia tuan park , itu semua terjadi karena dia mengalami benturan yang terlalu keras pada waktu itu dan sebagian ingatannya mengilang"

"lalu berapa lama dia akan mengalami seperti itu?"

"mungkin akan agak lama tapi anda tak usah kawatir tuan dan nyonya perlahan-lahan ingatan chanyeol akan segera pulih jika kalian semua mau membantu mengingatkannya pada chanyeol"

"tentu saja dok, kami akan membantu chanyeol mengingatkannya kembali" ujar nyonya park

"tapi kalian jangan terlalu memaksakan ingatannya jika itu terjadi chanyeol akan merasakan sakit pada kepalanya dan itu akan malah membuat ingatan chanyeol tak akan kembali"

"baiklah dok, kami akan berusaha semampu kami dan tak akan memaksa chanyeol terlalu keras" kata tuan park

"aku akan memberi obat untuk menghilangkan sakit kepala chanyeol jika chanyeol merasa kepalanya merasa sakit kembali. Itu saja yang dapat saya sampaikan. Semoga tuan dan nyonya mengerti"

"terima kasih dok atas penjelasannya. Kalau begitu kami pamit dulu" kata tuan park lalu membawa istrinya dan kembali lagi ke ruangan chanyeol. Eomma dan appa chanyeol senang melihat chanyeo kini sedang tertawa bersama sehun, luhan dan baekhyun. Sepertinya chanyeol sudah mulai terbiasa dengan mereka, jika chanyeol seperti ini mungkin ingatan chanyeol akan segera kembali.

.

.

"wah chanyeol kau sudah baikan sekarang? Eomma senang melihat kalian tertawa seperti itu. "Apa yang kalian tertawakan heum?" tanya nyonya park mendekati chanyeol

"akh tidak eommanim, kami hanya membicarakan tentang sikap konyol chanyeol saat disekolah" jawab baekhyun

"memang chanyeol seperti apa?" tanya tuan park

"chanyeol kalau disekolah itu suka...mmppppp" baekhyun tak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya karena mulutnya dibekap oleh tangan chanyeol

"ah tidak apa-apa kok appa"chanyeol hanye nyengir. Appa? Dia memanggil tuan park dengan sebutan appa? Ya dia sudah mulai mau memanggil orang tuanya dengan sebutan eomma dan appa karena tadi sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya.

"kau sudah mengenal ku nak?" tanya tuan park

"sebenarnya belum tapi aku akan mencoba mengingatnya. Lagi pula tadi sehun sudah menceritakan semuanya jika kalian memang benar eomma dan appa ku"

"akhirnya chanyeol, eomma senang sekali nak... mulai sekarang eomma dan appa tidak akan meninggalkanmu dan akan menemanimu sampai ingatanmu kembali" kata eomma chanyeol memeluk chanyeol dan otomatis bekapan tangan chanyeol terlepas dari mulut baekhyun. Akhirnya baekhyun bisa bernafas kembali.

"yak apa yang kau lakukan chanyeol? Kau membuatku tak bisa bernafas rasakan ini" teriak baekhyun lalu mencubit lengan chanyeol. Chanyeol merintih kesakitan hingga pelukan eommanya terlepas dan chanyeol serta baekhyun mulai beradu mulut kembali. Semua yang ada disana tertawa melihat tingkah baekhyun dan chanyeol yang seperti tom and jerry.

.

.

* * *

Luhan Pov

"aku senang melihat chanyeol kembali seperti dulu walaupun dia mengalami amnesia saat ini. Aku berjanji akan terus menemani chanyeol hingga ingatan chanyeol kembali seperti dulu dan aku berharap jika ingatan chanyeol kembali dia tidak merasakan sakit hati lagi pada baekhyun"

.

.

Sehun Pov

"aku bahagia melihat chanyeol hyung sudah kembali. Selamat datang kembali chanyeol hyung. Aku akan terus berusaha membuatmu mengingat semuanya kembali. Aku senang melihatmu tersenyum seperti itu bersama baekhyun noona. Apa aku harus melepaskan baekhyun noona untukmu? sepertinya iya mungkin dengan seperti itu saat kau sudah mengingat kembali kau bisa bahagia bersama dengan baekhyun noona"

.

.

Baekhyun pov

"chanyeol-ah aku senang kau sudah sadar dan bisa tertawa kembali seperti dulu. Entah mengapa ketika melihatmu tertawa seperti ini hatiku merasa senang. Aku tak tahu kenapa sejak kau menolongku saat itu aku jadi merasa jantungku selalu berdegup kencang jika bertemu denganmu dan saat mendengar kau sakit hingga koma hatiku sakit sekali seperti separuh jiwaku hilang. Apa aku mencintaimu? Ah andwe.. itu tak boleh terjadi jika aku mencintaimu lalu bagaimana dengan sehun? Aku tak mau menyakiti sehun nanti. Aku tak mungkin mencintai kalian berdua"

.

.

Chanyeol Pov

"aku memang tak mengingat semuanya dan aku baru bertemu dengannya saat ini tapi entah kenapa aku merasa sepertinya aku menyukai Luhan noona menurutku dia gadis yang sangat baik. Walaupun aku sempat bicara ketus padanya tadi tapi dia tetap tegar dan malah berkenalan denganku katanya kita bisa memulainya dari awal. Dia gadis yang cantik, baik dan manis sepertinya aku memang benar-benar menyukainya. Aku harus mengenal Luhan noona lebih dalam. Tapi kenapa hatiku sakit ketika melihat baekhyun menangis? Akh molla untuk saat ini aku hanya merasa jika aku menyukai Luhan noona. Luhan noona naneun johae"

.

TBC

.

.

.

* * *

Next Chapter :

 _"_ _Omo lihatlah dia tertawa sangat manis sekali… sungguh aku menyukainya"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _kenapa aku kesal sekali melihat Chanyeol menatap Luhan noona seperti itu? Ayolah baek tahan dirimu ini tak mungkin terjadi. Apa aku cemburu? Oh tidak"_

 _._

 _"_ _sepertinya mungkin sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri hubungan ini noona, aku rasa kau sudah mulai mencintai chanyeol hyung. Tak apa jika perasaanku harus terluka jika melihat chanyeol hyung senang bersamamu aku rela"_

.

.

 _._

 _"_ _noona aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu"_

 _"_ _apa itu?"_

 _"_ _aku… aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _sehun-ah aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, apa kau mau mendengarnya?"_

 _._

 _"_ _aku.. aku sepertinya menyukai Luhan noona_

 _("apa kau menyukai Luhan Noona? Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi")_

 _"_ _apa kau yakin hyung dengan perasaanmu?"_

 _"_ _ne, aku yakin dengan perasaanku"_

* * *

 _._

author mengucapkan banyak terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah follow,favorite, baca dan review tentunya...

maaf ya kali ini saya tidak bisa balas review kalian lagi... tapi tenang kok semua review dari kalian sudah saya baca kok ^^

aduh dichapter ini my honey body sweety chanyeol amnesia chingu...

dan baekhyun udah mulai suka tuh sama chanyeol...

tapi chanyeol suka sama Luhan eottokae?

hahahaha aduh maaf banget yah kalau cerita ini makin gaje aja, soalnya authornya lagi galau banget.

oh ya sekalian mau bilang kalau kisah Luhan disini sama kaya author (lah jadi curhat).

hahaha udah deh cukup sekian aja...

pokoknya jangan lupa review setelah membaca ^^

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya !

Jaljayo ^^

Review Jusseyo ?


	8. Chapter 6

halo semua..

saya kembali di ff yang semakin hari semakin gaje aja,

oh ya Dirgahayu RI ke-70 tahun..

jayalah terus Indonesiaku !

MERDEKA !

selamat membaca :D

* * *

 **Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Kai / Kim Jong In (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jun Myeon / Suho (Namja)**

 **Zang Yixing / Lay (Yeoja)**

 **Kris / Wu Yi Fan (Namja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Minseok/ Xiumin (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Chen (Namja)**

 **and All SM Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua Mereka, Lee So Man Ahjussi, SM Entertainment kecuali Chanyeol milik saya :P**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

* * *

.

 _"_ _Falling in Love"_

 _._

Sudah tiga hari sejak chanyeol sadar kembali dari komanya dan hari ini akhirnya chanyeol sudah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah tapi untuk seminggu dia masih belum bisa sekolah seperti biasa.

"wah chanyeol akhirnya kau bisa pulang juga. Apa kau senang?" tanya sang dokter

"aku senang sekali dokter karena akhirnya aku bisa kembali kerumah walaupun aku masih tak mengingat apapun" jawab chanyeol

"tidak apa lama kelamaan kau akan mengingatnya tapi ingat kau jangan memaksakannya oke"

"baik dokter"

"baiklah kalau begitu kami pamit dokter" pamit tuan park sambil membawa barang-barang chanyeol dan nyonya park yang membantu chanyeol berjalan.

"ne tuan park, jika ada apa-apa anda bisa menghubungi saya"

"baiklah dokter terima kasih"

.

.

Chanyeol pun dibawa masuk kedalam mobil dan mereka pun langsung menuju kerumahnya. Sesampainya dirumah nyonya park langsung membawanya masuk.

"apa ini rumah kita eomma?" tanya chanyeol sambil melihat sekeliling dalam rumahnya

"ne chagi, ada apa?"

"ani, rumah yang bagus. Oh ya dimana sehun?"

"sehun kan sedang sekolah sayang. Kau merindukannya?"

"hehhe"

"kalian ini seperti tidak bertemu bertahun-tahun saja. Ayo masuk ke kamar, kau harus istirahat"

Nyonya park mendudukan chanyeol di tempat tidurnya.

"akh aku tak mau istirahat terus eomma, sudah cukup aku istirahat dirumah sakit. Aku ingin jalan-jalan" Chanyeol merajuk pada eommanya

"tidak boleh chan kau belum sembuh total lihat bahkan perban dikepalamu masih ada. Jika kau ingin cepat ke sekolah kau harus banyak istirahat seminggu ini"

"tapi eomma aku bosan di kamar terus"

"kau boleh keluar kamar kok tapi hanya sampai taman belakang rumah kita saja"

"benarkah?"

"ne"

"yeyyy gomawo eomma" Chanyeol bersorak girang seperti anak kecil yang baru mendapatkan permen

"kau ini, sudah eomma mau ke dapur dulu memasak makanan untuk kalian"

"eomma" sebelum eommanya keluar chanyeol menarik bajunya

"ada apa?"

"eumm apakah Luhan noona akan datang?" tanya chanyeol

"meolla eomma tidak tahu, kenapa kau merindukannya? Jangan-jangan kau menyukainya?" goda eomma chanyeol

"eumm ne eomma" kata chanyeol malu-malu

"tapi eomma jangan bilang siapa-siapa yah" tambahnya lagi

"hahahaha anak eomma sudah besar rupanya. Tenang eomma tak akan memberitahu siapapun ini rahasia kita berdua" kata eomma chanyeol mengusak lembut rambut chanyeol

"gomawo" chanyeol tersenyum manis

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul 1 siang dan Sehun belum juga datang. Chanyeol bosan sekali berada dikamar jadi dia memutuskan untuk ketaman belakang rumahnya sambil menunggu Sehun pulang.

"hahh aku bosan sekali. Kenapa sehun belum juga datang sih" gerutu Chanyeol duduk di bangku teras dan menyandarkan kepalanya di tembok. Tak lama kemudian Sehun datang, ternyata Sehun datang bersama Baekhyun dan Luhan. Oh betapa senangnya chanyeol bisa melihat pujaan hatinya datang.

"aku pulang…. Eomma dimana chanyeol hyung?" kata Sehun yang baru saja masuk

"annyeong eomanim" sapa baekhyun dan luhan

"eh kalian sudah pulang.. chanyeol ada di kamarnya sehun-ah"

"baiklah aku akan kekamarnya sekarang kalian tunggu disini dulu ya noona-noona"

"ne" Sehun pun bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar chanyeol namun ternyata chanyeol tak ada di dalam kamarnya. Sehun begitu panic dan berteriak pada eommanya.

"eomma chanyeol hyung tidak ada dikamar. Eottokae?"

"kau tenang sehun dia tak mungkin pergi jauh-jauh, coba kau cek di taman belakang rumah"

"gomawo eomma" Sehun pun melesat pergi ke taman belakang rumahnya

"Eommanim kami juga ingin kesana ne?" kata Luhan

"ne silahkan"

Luhan dan baekhyun pun ikut sehun ke taman belakang rumahnya.

"chanyeol hyung aku pulang tebak aku bersama siapa" kata Sehun

"siapa memangnya?" tanya Chanyeol cuek

"annyeong Chanyeol" ucap Baekhyun dan Luhan bersamaan

"wah kalian datang juga? Aku senang sekali" kata chanyeol dengan mata berbinar-binar

"tentu saja aku kan ingin melihat keadaan sahabatku" kata Luhan

"ne Luhan noona benar, bagaimana keadaanmu sekarang?" tambah baekhyun

"ya kau bisa lihat sendiri baek, sudah agak mendingan tapi aku bosan seharian aku tak bisa jalan-jalan. Aku kan ingin sekolah lagi, lagipula aku ingin melihat bagaimana sekolahku siapa tahu dengan begitu ingatanku bisa cepat pulih kembali"

"hahaha kau harus sabar chan" kata Luhan sambil tertawa manis menurut chanyeol

 _"_ _Omo lihatlah dia tertawa sangat manis sekali… sungguh aku menyukainya"kata chanyeol dalam hati_

Chanyeol pun hanya tersenyum memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Matanya tak pernah lepas untuk memandangi Luhan, menurutnya Luhan begitu cantik dan mempesona.

.

.

Baru lima hari chanyeol dirumah dan tidak melakukan kegiatan apapun. Dia tampak bosan sekali, dia ingin sekolah lagi seperti sehun tapi eommanya tidak memperbolehkannya. Sekarang chanyeol dan sehun sudah tinggal bersama eommanya karena eommanya sudah keluar dari pekerjaannya semenjak Chanyeol keluar dari rumah sakit jadi hanya tinggal appa chanyeol yang harus bolak-balik Jepang-Korea jika ingin menemui keluarganya. Tuan Park atau appa chanyeol dan sehun kini berada di jepang karena tidak mungkin dia tinggal lama di Korea sedangkan pekerjaannya banyak yang terbengkalai walaupun dia memiliki sekretaris tapi tetap saja tuan park tidak mau seenaknya meninggalkan pekerjaannya disana.

"eomma tak bisakah aku sekolah hari ini?" tanya Chanyeol saat sarapan bersama dengan eommanya dan Sehun

"tidak bisa chagi, kau harus menunggu 2 hari lagi baru bisa sekolah kembali" jawab sang eomma sambil mengambilkan lauk untuk chanyeol dan sehun

"ahh eomma ayolah aku bosan sekali dirumah" chanyeol merengek dan mengerucutkan bibirnya, sehun yang melihat kakaknya merajuk seperti itu jadi gemas

"haha kau harus sabar hyung"

"aku tak bisa sabar lagi hunie... aku merindukan teman-teman, seongsanim, pelajaran aku ingin melihat bagaimana wujud sekolahku, wajah semua teman dan guruku"

"hahaha tapi sebenarnya hanya satu orang yang ingin kau lihat kan hyung?"

"ne?" tanya Chanyeol polos

"ani lupakan hyung hihihi" Sehun cekikikan sambil menyuapkan makanannya

"memang siapa yang ingin hyungmu lihat hun-ah? Apakah orang special hyungmu?" tanya eommanya penasaran

"ne eomma, dia orang special chanyeol hyung (dan dia juga orang special bagiku)"

"wah chanyeol sudah besar ternyata. Siapa itu chanyeol? Kenalkan pada eomma"

"hah? Eomma bicara apa sih aku tak mengerti"

"eomma aku sudah selesai aku berangkat ne?" kata sehun berdiri dan bersiap untuk pergi

"ne, hati-hati sehun sayang"

"ne eomma. Hyung nanti pulang sekolah baekhyun noona akan main kesini"

"bagaimana dengan Luhan noona?"

"dia tidak ikut katanya dia sedang ada acara bersama Tao"

"Tao siapa itu?"

"dia kekasih Kris Hyung sepupu kita nanti kapan-kapan Kris Hyung akan kesini kok sekarang dia sedang sibuk-sibuknya jadi tidak bisa menemuimu hyung"

"ah begitu, baiklah. Sampaikan salamku pada semuanya ya"

"ne, annyeong eomma dan chanyeol hyung" Sehun pun bergegas pergi ke sekolah.

.

Sesampainya disekolah dia langsung masuk kekelasnya dan duduk disebelah kai.

"hey brother" sapa kai

"hay juga kai"

"kau datang sendirilagi hari ini?"

"ne"

"apa chanyeol hyung belum diperbolehkan sekolah?"

"belum dua hari lagi dia akan masuk, kau merindukannya?"

"hahaha ne, sejak dia siuman dari komanya hingga sekarang aku belum menemuinya"

"kenapa kau tak main saja kerumah? Chanyeol hyung pasti senang jika ada yang datang menemuinya tapi kau jangan kaget jika dia tak mengenalimu hahaha"

"mian aku sibuk sekali jadi tak sempat ke rumahmu, jadi benar chanyeol hyung amnesia?"

"ne, dia amnesia. Tapi aku akan berusaha untuk membuatnya mengingat semua kembali"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"molla tapi aku akan berusaha untuk dekat dengannya,menceritakan semua yang berhubungan dengannya ya begitulah. Apa kau juga mau membantuku kamjong?"

"hahaha tentu saja chanyeol hyung sudah aku anggap sebagai hyungku juga jadi dengan senang hati aku akan membantumu sehun"

"gomawo kai kau memang yang terbaik" sehun mengacungkan kedua jempolnya

"tentu sobat" Kai menepuk pundak Sehun

.

.

Kriingggg—jam istirahat berbunyi semua murid Seoul High School pun berhamburan keluar kelas dan melesat ke kantin sekolah tak terkecuali Sehun, Kai, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Kini mereka sedang duduk dan makan dipojok kantin.

"noona apa kau nanti jadi main ke rumah?" tanya sehun pada baekhyun

"tentu saja lagi pula aku juga ingin membawakan catatan untuk chanyeol" jawab baekhyun

"wah aku ingin sekali ikut baekhyun tapi aku sudah ada janji dengan Tao" kata Luhan lesu

"jangan sedih noona, kau kan bisa datang kerumahku kapan saja" kata sehun menenangkan

"iya sehun benar eonni" tambah Baekhyun

"bagaimana keadaan chanyeol oppa sekarang?" tanya Kyungsoo

"dia sudah membaik kok kyung hanya saja ya dia masih belum bisa mengingat semuanya" jawab sehun

"begitukah? Eumm kau yang sabar ya sehun dia pasti akan segera sembuh dari amnesianya kok"

"ne gomawo kyung"

"bagaimana jika besok kita main kerumah sehun kyungi dan melihat keadaan chanyeol hyung?" ucap Kai pada kyungsoo

"apa kau tak sibuk?"

"ani, besok aku tidak sibuk lagipula besok hari sabtu dan sekolah pulang awal"

"baiklah kalau begitu besok kita main kerumahmu ya sehun-ah boleh kan?"

"tentu saja boleh, aku senang jika ada yang main kerumah" sehun menjawab sambil tersenyum

"apa baek noona dan lu noona mau ikut juga?" tanya Kai

"bagaimana ya? Aku sepertinya tak bisa, aku harus menemani eomma belanja" kata baekhyun

"aku juga tak bisa, aku ada janji dengan Tao lagi" kata Luhan

"baiklah kalau begitu jadi hanya aku dan kyungsoo saja"

.

.

Sepulang sekolah Sehun langsung pulang bersama Baekhyun karena Baekhyun sudah bilang akan main ke rumah dan bertemu chanyeol. Kini baekhyun dan sehun jalan berdua.

"noona apa tak sebaiknya kita membongkar semuanya jika kita sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun? Lagipula tak baik jika kita terus merahasiakannya" ucap Sehun

"molla hunnie,aku masih takut jika kita mengungkapya"

"kau tak perlu takut noona, aku akan selalu bersamamu" kata sehun menggenggam tangan baekhyun

"tapi tetap saja bagaimana jika chanyeol dan luhan eonni malah memusuhi kita?"

"itu resiko yang harus kita hadapi noona, kita juga tak bisa terus menerus merahasiakannya pada mereka, lagi pula eomma sudah tahu kok dan dia malah mendukung kita, aku juga yakin jika chanyeol hyung dan Luhan noona juga pasti akan mengerti" sehun sengaja ingin segera mengungkapkan hubungannya dengan baekhyun selama ini sekarang karena dia berfikir jika chanyeol sekarang sedang tak mengingat apapun jadi mungkin chanyeol tak akan merasa sakit hati. Oh tunggu kau lupa sehun jika Luhan mencintaimu, apa kau tak mengerti perasaannya jika kau membongkar semuanya?

"baiklah bagaimana jika setelah chanyeol kembali kesekolah kita mengungkapnya?"

"ne noona, kita akan membicarakannya pada mereka saat chanyeol hyung sudah kembali kesekolah dan kita membicarakannya di taman belakang sekolah?"

"okey" tak terasa mereka berjalan kini mereka sudah sampai dirumah sehun dan chanyeol.

.

"kau duduk dulu disini noona, aku akan ganti baju dan memanggil Chanyeol hyung untuk keluar kamarnya"

"ne" bekhyun pun duduk disofa ruang tamu. Rumah chanyeol begitu sepi hari ini karena eomma chanyeol dan sehun sedang pergi berbelanja dan hanya tinggal chanyeol sendiri di kamarnya.

Sehun kini sudah mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian santai dan dia pun langsung menuju kamar chanyeol.

Tok-tok-tok – sehun mengetuk pintu kamar chanyeol

"hyung apa kau ada didalam?" tanya sehun namun tak ada jawaban

"apa chanyeol hyung sedang tidur ya?"

"hyung aku masuk ya" Sehun pun masuk ke dalam kamar chanyeol, dia melihat chanyeol yang tertidur di meja belajarnya dengan tangan yang masih memegang komik.

"hyung bangun baekhyun noona ada di ruang tamu sekarang" kata sehun membangunkan chanyeol sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh chanyeol

"hmm" chanyeol hanya bergeming

"hyung bangun ada baekhyun noona"kata sehun lagi. Dan chanyeol perlahan-lahan membuka kelopak matanya

"ada apa hun?" tanya chanyeol mengucek-ngucek matanya

"baekhyun noona ada di sini sekarang hyung, cepat kau temui dia"

"ah begitu baiklah aku akan menemuinya"

"ne kalau begitu aku akan kedapur dulu untuk membuatkan minum" kata sehun

.

.

Chanyeol pun datang menemui baekhyun yang sedang duduk mengamati ruang tamu chanyeol dan sehun yang terdapat banyak foto chanyeol dan sehun disana.

"apa kau menunggu lama baek?" tanya chanyeol dan duduk disamping baekhyun

"ani, apa aku mengganggumu tidur?"

"bagaimana kau tahu aku tidur?"

"hahaha terlihat jelas dari wajahmu yang kusut itu . kau seperti zombie tahu" ledek baekhyun

"jinjayo?"

"ne"

"aish kalau begitu aku cuci muka dulu tadi" gerutu chanyeol

"hahaha tidak aku hanya bercanda chan kau tetap tampan walau bangun tidur sekalipun" OMG Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengucapkannya

"tentu saja aku tetap tampan" kata chanyeol percaya diri

"ish kau selalu seperti itu tuan park. Percaya dirimu selalu tinggi"

"haha ada apa kau kemari baek? apa kau merindukanku?"

"apa aku merindukanmu? No no no aku kesini hanya ingin main saja sekalian memberimu catatan ini padamu kau pasti lupa dengan pelajaranmu jadi aku memberikanmu catatan dariku agar aku mempelajarinya" kata baekhyun memberi buku catatannya untuk chanyeol

"wah kau baik sekali baekhyunie...gomawo" ucap chanyeol mengambil buku catatan dari tangan baekhyun dan tersenyum sangat manis pada baekhyun hingga satu dimple di pipi kirinya pun terlihat.

DEG

 _"_ _astaga perasaan apa ini? Kenapa aku senang sekali melihat chanyeol tersenyum seperti itu? kenapa aku jadi gugup seperti ini?"_ baekhyun terpesona pada senyuman chanyeol hingga dia ikut tersenyum pada chanyeol.

"ne cheonma chan" baekhyun pun berbincang-bincang dan bercanda ria bersama chanyeol dan sehun sekarang entah mengapa baekhyun merasa nyaman berada dekat dengan chanyeol sekarang. Apakah baekhyun sudah mulai mencintai chanyeol? Lalu bagaimana dengan hubungannya dengan sehun? Entahlah baekhyun juga tak mengerti sekarang dengan persaannya. Biarkan semuanya berjalan dengan sendirinya.

.

.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian akhirnya chanyeol bisa bersekolah lagi.

"wah aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa sekolah kembali" kata chanyeol pada sehun

"ne hyung aku juga senang"

"sampai jumpa sehun istirahat nanti"

"ne"

.

.

Chanyeol melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelasnya dia pun membuka pintunya dan.

"surprice" sorak semua teman sekelas chanyeol

"selamat datang park chanyeol" seru suho sang ketua kelas

"wah terima kasih..."

"suho namaku suho, aku ketua kelasmu disini, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya tentangmu jadi kau tak perlu khawatir kami semua akan membantumu untuk mengingat semuanya lagi"

"ne gomawo chingudeul... aku senang sekali"

"yeayyy happy virus kita kembali" sorak jongdae

"yeyyyyyy" chanyeol tersenyum senang melihat semua teman-temannya gembira.

..

.

Jam istirahat berlangsung sesuai dengan yang dibicarakan sehun dan baekhyun dua hari yang lalu jika chanyeol sudah kembali bersekolah mereka akan mengungkap hubungannya. Kini mereka berempat sudah duduk di pojok kantin tempat mereka makan seperti biasa.

"kalian ingin membicarakan apa sehun-ah dan baekhyun-ah?" tanya Luhan khawatir. Dia memliki firasat yang tak enak.

"Chanyeol hyung dan Luhan noona kami ingin memberitahukan bahwa kami sudah berpacaran selama dua tahun" jelas sehun to the point

DEG... hati luhan terasa seperti ditusuk paku yang tajam matanya sudah memerah dia menahan tangis

"apa? Jadi kalian ternyata berpacaran?" tanya chanyeol kaget. Chanyeol menatap lekat kedua orang di depannya secara bergantian. Dia sungguh tak mengerti dengan perasaannya sekarang karena saat sehun berbicara tadi hatinya terasa sesak. Tapi disisi lain dia juga memiliki rasa suka pada Luhan . setelah sehun dan baekhyun mengiyakan pertanyaan chanyeol dia melirik luhan yang hanya menunduk. Hatinya juga sakit melihat luhan yang terlihat sedih sepertinya. Apalagi melihat luhan yang langsung berdiri.

"aku mau ke toilet dulu" kata Luhan yang masih menunduk dan bergegas berlari pergi meninggalkan tiga orang disana. Dia tak bisa menahan air matanya terlalu lama jadi dia bergegas pergi.

"sehun-ah sepertinya luhan noona marah" kata baekhyun lesu

"kau tenang saja baek luhan tak marah pada kalian" kata chanyeol

"kau tidak marah pada kami chan?" tanya baekhyun

"tidak , untuk apa aku marah? Jika kalian bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia" chanyeol berkata seperti itu karena dia sedang amnesia saat ini jadi dia tidak mengingat apapun.

"terima kasih hyung karena kau sudah mengerti kami. Tapi bagaimana dengan luhan noona?"

"kau tak perlu khawatir nanti aku yang akan menemuinya. Dia hanya syok saja"

"gomawo chanyeol" kata baekhyun.

.

.

Kini luhan berada di atap sekolah, dia menumpahkan segala air matanya yang ia tahan sejak tadi. Sungguh pernyataan sehun tadi membuatnya jadi rapuh kembali. Setelah 2 tahun akhirnya dia mendengarnya sendiri dari mulut sehun. Sebenarnya luhan sudah tahu sejak lama dari awal sehun menyatakan cintanya pada baekhyun hingga sekarang. Sungguh hati luhan saat ini sakit sekali.

"hiks.. akhirnya kalian mengungkapkannya hiks setelah dua tahun kalian merahasiakannya hiks kalian jahat hiks kalian baru mengungkapnya sekarang disaat hiks chanyeol sedang amnesia hiks kalian pintar hiks... aku tak mengerti dengan jalan pikir kalian hiks... mungkin chanyeol sekarang tak merasakan apapun pada baekhyun tapi hiks bagaimana dengan perasaanku padamu sehun hiks... aku bahkan tetap mencintaimu walaupun aku tahu kau mencintai baekhyun hahaha aku bodoh kan? Aku memang bodoh... kau bodoh Luhan ... hahaha hiks..." Luhan seperti orang gila saat ini karena terus meracau. Menangis dan tertawa keras disana. Untung dia berada diatap sekolah saat ini. Matanya bengkak saat ini karena terus menangis. Dia pun turun untuk mengambil tasnya dan pulang. Mungkin saat ini dia hanya butuh istirahat.

"eonni" kata baekhyun saat melihat luhan membereskan bukunya

"..."

"eonni kau marah padaku?mianhae" kata baekhyun

"kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku baek. aku mengerti"

"tapi eonni mau kemana sekarang?"

"aku mau pulang entah mengapa aku merasa tak enak badan"

"apa eonni sakit?"

"ne, aku merasa pusing jadi aku mau pulang"

"baiklah kalau begitu jangan lupa minum obat eonni. Dan mianhae karena aku baru mengatakannya padamu"

"ne tak apa .. kau tak perlu meminta maaf padaku. Aku pulang dulu ya, annyeong"

"ne eonni"

Luhan pun bergegas keluar kelas namun langkahnya terhenti karena chanyeol menghadangnya.

"noona kau mau kemana?" tanya chanyeol

"aku mau pulang chan, aku merasa tak enak badan"

"apa kau sakit noona? Matamu bengkak apa kau habis menangis?"

"ne aku sakit, tapi tak parah kok aku hanya butuh istirahat sekarang. Apa menangis? Tidak kok aku tidak menangis"

"tapi.."

"sudahlah chan, sekarang aku mau pulang dulu ne bye chanyeol"

"ne, hati-hati noona"

Chanyeol terus menatap punggung luhan sampai luhan tak terlihat lagi. Entah mengapa melihat luhan lemas seperti itu dia jadi merasakan jika dia juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama seperti luhan.

Baekhyun yang melihat Chanyeol terus memandangi Luhan saat luhan pulang hatinya serasa panas sekali dia jadi merasa sebal karena chanyeol memperhatikan Luhan sampai seperti itu. Sehun yang kebetulan lewat kelas baekhyun, chanyeol dan luhan melihat Baekhyun kesal melihat Chanyeol dan Luhan dia mulai berfikir bahwa Baekhyun mungkin mulai menyukai chanyeol.

 _"_ _kenapa aku kesal sekali melihat Chanyeol menatap Luhan noona seperti itu? Ayolah baek tahan dirimu ini tak mungkin terjadi. Apa aku cemburu? Oh tidak"_

 _._

 _"_ _sepertinya mungkin sudah saatnya kita mengakhiri hubungan ini noona, aku rasa kau sudah mulai mencintai chanyeol hyung. Tak apa jika perasaanku harus terluka jika melihat chanyeol hyung senang bersamamu aku rela"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

setelah beberapa minggu kejadian sehun dan baekhyun yang mengakui perasaannya. Luhan sudah mulai bisa merelakannya walaupun dalam hatinya dia tak bisa merelakannya. Luhan bersikap biasa pada semuanya dia akhirnya bisa tertawa kembali seperti biasa ini semua berkat chanyeol yang selalu menghiburnya.

"noona tebak aku bawa apa?" tanya chanyeol pada luhan

"molla" jawab luhan cuek

"tarraaa aku membawakan makanan kesukaanmu" kata chanyeol sambil menyodorkan jajangmyeon pada luhan

"woahhhh kau sekarang ingat makanan kesuakaanku?"

"hahaha ani aku hanya sering memperhatikanmu jika memesan makanan pasti selalu jajangmyeon jadi aku berspesifikasi bahwa kau menyukai jajangmyeon"

"hahha kau benar aku suka sekali dengan jajangmyeon. Gomawo" kata luhan tersenyum sambil mengambil jajangmyeonnya

"hmm mashita,kau membuatnya sendiri?" tanya luhan

"ne, aku mencoba membuatnya"

"kau berbakat chan. Sering-sering ya membawakanku jajangmyeon seperti ini jadi setidaknya aku menghemat uang jajanku hahaha" canda luhan

"tanang saja noona aku akan selalu membuatkannya untukmu"

.

Baekhyun yang baru saja mau masuk kekelas melihat chanyeol yang sedang tertawa bersama luhan jadi merasa kesal dan dia pun langsung pergi ke taman belakang sekolah.

"Aigoo, kau kenapa baek ? kenapa dirimu jadi seperti ini? Aishh chanyeol kau membuatku gila… ini tak boleh terjadi, bagaimana dengan sehun? Astaga aku bahkan sudah melupakan perasaanku pada Sehun. Sehun-ah mianhae aku mengkhianati perasaanmu" lirih baekhyun yang kini sedang menyendiri di taman sekolah.

Kebetulan Sehun melewati taman sekolah dan dia menghampiri baekhyun dia sempat mendengar gerutuan baekhyun jadi sudah saatnya dia harus mengakhiri hubungannya ini.

.

 _"_ _mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengakhiri semua ini" batin Sehun_

 _._

 _._

"Baekhyun noona" sapa Sehun

"ah hai sehuni" balas baekhyun

"kenapa kau ada disini noona? Apa kau ingin membolos?"

"ani, kebetulan seongsanim belum ada diruangan jadi aku keluar dan aku hanya ingin duduk-duduk saja disini. Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau membolos?"

"ani, aku juga sama sepertimu kebetulan aku melihatmu disini jadi aku menghampirimu saja"

"oh begitu"

Kini baekhyun dan sehun hanya terdiam tidak biasanya sepasang kekasih ini akan berdiam diri seperti ini. Mereka kini sedang dalam fikirannya masing-masing sampai Sehun memecah keheningan ini.

"noona aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu"

"apa itu?"

"aku… aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita" ucap Sehun serius

"mwo? Kau pasti bercandakan?"

"aku tak bercanda noona, aku serius"

"apa kau sudah tak mencintaiku lagi?"

"bukan begitu sejujurnya aku masih mencintaimu"

"lalu kenapa kau ingin mengakhiri hubungan kita?"

"aku… ada alasan lain yang tak bisa aku jelaskan pada noona, tapi mungkin ini memang yang terbaik. Lagipula aku sudah mengetahui sebenarnya noona menyukai hyungku kan?"

"hah kau bicara apa sih" elak baekhyun

"kau tak usah berbohong noona, aku bisa melihatnya dari bagaimana caramu menatap chanyeol hyung dan bagaimana sikapmu padanya"

"tapi…"

"sudahlah noona tak apa jika kau menyukai chanyeol hyung. Jadi mulai sekarang lebih baik kita mengakhiri hubungan kita ini"

"tapi sehun-ah?... sehun mianhae.. hiks" Baekhyun kini menangis dihadapan Sehun karena dia merasa telah menyakiti hati sehun saat ini.

"kau tak usah menangis noona. Aku mengerti.. mungkin kita memang tidak ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Jika kau memang mencintai chanyeol hyung aku malah senang sekali. Jadi uljima noona" Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dan menenangkan sahabat sekaligus mantan kekasihnya saat ini.

"Sehun aku benar-benar minta maaf padamu karena telah mengkhianati perasaanmu padaku. Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau mulai sekarang hubungan kita berakhir dari pada aku malah menyakiti hatimu . Tapi kita masih bisa bersahabatkan?"

"tentu saja noona. Sampai kapanpun kau tetap sahabatku"

"gomawo sehun-ah" baekhyun kini melepaskan pelukannya dan tersenyum pada Sehun

.

.

"hei sobat ada apa dengan wajahmu? Kenapa kau sepertinya lesu sekali? Apa ada masalah?" tanya Kai pada Sehun ketika sehun duduk di sampingnya

"aku putus dengan baekhyun noona"

"woahh kenapa? Bukankah kau mencintainya?"

"iya aku mencintainya tapi dia sudah tak mencintaiku lagi"

"apa baekhyun noona berkhianat padamu?"

"ani bukan seperti itu lagipula aku malah senang karena orang yang dia cintai adalah orang yang aku sayang"

"siapa orang yang dicintai baekhyun noona? Apa itu …"

"ya dia hyungku. Lagi pula jika aku terus mempertahankan hubungan ini akan makin banyak orang yang tersakiti jadi lebih baik jika aku saja yang merasakan sakit itu"

"maksudmu?"

"kau tahu kai, chanyeol hyung ternyata sudah mencintai baekhyun noona sejak lama dan dia telah mengetahui tentang hubunganku dengan baekhyun noona. Dia merasa sakit hati ketika mendengar aku berpacaran dengan baekhyun noona hingga dia mabuk saat itu. Aku merasa sakit melihat chanyeol hyung seperti itu. Yang lebih menyakitkan lagi bahwa aku mengetahui bahwa Luhan noona ternyata mencintaiku. Oh sungguh ini terlalu menyakitkan bagiku. Mereka dengan tegarnya bisa menutupi rasa sakit itu dan merasa jika tidak terjadi apa-apa. Aku merasa bersalah karena telah menyakiti perasaan dua orang yang amat aku sayangi, mereka adalah noona dan hyungku yang aku sayang tapi aku malah menyakitinya. Aku merasakan sesak apalagi ketika melihat Luhan noona dan Chanyeol hyung menangis waktu itu. Tapi setelah aku mengetahui ternyata baekhyun noona kini telah mencintai chanyeol hyung rasanya aku sedikit senang karena dengan itu aku bisa mengakhiri semua ini"

"mwo? Aku tak menyangka kisah cinta kalian terlalu rumit. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang? Dan bagaimana dengan Luhan noona? Apa kau akan mencoba mencintainya?"

"aku tidak tahu untuk saat ini biarkan semua berjalan dengan sendirinya. Aku yakin Tuhan mempunyai rencana terbaik untuk kami nantinya"

"wah wah aku bangga padamu sehun, walaupun kau lebih muda dari padaku tapi kau memiliki pemikiran yang dewasa. Tetap semangat ! apapun yang kau lakukan aku akan selalu mendukung yang tebaik untukmu sobat" kata Kai bangga dan menepuk pundak Sehun

"terima kasih kai" Sehun hanya tersenyum mendengar pujian dari kai.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Saat ini chanyeol sedang berada dikamar Sehun, karena ada sesuatu yang ingin dia ceritakan. Sekaligus dia ingin lebih dekat pada adiknya itu, siapa tahu dengan dekat dengan adiknya dia jadi bisa mengingat semuanya lagi.

.

"sehun-ah aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu padamu, apa kau mau mendengarnya?" tanya chanyeol yang kini sedang tiduran dikasur milik adiknya itu sambil memeluk guling berbentuk larva.

"kau ingin menceritakan apa hyung?" tannya sehun balik tapi masih tetap focus dengan buku yang sedang ia baca. Sehun duduk dikasurnya disamping Chanyeol yang sedang berbaring.

"aku.. aku sepertinya menyukai Luhan noona.. aku tak tahu sejak kapan aku menyukainya tapi sepertinya aku menyukainya saat pertama kali kita berkenalan di rumah sakit waktu itu" kata chanyeol malu-malu dan tersenyum-senyum sendiri

("apa kau menyukai Luhan Noona? Tidak itu tidak boleh terjadi" – batin sehun dia terkejut dan langsung menutup bukunya lalu menatap chanyeol intens)

"apa kau yakin hyung dengan perasaanmu?" tanya Sehun kini

"ne, aku yakin dengan perasaanku" jawab chanyeol dengan sungguh-sungguh

"kau tak boleh menyukai Luhan noona hyung"

"wae? Kenapa aku tak boleh menyukainya? Apa jangan-jangan kau menyukainya kau kan sudah memiliki baekhyun?" ucap chanyeol dan merubah posisinya menjadi duduk sejajar dengan sehun dan menatap sehun lekat

"tidak aku tidak menyukai luhan noona tapi tetap saja kau tidak boleh menyukainya hyung"

"wae? Kalau kau tidak menyukainya untuk apa kau melarangku untuk tidak boleh menyukainya? Apa luhan noona telah mempunyai kekasih?"

"tidak juga"

"lalu kenapa kau melarangku?" kata chanyeol kesal dan dia cemberut

"ada alasan sendiri kenapa aku melarangmu hyung, lagipula perasaanmu menyukai luhan noona itu berbeda"

"apa maksudmu?" tanya chanyeol tak mengerti

"kau akan mengetahuinya nanti"

"terserah walaupun kau melarangku aku tak akan pernah menyerah untuk mendekati dan mendapatkan hati Luhan noona" kata chanyeol final

"tidak boleh hyung, pokoknya kau tidak boleh menyukai Luhan noona"

"kalau aku tetap tidak mau bagaimana?"

"aish kau itu menyebalkan sekali hyung pokoknya kau harus menuruti perkataanku jangan menyukai Luhan noona"

"yak sebenarnya disini siapa yang kakak siapa yang adik? Kenapa jadi aku yang harus menuruti perkataanmu? Aish" omel chanyeol

 _"_ _kau akan menyesal nanti hyung jika tetap mendekati Luhan noona karena kau akan menyakiti orang yang kau cintai"_ Sehun hanya membatin dan tak bisa membayangkan nantinya jika harus ada hati yang terluka kembali.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Next Chapter :

.

"Baek, bagaimana jika malam ini kau kerumahku untuk belajar bersama karena kata seongsanim aku harus belajar bersamamu dan kau harus menjadi guru privat ku?"

.

.

"kau tetap tampan walau tertidur seperti itu yeol"

.

"kalian sangat serasi hyung. Semoga saja kau cepat sembuh dari amnesiamu"

.

"apakah perasaanmu sama padaku yeol? Aku berharap kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku"

.

.

.

* * *

hahaha chapter ini gaje banget yah?

alurnya kecepatan ya? aduh mian ya kalau kecepatan.

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review yah,,,, (readers : terima kasih terus thor tapi gk di bales-bales reviewnya)

hehehe mian readerdeul belum sempet...

ayo yang belum review , review dong...

seneng banget kalau banyak yang suka ff ini , aku jadi semangat ngelanjutinnya...

jongmal gomawo ya buat ssemuanya... ^^

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

bye :D kisseu dari bias masing-masing :*


	9. Chapter 7

Annyeong ^^

aduh maaf ya agak telat update...

silahkan membaca :D

* * *

 **Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Kai / Kim Jong In (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jun Myeon / Suho (Namja)**

 **Zang Yixing / Lay (Yeoja)**

 **Kris / Wu Yi Fan (Namja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Minseok/ Xiumin (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Chen (Namja)**

 **and All SM Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua Mereka, Lee So Man Ahjussi, SM Entertainment kecuali Chanyeol milik saya :P**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

* * *

 _._

 _Do You Love Me?_

 _._

 _._

"Park Chanyeol kau di panggil oleh Kim Seongsanim" kata Minseok yang baru saja masuk ke kelas.

"ada apa Kim Seongsanim memanggilku?" tanya chanyeol

"molla, cepat kau kesana dia sudah menunggumu"

"ne, terima kasih infonya" chanyeol pun langsung melesat pergi menemui Kim Seongsanim.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"annyeonghaseyo seongsanim" sapa Chanyeol sopan membungkukan badannya.

"ne, silahkan duduk park chanyeol-ssi" kata Kim seongsanim mempersilahkan duduk

"ne" chanyeol pun duduk di hadapan kim seongsanim

"chanyeol-ssi kau pasti bertanya-tanya kenapa aku memanggilku kan? Baiklah tak usah berlama-lama, aku tahu kau sedang mengalami amnesia saat ini dan kau pasti tak begitu banyak mengingat tentang pelajaran bukan dan juga banyak sekali pelajaran yang tertinggal? Karena dari itu aku ingin agar kau bisa mengejar semua pelajaran yang tertinggal itu"

"bagaimana caranya seongsanim?"

"kau bisa meminta bantuan Baekhyun-ssi untuk membantumu belajar. Ya dia bisa menjadi guru privatmu karena menurut catatanku dia termasuk siswa yang memiliki catatan akademik yang bagus lagipula kalian terlihat dekat mungkin tak akan masalah jika dia bisa menjadi guru privatmu bagaimana? Tapi jika kau ingin memiliki guru privat yang lain aku tak akan melarangmu" jelas kim seongsanim

"baiklah seongsanim aku akan mengikuti saranmu, aku akan meminta bantuan baekhyun untuk mejadi guru privatku"

"baguslah kalau begitu. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan itu pada kau jadi kau bisa kembali lagi ke kelasmu chanyeol"

"ne, gamsahamnida seongsanim" chanyeol pun berdiri dan pamit pada kim seongsanim lalu meninggalkan ruangan itu dan kembali ke kelasnya. Sesampainya dikelas dia langsung menuju ke bangku Baekhyun.

.

"baekhyun-ah"

"ne ada apa yeol?"

""Baek, bagaimana jika malam ini kau kerumahku untuk belajar bersama karena kata seongsanim aku harus belajar bersamamu dan kau harus menjadi guru privat ku?"

"ne?"

"iya baek kau mau kan belajar bersamaku?"

"eumm baiklah jam berapa aku ke rumahmu?"

"bagaimana jika jam 7 malam?"

"eummmm" baekhyun berfikir lagi

"kau tak perlu khawatir jika nanti kau pulang terlalu malam kau bisa menginap dirumahku pasti eomma akan mengizinkan"

"okey kalau begitu aku setuju"

"yeyyy gomawo baekhyunee"

"ne cheonma chanyeolie" baekhyun tersenyum sampai eyes smilenya terlihat.

.

.

Sesuai rencananya tadi pagi kini Baekhyun berada di rumah chanyeol untuk mengajari chanyeol agar mengejar pelajarannya yang tertinggal. Baekhyun juga sudah membawa baju ganti karena dia akan menginap dirumah chanyeol malam ini. Baekhyun berada di kamar chanyeol sekarang dan duduk lesehan disamping tempat tidur milik chanyeol. Dengan sabarnya baekhyun mengajari chanyeol sambil sesekali mencuri pandang pada chanyeol.

"apa yang tak kau mengerti yeol?" tanya baekhyun pada chanyeol yang sedang membaca buku tersebut

"aku tak mengerti semuanya, dari tadi aku bingung" ucap chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"baiklah aku akan mengajarimu dari awal" Baekhyun pun dengan telatennya mengajari Chanyeol sampai bisa tapi saat baekhyun hampir selesai membacanya chanyeol malah tertidur. Buku yang dilihatnya malah dibuat alas untuk kepalanya.

"bagaimana apa kau mengerti yeol?" tanya baekhyun namun tidak ada jawaban dari chanyeol dan dia pun melirik kearah chanyeol yang sedang tertidur.

"astaga ternyata kau tertidur. Jam berapa sekarag? Oh ternyata sudah jam 9 malam pantas saja. Pasti kau sangat mengantuk ya? Atau aku menjelaskannya terlalu membosankan hingga kau tidur yeol?" baekhyun terus saja bergumam sambil mengamati wajah chanyeol yang tertidur itu. Perlahan bibirnya melengkung keatas .

"kau tetap tampan walau tertidur seperti itu yeol" Baekhyun terus saja mengamati wajah sampai dia lelah dan malah ikut tertidur di samping Chanyeol.

.

Sehun yang niatnya ingin membawakan minuman dan makanan ke kamar chanyeol pun tidak jadi dikarenakan saat dia membuka pintu kamar chanyeol dia malah disuguhkan oleh pemandangan dua orang yang sedang tertidur itu. Perlahan sehun pun tersenyum.

"kalian sangat serasi hyung. Semoga saja kau cepat sembuh dari amnesiamu"

Sehun meletakkan nampannya di meja lalu mengambil selimut dari tempat tidur chanyeol dan menyelimuti chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun pun terbangun dari tidurnya, dia merenggangkan otot-otot pinggang dan lehernya karena terasa sakit akibat tidur duduk seperti itu.

"eungg. Aduh pinggang dan leherku sakit sekali" dia menggerakkan badannya dan lehernya ke kanan dan kekiri dan tiba pandangannya pada chanyeol yang masih tertidur dengan tenangnya.

.

"kau masih tidur ternyata. Kau lucu sekali jika sedang tidur seperti ini hihihi"

Baekhyun mengelus surai rambut chanyeol menyingkirkan poni rambut yang menutupi dahi chanyeol

"apakah perasaanmu sama padaku yeol? Aku berharap kau memiliki perasaan yang sama padaku" Baekhyun masih saja senang mengelus rambut chanyeol, chanyeol tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan baekhyun dengan terburu-buru menyingkirkan tangannya dari kepala chanyeol.

"pagi chanyeol" sapa baekhyun

"eumm pagi juga baek, apa aku ketiduran?"

"ne, kau tertidur saat aku sedang menjelaskannya padamu"

"lalu kenapa kau juga bisa tertidur dikamarku?"

"eumm entahlah mungkin aku juga terlalu lelah jadi aku juga tertidur disini" Baekhyun tak mungkin menceritakan bahwa ia tadi malam tertidur karena lelah memperhatikan wajah chanyeol saat sedang tidur.

"ah begitu, jam berapa sekarang?"

"astaga sudah hampir jam 7 yeol palliwa kau mandi terlebih dahulu , mungkin aku akan mandi di kamar mandi eommanim"

"tidak kau saja mandi dikamar mandi ku, aku akan mandi di kamar mandi sehun" Chanyeol pun beranjak berdiri menuju kamar sehun.

"tapi…" baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol

"sudah tak apa baek, cepat kau mandi kita bisa terlambat nanti"

"baiklah gomawo chan"

"ne" Chanyeol tersenyum lalu mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun dan pergi keluar kamar.

.

.

15 menit kemudian baekhyun sudah keluar dari kamar chanyeol dengan rapih sambil menenteng tas sekolahnya. Setelah baekhyun keluar dari kamar chanyeol bergegas masuk ke kamarnya dan bersiap-siap. Setelah sudah merasa rapih dan tampan chanyeol keluar kamar dan menyusul baekhyun di ruang makan keluarga Park.

"annyeong eomma, baekhyun,, eumm dimana sehun eomma?" ucap chanyeol duduk di kursi samping baekhyun

"annyeong chanyeol" balas baekhyun

"annyeong chagi, sehun sudah berangkat 10 menit yang lalu, dia takut terlambat, cepat kalian habiskan makanan kalian lalu berangkat sekolah, oh ya eomma juga sudah menyiapkan bekal untuk chanyeol dan baekhyun"

"untuk aku eommanim?" tanya baekhyun

"ne, sudah kau tak perlu merasa sungkan, kau sudah eomma anggap anak eomma sendiri lagipula kau kan sebentar lagi akan menjadi menantu eomma"

"uhukk—uhukkk" chanyeol tersedak kimbabnya

"pelan-pelan yeol , ini diminum" ucap baekhyun memukul punggung chanyeol dan memberi segelas air putih untuk chanyeol

"gomawo" chanyeol menerima air dari baekhyun dan langsung meminumnya.

"eomma sudah tahu jika baekhyun..?" tanya chanyeol kemudian

"ne, eomma sudah tahu chan,, hahaha berarti dia akan jadi adik iparmu"

DEG..

WHAT? ADIK IPAR? NO ! baekhyun tidak ingin jadi adik ipar chanyeol tapi dia ingin menjadi pendamping hidup chanyeol. Baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya merasa hatinya sakit. Dulu mungkin dia senang jika dikatakan akan jadi adik ipar chanyeol tapi sekarang? Tidak dia sudah tidak mau dikatakan adik ipar. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun menundukan kepalanya merasa bahwa baekhyun malu padahal baekhyun bukan malu. Chanyeol malah menggoda baekhyun.

"sudah baek kau tak usah menunduk seperti itu. Hahaha aku tahu pasti kau sangat malu kan digoda oleh eomma? Hihihi" chanyeol malah cekikikan

"ne?" baekhyun mendongkakkan kepalanya tapi dengan wajah yang sendu

"sudah-sudah lebih baik kalian cepat berangkat sekolah nanti kalian bisa terlambat" Kata nyonya park memperingatkan

"akh eomma benar baek, ayo cepat kita berangkat" chanyeol langsung berdiri dan menarik tangan baekhyun. Baekhyun pun menurutinya, mereka pun langsung pamit pada eomma chanyeol dan pergi kesekolah menggunakan motor sport chanyeol.

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai digerbang sekolah dan gerbang sekolah sudah akan ditutup oleh bapak-bapak penjaga sekolah tersebut.

"tunggu ahjussi jangan ditutup dahulu" teriak chanyeol

"cepat kalian masuk"

"baik terima kasih ahjussi" chanyeol langsung menjalankan motornya dan berhenti di parkiran sekolah. Mereka berdua turun dari motor dan langsung berlari ke kelas. Sayang sekali saat mereka akan masuk kedalam kelas ternyata Jung Seongsanim sudah datang.

Tok

Tok

Tok

"Permisi Seongsanim" kata chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan

"wah wah bagus sekali , kalian tahu sekarang jam berapa?" tanya Jung seongsanim sinis. Ya jung seongsanim terkenal dengan guru yang paling disiplin. Walaupun muridnya hanya terlambat 1 detik saja tapi dia tidak bisa mentolerirnya jadi murid yang terlambat sudah pasti akan mendapat hukuman.

"nggg jam 7 lewat 10 menit seongsanim" jawab chanyeol takut dan baekhyun pun hanya memegang tas belakang chanyeol.

"lalu pelajaran dimulai jam berapa?"

"jam 7 seongsanim"

"kalian tahu kan kalian sudah telat 10 menit dari pelajaran saya dan kalian juga tahu jika saya tidak bisa menerima murid yang datang telat walaupun dia hanya telat satu detik saja" kata jung seongsanim tegas

"jadi… kalian berdua pergi ke lapangan upacara dan bersihkan semua sampah yang ada disana sampai jam istirahat. Kalian mengerti?"

"ne seongsanim" chanbaek hanya menurut dan membungkukkan badannya sopan.

"kalau begitu kalian taruh tas kalian terlebih dahulu"

"ne" chanyeol dan bekhyun menuju ke tempat duduknya masing-masing

.

"hei baek kenapa kau bisa terlambat datang bersama chanyeol?" tanya Luhan

"ceritanya panjang eonni, aku melaksanankan hukuman dulu ya eonni, bye" ucap baekhyun langsung melesat pergi

"kau berhutang penjelasan padaku chanyeol dan baekhyun" kata luhan bersmirk ria.

.

Di lapangan sekolah chanyeol dan baekhyun menjalankan hukuman mereka. Mereka mulai memunguti sampah-sampah yang berserakan disana.

"aish menyebalkan sekali jung seongsanim itu . kalau dia bukan guru sudah aku lawan dari tadi" gerutu chanyeol sambil memunguti sampah-sampah. Baekhyun yang mendengar gerutuan chanyeol tertawa karena wajah chanyeol sangat lucu sekali.

"hahaha kenapa kau tidak lawan saja tadi?"

"tidak mau"

"wae? Apa kau takut?"

"aku tidak takut hanya.."

"hanya apa? Sudah kau tak usah mengelak seperti itu, sudah terlihat jelas dimatamu kok jika kau takut hahaha"

"yayaya aku takut padanya tapi bukan aku takut dengan dirinya tapi aku takut jika aku melawannya tadi kita malah mendapatkan hukuman tambahan"

"ahahhaha itu sama saja pabo"

"ishh apa kau bilang? Pabo? Awas kau byun baekhyun" chanyeol mencubiti pipi baekhyun

"aww yak PARK CHANYEOL APPO !" Baekhyun berteriak

"sini kau park chanyeol" baekhyun gentian mencubiti pipi chanyeol dan mereka bukannya melaksanakan hukuman malah saling mencubiti pipi lawan masing-masing dan berakhir dengan aksi kejar-kejaran sampai jam istirahat dimulai.

Tettt..

Tett…

Tettt…..

"yak park bagaimana ini? Kita belum selesai membersihkannya" baekhyun panic

"itu salahmu kenapa kau memanggilku pabo"

"yak tidak bisa itu salahmu kenapa kau mencubiti pipiku terlebih dahulu?"

"PARK CHANYEOL. BYUN BAEKHYUN" teriak Jung Seongsanim

"aishh matilah kita" baekhyun dan chanyeol menunduk

"yak apa yang kalian lakukan? Aku menyuruh kalian untuk menyelesaikan tugas bukan untuk berpacaran

"hah? Ani seongsanim kami tidak berpacaran" elak Chanyeol

"jangan membantahku Park Chanyeol. Sekarang aku akan menambah hukuman kalian"

"MWOOO?" baekhyun berteriak hingga jung seongsanim menutup telinganya

"aish aku tahu jika suaramu bisa mencapai 8 Oktaf tapi kau tak merlu memekik kencang seperti itu" omel jung seongsanim

"mianhamnida seongsanim" baekhyun menunduk dan meminta maaf pada jung seongsanim

"baiklah untuk yang satu ini aku maafkan tapi untuk hukuman tambahan tetap ada, sekarang setelah kalian selesai membersihkan lapangan, kalian harus membersihkan ruang perpustakaan disana sampai pulang jadi kalian tidak boleh mengikuti pelajaran hari ini"

"tapi.." chanyeol menyela tapi jung seongsanim langsung memutuskan pembicaraan chanyeol

"tidak ada tapi-tapian sekarang cepat laksanakan hukuman kalian ! kalau tidak aku akan menambah hukuman lagi untuk kalian. Arraseo?"

"ne arraseo seongsanim" chanyeol dan baekhyun membungkukan badan mereka dan langsung menuruti hukuman mereka

"baiklah aku pergi dulu, selamat menjalankan hukuman kalian" jung seongsanim melenggang pergi meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol.

"aish guru itu cantik-cantik tapi hatinya tidak secantik wajahnya" omel baekhyun

"haha sudah tak usah menggerutu lebih baik kita selesaikan hukuman kita"

"ne" chanyeol dan baekhyun menjalankan hukuman mereka ya walaupun terkadang chanyeol dan baekhyun suka menjahili lawannya masing-masing.

.

* * *

Kebetulan Luhan keluar kelas dan tertawa melihat tingkah baekhyun dan chanyeol. Dia tersenyum melihat chanyeol bisa tertawa kembali bersama baekhyun dan Luhan berharap agar disaat chanyeol sudah mengingat semuanya, dia berharap baekhyun sudah membalas perasaannnya pada chanyeol.

"aku senang melihat kalian tertawa bersama seperti itu" kata Luhan.

"noona sedang apa kau disini?" tanya seseorang yang tiba-tiba sudah berdiri disamping Luhan

"hah kau mengagetkanku sehun-ah" kata Luhan mengelus dadanya

"hahah kau lucu sekali noona' sehun malah tertawa dan Luhan yang melihat sehun tertawa mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"ish kau ini kualat kau menertawakan aku"

"hahaha habis wajahmu lucu noona jika sedang terkejut itu. Kau terlihat imut seperti rusa kecil"

*Blushh* Luhan malu pipinya merona mendengar bahwa dia dikatakan imut oleh sehun

"noona kenapa pipimu memerah? Ayo kita ke kantin membeli bubble tea sepertinya kau kepanasan"

"ah ne?"

"ayo noona" Sehun menarik tangan Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke kantin untuk membeli bubble tea bersama.

"kau ingin rasa apa noona?"

"aku ingin rasa coklat untuk hari ini"

"baiklah, ahjuma tolong satu bubble tea rasa taro dan satu bubble tea rasa coklat"

"ne"

.

Beberapa menit kemudian bubble tea mereka sudah jadi.

"ini noona"

"gomawo sehun-ah" mereka berdua langsung duduk di bangku pojok kantin. Karena bangku pojok kantin adalah meja favorite mereka berempat.

"apa yang kau lihat tadi noona?" tanya sehun sambil menyeruput minumannya.

"eung aku tadi melihat baekhyun dan chanyeo yang sedang dihukum tadi"

"jinjayo noona? Chan hyung dan baek noona dihukum? Wae?"

"mereka terlambat sekolah tadi 10 menit saat pelajaran Jung seongsanim. Kau kan tahu bagaimana jung seongsanim"

"seharusnya tadi pagi aku ke kamar chanyeol hyung dan membangunkan mereka"

"apa? Mereka satu kamar? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Luhan panic bagaimana tidak panic jika dua orang berbeda jenis kelamin itu tidur satu kamar? Jika mereka melakukan yang tidak-tidak bagaimana? Atau jika baekhyun hamil anak chanyeol bagaimana? Stop hentikan fikiran negative mu itu Luhan.

"tentu saja bisa, tadi malam mereka belajar bersama di kamar chan hyung saat aku masuk untuk membawakan makanan dan minuman ternyata mereka sudah tertidur di meja belajar milik chanyeol hyung. Tadinya aku ingin membangunkan baekhyun noona untuk pindah ke kamar eomma tapi aku tak enak sepertinya baek noona dan chan hyung terlihat begitu lelah"

"oh begitu, syukurlah jika begitu"

"mereka terlihat begitu serasi bukan noona?" kata sehun sambil melihat ke jendela luar dan mendapati chanyeol dan baekhyun duduk dipinggiran lapangan untuk istirahat. Luhan langsung memutar badannya dan mengikuti arah pandang sehun.

"apa kau cemburu?" Tanya Luhan tak memperhatikan sehun dia masih mengamati duo chanbaek itu.

"ani, aku tak cemburu pada mereka" kata sehun tersenyum manis. Mendengar kata sehun tadi dia langsung membalikan tubuhnya menghadap sehun kembali dan menatap lekat wajah sehun.

"jinjayo? Tapi kau kan…?"

"aku sudah putus dengan baekhyun noona" kata sehun enteng lalu menyeruput bubble teanya kembali

"MWO? Ba..bagaimana bisa? Bbukankah kalian saling mencintai? Sejak kapan?"

"mm kira-kira satu minggu yang lalu, tentu saja bisa noona, orang yang menikah pun bisa bercerai bagaimana yang hanya baru berpacaran."

"tapi tentu saja ada alasan lain kan? Apa kalian sudah tak saling mencintai?"

"sebenarnya aku masih mencintai baekhyun noona tapi baekhyun noona sudah tak mencintaiku. Aku tak mungkin memaksakan perasannya padaku jika dia sudah tak mencintaiku"

"sebegitu besarkah cintamu pada baekhyun sehun?" lirih Luhan namun lirihan tersebut dapat didengar sehun

"ne? apa yang kau bicarakan noona?" sehun pura-pura tak mendengarnya

"ani, bukan apa-apa. Sebaiknya kita masuk ke kelas lagi karena jam istirahat akan berakhir. Kajja" Luhan berdiri dari bangkunya dan menarik tangan sehun.

 _"_ _mianhae noona pasti kau terluka mendengar bahwa aku masih mencintai baekhyun noona. Jongmal mianhae luhan noona" kata Sehun dalam hati._

.

.

* * *

Di Perpustakaan sekolah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membereskan buku-buku yang berantakan disana. Semua buku harus disusun rapi sesuai dengan raknya.

"buku-buku ini banyak sekali chanyeol" keluh Baekhyun

"apa kau lelah?"

"ne, aku lelah sekali sedari tadi kita bahkan belum istirahat"

"kalau begitu kau duduk saja dulu biar aku yang merapihkannya"

"tapi?"

"tidak apa-apa kau tenang saja jung seongsanim tak akan tahu. Sudah lebih baik kau istirahat dulu"

"gomawo chanyeol aku jadi tidak enak padamu" kata baekhyun merasa tak enak pada chanyeol

"sudahlah tak apa-apa" chanyeol tersenyum.

Baekhyun menuruti kata chanyeol dia duduk dimeja dekat jendela perpustakaan, dia memperhatikan chanyeol yang sedang merapihkan buku-buku tersebut. baekhyun baru menyadari bahwa chanyeol seperti malaikat. Baekhyun terus saja tersenyum memandang chanyeol. Baekhyun yang merasa tidak enak karena dia sudah terlalu lama beristirahat akhirnya berdiri dan membantu chanyeol kembali.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat sekarang, biar aku yang menggantikanmu" kata baekhyun

"kau sudah selesai istirahat?"

"ne, aku sudah selesai beristirahat , sini biar aku yang membereskannya" kata baekhyun mengambil buku yang ada ditangan chanyeol.

"tidak apa-apa baek, bagaimana jika kita berdua yang membereskannya jadi akan cepat selesai?" chanyeol mempertahankan buku yang dipegangnya

"okey, kita kerjakan berdua. Fighting"

Baekhyun dan chanyeol membereskan buku-buku tersebut berdua . tak selang berapa lama mereka berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya tepat saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi.  
tettt.. tettt.. tett..

"hhh akhirnya selesai juga baek" chanyeo langsung mendudukan dirinya dilantai dan baekhyun mengikuti duduk di samping chanyeol

"ne kau benar yeol. Yey kita berhasil menyelesaikan hukuman kita" baekhyun tersenyum senang sampai memperlihatkan eyes smilenya

"bagaimana jika kita cepat melapor pada jung seongsanim dan langsung ke kedai es krim di depan sekolah?" tanya chanyeol

"boleh, kajja"

"kau ini" chanyeol mengacak-acak rambut baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya nyengir.

.

.

Tok—tok—tok

"permisi seongsanim" ucap chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan

"ne , wah kalian ternyata, apakah kalian sudah selesai dengan hukuman kalian?"

"ne, kami sudah menyelesaikan hukuman kami seongsanim" kata chnayeol

"baiklah, sekarang kalian boleh pulang tapi besok jangan diulangi lagi okey" ucap jung seongasanim

"ne, seongsanim"

"ya sudah kalian pulang sekarang"

"ne, gamsahamnida seongsanim. Kami permisi"

.

.

.

"wah kita melewatkan semua pelajaran hari ini" kata baekhyun mengambil tasnya

"kau benar, hhh semakin banyak pelajaran saja yang aku lewatkan" keluh chanyeol

"tenang saja chan aku akan membantumu kok. Kau tak perlu khawatir. Sekarang aku kan guru privatmu" kata baekhyun menepuk pundak chanyeol

"ne, gomawo baek,, kajja kita ke kedai es krim sekarang nanti keburu malam"

"kajja".

.

.

* * *

di Kedai Es Krim...

"kau ingin es krim rasa apa baek?" tanya chanyeol

"aku ingin rasa strawberry"

"baiklah, mm ahjussi aku ingin satu cup es krim rasa pisang dan satu cup es krim rasa strawberry"

"ne"

"ini pesanan kalian anak muda"

"gamsahamnida ahjussi"

.

.

"wahh enaknya, akhirnya aku bisa memakan es krim strawberry lagi" kata baekhyun girang

"hahah kau lucu sekali baek, apa kau sangat menyukai es krim rasa strawberry?"

"ne, aku suka semua yang berhubungan dengan strawberry" kata baekhyun dengan mata berbinar.

"akh kyeopta"

"ne?"

"ani" chanyeol nyengir mengusak rambut baekhyun

"ish kau selalu membuat rambutku berantakan" cibir baekhyun

"hahaha mian baek habis aku gemas padamu" chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah baekhyun reflex mundur kebelakang

"mmmppp chann.. aappaa yang akan kkau llakkukan?" tanya baekhyun gugup karena wajah chanyeol semakin lama semakin dekat saja dengan wajahnya sampai-sampai deru nafas chanyeol bisa terasa oleh baekhyun .

"kau diam baek"

"chann" baekhyun diam dan menutup matanya…..

.

.

 **TBC**

.

.

.

.

Next Chapter :

"kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu baek?"

.

.

"kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku"

.

.

"eonni ada yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu"

.

.

"noona naneun johae"

.

.

* * *

aduh siapa itu yang bilang johae? hayo tebak hayooo...

wah kayanya chapter ini dikit banget yah terus gaje banget ? maaf yah... aku lagi benar-benar kehabisan ide .

aduh itu chanbaek makin greget aja deh momentnya... love love dah :*

untuk yang nunggu sehun kapan jelesnya sabar yah, kalau udah jeles berarti sehun udah lope-lope ke luhan kan? nah aku belum dapet feelnya nanti aku fikirin lagi..

tapi kalau ada yang mau kasih masukan silahkan di review aja yah...

sekali lagi terima kasih buat semua yang mau menyempatkan diri untuk mereview...

jongmal gomawo buat semua :* {}

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

paii-paii :* :* :*


	10. Chapter 8

**Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Kai / Kim Jong In (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jun Myeon / Suho (Namja)**

 **Zang Yixing / Lay (Yeoja)**

 **Kris / Wu Yi Fan (Namja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Minseok/ Xiumin (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Chen (Namja)**

 **and All SM Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua Mereka, Lee So Man Ahjussi, SM Entertainment kecuali Chanyeol milik saya :P**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

* * *

 _Jealous?_

.

.

"chann?" baekhyun menutup matanya

"baek kau jorok sekali lihat ice cream belepotan dibibirmu" kata chanyeol sambil mengusap es krim yang belepotan di bibir baekhyun dengan jarinya. Baekhyun membuka matanya menikmati sentuhan jari chanyeol di bibirnya membuat pipi baekhyun memerah seperti tomat.

"ah ne?" baekhyun langsung mengambil tissue dan menyeka es krim tersebut.

"kenapa wajahmu memerah seperti itu baek? Gwenchanayo?"

"ah ani naneun gwenchana. Mm sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang yeol sudah jam 5 sore pasti eomma sudah menunggu"

"ne, kajja"

.

.

Dirumah baekhyun tidak bisa tidur dia terus saja tersenyum dan memeluk boneka rillakuma pemberian chanyeol saat ulang tahunnya ke 17.

"ah chanie aku bisa gila karena memikirkan Chanyeol terus seperti itu"

"Omoo kenapa pipiku jadi panas seperti ini. Arghh aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Semoga kau memiliki rasa yang sama padaku yeol. Saranghae Park Chanyeol"

.

.

Keesokan harinya Baekhyun dan chanyeol ke sekolah tidak terlambat lagi , saat Baekhyun baru duduk dikursinya Luhan dengan garang langsung mengintrogasi Baekhyun.

.

"kalian berhutang penjelasan padaku" kata Luhan sambil menyilangkan tangannya di dada

"maksud eonni?" tanya baekhyun tak mengerti

"kau dan chanyeol kemarin"

"mmakksuud eonni?" ('Astaga apa eonni melihat aku berdua dengan chanyeol kemarin sore di kedai es krim?') Baekhyun gugup

"kenapa kau gugup seperti itu baek? Jangan-jangan kalian?" Luhan menggoda Baekhyun dan menaik turunkan alisnya

"kau jangan salah paham eonni"

"salah paham kenapa baek? Bahkan aku belum melanjutkan perkataanku? Hahaha kau lucu sekali baek" Luhan tertawa membuat Baekhyun salah tingkah

"hehehe ani"

"aduh baek aku Cuma ingin bertanya kenapa kau dan chanyeol kemarin bisa datang dan terlambat bersamaan?"

"eungg itu aku sekarang menjadi guru privatnya eonni jadi kemarin aku menginap dirumah chanyeol untuk mengajarinya eh kami ketiduran dan bangun kesiangan jadinya kami terlambat deh" jelas baekhyun

"ah begitu hahaha aduh coba saja aku merekam saat wajahmu gugup seperti itu tadi hahaha lucu sekali kau baek"

"ah eonni" baekhyun merajuk

"hahaha memang apa yang kau fikirkan heum? Apa kau berfikiran jika aku akan menanyakan tentang hubungan kalian? Hahaha"

"eonni apa-apain sih kau ini" baekhyun malu sekali

"hahaha lihat-lihat wajahmu merah seperti itu.. uuu sepertinya perkiraanku benar jika kau…" Luhan terus saja meledek baekhyun

"eonni ada yang ingin ku ceritakan padamu" putus baekhyun

"ada apa baek?" Luhan menghentikan tawanya dan menatap baekhyun serius

"eumm bagaimana ya aku menceritakannya.. aku bingung"

"tak usah bingung baek, kau ingin cerita apa padaku?'

"eonni sebenarnya aku menyukai chanyeol ani aku mencintai chanyeol"

"aku sudah tahu kok" kata luhan enteng

"apa kau sudah tahu? Bagaimana bisa?"

"aku tahu dari sehun"

" ? apa kau juga tahu jika?"

"ya aku pun sudah tahu jika kau sudah putus dengan sehun. Karena dari itu aku pun tahu jika kau mencintai chanyeol"

"tapi .. tapi aku takut eonni"

"takut kenapa?"

"aku takut ya aku takut jika ternyata chanyeol tidak mencintaiku" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya

"itu resikonya baek. Itu resiko yang harus kau jalani jika kau mencintai seseorang. Kau harus siap jika orang itu ternyata tidak mencintaimu. Memang menyakitkan tapi ya itulah kenyataanya"

"ne eonni"

('kau tak tahu bagaimana rasanya chanyeol dulu mencintaimu tapi kau tak mencintainya baek. pokoknya Aku tak akan memberitahumu jika ternyata chanyeol mencintaimu. Kalau kau mencintai chanyeol kau harus berjuang untuk mendapatkan chanyeol baek. apapun resikonya nanti')

.

.

.

.

* * *

Hari ini adalah pelajaran olah raga, olah raga kali ini adalah basket. Lee Seongsanim menyuruh semua muridnya untuk memasukkan bola basket sebanyak 20 kali. Namun Luhan selalu gagal karena Luhan tak begitu menyukai olah raga basket, dia lebih menyukai olah raga sepak bola.

"arghh kenapa tidak masuk-masuk sih bolanya" gerutu Luhan kesal

-PRIITT-

"Yak Xi Luhan kenapa kau selalu gagal dalam permainan basket? Bagaimana saat ujian nanti? Bisa-bisa nilai pelajaran olah ragamu minus" kata Lee Seongsanim memarahi Luhan

"mianhamnida seongsanim" Luhan menundukan kepalanya. Baekhyun dan chanyeol serta semua teman-teman satu kelas Luhan merasa kasihan melihat Luhan yang dimarahi oleh Lee Seongsanim. Ini bukan sekalinya Luhan dimarahi, tapi setiap olah raga basket pasti luhan selalu dimarahi oleh Lee Seongsanim.

"kau harus banyak latihan Luhan-ssi jika nilaimu tak ingin minus. Okey untuk semua pelajaran kali ini sudah selesai kalian bisa istirahat dan mengganti baju kalian" Lee Seongsanim langsung pergi meninggalkan lapangan basket.

.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun menghampiri Luhan yang duduk di pinggiran lapangan.

"sudahlah noona kau jangan bersedih"

"ne eonni kau jangan bersedih"

"bagaimana aku tidak sedih jika setiap olah raga basket aku selalu dimarahi oleh Lee Seongsanim. Pasti Lee seongsanim bosan melihatku yang selalu tak bisa bermain basket"

"aku akan mengajarimu bermain noona" kata chanyeol, Luhan dan Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol bersamaan

"ne? kau mau mengajariku chan?" tanya Luhan

"ne noona aku akan mengajarimu bermain basket" chanyeol tersenyum sambil memegang pundak Luhan

"gomawo chan" Luhan ikut tersenyum

 _'_ _ayolah baek kau tak usah cemburu seperti itu, chanyeol hanya akan mengajari Lulu eonni bermain basket_ ' _baekhyun menatap kesal kearah chanyeol dan luhan, entah mengapa dia kesal ketika chanyeol menawarkan unutk membantu Luhan bermain basket._

.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah…

"Yeol, apa aku nanti keumahmu lagi?" tanya baekhyun

"tidak usah baek, mungkin untuk seminggu ini kau tak usah mengajariku dahulu, karena aku akan mengajari Luhan noona bermain basket tak apa-apa kan baek?"

"ah ne tidak apa-apa chan. Kalau begitu aku pulang dulu ya , bye" baekhyun pergi keluar kelas dengan perasaan yang sedih.

("Chanyeol akan bersama Luhan eonni selama seminggu ini?")

Pikirannya selalu tentang bayang-bayang Luhan dan Chanyeol yang asik bermain basket dan badan chanyeol yang menempel pada Luhan untuk mengajari Luhan cara menshoot bola tersebut.

"Omoo,Omoo hilangkan pikiran anehmu itu baek ! Sebaiknya kau harus cepat pulang dan tidur baek" Baekhyun terus-terusan memukul-mukul kepalanya dan menggeleng-gelengkannya dan tingkah aneh baekhyun itu membuat semua orang yang berpapasan dengannya meliriknya aneh.

.

.

.

"noona, ayo kita latihan basket bersama" kata chanyeol menghampiri Luhan

"ayo, dimana kita akan berlatih?"

"kita berlatih di lapangan basket sekolah saja noona"

"baiklah, kajja"

.

.

Kini sekolah sudah sepi dan hanya tinggal chanyeol dan luhan yang bermain basket bersama. Chanyeol dengan sabarnya mengajari Luhan bagaimana cara mendribble bola lalu memasukkannya kedalam ring basket dan cara mengoper bola serta menjaga agar bola tidak di rampas olehh lawan. Namun untuk tahap permulaan Chanyeol mengajari Luhan cara mendribble bola lalu memasukkannya ke dalam ring.

"noona memegannganya seperti ini jangan seperti itu" kata chanyeol sambil mempraktikannya

"bagaimana chan?" tanya luhan tak mengerti

"ini noona tangan noona harus begini" kata chanyeol memegang tangan luhan dan membenarkannya

"lalu bagaimana lagi?"

"setelah itu pelan-pelan noona pantulkan bola tersebut kebawah sebanyak 3 kali"

"seperti ini?" Luhan memantulkan bola basket tersebut seperti yang chanyeol katakana tadi

"ne seperti itu lalu bolanya noona lempar dan pantulkan pada papan atas ring seperti ini dan .. SHOOT" kata chanyeol sambil melempar bola basket nya memasuki ring tersebut. Luhan mempraktikan seperti yang chanyeol ajarkan tapi…

"yah gagal chan,,," lirih Luhan.

"tidak apa noona ini kan baru permulaan, ayo kau coba lagi"

Luhan terus mencoba untuk melemparkan bola tersebut namun gagal sampai 10 kali dia masih juga belum bisa memasukkan bola basket tersebut pada ringnya.

"chan, latihan kali ini sampai disini saja aku lelah chan" Luhan putus asa, dia lalu mendudukan dirinya di tengah lapangan. Chanyeol prihatin melihat Luhan yang frustasi itu dia menghampiri Luhan dan ikut duduk di samping Luhan merangkul Pundak Luhan dan memberikan Luhan sebotol air mineral.

"baiklah noona, ini diminum dulu kau pasti haus"

"ne, gomawo chan"

.

.

* * *

Sudah lima hari ini Luhan selalu belajar bermain basket bersama Chanyeol. Setiap sepulang sekolah mereka selalu menyempatkan diri untuk berlatih. Sudah lima hari ini Luhan belum juga berhasil memasukan bola tersebut kedalam ring, Luhan sudah pasrah dia sudah tidak mau berlatih lagi namun karena bujukan chanyeol dia mau berlatih kembali.

"ayolah noona kau harus berlatih kembali"

"aku tidak mau, aku sudah menyerah !"

"bagaimana jika nilaimu minus?"

"masa bodoh dengan nilai tersebut aku sudah lelah chan, aku tak mau lagi bermain basket, lihat kakiku lecet" Luhan memanyunkan bibirnya sambil menunjuk kakinya yang lecet. Ya Luhan terpeleset kemarin saat mendribble bola tersebut hingga membuat lututnya lecet.

"AWW yak appo kenapa kau memegangnya?" teriak luhan ketika chanyeol menyentuh lukanya

"mian noona, apakah begitu sakit?"

"ne, rasanya perih apalagi jika terkena air" ringis Luhan

"baiklah hari ini kita absen untuk berlatih basket tapi besok noona harus mau berlatih kembali"

"mana bisa begitu, shireo aku tidak mau"

"nonono tak bisa begitu noona kau harus tetap berlatih"

"NO"

"mm bagaimana jika aku membelikanmu bubble tea?" chanyeol merayu

"NO"

"setiap hari aku akan membelikanmu bubble tea sampai latihan berakhir?"

"bagaimana ya?" Luhan berfikir jari telunjuknya dia tempelkan di dagu

"aku akan menraktirmu bubble tea selama 1 bulan deh" bujuk chanyeol

"itu aku terima, tapi kau harus tepati janjimu deal?"

"ok deal" chanyeol dan luhan saling berjabat tangan dan Luhan tersenyum dengan manisnya.

('Please jangan tersenyum noona aku tak akan pernah bisa tahan dengan senyumanmu itu')

.

.

Keesokan harinya Luhan mulai kembali berlatih dengan chanyeol karena chanyeol menyogoknya dengan segelas bubble tea.

"chan begini kan cara melemparnya?"

"bukan noona tapi seperti ini" chanyeol memegang tangan Luhan dan memperbaiki cara memegang bola tersebut.

"aish merepotkan sekali bermain basket" gerutu luhan dan itu membuat chanyeol terkikik geli melihat tingkah Luhan.

1 x gagal

2x gagal

3 x gagal

4 x gagal

5x gagal

6x gagal

7x gagal

8x gagal

9x gagal

"aish ini lemparanku yang kesepuluh awas saja kalau sampai gagal lagi aku tak mau bermain lagi !" kata Luhan lalu melempar bola tersebut dan SHOOT . Bola yang kesepuluh akhirnya masuk kedalam ring basket Luhan yang melihat itu langsung bersorak girang.

"yuhuuuyyyy kau lihat chan, kau lihat chan, bola itu akhirnya masuk… YEAYYY" Luhan berteriak dan menari-nari mengitari lapangan basket dengan riangnya. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tertawa. Tingkah Luhan seperti anak kecil, padahal umurnya 1 tahun lebih tua dari chanyeol. Tiba-tiba GREEP Luhan memeluk chanyeol dari belakang.

"gomawo chanyeolie kau sudah mengajariku, maaf kalau aku selalu berteriak-teriak padamu dan selalu menyusahkanmu. Sekali lagi jongmal gomawoyo chanyeolie"

"aaaa ne noona cheonmanayo" sungguh sikap Luhan saat ini membuat jantung Chanyeol berpacu semakin cepat dan gugup. Bibir chanyeol tertarik keatas membuat sebuah senyuman bahagia. Secara reflex chanyeol memegang tangan Luhan yang melingkar dipinggangnya.

.

Ternyata kejadian dari awal mereka bermain basket sampai acara Luhan memeluk Chanyeol dan Chanyeol memegang tangan Luhan dilihat oleh dua orang yang diam-diam memperhatikan mereka sedari tadi dari tempat yang berbeda. Mereka adalah Baekhyun dan Sehun. Sedari tadi mereka memperhatikan Chanyeol yang mengajari Luhan bermain basket hingga Luhan memeluk chanyeol. Salah satu dari mereka langsung beranjak pergi karena tak kuat melihat adegan itu. Namun satu orang lagi masih terus saja memperhatikan chanyeol dan Luhan.

.

.

"noona?"

"ne?"

"bisakah kau melepas pelukanmu?"

"ah ne ne, mian chan, aku terlalu bersemangat tadi" luhan nyengir lalu melepaskan pelukannya. Chanyeol hanya membalas senyuman pada Luhan.

"noona sebaiknya kita pulang sekarang sudah sore"

"ne, ayo" Luhan mengambil tasnya lalu menggandeng tangan chanyeol.

.

Dijalan Luhan terus saja berbicara dan chanyeol dengan senang hati membalas pembicaraan Luhan.

"chanyeol-ah gomawo"

"ne? gomawo untuk apa noona?" Chanyeol menatap Luhan

"gomawo sudah mau dengan sabar mengajariku bermain basket, aku tahu kok kau pasti sebal padaku karena aku tak kunjung bisa bermain basket" luhan mengerucutkan bibirnya imut

"ne noona tidak apa-apa , aku tidak sebal padamu kok , kau tenang saja" chanyeol mengusak rambut Luhan

"hehehe"

"ngg noona ada yang aku ingin katakan padamu" Kata chanyeol menatap lekat mata Luhan

"apa itu?" tanya Luhan penasaran

"noona naneun johae" Chanyeol berucap dengan bersungguh-sungguh sambil memegang kedua tangan Luhan.

"…" Luhan hanya terdiam dan menatap chanyeol

"mungkin aku terlalu lancang mengatakan ini pada noona atau mungkin ini akan membuat noona terkejut, tapi aku sudah tidak bisa menahannya lagi noona. Sekali lagi aku mengatakan noona aku menyukaimu" chanyeol menatap lekat kedua mata Luhan.

"nado" Chanyeol langsung memeluk Luhan.

.

Ternyata diam-diam ada seseorang yang mengikuti mereka dan mendengarkan semuanya sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

.

.

.

* * *

Sesampainya dirumah chanyeol selalu tersenyum dari pulang sekolah hingga malam ini dan membuat sang eomma heran dibuatnya.

"wah anak eomma ada apa dari tadi tersenyum seperti itu?" tanya nyonya park mendekati chanyeol yang sedang duduk diruang tv

"hehehe ani eomma"

"apa kau sedang bahagia hari ini? Coba ceritakan pada eomma"

"eomma aku senang sekali hari ini" kata chanyeol tersenyum sumringah memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang rapih sambil memeluk eommanya

"kau senang kenapa heumm? Apa anak eomma sedang jatuh cinta?" nyonya park mengelus surai chanyeol

"eomma Luhan noona dia juga menyukaiku"

"wah apakah itu benar? Jadi itu alasan kenapa kau selalu tersenyum seperti ini?" nyonya park melepaskan pelukan chanyeol dan menatap lekat chanyeol

"ne eomma"

"lalu apakah kalian sudah menjadi sepasang kekasih?"

"hmm aku juga tak tahu, Luhan noona tadi hanya bilang nado padaku saat aku bilang joha padanya"

"tentu saja Luhan hanya mengatakan nado karena kau hanya berucap jika kau menyukainya saja. Kau seharusnya bertanya padanya apakah luhan mau menjadi kekasihmu nah jika luhan menjawab ya maka dia akan menjadi kekasihmu" nyonya park member penjelasan

"apa harus seperti itu eomma? Apakah dulu appa seperti itu pada eomma?"

"tentu saja bahkan sangat romantis sekali appamu itu. Kau seharusnya belajar pada appamu hahaha"

"wah kalau begitu aku harus belajar pada appa"

"hahaha sudah-sudah lebih baik kau belajar pelajaran terlebih dahulu agar bisa Lulus dengan nilai terbaik dan sukses terus baru kau belajar tentang cinta pada appamu. Lagi pula jika kau sudah sukses nanti kau tak belajar pada appamu juga wanita manapun akan jatuh cinta padamu"

"ne eomma kalau begitu aku belajar dulu sekarang"

"ne" chanyeol beranjak menuju kamarnya untuk belajar

"tak kusangka anak-anakku sudah besar rupanya, padahal aku merasa baru saja menggendong mereka, menyusuinya, menina bobokan" nyonya park berguming sambil tersenyum.

.

.

Chanyeol tidak masuk kekamarnya tapi masuk ke kamar sehun. Chanyeol berniat curhat pada sehun malam ini tapi sehun malah menjawabnya dengan dingin.

"sehun-ah" chanyeol masuk kedalam kamar chanyeol dan duduk di kasur milik sehun sambil memeluk guling berbentuk larva milik sehun. Chanyeol senang sekali memeluk guling tersebut.

"hmm"

"Sehun-ah apa kau sedang sibuk?"

"ani. Ada apa?"

"jika kau sedang tidak sibuk aku ingin bercerita padamu"

"kau ingin cerita apa hyung?"

"aku tadi mengutarakan perasaanku pada Luhan noona"

"lalu?"

"dia ternyata menyukaiku Sehun-ah . ahh aku sangat senang sekali"

"benarkah?"

"ne sehun-ah" chanyeol tersenyum bahagia

"…."

"sehun-ah"

"hmmm"

"sehun-ah kenapa kau sepertinya tak senang jika luhan noona menyukaiku? Ada apa dengan mu?"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung? Mengucapkan 'Wah chukkae hyung' begitu?" Kata Sehun sinis

"ani" chanyeol menunduk

"hhh hyung aku lelah, aku mau istirahat" ucap sehun mengusir chanyeol

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu, jaljayo sehun-ah. Terima kasih sudah mau mendengarkanku dan maaf sudah mengganggumu" kata chanyeol lalu pergi dari kamar sehun.

"mianhae chanyeol hyung. Bukan maksudku seperti itu padamu tapi entah kenapa aku tak suka kau menyukai Luhan noona. Aku tak mengerti dengan perasaanku. Apa aku hanya tak ingin jika baekhyun noona sedih melihat kau bersama Luhan noona atau apakah aku cemburu jika melihat mu selalu dekat dengan Luhan noona. Entahlah aku tak mengerti"

-TBC-

.

 _Chapter Selanjutnya :_

"mian bukan maksudku begitu tapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku"

.

"kenapa Chanyeol semakin dekat dengan Luhan eonni?"

.

"noona gwenchanayo?"

.

"noona ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu"

"apa itu?"

"apa kau menyukai chanyeol hyung?"

"apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"

.

* * *

Hai semua…

Bagaimana dengan chapter ini apa memuaskan?

Mian kalau tidak memuaskan.

Kali ini aku mau bales review kalian nih….

estyn48: aduh sampai luar biasa begitu…. Jongmal gomawoyo… ini udah dilanjut semoga tidak mengecewakan ya :D

yoni . parkbyun : wah ini udah fast update ya… jawabannya ada di chapter ini okey.. gomawo :D

Guest : wah jawaban kamu tepat sekali … aduh aku kan emang sengaja bikin baekhyun sakit hati hehehe tapi tenang kok nanti baekhyun gk bakal sakit hati terus. Kan bersakit-sakit dahulu bersenang-senang kemudian hehehe. Gomawo sudah review ^^

Ririn Ayu : tentu itu bukan sehun. Kan sehunnya mau dibuat cemburu dulu hahaha

Seravin509 : aww saran kamu dipertimbangkan kok.. tenang aja aku juga bakal bikin sehun cemburu dulu biar tahu rasanya jadi luhan. Hahaha *ketawaevil . terima kasih buat saran dan reviewnya ^^

msluhan87 : ini udah diusahakan ya moment chanlunya.. tapi klo kurang sweet mianhae hehehe. Tapi nanti bakal ada sweetnya kok lagi difikirin.. itu buat bikin sehun dan baekhyun cemburu . gomawo ^^

Chanbee : aduh aku jadi terharu ff ini sampai ditunggu begitu T.T .. moment hunhan kapan ya? Hmmm lagi dipikirin dulu deh hehehe…. Oh tenang aja untuk sehun dapetin luhan pasti bakal dibikin rumit biar sehun tahu rasa hihihi. Ahaha kok tahu sih kalau Ceye yang ngomong? Hahaha. Ini udah diupdate yah.. gomawo ^^

phantom . d'esprit : sayang sekali buka sehun…. Tapi gpp terima kasih udah review ^^

ChanHunBaek : yeayyyy juga hahaha… chanyeol kapan sembuh ya? Kasih tahu gak yah? Hehehe. Aduh ini udah fast update yah… gomawo sudah review ^^

.

Yeayy selamat buat yang nebak benar.. ya itu chanyeol yang ngomong .

Hadiahnya kisseu dari chanyeol :*

.jongmal gomawoyo untuk semua yang sudah review, faforite dan follow saya… jadi terharu T.T

Okey sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ^^

Review jusseyo J


	11. Chapter 9

**Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Kai / Kim Jong In (Namja)**

 **Do Kyungsoo (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jun Myeon / Suho (Namja)**

 **Zang Yixing / Lay (Yeoja)**

 **Kris / Wu Yi Fan (Namja)**

 **Huang Zi Tao (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Minseok/ Xiumin (Yeoja)**

 **Kim Jong Dae / Chen (Namja)**

 **and All SM Family**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua Mereka, Lee Soo Man Ahjussi, SM Entertainment kecuali Chanyeol milik saya :P**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, tapi sejujurnya ini murni dari pemikiran saya**

* * *

 _'_ _Saranghae,Mianhae'_

 _._

 _._

Luhan pov :

Aku tak tahu kenapa saat chanyeol mengutarakan perasaannya padaku kata-kata itu meluncur saja dibibirku. Apakah ini rasanya dicintai oleh seseorang? Apakah ini rasanya dicintai seseorang dengan tulus? Aku bisa merasakannya jika chanyeol tulus padaku tapi aku juga tahu chanyeol mencintaiku saat dia sedang hilang ingatan saat ini sedangkan dalam lubuk hatinya hanya baekhyun. Kenapa harus baekhyun? Kenapa selalu baekhyun? Kadang aku iri pada baekhyun semua menyukai baekhyun. Chanyeol menyukai baekhyun bahkan orang yang aku cintai pun menyukai baekhyun. Tapi aku tak bisa membenci baekhyun karena aku menyayanginya, dia sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku selain chanyeol. Mungkin saat ini aku harus bersikap egois. Aku ingin merasakan bagaimana dicintai oleh seseorang yang kau sayangi. Aku memang menyukai chanyeol dan menyayanginya tapi hanya sekedar sayang pada noona dan dongsaengnya tidak lebih. Bukan maksudku untuk memanfaatkan chanyeol saat ini. Mungkin ini akan menyakiti baekhyun karena aku tahu sekarang dia sudah mulai mencintai chanyeol. Dan dengan cara ini aku juga ingin melupakan sehun. Mianhae chanyeol-ah, mianhae baekhyun-ah jika aku menyakiti kalian.

.

.

"mian bukan maksudku begitu tapi entah kenapa kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari bibirku"

.

.

* * *

Normal Pov :

Bulan ini sudah mulai memasuki awal musim dingin dan bulan ini pula chanyeol berulang tahun yang ke 18 tahun.

.

"seminggu lagi chanyeol ulang tahun lalu aku harus memberi dia apa?" tanya baekhyun gelisah

"kau rempong sekali sih baek" kata Luhan

"habis aku bingung eonni harus memberinya hadiah apa"

"mungkin kau bisa membelinya sepatu?"

"tahun lalu aku sudah memberikannya"

"topi? Dia kan suka sekali topi"

"tidak, 2 tahun yang lalu juga aku sudah memberikannya topi"

"hhh kenapa tidak hadiah special saja"

"maksud eonni?"

"ya mungkin kau bisa memberikannya sesuatu yang kau buat sendiri?"

"mmm wah boleh juga eonni. Terima kasih untuk idenya" baekhyun tersenyum senang

"kau ini baek padahal tahun lalu saat chanyeol ulang tahun kau tidak sebegitu rempongnya seperti sekarang"

"tahun ini kan berbeda eonni bagiku"

"yayaya aku tahu tahun ini berbeda karena saat ini kau sedang jatuh cinta padanya. Coba saja jika kau tak jatuh cinta padanya pasti kau tak akan serempong ini"

"hehehe"

.

Sepulang sekolah baekhyun browsing di internet hadiah yang cocok untuk pria buatan tangan sendiri. dia mencari-cari lewat mbah google dan pilihannya jatuh pada sweeter rajutan, sepertinya tidak buruk memberikan sweeter rajutan buatan sendiri lagipula baekhyun suka sekali merajut dan juga tepat sekali jika dia memberikan sweeter rajutan karena saat ini sedang musim dingin. Baekhyun mulai menyiapkan benang rajut berwarna biru dan jarum rajutnya. Mungkin selama seminggu ini baekhyun akan begadang untuk membuat sweeter rajutan tersebut.

"fighting baekhyun !" baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

"baek malam ini kau bisa datang kerumahku untuk belajar?" tanya chanyeol menghamiri tempat duduk baekhyun

"mian yeol aku tak bisa datang malam ini"

"baiklah bagimana jika besok?"

"mian besok juga tidak bisa. Eumm selama seminggu ini aku tak bisa mengajarimu"

"kenapa baek?"

"aku sedang sibuk akhir-akhir ini. Jongmal mianhae chanyeolie"

"ne gwenchana, tapi saat ulang tahunku kau harus datang ne?"

"tentu saja" baekhyun tersenyum pada chanyeol.

Tentu saja baekhyun akan datang karena seminggu ini dia akan disibukkan untuk membuat sweeter untuk chanyeol.

.

.

Selama seminggu baekhyun disibukan membuat hadiah untuk chanyeol, chanyeol malah semakin dekat dengan Luhan. Chanyeol selalu mendekati Luhan katanya sih supaya dia lebih mengenal Luhan ya itung-itung pendekatan sebelum chanyeol menjadikan Luhan kekasih. Tapi kedekatan mereka membuat seseorang merasa sakit hati.

"kenapa Chanyeol semakin dekat dengan Luhan eonni?" batin baekhyun yang melihat chanyeol selalu bergandengan tangan dan tertawa bersama Luhan.

"apa mereka mempunyai hubungan? Atau… ah tidak baek kau jangan berfikiran aneh-aneh. Lebih baik kau focus pada hadiah yang akan kau beri pada chanyeol ya benar. Fighting baekhyun" baekhyun menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

.

.

* * *

Kini tiba pada tanggal 27 November dimana hari ini chanyeol berulang tahun. Chanyeol mengundang semua teman satu sekolahannya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya kali ini. Tema untuk pesta malam ini adalah blue maka pernak-pernik pesta disana didominasi dengan warna biru serta para tamu undangan harus memakai pakaian berwarna biru, ya pokoknya serba biru deh bahkan kue ulang tahun chanyeol pun berwarna biru. Acara tersebut diadakan di taman belakang rumah chanyeol dan sehun. Chanyeol kini sangat tampan dengan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna biru langit yang sikunya digulung sampai sikut serta kerah yang kancingnya dilepas satu dipadukan dengan celana bahan berwarna hitam serta sepatu hitam yang mengkilat. Tak jauh beda dengan chanyeol, sehun pun memakai kemeja berwarna biru langit namun dengan lengan pendek serta celana bahan berwarna putih dan sepatu berwarna putih.

.

Banyak sekali yang datang pada acara ulang tahun chanyeol kali ini bahkan Tuan park juga rela datang untuk merayakan ulang tahun putra sulungnya. Tamu pertama yang datang adalah Kris sepupu chanyeol didampingi oleh kekasihnya zitao mereka sangat serasi sekali karena mereka memakai baju couple. Kris yang memakai kemeja putih dengan jas berwarna biru tua serta celana bahan berwarna putih lalu Tao yang memakai gaun Putih sedengkul dipadukan dengan Blazer biru tua serta high heels berwarna biru serta rambut yang digerai dan diberi bandana berwarna biru membuat Tao terlihat sangat manis. Kemudian datang Kai beserta Kyungsoo, tak jauh beda dengan pasangan Taoris, Kaisoo pun berpenampilan dengan serasi Kai dengan kemeja kotak-kotak berwarna biru langit dan kyungsoo dengan drees kotak-kotak berwarna senada serta rambut yang dikuncir dengan jepit pita berwarna biru membuat penampilan kyungsoo sangat cute dan imut.

"Happy birthday my brother" kata Kris memeluk chanyeol

"thank you hyung"

"ini hadiah dariku dan my princess tao"

"wah gomawo hyung dan tao-ah. Oh ya kalian terlihat sangat cocok sekali"

"hahaha tentu saja iya kan tao" kris memeluk pinggang tao mesra dan membuat tao jadi malu

"ah gege jangan peluk-peluk seperti itu"

"hahaha kenapa kau malu?" Kris malah mempererat pelukannya dan menciumi pipi Tao

"ish kalian jika ingin berlovey dovey didalam saja sana" kata chanyeol ngambek

"hahaha okey okey santai brother makanya cepat cari kekasih agar kau tak iri pada kami"

"ish sudah sana masuk"

"hahaha" kris tertawa lalu masuk kedalam tempat pesta tersebut

.

"saengil chukkae chanyeol hyung" kata kai

"ne saengil chukka hamnida oppa" tambah Kyungsoo

"ne gomawo Kai dan Kyungsoo"

"kau terlihat tampan hyung" kata kai memuji sambil mengacungkan jempolnya

"haha kau juga kai dank au kyungsoo kau terlihat sangat cantik. Kalian pasangan yang serasi"

"hahaha kau bisa saja hyung"

"gomawo oppa. Oh ya oppa ini kado dariku dan kai oppa"

"wah gamsahamnida kai , kyungie"

"ne"

"yasudah kalian masuk ada Kris dan tao disana" Kai dan Kyungsoo pun masuk ke dalam

.

.

"Kemana Luhan noona dan Baekhyun? Apa mereka tak datang?" gerutu Chanyeol melirik ke kanan dan kekiri. Sehun yang melihat chanyeol seperti itu menghampiri chanyeol, dia menyuruh chanyeol untuk segera masuk dan memulai acaranya.

"hyung kau sedang apa?" tanya sehun menghampiri chanyeol

"ah ne, aku mencari luhan noona dan baekhyun kenapa mereka belum datang"

"mungkin mereka telat hyung lebih baik kau masuk karena acaranya akan segera dimulai hyung kasihan tamu-tamu yang lain sudah menunggu"

"tapi…"

"sudah biar aku saja yang menunggu mereka disini hyung"

.

.

Sedangkan disisi lain Baekhyun sedang menunggu Luhan berdandan.

"eonni palliwa kenapa kau lama sekali?"

"sabar baek, sebentar lagi selesai nah tinggal mengoleskan lipstick. Okey sempurna" Luhan mengoleskan lipstick tipis berwarna merah muda ke bibirnya.

"kau sudah cantik eonni palli kita akan terlambat"

"kita harus terlihat cantik baek siapa tahu ada yang akan melirik kita nanti"

"akh kau ini eonni" Baekhyun membayangkan jika nanti chanyeol meliriknya dan terpesona padanya lalu mengajaknya ngobrol berdua dan chanyeol menyatakan cintanya lalu mereka berakhir dengan ….

"BAEKHYUN" semua lamunan baekhyun buyar karena teriakan Luhan ditelinga kanannya

"aish eonni tak usah berteriak seperti itu aku bisa tuli"

"habis dari tadi aku memanggilmu kau tak mendengarnya. Kau sedang memikirkan apa heum? Ayo kita segera berangkat"

"ah ani eonni, ne kajja"

Baekhyun dan Luhan pun segera berangkat ke rumah chanyeol untuk merayakan ulang tahun chanyeol. Tak lupa mereka juga membawa kado untuk chanyeol, terutama baekhyun dia sudah menyiapkan kado special untuk chanyeol bahkan sampai jarinya harus di plester karena tertusuk jarum saat dia merajut.

"semoga chanyeol suka dengan hadiah dariku"

.

.

Luhan dan Baekhyun pun sampai dirumah chanyeol , mereka langsung masuk kedalam dan mencari keberadaan chanyeol tapi mereka malah bertemu dengan sehun terlebih dahulu.

"akhirnya kalian datang noona. Ayo masuk acara sudah dimulai"

"ne, mianhae sehun-ah kami terlambat ini semua gara-gara rusa eonni yang dandan terlalu lama" kata Baekhyun cemberut menunjuk Luhan

"aish aku kan ingin terlihat cantik memang kau" Luhan mencibir

"yak eonni aku juga cantik"

"sudah-sudah kalian cantik kok malam ini terutama kau Luhan noona. Kajja kita hampiri chanyeol hyung"

*Blushh* pipi Luhan memerah karena dibilang cantik oleh Sehun. Tentu saja Luhan sangat cantik hari ini. Karena hari ini dia memakai dress tanpa lengan selutut berwarna biru muda lalu rambutnya di gelung dan diberi jepit berwarna perak serta memakai accesoris kalung berwarna perak juga serta memakai wedges berwarna biru. Tak jauh beda dengan luhan baekhyun juga tampak cantik dan imut karena baekhyun memakai dress brokat selutut berwarna biru langit lengan pendek dengan tali pita dipinggang dan rambutnya digerai lalu memakai jepit di kiri dan kanan rambutnya yang agak bergelombang serta high heels berwarna biru muda.

Sehun membawa Baekhyun dan Luhan ke hadapan Chanyeol yang kini sedang ingin meniup lilinnya. Semua teman-teman chanyeol bernyanyi menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk chanyeol.

"Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnida , saranghaneun chanyeol saegil chukka hamnida"

"yeayy ayo sekarang tiup lilinmu hyung jangan lupa make a wish" seru jongin yang kebetulan berdiri disamping chanyeol.

-fiuhh- chanyeol meniup lilinnya lalu membuat permohonan setelah itu dia tersenyum kepada semua teman-temannya.

"horee potong kuenya hyung" jongin berseru kembali dan itu membuat kyungsoo malu setengah mati karena kekasihnya itu sangat antusias sekali.

"jongin-ah jangan seperti itu kau seperti anak kecil saja" kyungsoo berbisik pada jongin

"hehehe mian kyungie" kai hanya nyengir pada kyungsoo.

.

"nah brother sekarang potongan pertama akan kau beri kepada siapa?" kini Kris yang bertanya

"eumm tentu saja untuk eomma tercinta" kata chanyeol lalu menyuapi eommanya

"yang kedua?" tanya kris lagi

"yang kedua untuk appa" jawab chanyeol dan menyuapi appnya

"gomawo chagi" ucap tuan park

"lalu yang ketiga?"

"sudah pasti untuk adikku sehun. Kesini sehun-ah" chanyeol melambaikan tangannya pada sehun dan sehun menghampiri chanyeol lalu chanyeol menyuapi sehun.

"sekarang untuk orang special akan kau beri pada siapa chan?" Kris menggoda Chanyeol. Chanyeol melirik kesemua orang lalu dia maju dan berdiri didepan Luhan dan Baekhyun. Melihat itu Sehun langsung mengikuti chanyeol dan bediri di samping baekhyun. Baekhyun sangat gugup saat ini, fikirannya mungkinkah dia orang yang special untuk chanyeol?

"aku akan memberikan kue ini untuk Luhan noona karena dia orang yang special untukku" Chanyeol lalu menyuapi Luhan dan disaat itu pula hati baekhyun seperti ditancap paku yang tajam sakit sekali air matanya sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya. Ia sudah tidak kuat lagi menahannya akhirnya baekhyun pun pergi dari sana. Melihat baekhyun pergi sehun langsung mengikuti baekhyun. Tak jauh beda dengan baekhyun, Luhan juga merasakan hal yang sama dengan baekhyun karena hatinya juga sakit ketika melihat sehun yang mengejar baekhyun.

"kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku ? kenapa kau tak pernah melihatku? Apa memang tak ada namaku dihatimu sehun-ah?"

.

.

* * *

Sedangkan disisi lain baekhyun sedang duduk sendiri dibawah pohon sambil menangis. Tiba-tiba ada sapu tangan di depan wajahnya.

"kalau kau menangis seperti itu cantikmu akan hilang noona"

"ssehhun-ah"

"uljima noona ini sapu tangan untumu" kata sehun seraya memberikan sapu tangan itu pada Baekhyun

"gomawo" Baekhyun menerimanya

"noona gwenchanayo?"

"ne, nanaeun gwenchana"

"uljima noona . jika kau menangis seperti itu nanti kau akan merusak penampilanmu nanti kau bisa sia-sia berdandan cantik hari ini" kata sehun mencoba menghibur

"hahaha lagi pula semua sudah sia-sia hun-ah" baekhyun tertawa miris

"lagi pula walaupun aku berdandan secantik apapun chanyeol tidak akan pernah melirikku" tambah baekhyun.

"itu tidak benar noona"

"tidak benar bagaimana? Sudah jelas-jelas tadi chanyeol mengatakan jika orang special baginya itu hanya Luhan eonni hun-ah"

"tidak itu tidak benar noona percayalah padaku"

"apa maksudmu?"

"kau akan tahu nanti noona sudah kau jangan menangis lagi ayo kita kembali ke pesta chanyeol hyung pasti mencarimu. Oh ya itu kado untuk chanyeol hyung kan? Apa noona tidak ingin memberikannya?"

"mm tentu saja aku ingin memberikannya padanya tapi…."

"sudah ayo" Sehun menarik tangan baekhyun dan membawa baekhyun kembali ke acara pesta tersebut dan kembali menemui chanyeol yang kini sedang berbincang dengan Luhan.

"hei kalian dari mana saja?" tanya chanyeol saat baekhyun dan sehun mendekatinya

"baek ada apa dengan matamu? Apa kau habis menangis?" tanya chanyeol pada baekhyun sambil memegang kedua pipi baekhyun

"ah tidak tadi mataku hanya kelilipan. Oh ya saengil chukka hamnida chanyeoli ini hadiah untukmu" baekhyun menyerahkan sekotak kado untuk chanyeol

"wah apa ini baek?"

"kau akan tahu nanti" baekhyun tersenyum manis

.

"eumm Luhan noona bisa kita bicara sebentar ?"

"kau ingin bicara apa sehuni?"

"tidak bisa disini aku hanya ingin berbicara berdua denganmu"

"baiklah, eungg chanyeol-ah, baekhyun-ah aku dan sehun keluar sebentar ne?"

"ne" ucap baekhun dan chanyeol bersamaan. Setelah itu Luhan dan Sehun pergi ke tempat duduk dekat kolam renang.

.

"noona ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" tanya Sehun pada Luhan sambil menatap lekat wajah Luhan disampingnya

"apa itu?"

"apa kau menyukai chanyeol hyung?" ucap Sehun to the point

"apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"

"ne noona"

"jika aku tidak mau menjawab bagaimana?"

"tidak bisa kau harus menjawabnya noona"

"hhh sepertinya kau ingin tahu sekali jawabanku" Luhan mendengus

"….." Sehun hanya terdiam

"apa alasanmu ingin tahu tentang apakah aku menyukai chanyeol atau tidak?" tanya Luhan dingin

"….." sehun terdiam lagi karena ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa

"pasti karena baekhyun kan?" tebak Luhan dan bingo memang alasan Sehun menanyakan itu karena baekhyun ia tak mau baekhyun bersedih. Oh ayolah sehun apa kau tak merasa kasihan pada wanita dihadapanmu ini? Kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal itu pada orang yang mencintaimu?

"hh sudah ku duga pasti kau menanyakan ini karena baekhyun kan? Aku sudah tahu itu. Baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu…." Luhan menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya

… aku….. ya aku menyukai Chanyeol. Sekarang kau puas dengan jawabanku?"

"tidak kau pasti bohong kan noona?"

"kenapa aku harus berbohong padamu? Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Memang jika aku berbohong padamu aku akan dapat apa?" Luhan tersulut emosi kini emosinya sudah memuncak dia tidak bisa memendamnya lagi.

"tidak kau bohong noona"

"terserah apa katamu sehun. Sekali lagi aku katakan padamu aku menyukai Chanyeol" Luhan berbicara dengan tegas lalu berdiri dan akan beranjak dari hadapan sehun karena air matanya sudah tak tahan ingin keluar. Namun tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun hingga membuat Luhan terduduk kembali di samping Sehun dan Sehun memeluknya.

"jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah noona" saat itu juga tangis luhan pun pecah kini air matanya mengalir deras di kedua pipi luhan hingga membuat make-up luhan sedikit luntur. Sehun merasa hatinya sakit melihat Luhan menangis seperti itu.

"hiks"

"mianhae noona" hanya itu yang bisa sehun katakan pada Luhan.

.

* * *

Pesta sudah selesai namun Luhan dan Sehun belum juga kembali, maka dari itu Chanyeol berniat mencari Luhan dan sehun diikuti baekhyun. Seperti Deja Vu melihat Luhan yang dipeluk oleh sehun membuat kepala chanyeol merasa sakit. Baekhyun yang berdiri disamping chanyeol panic karena tiba-tiba chanyeol meraung kesakitan. Baekhyun langsung memapah Chanyeol dan membawa chanyeol masuk kedalam rumah dan mendudukannya di sofa.

"arghhh"

"yeol gwenchanayo?" tanya baekhyun khawatir

"kepalaku sakit sekali baek"

"duduklah, aku akan mengambil air putih dahulu" kata baekhyun mendudukan chanyeol dan pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil segelas air putih.

"ini minum dulu yeol" baekhyun menyodorkan segelas air putih dan chanyeol langsung menerimanya

"gomawo baek. Eum baek bisakah kau ambilkan obat sakit kepala di dalam kamarku?"

"tentu, kau menaruhnya dimana?"

"aku menaruhnya dilaci baek kau cari saja"

"baiklah" Baekhyun pergi mengambilkan obat itu didalam kamar chanyeol.

Chanyeol merasakan kepalanya sangat sakit sekarang. Setelah melihat sehun yang memeluk luhan tadi chanyeol merasa bahwa dia juga pernah melihat kejadian saat itu.

"kenapa rasanya aku seperti melihat kejadian yang sama hingga membuat hatiku sakit. Arghh"

.

Chanyeol hanya melihat sehun dan Luhan berpelukan namun dia tak tahu jika ternyata luhan menangis dipelukan sehun tersebut. Karena sebelum chanyeol mendekati sehun dan luhan, hatinya merasa jika dia pernah merasakan hal yang sama melihat orang yang dicintainya berpelukan dengan adiknya itu dan disaat itu pula bayangan kedua orang yang berpelukan itu terngiang terus dikepalanya hingga membuat kepalanya menjadi sakit.

.

TBC

* * *

holla holla i am come back ..

bagaimana tidak lama kan updatenya? hihihi

tadinya mau update kemarin tapi berhubung kemarin seneng banget lihat chanbaek di instagram jadinya lupa mau update hahaha

sumpah itu chanbaek udah kaya wedding aja, kenapa chanyeol pindah disebelah baekhyun coba? u.u bikin histeris aja deh !

Congratulation EXO *yeayyy

gimana dengan chapter sekarang? memuaskan kah? semoga ya...

untuk hunhan moment sabar yah,,,,,

terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review, jangan bosen-bosen yah ...

Okey sampai jumpa dichapter selanjutnya ...

annyeong ^^

don't forget to review setelah membaca :)

Kritik dan saran dipersilahkan :) (tapi jangan yang pedes ya kritiknya)


	12. Chapter 10

**Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Exo Official couple member** **and All SM Family**

 **(GS for Uke)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua Mereka, Lee Soo Man Ahjussi, SM Entertainment kecuali Chanyeol milik saya :P**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, tapi sejujurnya ini murni dari pemikiran saya**

* * *

 _"Remember ?"_

 _._

 _._

Awal tahun ajaran baru di Seoul High School. Luhan, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Dan beruntungnya lagi mereka menjadi teman sekelas kembali sama seperti saat Junior High School di SM JHS. Sehun yang kala itu masih duduk di kelas 2 JHS merengggut kesal karena dia akan bersekolah sendirian di SM JHS tersebut. Sehun tak ingin berpisah dari chanyeol, baekhyun dan luhan, karena tanpa mereka Sehun akan menjadi bosan. Sudah kesal karena berpisah dari hyungnya, lalu sahabatnya sekaligus noonanya dan kekasihnya. What sehun sudah mempunyai kekasih? Tentu saja dia sudah mempunyai kekasih, kekasihnya itu adalah Baekhyun ya Byun Baekhyun. Sehun sudah lama menyukai sahabat kakaknya itu sejak dia memasuki SM JHS dan dia dikenalkan oleh Chanyeol saat itu.

.

Mulai dari saat itu Sehun menyukai Baekhyun, sikap baekhyun yang ramah, selalu tersenyum, apa adanya dan manja membuat Sehun menjadi gemas melihatnya. Saat acara perpisahan sekolah Sehun barulah menyatakan cintanya pada Baekhyun dan ternyata Baekhyun juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama padanya, itu membuat Sehun senangnya bukan main. Namun kebahagiann itu tak begitu menyenangkan karena mereka harus merahasiakan hubungan mereka didepan semuanya terutama chanyeol dan luhan karena mereka tak ingin chanyeol dan luhan marah dan merusak persahabatan mereka, jadi mereka menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakan semua itu pada Luhan dan Chanyeol.

.

Malam ini Sehun ada janji berkencan dengan baekhyun di sungai han. Mereka ingin melepas rindu yang selama ini terpendam. Sudah setahun ini mereka menjalani backstreet, sebenarnya Sehun sudah ingin membicarakan semua ini pada chanyeol dan luhan namun baekhyun melarangnya karena dia belum siap jika nanti chanyeol dan luhan akan marah. Disinilah mereka sekarang duduk berdua di kursi dekat sungai han. Sehun merangkul pinggang baekhyun dan kepala beakhyun bersandar pada pundak Sehun.

"Sehun-ah aku merindukanmu"

"nado noona, aku juga merindukanmu noona. Aku ingin setiap saat bertemu denganmu. Aku bosan jika harus selalu bersembunyi seperti ini noona, sudah setahun ini kita selalu bersembunyi dari mereka. Aku merasa kita seperti berselingkuh dan bermain di belakang mereka hahaha lucu bukan pemikiranku" Sehun tertawa garing sambil matanya terus memandangi air di sungai tersebut.

"hahaah kau benar hun-ah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku belum siap jika mereka marah pada kita dan malah memusuhi kita?"

"tapi sampai kapan noona kita akan bersembunyi seperti ini terus? Lebih baik kita memberitahu mereka dari pada terus merahasiakannya dan mereka malah mengetahui sendiri noona"

"bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chanyeol jika dia tahu tentang hubungan kita?"

"hmmm bagaimana ya?" sehun Nampak berfikir

"chanyeol hyung pasti akan merestui kita" lanjutnya

"apa kau yakin chanyeol bisa menerima hubungan kita?"

"ne, aku yakin noona. Aku sudah mengenal chanyeol hyung dan aku yakin itu"

"tapi aku takut sehun"

"tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan noona" Sehun memeluk Baekhyun dan mencium pucuk kepala Baekhyun.

.

Tanpa Baekhyun dan Sehun sadari chanyeol telah berdiri dibelakang mereka dan mendengar semua pembicaraan mereka. Hatinya sakit mendengar pembicaraan baekhyun dan sehun itu, dia pun langsung pergi dari sana dan pergi menemui luhan untuk menceritakan semuanya.

Kenapa chanyeol bisa berada disana dan mendengar semuanya? Ya malam ini chanyeol berniat mencari udara segar, tadinya dia ingin mengajak sehun pergi tapi berhubung tadi kata sehun dia ada janji dengan temannya maka chanyeol memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sendiri dan pilihannya tepat pada sungai han. Mungkin berdiam diri duduk dipinggir sungai dan menikmati udara malam kota seoul membuat fikirannya sedikit tenang, namun ternyata pilihannya salah bukannya fikirannya menjadi tenang malah membuat dirinya jadi kacau sekarang. Ketika chanyeol menuju tempat duduk baekhyun dan sehun yang dia kira kosong ternyata ada yang menempati yaitu Sehun dan Baekhyun. Chanyeol menyadari bahwa orang yang duduk itu sehun, chanyeol mulai menghampiri sehun namun niatnya terhenti ketika dia mendengar pembicaran sehun dan baekhyun.

 _("nado noona, aku juga merindukanmu noona. Aku ingin setiap saat bertemu denganmu. Aku bosan jika harus selalu bersembunyi seperti ini noona, sudah setahun ini kita selalu bersembunyi dari mereka. Aku merasa kita seperti berselingkuh dan bermain di belakang mereka hahaha lucu bukan pemikiranku")_

"Sehun, apa yang dia rahasiakan?"

 _("hahaah kau benar hun-ah, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku belum siap jika mereka marah pada kita dan malah memusuhi kita?")_

"Bukankah itu suara baekhyun?"

 _("tapi sampai kapan noona kita akan bersembunyi seperti ini terus? Lebih baik kita memberitahu mereka dari pada terus merahasiakannya dan mereka malah mengetahui sendiri noona")_

 _("bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chanyeol jika dia tahu tentang hubungan kita?")_

"Jadi mereka selama ini….?"

 _("hmmm bagaimana ya?chanyeol hyung pasti akan merestui kita")_

 _("apa kau yakin chanyeol bisa menerima hubungan kita?")_

 _("ne, aku yakin noona. Aku sudah mengenal chanyeol hyung dan aku yakin itu")_

 _("tapi aku takut sehun")_

 _("tak ada yang perlu kau takutkan noona" )_

"jadi sebenarnya mereka selama ini berhubungan diam-diam? Omona ini terlalu menyakitkan untukku. Kenapa harus sehun baek? Kenapa harus sehun yang kau cintai baek? Kenapa kau mencintai adikku?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _("nado noona, aku juga merindukanmu noona. Aku ingin setiap saat bertemu denganmu. Aku bosan jika harus selalu bersembunyi seperti ini noona, sudah setahun ini kita selalu bersembunyi dari mereka. Aku merasa kita seperti berselingkuh dan bermain di belakang mereka hahaha lucu bukan pemikiranku")_

 _("tapi sampai kapan noona kita akan bersembunyi seperti ini terus? Lebih baik kita memberitahu mereka dari pada terus merahasiakannya dan mereka malah mengetahui sendiri noona")_

 _("bagaimana pendapatmu tentang chanyeol jika dia tahu tentang hubungan kita?")_

"hhh kenapa aku selalu memimpikan itu lagi setelah aku melihat luhan noona dan sehun berpelukan? Oh God apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Siapa wanita yang bersama sehun dalam mimpi itu? Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. arghhh" Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keringat yang membasahi wajahnya dan kepalanya yang terasa nyeri. Sudah satu minggu setelah pesta ulang tahunnya itu dia selalu bermimpi yang sama. Mimpi Sehun berbicara dengan seorang wanita dan berpelukan dengan wanita itu.

Teriakan chanyeol terdengar sampai kamar orang tuanya, eomma chanyeol bergegas memasuki kamar chanyeol.

"Astaga chagi kau kenapa?" nyonya park panic melihat chanyeol yang bekeringat dan saat nyonya park memegang dahi chanyeol, dahinya panas sekali. Chanyeol terus memegang kepalanya

"channi kau kenapa sayang? Badanmu panas sekali dan berkeringat banyak"

"sakit eomma"

"apa yang sakit sayang?" nyonya park memeluk chanyeol erat dan menangis

"kepalaku sakit sekali eomma"

"kau sabar ya sayang eomma akan memanggil dokter terlebih dahulu" nyonya park pergi ke kamar sehun dan meminta sehun menjaga chanyeol selagi dia menelepon dokter Cho

.

"Sehun-ah bangun nak" nyonya park mengguncang-guncangkan badan sehun

"ada apa eomma? Eomma kkenapa kau menangis?" sehun panic melihat eommanya menangis

"hyung mu…"

"ada apa dengan chan hyung?"

"hyung mu sakit sehun-ah, kau cepat ke kamarnya dan menenangkan dia. Eomma akan menelepon dokter cho dahulu"

"ne, eomma" Sehun langsung bangun dan berlari ke kamar chanyeol

.

.

"hyung, ada apa denganmu?" sehun langsung duduk di sebelah chanyeol dan memegang pundak chanyeol

"aku tak tahu sehun-ah, mimpi itu selalu datang dan ketika aku terbangun kepalaku sakit"

"memang hyung mimpi apa? Ceritakan padaku?"

"aku bermimpi kau berbicara dengan seseorang tentang sesuatu yang rahasia dan kalian berpelukan. Aku tak tahu setelah aku bermimpi itu rasanya kepalaku sakit sekali"

"sesuatu yang rahasia? Aku berpelukan dengan seseorang? Sudah tidak usah difikirkan hyung itu hanya mimpi"

"aku tak memikirkannya hanya saja setiap malam mimpi itu selalu datang sehun-ah"

"chanyeol sayang dokter cho akan segera datang, ini minum dulu eomma bawakan the hangat untukmu" nyonya park datang dan membawa segelas teh hangat untuk chanyeol

"gomawo eomma"

"bagaimana keadaanmu channi? Apa kepalamu masih saja sakit?"

"masih eomma"

"lebih baik kau istirahat saja hari ini dan tidak usah sekolah dulu"

"tapi eomma hari ini ada ulangan fisika"

"sudah biar nanti sehun yang membawakan surat izin untuk gurumu"

"iya hyung dengarkan apa kata eomma, lebih baik kau istirahat saja, lagi pula wajahmu sangat pucat hyung" sehun menambahkan

"baiklah kalau begitu" chanyeol pun menuruti perkataan eommanya dan sehun

"kalau begitu aku bersiap dulu eomma karena aku akan sekolah"

"ne, eumm sehun-ah kau sarapan disekolah saja ne? eomma hari ini tidak memasak hari ini"

"ne eomma tidak apa-apa" sehun tersenyum dan pamit ke kamarnya untuk bersiap-siap

.

.

* * *

Sehun memasuki kamarnya dan merapihkan dirinya setelah setengah jam dia selesai, sehun pun langsung berangkat menuju sekolahnya. Dia menaruh tasnya lalu pergi ke kelas chanyeol untuk menitipkan surat izin pada Suho ketua kelas chanyeol.

"permisi, bisa aku bertemu dengan Suho sunbae?" ucap sehun sopan

"ah bukannya kau adik chanyeol?" tanya jongdae salah satu teman sekelas chanyeol

"ne sunbae , annyeonghaseo perkenalkan namaku sehun"

"ada apa sehun-ah kau menemui suho?"

"begini sunbae aku ingin menitipkan surat izin chanyeol hyung"

"chanyeol tidak masuk? Wae?" Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyambar surat yang dipegang sehun

"yak baekhyun kau main mengambil surat itu saja" jongdae mengomel

"ish berisik sekali kau chen-chen" baekhyun langsung membuka amplop surat tersebut dan membacanya

"ish kau ini sudah kalian berbicara saja berdua,aku pergi" jongdae pergi dari hadapan baekhyun dan sehun

"mworago? Chanyeol sakit?" baekhyun membelakkan matanya

"ne noona eung kalau begitu aku permisi ke kelas. Annyeong" sehun membungkukkan badannya dan berbalik namun baekhyun menahannya

"ada apa noona?"

"sehun-ah, chanyeol sakit apa?"

"aku tak tahu noona, sepertinya dia demam tadi badannya panas dan kata chanyeol hyung kepalanya sakit sekali"

"….." baekhyun diam sambil memegang erat surat chanyeol , karena tak ada respon dari baekhyun akhirnya sehun pamit

"noona aku ke kelas dulu ne, sudah jangan kau pikirkan chanyeol hyung, dia akan segera sembuh kok" sehun tersenyum pada baekhyun lalu pergi

.

.

* * *

Sedangkan dirumah dokter cho telah memeriksa keadaan chanyeol dan memberikan obat untuk chanyeol. Sekarang chanyeol sudah tertidur karena efek dari meminum obat tersebut.

"kyuhyun bagaimana keadaan chanyeol?"

"kau tenang saja Luna, keadaan chanyeol baik-baik saja. Sepertinya dia sedang memikirkan sesuatu hingga membuatnya tertekan atau jangan-jangan dia memaksakan ingatannya kembali, tapi tenang saja jika chanyeol merasakan kesakitan seperti tadi kau bisa memberinya obat ini agar rasa nyerinya hilang"

"ah begitu, kalau begitu gamsahamnida kyuhyun"

"baiklah, kalau ada yang terjadi pada chanyeol kau bisa menghubungiku lagi"

"ne" dokter cho pun pamit pulang. Sepeninggal doctor cho, nyonya park duduk di samping ranjang chanyeol dan mengelus rambut chanyeol sayang.

"apa kau memaksakan ingatanmu nak? Lebih baik kau tak memaksakannya, tidak apa-apa jika ingatanmu tidak kembali yang penting kau tetap anak kandung eomma dan appa" nyonya park mengecup dahi chanyeol dan menyelimuti chanyeol lalu keluar dari kamar chanyeol.

.

.

.

"eonni, apa kau mau menjenguk chanyeol nanti sepulang sekolah bersamaku?" tanya baekhyun pada luhan saat mereka sedang makan dikantin

"memang chanyeol oppa sakit baek eonni?" tanya Tao

"ne, dia sakit tao-ah tadi sehun datang ke kelas dan member surat izin" jawab baekhyun

"tentu saja baek aku akan ikut menjenguk chanyeol" kata Luhan

"apa kami boleh ikut eonni?" tanya kyungsoo

"tentu saja kyungi kau kan teman chanyeol juga" baekhyun menyahut sambil menyeruput jus strawberrynya.

"kita bilang sehun terlebih dahulu atau tidak eonni?" tao bertanya

"biar aku saja yang bilang nanti pada Sehun" jawab Luhan.

Sebenarnya Luhan enggan untuk bertemu dengan sehun sejak kejadian malam di pesta ulang tahun Chanyeol kemarin tapi mau bagaimana lagi selaku sahabat paling dekat chanyeol dan orang yang paling dewasa diantara baekhyun, kyungsoo dan tao jadi dialah yang harus berbicara pada sehun.

Flashback:

"noona ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu" tanya Sehun pada Luhan sambil menatap lekat wajah Luhan disampingnya

"apa itu?"

"apa kau menyukai chanyeol hyung?" ucap Sehun to the point

"apa aku perlu menjawabnya?"

"ne noona"

"jika aku tidak mau menjawab bagaimana?"

"tidak bisa kau harus menjawabnya noona"

"hhh sepertinya kau ingin tahu sekali jawabanku" Luhan mendengus

"….." Sehun hanya terdiam

"apa alasanmu ingin tahu tentang apakah aku menyukai chanyeol atau tidak?" tanya Luhan dingin

"….." sehun terdiam lagi karena ia tak tahu harus menjawab apa

"pasti karena baekhyun kan?" tebak Luhan dan bingo memang alasan Sehun menanyakan itu karena baekhyun ia tak mau baekhyun bersedih. Oh ayolah sehun apa kau tak merasa kasihan pada wanita dihadapanmu ini? Kenapa kau malah menanyakan hal itu pada orang yang mencintaimu?

"hh sudah ku duga pasti kau menanyakan ini karena baekhyun kan? Aku sudah tahu itu. Baiklah aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu…." Luhan menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan kata-katanya

… aku….. ya aku menyukai Chanyeol. Sekarang kau puas dengan jawabanku?"

"tidak kau pasti bohong kan noona?"

"kenapa aku harus berbohong padamu? Untuk apa aku berbohong padamu? Memang jika aku berbohong padamu aku akan dapat apa?" Luhan tersulut emosi kini emosinya sudah memuncak dia tidak bisa memendamnya lagi.

"tidak kau bohong noona"

"terserah apa katamu sehun. Sekali lagi aku katakan padamu aku menyukai Chanyeol" Luhan berbicara dengan tegas lalu berdiri dan akan beranjak dari hadapan sehun karena air matanya sudah tak tahan ingin keluar. Namun tangannya ditarik oleh Sehun hingga membuat Luhan terduduk kembali di samping Sehun dan Sehun memeluknya.

"jika kau ingin menangis, menangislah noona" saat itu juga tangis luhan pun pecah kini air matanya mengalir deras di kedua pipi luhan hingga membuat make-up luhan sedikit luntur. Sehun merasa hatinya sakit melihat Luhan menangis seperti itu.

"hiks"

"mianhae noona" hanya itu yang bisa sehun katakan pada Luhan.

Lama sekali Luhan menangis dipelukan Sehun dan kini Luhan tersadar dia tidak seharusnya terlihat lemah didepan namja ini.

"mian, aku harus pulang" Luhan segera menghapus air matanya dan berdiri sayangnya ketika luhan akan melangkah lagi-lagi sehun menarik pergelangan tangannya.

"aku akan mengantarkan noona pulang"

"ani, tidak usah itu akan merepotkanmu lagi pula aku akan pulang bersama baekhyun" Luhan menarik paksa tangannya dari genggaman sehun dan berhasil dia melepaskan diri dari sehun lalu beranjak keluar mencari Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun-ah eodiso?"

"Luhan apa kau mencari baekhyun?" tanya eomma chanyeol yang kebetulan mendengar Luhan berteriak mencari baekhyun

"ne eomma, apa eomma melihatnya?" tanya Luhan

"aigoo ada apa dengan wajahmu Luhan? Apa kau habis menangis?" eomma chanyeol menakup pipi luhan

"ah aniyo eomma aku hanya lelah"

"ah begitu, oh ya baekhyun sedang berada dikamar chanyeol tadi chanyeol kesakitan jadi dia menjaga chanyeol"

"oh begitu eomma baiklah kalau begitu saya pamit pulang ya eomma, tolong sampaikan pada baekhyun jika saya pulang duluan"

"kau akan pulang sendiri? ah sehun kemari, kau antarkan Luhan pulang" eomma sehun memanggil sehun

"ne eomma"

"ah tidak usah eommanim saya pulang sendiri saja" tolak Luhan halus

"tidak luhanie kau itu wanita tidak baik wanita pulang sendiri malam-malam jika ada orang jahat yang menyakitimu bagaimana? Sudah pokoknya kau pulang bersama sehun, nah sehun sekarang antarkan luhan pulang"

"ne eomma aku akan mengantarkan luhan noona pulang"

"tapi?"

"sudah tidak apa-apa"

"ne eomma" luhan terpaksa menerima permintaan nyonya park.

.

.

Didalam mobil sehun keheningan terjadi diantara mereka. Sehun dan Luhan sama-sama bungkam. Luhan bahkan terus menatap ke luar samping jendela mobil sehun. Sampai sehun berdehem dan mencoba mencairkan suasana.

"ekhmm noona gwenchanayo?" tanya Sehun melirik Luhan lalu focus kembali pada kemudinya

"hmm"

"hhhhhh" Sehun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya

"apa kau marah padaku noona?"

"ani" Luhan berucap dingin

Sehun menghela nafasnya kembali mungkin sekarang bukan saatnya untuk berbicara pada Luhan. Sampai akhirnya Sehun pun juga ikut diam seperti Luhan. Kini akhirnya sampailah pada rumah Luhan dan luhan pun bergegas membuka pintunya.

"gomawo" Luhan enggan menatap sehun karena menatap sehun membuat hatinya menjadi sakit.

"ne" Luhan akan menutup pintu namun sehun bercuap

"mianhae noona" perkataan sehun membuat Luhan terdiam beberapa saat dan tersadar lalu menutup pintu mobil sehun dan berlari masuk kerumahnya. Setelah melihat Luhan masuk ke dalam rumahnya sehun langsung menyalakan mesin mobilnya dan pergi kembali ke rumahnya.

Luhan berlari masuk kerumah dan mengunci pintu rumahnya lalu masuk kedalam kamarnya dan menangis sejadinya di atas kasurnya sambil memeluk boneka rusa kesayangannya itu.

"hiks kau jahat sehun-ah. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti perasaanku sehun-ah? Kenapa kau malah menanyakan perasaanku pada chanyeol sehun-ah? Kenapa sehun kenapa? Kau menyakiti hatiku sehun-ah" Luhan larut dalam tangisnya

Flashback End

.

.

* * *

"Sehun-ah" Luhan memanggil Sehun yang sedang membereskan bukunya

"noona" Sehun cepat-cepat memasukkan bukunya kedalam tasnya lalu keluar kelas menemui Luhan

"noona ada apa mencariku?"

"aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa hari ini aku,baekhyun, kyungsoo dan tao akan kerumahmu untuk menjenguk chanyeol apa boleh?"

"tentu saja boleh noona"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku dan yang lain pergi dulu ya, sampai bertemu dirumahmu" Luhan tersenyum tipis

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan , baekhyun , Kyungsoo dan Tao sampai dirumah keluarga park untuk menjenguk chanyeol yang sedang sakit.

"annyeonghaseyo eommanim" sapa Luhan dan baekhyun

"Annyeonghaseyo ahjumma" sapa Tao dan kyungsoo

"annyeong wah ada apa kalian kemari? Ah pasti menjenguk chanyeol benar begitu?"

"ne eommanim, apa chanyeol sedang tidur?"

"sebentar ya, kalian duduk dulu didalam eomma akan mengecek keadaan chanyeol sekarang"

"ne"

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian nyonya park kembali ke ruang tamu

"chanyeol sedang duduk didalam kamarnya dan membaca komik, kalian masuk saja ke dalam kamar chanyeol. Eomma akan membawakan makanan untuk kalian"

"ne gamsahamnida eommanim"

.

Luhan CS pun masuk kedalam kamar chanyeol

"Annyeong chanyeol"

"annyeong oppa"

"loh kalian?" chanyeol kaget sekali ketika luhan, baekhyun, kyungsoo dan tao yang masuk kedalam kamarnya. Chanyeol pun menutup komik yang dibacanya.

"bagaimana keadaanmu chan?" tanya Luhan

"aku sudah membaik noona" chanyeol tersenyum

"apa kau sudah minum obat yeol?" baekhyun bertanya pada chanyeol dan mengkhawatirkan chanyeol

"sudah kok baek, baru saja aku minum obat" chanyeol membalas baekhyun lalu tersenyum

"syukurlah kalau oppa sudah baikkan sekarang" tambah tao

"tumben tao dan kyungi datang kesini?"

"hehehe kami mengkhawatirkan keadaan oppa jadi kami ikut baekhyun eonni dan luhan eonni untuk menjenguk oppa" kata kyungsoo

"hhhehe gomawo sudah mengkhawatirkanku"

"yeol apa besok kau sudah bisa masuk sekolah?" tanya Baekhyun

"mollayo baek, wae? Kau merindukanku?" goda chanyeol

"ah ani" baekhyun mengelak padahal dalam hatinya memang baekhyun merindukan chanyeol

"cie eonni" tao dan kyungsoo cekikikan melihat wajah baekhyun yang memerah

"ahahaha sepertinya kita harus meninggalkan baekhyun dan chanyeol berdua" luhan menambahkan menggoda baekhyun

"hahaha iya luhan eonni benar"

"yak jangan tinggalkan aku disini sendiri"

"kau tak akan sendiri baek, kan ada chanyeol bersamamu"

"eonniii" baekhyun berteriak malu

"ahahaha lihat wajahmu memerah" luhan malah makin menggoda baekhyun

"sudah-sudah kalian malah menggoda baekhyun"

"kau yang pertama menggodanya chan"

"ahahaha mian baekki, tapi jika kau memang benar kau merindukanmu nado baek, aku juga merindukanmu kok sehari tanpa mendengar suaramu rasanya aneh hahhaa"

"tuh dengar baek eonni chanyeol oppa juga merindukanmu cie-cie kalian memang jodoh" kata Tao senang

Baekhyun tersenyum sangat manis sekali mendengar ucapan chanyeol tadi.

 _"chanyeol juga merindukanku? Omoo apakah ini mimpi?"_

 _._

TBC

* * *

Chapter Selanjutnya :

"baekhyun ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu"

.

"MWO jadi eonni sudah mengetahuinya ?"

.

"aku mencintai sehun baekhyun-ah , aa aku mencintai sehun sebelum kau dan sehun menjalin hubungan"

.

.

"noona aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, seharusnya ini akan ku katakan saat ulang tahunku tapi beruhubung kau dan sehun sibuk berbicara jadi aku akan mengatakan sekarang...

noona saranghae, maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?"

.

("ani bukan aku yang kau cintai chan")

.

.

"yeoll? eonni?"

.

.

"yak baekhyun tunggu kau salah paham"

.

.

"CHANYEOLLL"

* * *

hai hai hai saya kembali membawakan chapter baru di ff yang abal-abal ini.

aku senang sekali dengan respon kalian di chapter sebelumnya... aku jadi semangat nulisnya ^^

jongmal gomawoyo buat semuanya ...

jangan lupa review kembali okey

semoga kalian suka sama chapter ini yah.. mohon maaf jika chapter ini mengecewakan

gamsahamnida

Review jusseyo chingudeul :)


	13. Chapter 11

_Happy Reading ^^_

 **Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Exo Official couple member** **and All SM Family**

 **(GS for Uke)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua Mereka, Lee Soo Man Ahjussi, SM Entertainment kecuali Chanyeol milik saya :P**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, tapi sejujurnya ini murni dari pemikiran saya**

* * *

 _"_ _secret"_

.

.

"cie baekki yang sedang berbunga-bunga" Luhan menggoda Baekhyun ketika berjalan berdua sepulang dari rumah chanyeol

"akhh eonni aku malu" baekhyun malu-malu

"bunga-bunga cinta bermekaran" Luhan malah bersenandung (korban iklan)

"ish eonni sudah-sudah jangan menggodaku terus" baekhyun memukul pundak Luhan

"aww appo baekki"

"mian eonni hehhe" baekhyun hanya nyengir

.

"baekhyun ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu" setelah mereka terdiam agak lama Luhan membuka suaranya

"apa yang ingin eonni ceritakan padaku?" baekhyun menatap Luhan serius

"aku sebenarnya sudah mengetahui semua tentang kau dan sehun yang sudah menjalin hubungan sebelum kalian mengungkapkannya waktu itu"

"MWO jadi eonni sudah mengetahuinya ?"

"ne, aku sudah mengetahui semuanya baek, rasanya sakit sekali saat aku mengetahui kalian menjalin hubungan"

"…." Baekhyun hanya terdiam mendengarkan luhan yang serius berbicara, ada rasa tak enak saat luhan membicarakannya.

"aku…." Luhan menjeda kalimatnya lalu menghela nafasnya dan melanjutkan pembicaraannya

"aku mencintai sehun baekhyun-ah , aa aku mencintai sehun sebelum kau dan sehun menjalin hubungan" dan saat itu pula baekhyun berhenti berjalan dan membelakakan matanya mendengar Luhan bicara bahwa Luhan mencintai sehun

"mm . mwo? Eonni? Kau pasti bercanda kan?"

"untuk apa aku bercanda baek jika ini menyangkut perasaanku? Sebenarnya sebelum chanyeol hilang ingatan pun dia sudah mengetahui semuanya jika kalian berpacaran dan dia juga tahu tentang perasaanku pada sehun"

"eonni…. Mianhae" baekhyun merasa bersalah, dia merasa sakit karena telah menyakiti hati luhan selama ini

"mianhae untuk apa baek?" luhan tersenyum pada baekhyun

"mian karena aku telah menyakiti hati eonni, mian karena selama ini aku tidak pernah peka terhadap perasaan eonni, pokoknya aku minta maaf eonni" baekhyun menundukkan kepalanya dan meneteskan air matanya.

"uri baekki uljima, jangan menangis. Aku tidak apa-apa kok, sudah jangan menangis aku mengerti kok jika kalian kan memang tidak tahu perasaanku sesungguhnya" Luhan menangkup pipi Baekhyun dan menghapus air mata baekhyun.

"eonni mianhae" Baekhyun berhambur memeluk Luhan

"sudah-sudah aku tak marah padamu kok baekki kau jangan menangis lagi" luhan membalas pelukan baekhyun dan mengelus rambut baekhyun

"gomawo eonni"

.

.

* * *

Baekhyun berjalan ke perpustakaan sekolah karena tadi Yang Seongsanim menyuruhnya mengambil buku pelajaran di perpustakaan. Dia membawa setumpukan buku hingga ke dagunya, melihat baekhyun yang kesusahan ketika menuruni tangga chanyeol memperhatikannya. Chanyeol terkikik geli melihat baekhyun yang menggerutu sambil berjalan menuruni tangga tersebut namun tawanya terhenti ketika melihat baekhyun yang limbung dengan cepat chanyeol berlari kearah baekhyun dan menopang tubuh baekhyun hingga mereka terjatuh bersamaan di lantai dengan posisi chanyeol menindih tubuh baekhyun.

"WAW brother jika kalian ingin melakukan 'itu' cari tempat yang sepi jangan di sekolah kau akan mendapat hukuman" ujar Kris ketika melewati Chanyeol dan Baekhyun

"yak hyung kau berisik sekali bukannya membantu kami" protes chanyeol

"hahaha sorry aku mau kekelas aku bisa dimarahi oleh Jung seongsanim jika telat. Bye" kris melenggang pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"eungg yeol bisakah kau cepat berdiri tubuhmu berat sekali" lirih baekhyun

"ah mian baekki" chanyeol cepat-cepat menyingkir dari tubuh baekhyun dan membantu bakehyun berdiri.

"ne tidak apa-apa yeol"

"kenapa kau tidak meminta bantuanku saja untuk membawakan buku – buku ini?" tanya chanyeol membantu baekhyun membereskan buku-buku yang berserakan dilantai

"tidak lagi pula Yang Seongsanim hanya menyuruhku saja lagi pula aku tak enak jika meminta bantuanmu ataupun yang lain"

"tapi kan jika begini lebih baik , coba kalau aku tadi tidak menopang tubuhmu"

"ne gomawo chanyeolie" baekhyun berterima kasih pada chanyeol dan memberikan senyuman manis dan eyes smilenya membuat chanyeol tertegun beberapa saat dan membalas senyuman itu.

"cheonmanayo baekki, ayo kita kembali kekelas pasti yang seongsanim menunggu" chanyeol mengusak rambut baekhyun.

Dijalan menuju kelas baekhyun terus mengembangkan senyumannya dan menunduk untuk menutupi rona merah dipipinya. Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun tersenyum sendiri merasa aneh.

"baek apa kau sedang bahagia? Dari tadi aku perhatikan kau selalu tersenyum?"

"ah ne"

"wah apa yang membuatmu bahagia? Kau bisa ceritakan padaku? Apa kau diajak berkencan oleh Sehun?"

"ani" ("aku bahagia karena bersamamu")

"aku kira sehun mengajakmu berkencan hingga membuatmu senang"

"ani, untuk apa Sehun mengajakku berkencan"

"kaliankan berpacaran jadi wajar jika sehun mengajakmu berkencan baek, apa kalian sedang bertengkar?"

"ani kami sudah putus yeol"

"MWO? Sejak kapan?" chanyeol terkejut dan melirik ke arah baekhyun

"sudah lama yeol ya kira-kira 3 bulan yang lalu"

"kenapa kalian putus?"

"tidak apa-apa"

"wah sayang sekali padahal aku berharap kau akan menjadi adik iparku"

DEG baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menundukkan wajahnya lesu

"baek ada apa denganmu? Apa kata-kataku menyinggung perasaanmu?" chanyeol mendekati bakehyun dan satu tanggannya memegang pundak baekhyun

"ani sudah ayo kita ke kelas , aku takut Yang seongsanim akan marah" baekhyun melanjutkan jalannya dan tersenyum simpul pada chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya memegang tengkuknya dan mengikuti baekhyun berjalan.

.

.

.

* * *

Minggu pagi ini chanyeol sudah bersiap diri untuk mengajak Luhan berjalan-jalan. Karena tadi malam Chanyeol menghubungi Luhan dan mengajak Luhan untuk membeli bubble tea di dekat taman kota tentu saja Luhan akan langsung menerima ajakan chanyeol karena Luhan sangat menyukai bubble tea. Chanyeol menuruni tangga rumahnya dengan penampilan yang sangat kasual. Sehun yang sedang diruang TV sedang menonton TV sambil mengunyah snacknya menanyakan chanyeol akan pergi kemana.

"mau kemana dirimu hyung tumben rapih sekali? Apa kau akan berkencan?"

"hahaha aku akan pergi bersama Luhan noona untuk jalan-jalan sekaligus aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padanya"

"MWO kau akan berkencan dengan Luhan noona?"

Chanyeol hanya tersenyum menanggapi pertanyaan Sehun

"yak hyung aku sudah memperingatkanmu jangan pernah dekati Luhan noona apalagi mengajaknya berkencan"

"yak apa-apaan kau melarangku dekat dengan Luhan noona? Luhan noona saja tidak masalah"

"aish hyung ini ngeyel sekali sih, kau tidak boleh mendekati luhan noona sekali tidak tetap tidak"

"terserah kau saja sehuni namdongsaengku tersayang. Aaa kau melarangku karena kau menyukai Luhan noona kan? Ani walaupun kau menyukainya kau harus bertarung denganku secara sehat untuk mendapatkan hati luhan noona"

"yayaya terserah kau saja hyung kau akan menyesal nanti telah mengabaikan apa yang aku katakan"

"sudahlah aku tak ada waktu untuk berdebat denganmu. Aku pergi dulu okey bye sehunie…" chanyeol melenggang pergi dan menghidupkan mesin motornya lalu melaju ke tempat luhan.

"Luhan noona" sapa chanyeol

"ne, ayo kita segera berangkat yeol nanti keburu penuh kedai bubble tea nya"

"okeyy" chanyeol langsung tancap gas dan melaju menuju kedai bubble tea didekat taman kota.

Sesampainya di kedai bubble tea…

"kau ingin rasa apa noona?"

"aku ingin rasa taro chan"

"baiklah kau tunggu saja disini aku akan memesankannya untukmu"

Chanyeol bergegas pergi dan memesan bubble tea tersebut , 5menit kemudian chanyeol kembali dan membawa dua gelas bubble tea dan menaruhnya dimeja mereka

"ini noona"

"gomawo chan" Luhan langsung menyeruput bubble teanya

"eumm mashita sering-sering kau mengajakku kesini chan hahaha"

"tentu noona"

"oh ya chan bagaimana jika kita duduk di bangku taman itu?" kata luhan menunjuk taman

"kajja kita kesana" chanyeol menarik tangan Luhan dan berjalan kaki ke taman tersebut. ternyata saat chanyeol dan Luhan berjalan menuju taman kota baekhyun melihatnya. Diam-diam baekhyun mengikuti chanyeol dan luhan.

Kini chanyeol dan luhan sudah duduk di bangku taman tersebut sambil meminum bubble tea yang dibelinya tadi.

"wah enak sekali duduk disini"

"ne noona"

"eungg noona ada yang ingin katakana sebenarnya padamu" kata chanyeol menatap luhan

"apa itu? Katakan saja" luhan menatap balik chanyeol

"noona aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, seharusnya ini akan ku katakan saat ulang tahunku tapi beruhubung kau dan sehun sibuk berbicara jadi aku akan mengatakan sekarang... noona saranghae, maukah kau menjadi yeojachinguku?" chanyeol memegang tangan Luhan erat

"….." luhan hanya terdiam syok mendengar chanyeol berucap seperti itu padanya

("ani bukan aku yang kau cintai chan")

"kali ini aku serius noona, mungkin noona akan terkejut ya walaupun waktu itu aku juga pernah mengatakan ini padamu tapi aku mohon padamu noona tolong jawab pertanyaanku apa kau mau menjadi yeojachinguku?" chanyeol berlutut dihadapan luhan tanpa melepas genggaman tangannya pada luhan.

"chan aku memang menyukaimu…

"jadi noona menerimaku? Gomawo noona" chanyeol memotong perkataan luhan dan langsung berhambur memeluk luhan. Bakehyun yang tak tahan langsung menghampiri chanyeol dan luhan yang sedang berpelukan sambil menangis

"yeoll? eonni?" lirih baekhyun

"baekhyun" luhan membelakakan matanya ketika melihat baekhyun berdiri di depannya

"eonni kkau.. hikss" baekhyun menangis dan berlari meninggalkan luhan

"yak baekhyun tunggu kau salah paham" luhan berteriak dan melepaskan pelukan chanyeol

"chan cepat kau kejar baekhyun"

"tapi noona"

"aish sudah aku yang akan mengejar bakehyun" Luhan berlari mengejar baekhyun dan melihat itu chanyeol juga menyusul luhan

"Baek.. Baekhyun kau salah paham aku akan menjelaskannya semua yang kau lihat tidak seperti yang kau fikirkan"

"Luhan noona tunggu aku"

"sudahlah eonni kau tak usah menjelaskan lagi padaku" baekhyun terus berlari sambil menangis dan tidak melihat jalan didepannya ternyata ada sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju kencang

"BAEK BAEKKHYUN" Luhan baerhasil mengejar Baekhyun dan mendorong tubuh Baekhyun hingga terduduk disisi jalan sedangkan nyawa Luhan sedang dalam bahaya dan mobil semakin dekat melihat itu chanyeol berlari dengan kencang lalu mendorong Luhan hingga luhan terjatuh disamping baekhyun dan

Brakkkkk

Mobil tersebut menabrak tubuh chanyeol hingga chanyeol tersungkur berlinangan darah. Kepalanya terbentur trotoar jalan hingga darah terus mengalir di pelipisnya, kaki chanyeol patah tulang ringan sehingga darah juga berlomba-berlomba keluar dari kakinya.

.

"CHANYEOLLL" teriak baekhyun dan luhan bersamaan . mereka pun langsung berdiri dan menghampiri tubuh chanyeol yang bersimbahan darah baekhyun memeluk tubuh chanyeol hingga darah chanyeol menempel pada bajunya

"Chanyeol hikss…. " baekhyun menangis sekencang-kencangnya

"chan.. hikss.. chan bangun chan" luhan juga menangis disamping tubuh chanyeol sambil menggenggap erat tangan chanyeol

"eonni hiks chanyeol eonni"

"baekhyun hiks cepat telpon sehun"

"halo sehun" baekhyun langsung mengeluarkan handphonenya dari saku bajunya lalu mendial nomor sehun

"….."

"sehun cepat kesini chanyeol…"

"…"

"chanyeol chanyeol tertabrak mobil"

"…"

"ne sehun-ah palliwa, cepat kau kesini dan bawa chanyeol kerumah sakit"

"…."

"aku dan luhan noona ada di taman kita paliiwa sehun-ah hiks"

"…"

"ne" bakehyun menutup sambungannya dan menyeka darah chanyeol dengan sapu tangan yang dibawanya

"chanyeol kau harus bertahan ne, sehun akan segera kesini dan membawamu kerumah sakit"

"chan aku percaya kau kuat"

Tak lama kemudian sehun datang

"baek noona, luhan noona. Astaga chanyeol hyung"

"sehun-ah cepat bawa hyungmu kerumah sakit"

"ne" sehun menggendong chanyeol dan membawanya masuk kedalam mobil lalu baekhyun dan luhan mengikuti sehun dan masuk kedalam mobil tersebut. sehun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi hingga mereka sampai ke rumah sakit dengan cepat.

"Ahjussi tolong chanyeol hyung" ucap Sehun pada kyuhyun sambil menggendong tubuh chanyeol

"astaga apa yang terjadi sehun-ah?"

"chanyeol hyung tertabrak mobil ahjussi"

"suster cepat masukkan pasien ini ke ruang UGD" perintah kyuhyun pada seorang suster disana

"baik dok" suster tersebut lalu mengambil ranjang dan menidurkan chanyeol disana lalu memasukkan ke ruang UGD.

"kalian tunggu disini okey" kata kyuhyun

"dokter selamatkan chanyeol" ujar baekhyun menangis dipelukan luhan

"ne saya akan berusaha" doctor cho pun menuju ruang UGD untuk menangani keadaan chanyeol

.

"aku harus telepon eomma dahulu" sehun langsung mengambil handphone dari sakunya dan mendial nomor eommanya.

"eomma kau harus cepat datang ke Seoul international hospital"

"…"

"chanyeol hyung eomma dia kecelakaan cepat eomma kesini"

"…."

"ne eomma aku tunggu"

.

"hiks eonni ini semua karena aku" baekhyun menangis dipelukan luhan

"sudah tenanglah baek ini semua sudah takdir"

"tapi..tapi"

"ssstt lebih baik kita do'akan saja chanyeol tidak kenapa-kenapa" Luhan mengelus punggung Baekhyun dan baekhyun hanya mengangguk.

Selang beberapa jam nyonya park datang

"sehun-ah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi nak? Ada apa dengan hyungmu?" ucap nyonya park panic dan langsung bicara pada sehun

"chan hyung kecelakaan eomma"

"astaga chanyeol ada apa denganmu nak hikss" nyonya park terduduk dan menangis

"eomma tenanglah sekarang kyuhyun ahjussi sedang menangani hyung" sehun tak tega melihat eommanya menangis dan dia pun duduk disamping eommanya dan memeluk erat eommanya

"bagaimana eomma bisa tenang sehun-ah? Hyungmu saja bahkan belum sembuh dari amnesianya sedangkan sekarang dia kecelakaan kembali hiks"

"sudah eomma uljima. Eumm eomma apa appa tahu hyung kecelakaan ?"

"ne katanya besok pagi dia akan mengambil penerbangan menuju korea"

.

.

.

.

* * *

Dokter cho akhirnya keluar dari ruang UGD dengan raut wajah yang serius membuat nyonya park dan yang lainnya khawatir akan keadaan chanyeol.

"kyuhyun bagaimana keadaan chanyeol?"

"chanyeol…"

"ada apa dengan chanyeol hyung ahjussi?"

"chanyeol keadaannya sangat kritis dia mengalami kelumpuhan ringan karena kakinya mengalami patah tulang"

"apa chanyeol anakku" nyonya park pingsan dan membuat sehun,baekhyun dan luhan khawatir

"eomma" teriak mereka bertiga. Sehun dengan sigapnya membopong tubuh eommanya

"cepat kalian bawa Luna ke ruang rawat inap" ujar kyuhyun

"ne ahjussi" sehun menggendong tubuh eommanya dan menidurkannya di salah satu kamar inap disana lalu kyuhyun memeriksa keadaan nyonya park

"dia hanya terlalu syok sebentar lagi dia akan segera sadar kalian tenanglah"

"dok lalu bagaimana keadaaan chanyeol?" tanya baekhyun

"chanyeol keadaannya kritis dia baru saja mendapat donor darah mungkin besok pagi dia baru bisa dipindahkan di ruangan inap biasa" jelas dokter cho

"lalu tadi kata dokter chanyeol mengalami kelumpuhan apakah itu bisa disembuhkan?" tanya baekhyun kembali

"bisa tapi akan memakan waktu yang lama mungkin 1 tahun ini dia harus berjalan menggunakan kursi roda atau berjalan menggunakan tongkat penyangga"

"Oh God chanyeol hiks mianhae" baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu dia merasa bahwa kecelakaan yang chanyeol alami karena kesalahannya andai saja dia mau mendengar penjelasan Luhan terlebih dahulu mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi.

"boleh aku bertemu chanyeol dokter?" pinta baekhyun

"silahkan tapi hanya boleh satu orang - satu orang saja yang menjenguknya"

"eonni, sehun aku boleh kan menemui chanyeol terlebih dahulu?" baekhyun meminta pada sehun dan luhan. Sehun dan luhan bertukar pandang dan menganggukkan kepalanya

"gomawo" baekhyun bergegas keluar dari ruang kamar eomma chanyeol dan langsung pergi ke ruang UGD tempat dimana chanyeol terbaring.

"chanyeol-ah" baekhyun mulai mendekati ranjang chanyeol, baekhyun meringis melihat bergitu banyak perban ditubuh chanyeol.

"chanyeol-ah manhae hiks" baekhyun meneteskan air matanya hingga air matanya menetes di tangan chanyeol yang sedang digenggam baekhyun

"hiks mianhae chanyeolie sudah dua kali aku membuatmu harus terbaring kembali di rumah sakit. Mianhae karena aku kau selalu terluka, mianhae karena aku bukan orang yang terbaik untukmu. Mianhae hiks jongmal mianhae chanyeolie" baekhyun mencium pucuk tangan chanyeol dan menangis. Karena tak kuat melihat keadaan chanyeol, baekhyun langsung pergi dari ruangan chanyeol.

"baek"

"eonni, mianhae hiks" baekhyun memeluk luhan lagi dan terisak

"baek uljima sudah kukatakan kau jangan terus meminta maaf, ini juga bukan salahmu baek, ini sudah takdir dari Tuhan"

"tapi eonni seandainya aku tak berlari dan mendengar ucapan eonni mungkin chanyeol tak akan seperti ini"

"sudah tenanglah baek chanyeol akan baik-baik saja"

"bagaimana aku bisa tenang eonni? Chanyeol lumpuh selama satu tahun"

"aku tahu baek aku juga sedih sepertimu, seharusnya aku yang harus terbaring disana bukan chanyeol. Dia seperti ini karena menyelamatkan aku baek hiks dia sahabat terbaikku baek dia sudah aku anggap seperti adikku sendiri jika dia sakit maka aku juga akan sakit baek hiks jadi uljima baek aku mengerti apa yang kau rasakan" Luhan juga ikut terisak dan memeluk baekhyun erat. Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan berpelukan seperti itu dan mendengar semuanya membuat dia terharu hingga meneteskan air matanya.

"terima kasih karena sudah menyayangi chanyeol hyung noona. Sekarang aku tahu perasaanmu tulus pada chanyeol hyung dan sudah saatnya aku memutuskan perasaanku padamu dan membuka hati pada orang lain"

.

.

TBC

.

.

 _Chapter selanjutnya :_

 _"_ _eomma dimana aku?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _eomma, appa kenapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan?"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _annyeong chanyeolie aku akan menemanimu hari ini"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini selalu mendekatiku? Ada apa denganmu sehun-ah?"_

 _._

 _"_ _noona bantu aku agar aku bisa mencintaimu"_

* * *

hei hei hei saya kembali di epep yang makin gaje aja.

semoga tidak mengecewakan ya chapter ini

jongmal-jongmal gomawoyo yang udah review...

kali ini saya mau balas review dari kalian hihihi

.

RaRaPCY : Wuahh gomawo jika suka sama epep ini :*

Oh tunggu aja yah bwt momet chanbaek yang so sweet.

Ini sudah diupdate yahh.. gomawoo ^^

Baekkiechuu : Wah kamu baru baca prolognya chingu?

estyn48 : ini udah diupdate chingu :)

Ririn Ayu : Waw waw waw waw capslock jebol bu? Hahaha sabar yah bwt Hunhannya

Tenang – tenang saya juga gk akan bwt Luhan gampang nerima sehun kok hahaha

Terima kasih reviewnya

Ne, Hwaiting ^^

ChanHunBaek :

baek kenapa yah? Hahaha memang sengaja saya bwt complicated hihihi

ini sudah dilanjut yah… gomawo reviewnya :)

Seravin509 : Ini sudah dilanjut… ini termasuk fast update gak yah? Hihihi

Gomawo reviewnya ^^

TiaraChanyeol : Wah chanyeol kenapa chanyeol? Jawabannya ada dichapter ini hihihi

Ini sudah di update yah… gomawo ^^

Arifahohse : sudah diupdate dan fast update menurut aku hihihi .. gomawo ^^

.

terima kasih untuk reviewnya yah... yang belum review ayo review dongs...

review dari kalian itu penyemangat buat aku lanjutinnya ^^

okey cukup sekian, terima kasih sudah mau membaca :D

jaljayoo~~

review jusseyo ^^


	14. Chapter 12

_Happy Reading ^^_

 **Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Exo Official couple member** **and All SM Family**

 **(GS for Uke)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua Mereka, Lee Soo Man Ahjussi, SM Entertainment kecuali Chanyeol milik saya :P**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, tapi sejujurnya ini murni dari pemikiran saya**

* * *

 _"_ _make me love you"_

 _._

 _._

Sudah tiga hari chanyeol dirawat dan sudah dipindahkan di kamar VIP. Keluarga park sengaja memindahkan chanyeol keruang VIP karena ruang tersebut luas. Keluarga park termasuk orang yang berkecukupan maka dari itu tuan park langsung memindahkan chanyeol ke ruang VIP. Hari ke tiga chanyeol dirawat dia belum sadarkan diri. Nyonya park khawatir sekali dia takut chanyeol akan koma lama seperti dulu tapi tuan park selalu menenangkannya.

"yeobo sudahlah kau jangan bersedih terus chanyeol akan segera sadar" ucap tuan park mengelus pundak istrinya

"bagaimana aku tidak bersedih, anakku sedang sakit dan belum sadarkan diri" nyonya park terus menangis dan memegangi jemari chanyeol. Tak lama kemudian jemari chanyeol bergerak.

"yeobo chanyeol" seru nyonya park gembira

"eomma dimana aku?" chanyeol membuka matanya dan melihat ke sekelilingnya yang ada hanya eomma dan appanya

"kau ada dirumah sakit chagi"

"memang aku kenapa?"

"kau mengalami kecelakaan chagi"

"eomma, appa kenapa kakiku tidak bisa digerakkan?" chanyeol mencoba menggerakkan kakinya namun nihil karena kakinya tak bisa digerakkan

"hiks" nyonya park menangis

"eomma ada apa denganku? Appa kenapa eomma malah menangis?"

"tenang chanyeol appa akan jelaskan semuanya padamu. Kau .. kau mengalami lumpuh nak, namun lumpuh itu tidak permanen namun satu tahun ini kau tidak akan bisa berjalan normal sayang"

"aap..apa aku lumpuh?" chanyeol menatap kosong pada kedua kakinya dia begitu syok mendengar bahwa dia lumpuh

"kau jangan khawatir sayang, eomma dan appamu akan berusaha agar kau cepat bisa berjalan normal lagi" nyonya park memeluk erat putranya dia tak tega melihat raut wajah chanyeol yang sedih. Tuan park hanya terdiam prihatin kenapa anaknya harus seperti ini.

.

.

* * *

Seharian ini chanyeol hanya diam menatap kosong kearah kakinya. Sudah satu jam yang lalu kedua orang tuanya pergi katanya mereka akan pulang dan mengambil baju ganti untuk chanyeol sedangkan sehun belum pulang dari sekolah.

 _("tenang chanyeol appa akan jelaskan semuanya padamu. Kau .. kau mengalami lumpuh nak, namun lumpuh itu tidak permanen namun satu tahun ini kau tidak akan bisa berjalan normal sayang")_

 _("kau jangan khawatir sayang, eomma dan appamu akan berusaha agar kau cepat bisa berjalan normal lagi")_

"apa aku tak bisa berjalan lagi? Jika aku tak bisa berjalan baekhyun mungkin tak akan pernah mencintaiku"

Kenapa chanyeol memikirkan baekhyun? Bukannya sebelum dia kecelakaan dia menyatakan cintanya pada luhan? Ya memory chanyeol sudah kembali semenjak ia kecelakaan. Dia ingat semua kejadian masa lalunya hingga dia mengalami kecelakaan kemarin.

Chanyeol terus melamun sampai tak sadar ada orang yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"annyeong chanyeolie aku akan menemanimu hari ini" ucap orang tersebut

"…" chanyeol tidak menyahut

"chanyeolie" lirih orang tersebut lalu memeluk chanyeol

"chanyeol mianhe hiks" chanyeol tersadar dan memandang orang yang memeluknya

"baek baekhyun" ucap chanyeol lirih membalas pelukan baekhyun

"yeollie mianhae jongmal mianhae hiks"

"mian untuk apa baek, kenapa kau menangis?" chanyeol melepaskan pelukannya dan mengulurkan tanggannya dan mengusap air mata baekhyun.

"mian karena aku kau jadi seperti ini chanyeol"

"naneun gwenchana baek, jadi uljima" chanyeol tersenyum lembut

"sudah jangan menangis kau jelek kalau menangis" ledek chanyeol mencoba menghibur baekhyun

"bagaimana aku tak menangis kau seperti ini karena aku yeol, sudah dua kali aku membuatmu masuk kerumah sakit, aku selalu membuat kau terluka, aku.. aku….mmmpht

CHU~~

Chanyeol mencium bibir baekhyun lembut agar baekhyun berhenti berbicara dan baekhyun terdiam jantungnya serasa akan copot. Chanyeol menghentikan ciumannya dan tersenyum manis pada chanyeol.

"itu lebih baik. Sudahku bilang kau tak usah khawatir aku baik-baik saja baek. Ini semua bukan kesalahanmu, ini semua sudah takdir jadi kau tak perlu merasa bersalah padaku"

"tapi.."

"tak ada tapi-tapian apa kau mau aku cium lagi agar kau berhenti menyalahkan dirimu heum?"

"yak kau" baekhyun mencubit lengan chanyeol

"awww appo baek" chanyeol meringis kesakitan karena cubitan baekhyun tak main-main

"itu salahmu karena berucap seperti itu kau sudah dua kali menciumku kau tahu itu jika kau akan menciumku lagi berarti kau akan menciumku untuk yang ketiga kalinya"

"hahaha kau masih mengingatnya baek?"

"tentu saja itu first kiss ku mana mungkin aku tak mengingatnya.. tunggu kau ?"

"ya aku sudah ingat semuanya baek, hahaha lucu bukan karena kepalaku terbentur trotoar ingatanku kembali lagi"

"ish seharusnya aku kemarin"

"yak kau jahat padaku baek"

"biarkan saja wlee" baekhyun menjulurkan lidahnya

"awas ya kau baekhyun"

"hahahaha" mereka berdua tertawa dengan lepasnya, kedua orang tua chanyeol yang melihat chanyeol dan baekhyun tertawa ikut bahagia karena anaknya bisa ceria kembali.

"kita harus sering-sering membuat baekhyun bermain bersama chanyeol" ucap tuan park

"haha kau benar yeobo, nanti aku akan berbicara pada baekhyun agar dia sering-sering main ke rumah dan menemui chanyeol"

"tapi bukankah baekhyun kekasih sehun? Apa sehun tak akan…"

"aku yakin sehun tak akan cemburu lagi pula sehun pasti akan setujuh. Aku juga akan mengajak luhan nanti supaya mereka berempat bisa bercanda bersama"

"ne aku percayakan semuanya padamu yeobo"

"lebih baik kita masuk sekarang" tuan dan nyonya park masuk ke ruangan chanyeol

"wah anak eomma dan appa sudah ceria kembali" kata nyonya park mendekati baekhyun dan chanyeol. Melihat kedua orang tua chanyeol datang baekhyun berdiri dan membungkuk sopan

"annyeonghaseo eommanim dan abeoji"

"ah annyeong baekhyun. Wah kau menjenguk chanyeol sendirian? Dimana sehun dan luhan?"

"tadi sehun bilang akan pulang terlambat karena ada kegiatan lalu luhan eonni dia bilang tak bisa menjenguk chanyeol karena ada urusan dengan Tao sepupunya"

"oh tao kekasih kris?"

"ne eommanim"

"Yi fan sudah memiliki kekasih?" tanya tuan park tak percaya

"hahha sudah kekasihnya sangat manis sekali, kau tahu gadis yang dia ajak saat pesta ulang tahun chanyeol waktu itu"

"ahh iya aku ingat, wah pintar juga anak itu mencari kekasih hahaha" baekhyun hanya tersenyum mendengar percakapan kedua orang tua chanyeol sedangkan chanyeol malas mendengarnya

"yak eomma appa jika kalian hanya ingin membicarakan kris hyung dan tao kalian bicara saja diluar ishh"

"yak chanyeol-ah kau ini tak boleh bicara seperti itu pada orang tuamu" baekhyun memperingatkan

"ne yang dikatakan baekhyun benar sekali kau ini ada-ada appa tahu pasti kau iri pada Yi Fan kan karena dia sudah memiliki kekasih sedangkan kau belum?" tuan park malah meledek anaknya

"Appa~~"

"hahah kenapa? Ucapan appamu benar jika kau sudah punya kekasih coba kenalkan pada kami" nyonya park malah ikut-ikutan meledek chanyeol

"ish eomma dan appa sama saja" '

Baekhyun terkikik melihat perdebatan anak, bapak dan ibu tersebut.

.

.

* * *

"zi tao kenapa kau lama sekali" gerutu luhan pada sepupunya itu

"ish sabar jie aku kan harus berdandan dulu"

"aish kita hanya akan bebelanja"

"walaupun kita hanya berbelanja tapi kita juga harus tampil cantik jie siapa tahu ada cogan disana"

"heyy ingat mau kau kemanakan si angry birdmu itu?"

"astaga aku sampai lupa dengan yifan gege. Yifan ge tetap dihatiku"

"ah sudahlah aku malas berbicara denganmu. Dalam hitungan ke 5 jika kau tidak cepat selesai akan ku tinggal kau"

"yak mana bisa begitu"

"satu…"

"yak jie-jie"

"dua…"

"ishh"

"tiga"

"astaga lulu jie-jie"

"empat"

"yayaya"

"lima.. sudah aku tinggal"

"aish iya-iya aku selesai" Tao membereskan make-upnya dan menggerutu sedangkan luhan tertawa puas

.

"ah jie-jie gara-gara dirimu aku hanya memakai sandal jepit kan" Tao kesal karena takut ditinggal luhan jadi dia tidak sempat mengganti sandal jepit rumahannya dengan sepatu sandal yang bagus.

"itu salahmu sendiri"

"yak kenapa ini salahku? Ini semua kan salah jie-jie"

"ish sudahlah apa salahnya memakai sandal jepit? Masih mending kau memakai sandal jepit dari pada tadi kau keluar rumah nyeker"

"yayaya terserah kau saja jie-jie" Tao berhenti berbicara karena berdebat dengan luhan tak akan ada habisnya.

Akhirnya mereka sampai juga di lotte mart untuk berbelanja.

"jie-jie nanti malam kita mau memasak apa?"

"apa yah? Kau ingin apa memangnya?"

"aku ingin steak jie"

"baiklah kalau begitu kita harus membeli daging sapinya"

"okey" Luhan dan Tao langsung menuju tempat daging untuk mengambil daging yang akan mereka masak.

"sementara kau mengambil daging, aku akan ke tempat sayuran ne"

"ne jie"

Luhan lalu pergi meninggalkan tao dan pergi ke tempat sayuran untuk membeli sayur-sayuran. Saat dia berjalan menuju ke tempat sayuran dia bertemu dengan seseorang.

"hei apa kau Xi Luhan?" sapa orang tersebut

"ne, aku luhan kau siapa? Apa kita saling mengenal? Jika iya maaf karena ingatanku memang tidak begitu tajam"

"hahaha ternyata kau sudah melupakanku tapi tidak apa-apa. Eungg aku adalah teman masa kecilmu saat di china namaku …."

"yak jie-jie kenapa kau malah berbicara dengan orang ini katanya kau mau mengambil sayuran, kajja nanti keburu sore" kata tao yang tiba-tiba datang dan menyeret Luhan

"mian aku harus cepat berbelanja dan pulang karena sepupuku itu sepertinya sudah tak sabar ingin pulang"

"ne, tidak apa. Sampai jumpa Luhan-ssi"

"ne"

.

"kau masih sama Luhan"

.

.

* * *

"ish kau tak sopan sekali pada orang tadi"

"apa jie-jie mengenalnya?"

"sebenarnya tidak tapi wajahnya memang familiar bagiku"

"tadi apa yang dia katakana pada jie-jie?"

"katanya dia adalah teman kecilku saat di china"

"kau jangan mudah percaya dengan orang asing jie-jie siapa tahu dia hanya mengaku-ngaku saja lalu kau di hipnotis dan diculik terus dia meminta tebusan bagaimana?" luhan sweetdrop mendengar ocehan tao

"kau ini terlalu drama queen"

"tapi kan benar, coba saja jika aku tadi tidak langsung menyeretmu"

"sudah-sudah ayo cepat kita ke kasir dan pulang"

"ne"

.

.

Hari ini sehun sedang berlatih dance bersama Kai. Namun sehun tak begitu bersemangat pada latihan kali ini. Melihat temannya seperti itu kai langsung mendekati sehun dan bertanya padanya.

"hei ada apa denganmu kenapa kau terlihat sangat tidak bersemangat?" tanya kai merangkul pundak sehun

"ani, aku tidak apa-apa"

"apa kau memikirkan keadaan chan hyung?"

"ya itu salah satunya tapi ada sesuatu hal yang aku pikirkan"

"kau memikirkan apa? Kau bisa cerita padaku sehun-ah"

"aku memikirkan Luhan noona"

"waw apa kau sudah jatuh cinta padanya?" sehun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya

"lalu? Kenapa kau memikirkan dia?"

"aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa membalas perasaannya"

"hey bung kau tak perlu memikirkan itu. Kau jangan memaksakan perasaanmu jika kau memang tidak mencintainya kau jangan memaksakannya karena perasaan yang datang karena terpaksa itu akan membuat sakit, kau akan tersakiti dan luhan noona juga akan tersakiti. Jadi biarkan perasaan itu datang dengan sendirinya, perasaan yang datang seiring dengan berjalannya waktu akan lebih indah dari pada perasaan yang datang karena dipaksakan"

"jadi aku harus bagaimana? Aku tak mau melihat luhan noona terus menangis karenaku"

"molla, kau ikuti saja kata hatimu"

"arghh kai aku benar-benar jahat karena telah melukai perasaan Luhan noona"

"yak au memang jahat sehun-ah hahaha" Kai tertawa untuk menghibur sehun

"ish kau ini"

.

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Sehun berangkat sekolah pagi sekali karena dia ingin menjemput luhan untuk berangkat sekolah bersama. Sesampainya dirumah luhan dia berdiri di depan pagar rumah luhan sampai luhan keluar. Betapa terkejutnya luhan saat dia membuka pintu rumahnya, sehun telah berdiri dipagar rumahnya.

"sehun-ah apa yang kau lakukan disini?" luhan menutup pintu rumahnya dan menghampiri sehun

"aku menjemputmu" kata sehun enteng

"tumben sekali tak biasanya kau akan menjemputku" luhan mengunci pagar rumahnya dan berjalan bersama sehun

"aku hanya ingin menemanimu noona, kan biasanya chanyeol hyung yang menjemputmu tapi untuk hari ini dan seterusnya aku yang akan menjemputmu"

"kau aneh sekali. Apa kau sedang sakit?" luhan menempelkan punggung tangannya pada dahi sehun

"kau tidak panas tapi tingkah lakumu aneh"

"ish aku memang tidak sakit noona"

"yayaya terserah kau saja. Oh ya bagaimana keadaan chanyeol?"

"dia baik-baik saja, hari ini dia pulang apa kau mau menemuinya nanti noona?"

"ah mian aku tak bisa, aku ada latihan vocal hari ini bersama baekhyun dan kyungsoo"

"oh begitu baiklah tidak apa-apa"

"sehun apa kau masih menyukai baekhyun?" luhan tiba-tiba bertanya dan pertanyaan luhan itu membuat sehun menghentikan jalannya

"kenapa noona bertanya seperti itu?"

"tidak apa-apa sebagai sahabatmu aku hanya ingin tahu saja" luhan meringis saat mengatakan sahabatmu

"ahh aku masih menyukai baekhyun noona tapi bukan suka terhadap sepasang kekasih tapi suka sebagai seorang sahabat. Lagi pula aku kan tak boleh terus-terusan mempunyai perasaan pada baekhyun noona jika baekhyun noona sudah tak mencintaiku. Jika baekhyun noona bahagia bersama orang yang dicintainya aku juga akan bahagia"

"hmm aku mengerti sehun-ah"

"kajja noona sebaiknya kita cepat nanti terlambat" sehun menggenggam tangan luhan dan menariknya dan luhan hanya bisa pasrah ditarik oleh sehun lalu mengikuti sehun berjalan.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu sehun selalu datang pagi untuk menjemput luhan dan berangkat bersama, lalu saat pulang sekolah pula sehun selalu menunggu luhan di depan kelasnya untuk pulang bersama. Hari-hari selalu mereka lalui berdua, sehun semakin dekat dengan luhan sementara luhan merasa antara senang dan sakit jika bersama sehun.

"kenapa kau akhir-akhir ini selalu mendekatiku? Ada apa denganmu sehun-ah?" tanya luhan saat mereka sedang pergi berdua membeli bubble tea.

"memang kenapa noona? Tentu saja kita memang seharusnya dekat"

"tapi kau itu aneh sekali sehunie. dulu ya walaupun memang kita dekat tapi kau tak pernah selalu dekat denganku"

Sehun terdiam lalu berucap

"noona bantu aku agar aku bisa mencintaimu" luhan menghentikan aktivitasnya menyeruput buble teanya dan terdiam menatap sehun dengan tatapan dingin

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba berbicara seperti itu?"

"noona aku mohon bantu aku agar aku bisa mencintaimu"

"kenapa aku harus membantumu?" luhan memalingkan pandangannya karena tak ingin sehun melihat bahwa matanya berkaca-kaca saat ini

"agar aku bisa membalas perasaanmu noona"

"kkkauu?" satu tetes air mata mengalir di pipi luhan

"aku sudah mengetahui perasaan noona padaku, jadi aku mohon noona bantu aku agar aku mencintaimu dan bisa membalas perasaanmu padaku"

"kau tak perlu hiks melakukan itu sehun-ah jika kau memang hiks tak mencintaiku. Karena jika kau memaksakannya maka aku tak akan mau karena kau membalas perasaanku hanya karena kau kasihan padaku hiks. Aku merasa menyedihkan bukan? Hahaha sejak kapan kau mengetahui perasaanku?" luhan tertawa miris

"aku tahu saat noona mabuk bersama chanyeol hyung saat itu. Aku tak sengaja mendengarkan pembicaraan kalian. Mianhae"

"apa aku begitu menyedihkan sehun? Hiks aku memang menyedihkan"

"noona"

"sudahlah sehun kau tak perlu membalas perasaanku , jika kau memang tak pernah mencintaiku tidak apa-apa aku sudah ikhlas mungkin kau memang bukan jodohku. Aku pulang dahulu okey. Bye sehuni" luhan menyambar tasnya dan pulang. Luhan ingin cepat-cepat sampai ke rumahnya dan menangis sepuasnya disana.

.

.

"noona mianhae"

.

.

Sesampainya dirumah luhan langsung mengurung diri didalam kamarnya dia menangis sejadi-jadinya disana. Untung tao sedang pergi bersama kris jadi dia tak perlu khawatir melihat wajah tao yang khawatir padanya.

"aku memang menyedihkan sekali. Luhan pabboya bagaimana bisa kau begitu menyedihkan seperti ini hiks. Kau sangat menyedihkan luhan sampai-sampai orang yang kau cintai meminta bantuanmu untuk membuat dia mencintaimu Luhan. Hiks…. Kau orang paling menyedihkan di dunia ini luhan… hikss….. appo…. Ini begitu menyakitkan kenapa kau bisa berbicara seperti itu sehun? kau mengatakan hal yang membuat aku begitu terlihat menyedihkan dimatamu"

.

TBC

.

.

 _Next Chapter :_

 _._

 _"_ _hei kau tahu akan ada murid pindahan dari china dia dia sangat tampan sekali"_

 _"_ _kau tahu dari mana?"_

 _"_ _tadi aku melihatnya saat sedang diruang guru"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Selamat pagi anak-anak hari ini saya akan mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian. Nah kau cepat masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu"_

 _._

 _"_ _annyeonghaseyo namaku henry lau aku pindahan dari china karena orang tuaku pindah ke korea. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, mohon bantuannya"_

 _._

 _._

 _"_ _Kau?"_

 _._

 _"_ _hai Luhan kita bertemu lagi"_

* * *

hai hai hai i am back...

yuhuyy akhirnya saya bisa update juga...

gimana fast update kan? hahha kebetulan ide muncul dengan mulusnya daripada idenya nanti hilang jadi aku putuskan untuk cepet update..

yeayyy.. gimana chapter ini membosankankah?

wah terima kasih banget buat yang review kemarin sumpah review kalian bkin aku semangat banget ^^

buat saran-saran dari kalian terima kasih banyak loh,,,,,

wah ada pemain baru nih... gimana-gimana cucok kan? :D

okey cukup sekian...

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya..

bye :D

review jusseyo ^^


	15. Chapter 13

_Happy Reading ^^_

 **Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Exo Official couple member** **and All SM Family**

 **(GS for Uke)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua Mereka, Lee Soo Man Ahjussi, SM Entertainment kecuali Chanyeol milik saya :P**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, tapi sejujurnya ini murni dari pemikiran saya**

* * *

"Strategi?"

.

.

Hari ini chanyeol sudah diperbolehkan unuk bersekolah namun dia bersekolah menggunakan kursi roda karena kakinya tidak bisa digerakan. Dengan sabarnya baekhyun selalu menemani chanyeol dimanapun chanyeol berada. Mereka jadi semakin dekat tentunya chanyeol sangat senang dengan kedekatan mereka, sekarang tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi karena chanyeol sudah tahu jika baekhyun dan sehun sudah putus jadi chanyeol bisa mengambil hati baekhyun.

"yeol, sepulang sekolah kau mau jalan-jalan kemana?" tanya baekhyun

"eumm aku tak tahu baek, lagi pula percuma aku keluar jika aku tetap terus terduduk di kursi roda seperti ini"

"tapi tak ada salahnya kau menikmati dunia luar, kau bisa menghirup udara segar diluar dari pada kau terus menerus terkurung di dalam rumah itu akan membosankan"

"aku mau jalan-jalan asal kau yang menemani bagaimana?"

"aduh chanyeol tentu saja aku akan menemanimu untuk apa aku bertanya tadi" baekhyun cemberut

"hehehe mian aku tidak connect baek, kau jangan mengempoutkan bibirmu itu apa kau mau aku cium?"

Pletak (kepala chanyeol di pukul oleh baekhyun)

"sepertinya otakmu geser saat terbentur trotoar waktu itu"

"yak appo baek, kau jahat sekali padaku" chanyeol mengerucutkan bibirnya

"biarkan saja habis otakmu jadi mesum sekarang"

"ish aku tak mesum baek"

"sudah-sudah aku malas berdebat denganmu"

"baek bagaimana perasaanmu pada sehun?" chanyeol tiba-tiba menanyakan hal itu pada baekhyun membuat baekhyun menatap chanyeol intens

"apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"tentu saja tapi jika kau tak mau menjawabnya tidak apa-apa" chanyeol tiba-tiba merasa takut jika ternyata baekhyun masih menyukai sehun

"aku akan menjawabnya, aku…"

"sudah tidak usah dilanjutkan baek" chanyeol memutuskan perkataan baekhyun karena dia tak mau mendengar jika baekhyun bilang masih mencintai sehun

"tidak kau harus tahu chan aku sudah tidak memiliki perasaan pada sehun. memang aku masih menyayanginya tapi itu hanya sebagai seorang sahabat tidak lebih karena hatiku sudah memilih yang lain"

"kau menyukai seseorang?" chanyeol berkata lirih

"ne"

"siapa orang itu?"

"kau akan tahu nanti yeol" baekhyun tersenyum pada chanyeol namun chanyeol hanya tersenyum tipis pada baekhyun

"okey akan aku tunggu siapa orang yang berani merebut hatimu"

.

.

.

* * *

Semua siswi di Seoul High School sedang bergosip kali ini. Gossip kali ini muncul karena ada murid baru yang datang dari negeri tirai bamboo china yang katanya sangat tampan hingga membuat siswi di Seoul high school gempar namun tidak dengan para siswa disana yang hanya memutar bola matanya malas karena mendengar ocehan siswi-siswi tersebut.

"hei kau tahu akan ada murid pindahan dari china dia dia sangat tampan sekali" kata seorang siswi pada teman-temannya saat di kelas

"kau tahu dari mana?" tanya temannya

"tadi aku melihatnya saat sedang diruang guru"

"apa kau melihat wajahnya tadi?"

"tentu saja oh my god aku hampir pingsan tadi saat melihatnnya"

"ah kau sangat lebay sekali"

"yak krystal-ssi bisakah kau diam kau sangat berisik" tegur suho sang ketua kelas

"bilang saja kau sirik" krystal siswi yang membuat gossip tadi melawan

"untuk apa aku sirik, aku bahkan lebih tampan jika dibandingkan dengan murid itu nanti"

"sudahlah junmyeon-ah kau tak usah mendengarkan dia" kata lay melerai pertengkaran itu

"ne apa yang dikatakan lay benar jika kau tak ingin mendengarkan maka tak usah didengarkan" krystal menyetujui omongan lay

"bagaimana aku bisa tidak mendengarnya sedangkan aku memiliki telinga aish jinja" suho mengerang frustasi. Belum sempat mereka melanjutkan perdebatan mereka, Jung seongsanim masuk dengan membawa seseorang.

"wah siapa dia? Tampan sekali" bisik seorang siswi yang bernama Sulli

"benarkan apa yang kataku tadi" krystal tersenyum bangga

"Selamat pagi anak-anak hari ini saya akan mengenalkan seseorang pada kalian. Nah kau cepat masuk dan perkenalkan dirimu" kata jung seongsanim lalu murid baru itu masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"annyeonghaseyo namaku henry lau aku pindahan dari china karena orang tuaku pindah ke korea. Senang bertemu dengan kalian, mohon bantuannya" henry murid baru itu membungkukkan badannya

"nah henry-ssi sekarang kau bisa duduk dibangku belakang luhan, nah luhan angkat tanganmu" luhan mengangkat tangannya dan henry pun membungkuk sopan pada jung soeongsanim lalu menuju bangkunya

"Kau?" luhan menunjuk henry saat henry berpapasan dengannya

"hai Luhan kita bertemu lagi" henry tersenyum pada luhan sehingga membuat semua siswi disana iri. Henry pun duduk dibangkunya.

"nah anak-anak sekarang kalian buka buku halaman 102" jung seongsanim menjelaskan pelajarannya

.

.

Tett—tett-tettt bel istirahat berbunyi..

"eonni apa kau ingin ikut aku dan chanyeol makan bersama dikantin?" tanya baekhyun

"kau duluan saja baek nanti aku akan menyusul"

"baiklah aku duluan ne" baekhyun pergi bersama chanyeol menuju kantin sedangkan luhan sedang asyik menulis catatan dari jung seongsanim tadi yang belum selesai

"hei kau tidak ke kantin?" tanya henry pada luhan lalu duduk dibangku depan tempat duduk luhan

"nanti aku masih belum selesai kau duluan saja" kata luhan

"apa kau masih tidak mengingatku?"

"kau orang yang bertemu denganku waktu di lotte mart kan?"

"ne, tapi bukan itu maksudku apa kau mengingat jika aku teman kecilmu?"

"mian aku masih tidak mengingatnya" luhan menunduk

"tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak mengingatnya, aku henry teman kecilmu saat kau masih di china. Kita adalah tetangga, saat kecil kita selalu bermain dan bersekolah bersama namun semua itu tidak lagi terjadi kerena kau pindah sekolah saat kita akan masuk ke junior high school. kau dan keluargamu pindah ke korea, saat itu aku merasa sedih sekali karena tak ada kau disana, aku selalu meminta orang tuaku untuk pindah juga ke korea menyusul dirimu namun aku tidak diizinkan oleh orang tuaku tapi saat aku senior high school aku merengek pada orang tuaku dan akhirnya aku bisa pindah ke korea sekarang. Jadi aku tidak akan kesepian lagi karena ada kau sekarang" ucap henry sambil tersenyum manis

"wah aku tak menyangka kau akan menyusulku kesini, sebenarnya setahun setelah aku pindah kesini kedua orang tuaku pindah kembali ke china namun aku tidak mau karena aku betah berada disini jadi aku tinggal sendiri disini sampai sekarang"

"kau tinggal disini sendiri?"

"ne, tapi sekarang sudah tidak karena sepupuku tao dia tinggal dirumahku sekarang"

"oh begitu, baguslah jadi kau tidak merasa sendiri lagi dirumah" kata henry dan hanya dibalas senyuman dari luhan

"oh ya apa kau masih ingat dengan orang tuaku junsu lau dan Victoria song?"

"ah junsu ahjussi dan Victoria ahjumma? ya aku mengingatnya akh kau rylau benar itu?" kata luhan senang dengan mata berbinar

"ne, aku rylau lulu akhirnya kau mengingatku juga"

"hehehe mianhae rylau habis kau mengenalkan nama aslimu jadi aku tidak begitu ingat" luhan hanya nyengir kuda

"tidak apa luhan aku mengerti" luhan mengusak rambut luhan dan luhan hanya tersenyum. Dia tak menyangka akan bertemu dengan teman masa kecilnya itu. Sedangkan di depan kelas sehun mengepalkan tangannya melihat kedekatan Luhan dengan seorang namja, dia pun bergegas pergi dan menemui chanyeol baekhyun di kantin.

.

"Hyung, noona siapa namja yang ada dikelas kalian itu?" tanya sehun yang langsung duduk disebelah chanyeol dan menyeruput jus milik chanyeol

"yak kau dongsaeng kurang ajar" chanyeol memukul lengan sehun

"appo hyung"

"salahmu sendiri" baekhyun hanya terkikik geli melihat tingkah kakak beradik tersebut.

"namja siapa yang kau maksud sehun-ah? Banyak sekali namja di kelas kami" kata baekhyun

"molla aku tak tahu tapi tadi dia dekat sekali dengan Luhan noona"

"tadi terakhir saat kita meninggalkan kelas hanya ada henry di kelas bersama luhan noona, mungkin yang kau maksud henry? Tapi mana mungkin dia dekat dengan luhan noona" ucap chanyeol

"Henry murid baru itu? Masa sih dia dekat dengan eonni? Tapi memang sewaktu henry akan duduk dibangkunya, Luhan eonni sempat menunjuknya dan henry menyapanya" baekhyun menambahkan

"memang ada apa sehunie?" tanya chanyeol pada sehun

"ani tidak ada apa-apa kok"

"aahha aku tahu apa kau cemburu?" kini baekhyun menggoda mantan kekasihnya itu

"ani aku tidak cemburu" sehun menyangkalnya dan bangkit berdiri akan pergi, karena lama-lama disini dia pasti akan digoda habis-habisan oleh chanyeol dan baekhyun.

"aku pergi saja dari sini"

"hahaha sehuni cemburu" baekhyun tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkah sehun yang menurutnya sangat lucu dengan wajah yang memerah entah malu atau marah.

"apa kau yakin sehun cemburu pada lulu noona?" chanyeol bertanya serius pada baekhyun

"molla tapi itu semua bisa terjadi" jawab baekhyun enteng dan menyeruput susu strawberrynya.

"wah aku senang jika memang sehun cemburu berarti dia mulai menyukai luhan noona" chanyeol tersenyum memikirkannya dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh baekhyun

"nado"

.

.

* * *

Minggu ini chanyeol dan baekhyun janjian akan pergi jalan-jalan menikmati indahnya kota seoul. Baekhyun dengan setianya mendorong kursi roda chanyeol melewati jalanan kota seoul.

"Baek apa kau pegal terus mendorongku?"

"ani, aku senang bisa membantumu dan jalan-jalan bersamamu"

"tapi baek aku jadi merasa tak enak padamu"

"kau tidak perlu merasa khawatir yeolli" baekhyun tersenyum dan memegang pundak chanyeol chanyeol balas tersenyum dan memegang jemari baekhyun yang berada dipundaknya.

"chanyeol-ah aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu"

"apa itu baek?"

"aku…"

"baek bukankah itu luhan noona dan siapa namja itu?" chanyeol memutuskan omongan baekhyun dan menunjuk luhan yang sedang bercengkrama bersama seorang namja.

"ne kau benar bukankah itu henry?"

"henry? Masa sih?"

"iya itu henry ayo kita lihat lebih dekat yeol"

.

.

Sekarang mari kita lihat Luhan dan Henry yang sedang bercengkrama dan tertawa lepas sambil memakan es krim ditangan mereka masing-masing.

"Lulu" kata henry dan membuat luhan menengok kesamping namun dengan jahilnya henry mengoleskan es krimnya di pipi luhan

"yak rylau kenapa kau mengoleskan es krimmu di pipiku? Sekarang pipiku jadi kotor kan" kata luhan sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya imut dan mengusap pipinya sehingga membuat henry tertawa gemas melihatnya

"hahaha mian lulu"

"ish tidak lucu rasakan ini" luhan balas dendam dan mengoleskan es krimnya pada pipi henry

"sekarang kita impas" luhan tertawa senang bisa membalaskannya

"yayaya Lulu kenapa kau balas dendam padaku?"

"siapa yang duluan hayo?"

"uh aku selalu kalah jika menjahili dirimu"

"hahah sudah kubilang jangan pernah menjahili aku"

Disisi lain chanyeol dan baekhyun dengan jahilnya memotret luhan dan henry disana untuk memanas-manasi sehun.

"hahaha mari kita lihat bagaimana expresi sehuni saat melihat foto ini" ucap baekhyun disertai smirknya yang menyeramkan

"hahaha kau benar baek. Seharusnya tadi kita ajak saja sehun jika ternyata luhan noona ada disini aku jadi ingin lihat bagaimana reaksinya" chanyeol tertawa devil

"sekarang kau hitung sampai lima yeol sebentar lagi hp ku akan berbunyi dari sehun"

"satu….. dua… tiga…. Empat….. lima…."

 _(my answer is you… my answer is you oh only you)_

"NOONA JANGAN PERNAH MENGIRIMIKU FOTO SEPERTI ITU LAGI KARENA AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH CEMBURU" Sehun berteriak dalam teleponnya dan Baekhyun menjauhkan handphonenya dari telinganya karena suara sehun membuat telinganya sakit.

"sini kemarikan handphonemu" chanyeol merebut handphone baekhyun

"SEHUN KAU JANGAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU PADA BAEKHYUN , SUARAMU BISA MEMBUAT GENDANG TELINGA BAEKHYUN RUSAK !" Chanyeol gantian berteriak pada Sehun

"HYUNG JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU ! TIDAK BERTERIAK SAJA SUARAMU SUDAH BESAR SEPERTI MEMAKAI SPEAKER BAGAIMANA KAU BERTERIAK ! AISHH TELINGAKU SAKIT" sehun tetap berteriak pada chanyeol

"SEHUNI KAU JANGAN BERTERIAK PADA HYUNGMU ! TIDAK SOPAN SEKALI CK" Baekhyun berteriak juga karena kesal mendengar sehun yang terus-terusan berteriak

"sudah-sudah lebih baik kututup saja telponnya" sebelum chanyeol dan baekhyun berbicara sehun sudah menutup teleponnya

"yak Seh… tuttt—tutt—tutt aish anak itu benar-benar" chanyeol mengembalikan handphone milik baekhyun

"maafkan sehuni ne baek" chanyeol meminta maaf pada baekhyun atas nama sehun karena dia merasa bersalah sehun yang berteriak padanya di telepon.

"ne tidak apa-apa yeol" baekhyun tersenyum manis pada chanyeol memperlihatkan eyes smilenya lalu Baekhyun memasukkan handphonenya kedalam sakunya.

"kajja sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini sebelum luhan eonni melihat kita" baekhyun mendorong kursi roda chanyeol dan membawa chanyeol berjalan-jalan kembali.

.

Apa kalian penasaran dengan sehun? sekarang kita lihat bagaimana perasaan sehun saat mendapat pesan tersebut.

.

Sehun yang sedang asik menikmati waktu santainya dengan memainkan game di Play Station nya tiba-tiba mendapat pesan LINE dari Baekhyun.

"argh siapa sih yang mengirim pesan mengganggu saja" sehun merogoh sakunya dan membuka pesan tersebut namun permainannya tidak berhenti, dia membuka pesan tersebut dan melihatnya namun tetap focus pada gamenya.

("sebaiknya kau cepat menyatakan perasaanmu pada eonni sebelum henry merebutnya darimu")

Begitulah isi pesan dari baekhyun disertai dengan foto Luhan yang sedang mengoleskan es krim di pipi henry.

"yak apa-apaan dengan kiriman ini" Sehun memelototkan matanya dan membanting stick PSnya sehingga membuat gamenya menjadi GAME OVER.

"aish jinjayo" sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya lalu mencari nama baekhyun di kontaknya, tak lama dia menyentuh tulisan 'call' pada nama tersebut.

"NOONA JANGAN PERNAH MENGIRIMIKU FOTO SEPERTI ITU LAGI KARENA AKU TAK AKAN PERNAH CEMBURU" Sehun berteriak dalam teleponnya

"sini kemarikan handphonemu" suara chanyeol terdengar di telinga sehun

 _("hh aku tahu pasti chanyeol hyung sedang merebut handphone baekhyun noona") batin sehun_

"SEHUN KAU JANGAN BERTERIAK SEPERTI ITU PADA BAEKHYUN , SUARAMU BISA MEMBUAT GENDANG TELINGA BAEKHYUN RUSAK !" Chanyeol gantian berteriak pada Sehun hingga sehun menutup telinganya

"HYUNG JANGAN BERTERIAK PADAKU ! TIDAK BERTERIAK SAJA SUARAMU SUDAH BESAR SEPERTI MEMAKAI SPEAKER BAGAIMANA KAU BERTERIAK ! AISHH TELINGAKU SAKIT" sehun berteriak balik pada chanyeol sambil mengusap telinganya

"SEHUNI KAU JANGAN BERTERIAK PADA HYUNGMU ! TIDAK SOPAN SEKALI CK" terdengar suara Baekhyun yang berteriak juga karena kesal mendengar sehun yang terus-terusan berteriak

 _("memang benar-benar pasangan yang cocok") batin sehun lagi_

"sudah-sudah lebih baik kututup saja telponnya" dengan cepat sehun menutup teleponnya karena ia yakin jika dia terus berdebat dengan hyungnya dan baekhyun pasti tak akan pernah berhenti. Dia melempar handphone tersebut ke kasur dan mengacak rambutnya. Entah apa yang dirasakan Sehun saat ini hanya dia dan Tuhan yang tahu perasaannya saat ini.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"noona aku ingin bicara padamu" kata sehun menarik tangan luhan saat luhan sedang duduk bersama henry di kantin

"kau ingin bicara apa sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan

"tidak disini noona" Sehun menatap tajam Henry mengisyaratkan bahwa dia hanya ingin berbicara berdua saja dengan Luhan

"baiklah, rylau aku ada urusan sebentar bersama sehun tidak apa kan kau ku tinggal?" Luhan meminta izin pada Henry, bagaimanapun tadi Henry yang mengajaknya ke kantin bersama

"ne tidak apa lulu" Henry tersenyum memperbolehkan Luhan pergi

Luhan beranjak dari kursi dan mengikuti sehun bejalan

.

"siapa dia kenapa dia seperti sebal melihatku? Ah molla aku tak peduli" Henry hanya menggendikan bahunya acuh dan melanjutkan makannya yang tertunda

.

.

Sehun menarik Luhan dan membawa Luhan ke atap sekolah.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan sehun? kenapa kita harus berbicara diatap sekolah" tanya luhan to the point

"ada hubungan apa noona dengan namja tadi? Kenapa noona dekat sekali dengannya?" Sehun berkata langsung ke intinya

"apa aku harus menjawabnya?" Luhan malah balik bertanya

"tentu saja" jawab Sehun dengan tampang serius

"kenapa kau ingin tahu?" tanya Luhan lagi

"karena aku peduli padamu noona, aku tak ingin kau dekat dengan namja yang nantinya bisa menyakitimu"

"kenapa kau peduli padaku? Bukankah kau tak pernah peduli padaku maupun perasaanku? Apa bedanya namja tersebut yang kau pikir akan menyakitiku dengan dirimu? Apa kau pikir kau tak menyakitiku sehun-ah? Kau sudah sering menyakiti hatiku, ya walaupun aku tahu itu bukan salahmu karena kau tak pernah mengerti perasaanku padamu yang ada dihatimu hanya baekhyun benar bukan begitu? Aku tahu kau peduli padaku karena kau hanya kasihan padaku kan? Aku selalu bersabar sehun-ah, awalnya aku sempat ingin melupakan perasaanku padamu tapi aku tetap tidak bisa sehun-ah, aku tidak bisa menghapus namamu dihatiku. Ini semua begitu sakit sehun-ah. Aku memang bodoh karena mencintai seseorang yang jelas-jelas tidak mencintaiku. Aku begitu menyedihkan sekali"

Luhan sudah tak tahan lagi semua unek-unek yang dia rasakan selama ini akhirnya dia curahkan semuanya pada Sehun. dadanya naik turun karena emosi, air mata dipelupuk matanya runtuh seketika dan mengalir di kedua pipinya. Kakinya tiba-tiba melemas dan dia terduduk menekuk lututnya dan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya.

Sedangkan sehun dia hanya bisa diam mematung tak berkata apa-apa, tiba-tiba dadanya sakit melihat luhan yang menangis karenanya dihadapannya saat ini. Sehun pun berjongkok dihadapan luhan, tangan kanannya memegang dagu luhan hingga luhan mendongkakkan wajahnya. Raut wajah luhan terlihat begitu rapuh, matanya sayu dan membengkak, air mata terus mengalir dipipinya dan hidungnya memerah. Perlahan tangan kirinya mengusap air mata tersebut.

"uljima noona, uljima. Mianhae" sehun meraih tubuh luhan dan memeluknya.

.

Sementara sehun memeluk Luhan, dibalik pintu atap sekolah tersebut seseorang sedang mengepalkan tangannya dengan wajah yang menahan kesal.

"tak akan aku biarkan satu orang pun yang akan menyakiti Luhan ! sehun lihat saja nanti aku akan membalaskan bagaimana rasa sakit yang telah Luhan rasakan selama ini"

Luhan kembali kekelasnya dengan wajah yang ketara sekali habis menangis. Bagaimana tidak ketara? Lihat saja matanya saat ini yang memerah dan bengkak lalu ujung hidungnya memerah.

"eonni gwenchanayo? Apa yang terjadi eonni?" tanya baekhyun panik saat melihat Luhan yang duduk dengan wajah yang sendu

"naneun gwenchana baek" Luhan mencoba tersenyum pada baekhyun dia tidak ingin baekhyun khawatir

"apa eonni yakin? Apa kau habis menangis eonni?" tanya baekhyun lagi dan memegang pipi

"ani, tadi mataku terkena sabun saat aku cuci tangan tadi, saat aku memencet sabunnya eh sabunnya malah muncrat mengenai mataku" Luhan berbohong dan baekhyun tahu jika luhan sedang berbohong namun dia hanya ber ooh ria saja mungkin fikirnya Luhan sedang tidak ingin menceritakan yang sebenarnya.

"aah begitu, lain kali eonni harus hati-hati. Bahaya sekali jika sabun mengenai mata"

"ne, gomawo baek" luhan tersenyum tipis

"bagaimana hubunganmu dengan chanyeol baek?" luhan mengalihkan pembicaraan dan menggoda baekhyun

"mmaksud eonni?" tanya baekhyun gugup

"ya apakah ada kemajuan? Kalian kan akhir-akhir ini sangat dekat maka dari itu aku sengaja tidak ikut bersama kalian jika kalian mengajak makan atau jalan-jalan" tanya luhan menggoda baekhyun dengan menaikkan kedua alisnya

"hubungan kami masih biasa saja eonni, hubungan kami baik sebagai sahabat"

"astaga baek aku kira kalian sudah pacaran" luhan menepuk jidatnya tak habis pikir dengan kedua sahabatnya ini

"tidak eonni" baekhyun menunduk

"kenapa kau tidak mengatakan pada chanyeol saja jika kau menyukainya?"

"ani, sepertinya chanyeol tidak menyukaiku eonni, kemarin saja saat aku bilang jika aku menyukai seseorang dia malah meminta mengenalkannya padanya dengan wajah yang biasa saja"

 _("chanyeol pasti menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya dengan baik. Aku yakin hatinya sakit")_

"apa perlu aku memberitahukan chanyeol jika kau menyukainya?"

"andwe, kau tidak boleh mengatakannya eonni"

"baik-baik aku tak akan memberitahukannya pada chanyeol tapi kau jangan terlalu lama memendam perasaanmu baek , itu akan menyakitkan"

"ne aku tahu itu eonni, sekarang aku merasakan apa yang eonni rasakan dulu, mianhe"

"tidak apa-apa baek, tapi aku yakin kau akan bersatu dengan chanyeol tidak sepertiku" luhan berujar lirih dan mengelus kepala baekhyun sayang

"tidak eonni aku pun akan bersatu dengan sehun nanti" baekhyun tersenyum manis pada luhan mencoba menghibur Luhan

"aku tak berharap lebih baek, biarkan Tuhan yang mengatur semuanya. Aku takut harapanku tak sesuai dengan kenyataannya" luhan balas tersenyum pada baekhyun namun baekhyun tahu jika hati luhan sedang sakit saat ini

.

.

.

* * *

"Luhan kau kenapa kau lama sekali tadi saat bicara dengan si albino itu? kalian membicarakan apa" tanya henry pada Luhan saat mereka sedang berada dimobil henry

"tidak ada apa-apa kok rylau hanya pembicaraan biasa,, eumm mianhae rylau aku jadi tidak jadi menemanimu makan di kantin" luhan mencoba mengalihkan pertanyaan dari henry

"ne, tidak apa-apa lu aku mengerti kok" henry tersenyum pada luhan

"gomawo" luhan balas tersenyum pada henry

"sepertinya sehun tak menyukaiku lu" ucap henry kemudian

"dia bukan tidak menyukaimu rylau, memang sifatnya seperti itu jika bertemu dengan orang yang baru ditemuinya"

"sepertinya kau mengenal sekali sehun, apa kau menyukainya?"

"apa maksudmu rylau? Tentu saja aku mengenalnya kami bersahabat sejak lama jadi aku sudah mengenal sifat-sifatnya, bukan hanya dia tapi aku juga mengenal sifat chanyeol dan baekhyun karena kami berempat bersahabat" jelas Luhan pada henry

"tapi sepertinya sehun orang yang special bagimu lu? Benar begitu? Aku bisa melihatnya lu caramu berbicara dengannya, menatap matanya itu beda sekali dengan saat kau bicara pada chanyeol bukankah chanyeol juga sahabatmu ? tapi tetap saja beda"

"apa begitu terlihat rylau?" luhan menundukkan wajahnya

"tentu saja, jadi benar kau menyukai sehun?" tanya henry

"ne tapi cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan rylau"

"apa kau begitu mencintainya lu?"

"ne, aku sangat mencintainya sejak lama" luhan meneteskan air matanya kembali

"sejak kapan?"

"sejak bertemu dengannya pertama kali di rumah chanyeol, dia adik chanyeol rylau"

"lupakan dia lu jika dia hanya membuatmu sakit hati" henry tiba-tiba berkata seperti itu

"aku sudah mencobanya tapi aku tidak bisa"

"kau harus bisa lu. Aku yakin kau bisa"

.

"nah sudah sampai lebih baik kau istirahat lihat wajahmu yang kusut itu kau jelek tahu" henry bercanda pada luhan

"yak jahat sekali kau mengatakan aku jelek dasar. Yasudah aku turun dulu . terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku rylau" luha turun lalu menutup pintu mobil henry

"ne, aku pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa besok"

"ne, hati-hati" luhan melambaikan tangannya pada henry dan hanya dibalas senyuman oleh henry lalu henry melajukan mobilnya.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol sedang duduk sendiri dibawah pohon belakang sekolah dia membaca komik kesukaannya. Dia ingin menikmati apa yang dia lakukan dulu sebelum dia lumpuh, duduk bersandar dibawah pohon sakura dan membaca komik kesayangannya. Ya walaupun dia sekarang hanya duduk di kursi rodanya dia tetap menikmatinya. Tiba-tiba Luhan datang memukul kepalanya dengan novel milik luhan.

Plak

"yak apa yang noona lakukan?" chanyeol merengut kesal dan mengelus kepalanya yang sakit

"itu untukmu yang pabo" luhan lalu duduk disamping kursi roda chanyeol

"maksud noona?"

"sampai kapan kau akan memendam perasaanmu pada baekhyun? Kau tak ingin mengungkapkannya padanya? Bukankah sekarang dia sudah putus dengan sehun dan kalian sudah dekat?" luhan berbicara sambil membuka novelnya

"aku takut noona"

"apa yang kau takutkan?"

"aku takut ditolak karena cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan"

"maksudmu?"

"baekhyun menyukai seseorang noona"

"siapa orang itu?"

"aku tidak tahu tapi dia akan mengenalkannya padaku jika waktunya tepat"

"pabo"

"kenapa noona malah mengatakanku pabo?"

"tidak apa, aku senang saja mengataimu pabo chanyeol dongsaengku hahaha" luhan tertawa lepas

"ish kau ini tak pernah berubah"

"tentu saja, memang aku power rangers atau sailormoon yang bisa berubah"

"hehehe kau bisa saja noona"

"sudah lebih baik kau cepat bertindak jika kau tidak ingin kehilangan baekhyun untuk kedua kalinya"

"bagaimana caranya?"

"Oh My God chanyeol dongsaengku sayang kenapa kau polos sekali? Ya kau harus nyatakan cintamulah masa begitu saja tidak tahu. Lagi pula mau sampai kapan kau pendam perasaanmu hah?"

"tapi aku takut noona" kata chanyeol dan luhan hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya

"astaga chanyeol kau itu lelaki masa takut untuk menyatakan cinta karena takut di tolak? Itu resiko yang harus kau hadapi chanyeol. Kau itu namja, kau harus berani menyatakan cintamu mau sampai kapan kau memendamnya? Sampai baekhyun dilamar oleh orang lain nanti?"

"andwe tidak boleh itu terjadi, hanya aku yang boleh melamar bakehyun" kata chanyeol tegas

"yasudah kalau begitu cepat ungkapkan perasaanmu pada baekhyun"

"akan aku usahakan noona, tapi aku butuh bantuanmu"

"tenang saja aku akan selalu membantumu chan" luhan tersenyum tulus pada chanyeol

.

.

.

.

* * *

Seminggu kemudian chanyeol mempersiapkan semuanya untuk menyatakan cintanya pada baekhyun tentunya dengan bantuan Luhan dan juga Sehun ya walaupun mereka hanya membantu sedikit. Chanyeol mengajak baekhyun jalan-jalan ke namsan tower pada malam ini disana dia sudah mempersiapkan semuanya.

"semoga sukses chanyeol" itu kata-kata semangat dari luhan lewat pesan SMS

"semoga berhasil hyung, aku selalu mendoakan yang terbaik untumu" sehun menyemangati chanyeol juga melalui pesan SMS

.

"tumben sekali kau mengajakku jalan-jalan malam hari?" tanya baekhyun sambil mendorong kursi roda milik chanyeol

"tapi ini tidak termasuk jalan-jalan karena hanya kau saja yang jalan. Maaf merepotkanmu baek"

"kenapa kau selalu meminta maaf yeol? Aku tidak merasa keberatan kok"

"eum baek sebenarnya ada yang aku bicarakan padamu"

"apa itu?" baekhyun menatap chanyeol

"kau cantik malam ini" chanyeol tersenyum manis pada baekhyun dan sontak perlakuan chanyeol itu membuat pipi baekhyun merona

"astaga kenapa pipiku jadi panas seperti ini" bakehyun berkata dalam hati dan menunduk karena malu

"Baek, aku menyukaimu, ani aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu sudah lama sejak penerimaan murid baru Junior High School apa kau ingat pertemuan pertama kita itu? Mungkin bisa dibilang aku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama" kata chanyeol kemudian dan menggenggam jemari baekhyun

"..." baekhyun terdiam dan terkejut mendengar pengakuan chanyeol lalu menatap chanyeol

"mungkin kau akan kaget dengan pengakuanku ini baek, tapi inilah kenyataannya. Aku sudah mencintaimu sebelum kau berpacaran dengan sehun. Rasanya sakit sekali saat aku mengetahui kau berpacaran dengan adikku sehun aku mencoba melupakanmu tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku selalu memendam perasaanku dan berharap suatu saat nanti kau membalasnya dan sudah saatnya aku mengatakannya padamu. Byun Baekhyun saranghae, would you mine to be my girlfriend?" ucap chanyeol serius dan menatap lekat kedua bola mata baekhyun

"yes, i do. Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol" baekhyun memeluk chanyeol erat air mata bahagia meluncur dengan cepat di kedua pipinya. Chanyeol pun begitu air mata keluar dari kedua matanya dia tersenyum bahagia dan membalas pelukan baekhyun lalu chanyeol melepaskan pelukan baekhyun memegang dagu baekhyun dan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir baekhyun serta melumatnya sedikit dan dibalas oleh baekhyun. Ciuman mereka kali ini adalah ciuman hangat bahagia karena mereka akhirnya bisa menyalurkan perasaannya masing-masing dan disaat itu pula kembang api muncul dilangit menambah kesan romantis malam ini. Setelah lama berciuman mereka pun melepaskan ciuman mereka dan berpelukan kembali.

.

Kembang api yang muncul dilangit itu sebenarnya yang menyalakannya sehun dan luhan dibantu oleh Kris, tao, kai dan kyungsoo. Mereka sengaja datang diam-diam dan bersembunyi di balik pohon semak-semak lalu memotret kedua pasangan yang baru saja berbahagia itu dan menyalakan kembang api tersebut agar menambah keromantisan.

"aww mereka romantis sekali" kata tao dramatis

"aku tak menyangka chanyeol hyung bisa seromantis itu" kata kai

"aku bahagia sekarang melihat chanyeol hyung bahagia seperti itu" ucap sehun

"kau tidak cemburu?" tanya kris

"tidak untuk apa aku cemburu? Aku sudah tak memiliki perasaan apa-apa lagi pada baekhyun noona lagi hyung selain perasaan seorang sahabat "

"aku dapat fotonya" kata kyungsoo kemudian memperlihatkan foto chanyeol dan baekhyun yang sedang berciuman itu

"wah kau hebat kyungi, kita besok bisa meminta traktiran pada chanyeol dan jika chanyeol tidak mau memberi kita traktirannya maka kita teror saja dengan foto ini hahaha" luhan tertawa evil sambil memegang kamera milik kyungsoo

"kau menyeramkan sekali eonni" tao hanya bergedik ngeri melihat luhan tertawa seperti itu.

.

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol dan baekhyun memasuki kelas bersamaan namun mereka harus berpisah karena tempat duduk mereka berjauhan. Awalnya baekhyun membantu chanyeol duduk di bangkunya lalu dia kembali ke bangkunya sendiri dan saat dia duduk dibangkunya luhan menyambutnya dengan wajah ceria.

"chukkae uri baekhyun"

"chukkae untuk apa eonni?"

"chukkae karena kau sudah berpacaran dengan chanyeol. Wah selamat ya akhirnya dongsaengku tidak jomblo lagi"

"yak eonni, heheh gomawo eonni" baekhyun senang dan memeluk luhan

"hahaha wajahmu terlihat berseri sekali baek bagaimana cara chanyeol menyatakan perasaannya padamu? Apakah dengan cara yang romantis?"

"hehehe tidak terlalu romantis kok eonni"

"apakah chanyeol menciummu disana?" luhan menggoda baekhyun dan yang digoda tiba-tiba pipinya memerah mengingat kejadian tadi malam

"wah chanyeol benar-benar menciummu? Lihat wajahmu sampai memerah seperti itu baek" luhan tertawa bahagia melihat wajah baekhyun yang memerah malu-malu seperti ini dan baekhyun hanya menunduk sambil senyum-senyum malu

"apa itu first kiss kalian baek?"

"sebenarnya tidak itu ciuman ketiga kami"

"WHAT ketiga jadi?" luhan membelalakan matanya kaget

"ne, sudah tiga kali cahanyeol menciumku hehehe" baekhyun hanya bisa terkekeh malu

"astaga aku tak menyangka chanyeol sudah pernah menciummu sebelumnya"

.

.

.

* * *

Kini sepasang kekasih Chanyeol dan Bakhyun sedang makan berdua di kantin dengan mesranya. Mereka makan dengan saling suap-suapan dan sesekali tertawa bersama, benar-benar sepasang kekasih yang sedang kasmaran namun kegiatan mereka berhenti karena tiba-tiba teman-temannya datang dan menggoda mereka.

"ekhmm traktirannya mana nih?" sindir Kris

"wah mentang-mentang kalian sedang kasmaran jadi hanya makan berdua nih?" tambah jongin menyindir

"kalian ingin makan bersama kami? Kalau begitu sini duduk" ucap baekhyun dengan tampang polosnya sambil menepuk tempat duduk disebelahnya

"apa kami akan makan gratis kali ini?" tanya jongin dengan wajah berbinar, lumayan kan makan siang kali ini gratis

"eyyy kau ini ingin makan gratis terus ! bayar sendiri" kata chanyeol

"yak hyung kau ini, kalian kan baru jadian jadi boleh kali ya pajak jadian" jongin memberengut

"ish mana ada seperti itu?"

"tentu saja ada hyung, ayolah hyung sekali saja"

"nanti saja jangan sekarang aku sedang tidak punya uang"

"ish bilang saja kau pelit" kata Krisyang langsung duduk di samping baekhyun karena capek berdiri terus

"aku tidak pelit hyung tapi benar lain kali saja ya aku traktirnya. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong dimana tao, kyungsoo, sehun dan luhan?"

"iya dimana mereka oppa?"

"kalau tao,kyungsoo dan sehun sedang di perpus karena katanya ingin mengerjakan tugas dari Mr. Shin kalau Luhan noona molla aku tak tahu dimana dia, tapi akau tadi melihat dia bersama henry" ucap Jongin sambil meminum jus milik chanyeol

"yak kenapa kau minum jus milikku?" seru chanyeol kesal

"aku haus hyung habis kau tidak membelikan kami minum"

"kau ingin minum apa jongin? Aku akan membelikannya untukmu?" tawar bakehyun

"wah noona baik sekali, aku ingin jus alpukat"

"baiklah akan aku belikan kalau kris oppa ingin apa?" tanya baekhyun lagi dan melirik kris

"aku cola saja baek"

"okey tunggu sebentar ya" baekhyun beranjak pergi dan membeli minuman untuk jongin dan Kris

"wah kau beruntung sekali hyung memiliki baekhyun noona"

"tentu saja" chanyeol tersenyum bangga

"penantianmu selama ini tidak sia-sia brother" kris menepuk pundak chanyeol

"ne hyung"

"eum hyung, jongin aku ingin meminta bantuan kalian, apa kalian mau membantuku?" tanya chanyeol dengan wajah serius sehingga membuat kris dan jongin saling menatap

"kau ingin meminta bantuan apa yeol?" tanya kris

"ne hyung ingin kami membantu apa? Tentu saja kami akan membantumu hyung "

"ayo kita buat Sehun dan Luhan bersatu" kata chanyeol dengan mantap

"MWO?" teriak kris dan jongin bersamaan sehingga membuat semua orang yang berada di kantin menatap mereka. Jongin dan Kris tersenyum malu dan meminta maaf.

"jeongsonghamnida" kris dan jongin membungkukkan badan mereka

"makanya pelan-pelan tak perlu berteriak seperti itu" chanyeol memutar bola matanya

"apa maksudmu seperti itu yeol?" tanya kris menatap tajam chanyeol

"aku hanya ingin membuat sehun dan luhan noona bersatu. Aku hanya tak ingin luhan noona selalu bersedih karena sehun. Itu saja"

"lalu kau punya rencana apa hyung?"

"molla aku juga tidak tahu maka dari itu aku ingin kalian membantuku"

"bagaimana caranya yeol? Kita tidak bisa memaksa sehun untuk menyukai luhan. Jika sehun tidak menyukai luhan kita tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa yeol"

"sehun bukan tidak menyukai luhan noona hyung, dia hanya belum memahami perasaannya"

"lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya jongin serius

"bagaimana kalau kita membuat sehun cemburu dengan kedekatan luhan dengan henry?" usul kris

"itu sudah pernah aku dan baekhyun lakukan tapi tetap saja dia tidak mau mengakuinya"

"kita coba lagi saja hyung. Lagi pula aku melihat sepertinya henry menyukai luhan noona"

"bagaimana kau bisa menyimpulkan seperti itu?"

"aku bisa melihat dari tatapan henry pada luhan noona hyung"

"kita harus bertindak cepat kalau begitu untuk membuat sehun sadar alan perasaanya" kata Kris bersemangat

"wah kalian sedang membicarakan apa? Sepertinya serius sekali?" kata baekhyun yang tiba-tiba datang dan memberikan minuman pada kris dan jongin

"gomawo noona"

"thanks baek"

"kami sedang membicarakan sehun dan luhan noona baek" jawab chanyeol

"ada apa dengan luhan eonni dan sehun?"

"kami sedang menyusun rencana agar sehun dan luhan bersatu. Tapi perlahan kita harus membuat sehun menyadari perasaannya terlebih dahulu" kata Kris

"wah apa aku boleh membantu?" tanya baekhyun dengan wajah berbinar

"tentu saja memang kau ada ide noona?" tanya jongin

"serahkan saja padaku" baekhyun hanya tersenyum simpul.

.

.TBC.

.

N _ext Chapter :_

 _"apa rencanamu ini akan berhasil noona?"_

 _._

 _"ssttt kau berisik sekali"_

 _._

 _._

 _"aish kenapa namja itu selalu dekat dengan Luhan noona"_

 _._

 _._

 _"tak akan ku biarkan Luhan terus bersedih karenamu sehun. Aku akan membuat Luhan melupakanmu"_

 _._

 _._

 _"kudengar Luhan eonni akan berkencan dengan Henry apa kau masih tetap berada disini sehun dan tidak mencegah luhan eonni pergi bersama dengan namja itu?"_

 _._

 _"untuk apa aku mencegahnya?"_

 _._

 _"baiklah terserah kau, tapi ingat kataku sehun kau jangan menyesal nantinya"_

* * *

hey hey hey saya kembali lagi..

kali ini saya update sampai 5k loh.. hehehe

gimana panjang kan?

apa chapter ini memuaskan?

chanbaek udah jadian tuh tinggal tunggu hunhan aja nih... sabar yah hunhan shipper :D

maaf ya jika moment chanbaek kurang romantis hehehe

oh ya sama mau kasih tahu kayanya epep ini tinggal beberapa chapter lagi selesai deh hahaha

.saya ucapkan sekali lagi terima kasih untuk yang sudah mau review, follow dan favorite...

okey sekian cuap-cuap dari yuki..

sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya

pai - pai ^^

Review Jusseyo :)


	16. Chapter 14

_Happy Reading ^^_

 **Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Exo Official couple member** **and All SM Family**

 **(GS for Uke)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua Mereka, Lee Soo Man Ahjussi, SM Entertainment kecuali Chanyeol milik saya :P**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, tapi sejujurnya ini murni dari pemikiran saya**

* * *

 _"_ _Dilemma"_

 _._

 _._

"apa rencanamu ini akan berhasil noona?" tanya jongin pada baekhyun

Kini mereka sedang mengadakan rencana untuk mengurung Luhan dan Sehun bersamaan di dalam ruang musik.

Pertama-tama mereka menulis pesan di loker sehun dan Luhan

'Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu noona, datanglah ke ruang musik sepulang sekolah

SH'

.

'Sehun-ah aku ingin bertemu denganmu sepulang sekolah, datanglah ke ruang musik hari ini

LH'

.

"nah beres sepulang sekolah nanti kita ikuti mereka dan saat mereka sudah di dalam maka kita bergegas mengunci pintunya" kata baekhyun sambil bersmirk ria

"apa kau yakin rencanamu ini akan berhasil dan membuat Sehun dan Luhan noona dekat lagi?" tanya chanyeol

"kau tenang saja yeol aku yakin rencanaku akan berhasil"

Sepulang sekolah Luhan datang ke ruang musik dan menunggu Sehun. dia duduk di kursi untuk bermain piano. Tak lama luhan menunggu, sehun masuk kedalam.

"noona" ucap sehun menghampiri luhan

"sehun, jadi benar kau yang menulis surat itu?" tanya luhan

"surat? Bukankah noona yang menulis surat untukku?"

"mwo? Aku tidak menulis surat untukmu"

"tapi ini?" sehun memberikan secarik kertas yang sehun rasa dari Luhan. Tapi tiba-tiba pintu tertutup sendiri.

Brakk

"Sehun-ah pintunya tertutup" Sehun langsung berlari kearah pintu dan berniat membukanya namun sayang pintu tersebut dikunci

"tidak bisa dibuka noona"

"ah eottokhae? Lalu bagaimana kita bisa pulang?" tanya luhan panik dan menarik lengan baju sehun

"tenang noona jangan panik" luhan hanya mengangguk dan memegang lengan sehun karena dia takut

"apakah ada orang diluar? Cepat buka pintunya" sehun berteriak

Baekhyun CS yang mendengar Sehun berteriak hanya diam saja.

"noona lebih baik kita buka saja pintunya" kata jongin

"ssttt kau berisik sekali"

"tapi aku khawatir dengan mereka noona"

"apa yang kau khawatirkan? Tenang saja tidak akan terjadi apa-apa"

"tapi?"

"sudah kau diam saja kamjong. Kau turuti saja omongan baekhyun" kata chanyeol kemudian

"ish baiklah"

Sudah sampai jam lima sore sehun tidak berhasil membuka pintunya. Sehun frustasi dan pasrah dia lalu duduk di sebelah Luhan yang sedang meringkuk ketakutan.

"maafkan aku noona, aku tidak bisa membukanya" kata sehun dengan tampang sedih

"bagaimana ini sehun-ah, kita tidak bisa pulang jika pintu tersebut tidak bisa dibuka. Aku takut sehun-ah, hari sudah gelap" ucap Luhan dengan badan gemetar

"mungkin kita harus menginap disini noona"

"mwo? Aku tidak mau disini menyeramkan. Akh bagaimana jika kau telpon chanyeol?" kata luhan kemudian

"iya kau benar noona" sehun langsung mengambil handphonenya namun saat dia ingin menelepon chanyeol handphonenya mati karena baterenya habis

"noona mianhae, baterenya low"

"aish jinja bagaimana ini, handphone ku juga mati dari tadi"

Jam menunjukkan pukul 6.30 mereka masih tetap terkurung didalam sana. Sedangkan baekhyun, jongin dan chanyeol sudah pulang sedari tadi. Sebenarnya mereka bertiga berdebat terlebih dahulu tepat jam 4 sore tadi.

* * *

Kembali ke jam 4 sore….

"noona sebaiknya kita lepaskan mereka sekarang" kata Jongin sambil menarik lengan baju baekhyun

"yak jangan tarik-tarik bajuku" baekhyun mengomel dan menampar tangan jongin

"ayolah noona apa kau tidak kasihan pada sehun dan luhan noona? Mereka sudah 4 jam kita kurung disana"

"ssttt kau tak perlu khawatir jongin, mereka tidak akan kenapa-kenapa. Nah lebih baik kita pulang saja" kata baekhyun bangkit berdiri

"ya noona kau kejam sekali" jongin ikut bangkit

"sudahlah jongin ini demi mereka, apa kau tak ingin mereka bersatu? Biarkan saja dengan begitu mereka bisa menikmati waktu berdua dan mengobrol sesuka hati mereka" kata baekhyun santai lalu jalan

"baek, tapi yang dikatakan jongin benar. Bagaimanapun juga sehun adikku. Lalu apa yang aku harus katakam jika eomma menanyakannya?" kata chanyeol kini

"hmmm kau bilang saja sehun sedang menginap di rumah temannya" ucap baekhyun enteng dan terus berjalan. Sedangkan chanyeol dan jongin mengikutinya dari belakang seperti pengawal

"tapi baek?" chanyeol menyahut namun baekhyun memutuskan omongan chanyeol

"sudah tidak akan terjadi apa-apa pada mereka, percayalah. Sehun tak mungkin akan tinggal diam. Dia pasti memiliki cara untuk keluar dari sana. Sudah ayo kita pulang" kata baekhyun tersenyum tipis lalu mundur dan menggandeng lengan jongin dan chanyeol secara bersamaan. Sedangkan chanyeol dan jongin hanya pasrah dan menuruti perkataan baekhyun.

* * *

Sekarang lanjut ke jam 6.30 lagi….

Langit sudah semakin gelap dan keadaan di sekolah juga sudah gelap. Luhan sudah ketakutan didalam sana lampu yang sehun nyalakan tiba-tiba mati dan tidak ada lagi cahaya yang menerangi mereka kembali.

"sehuni aku takut" kata luhan menenggelamkan kepalanya di lututnya

"gwenchana noona ada aku disini, aku akan mencari cara agar kita bisa keluar dari sini" ucap sehun mengelus pundak luhan. Melihat luhan yang badannya gemetaran, sehun membuka blazernya dan memakaikannya di badan luhan agar luhan tidak kedinginan.

"sehun?" luhan memegang blazer sehun lalu menatap sehun

"tidak apa-apa noona, aku tahu noona pasti kedinginan" ucap sehun sembari tersenyum manis pada luhan dan membuat luhan juga tersenyum pada sehun

"gomawo"

Sehun berdiri dan mulai memutar gagang pintu lagi namun tetap tidak bisa terbuka. Sehun pun mendobrak pintu tersebut berharap pintu akan terbuka. Sudah beberapa kali sehun mendobrak pintu tersebut namun hasilnya nihil. Melihat sehun yang sangat kelelahan luhan pun menyuruh agar sehun duduk disampingnya.

"sehun-ah, sudahlah jika pintunya tidak bisa dibuka maka kita harus menunggu besok pagi sampai penjaga sekolah membuka pintunya kembali. Sekarang kau duduklah disini" luhan menepuk lantai disamping tubuhnya. Sehun menurut dan duduk disamping luhan

"mianhae noona" ucap sehun dengan wajah yang sangat lesu

"mianhae untuk apa?"

"mianhae karena aku tidak bisa mengeluakan kita dari sini"

"tidak apa-apa, asalkan kau ada disampingku tidak masalah" ucap luhan tersenyum tulus

DEG senyuman itu

"aku tak akan meninggalkanmu noona, aku akan menjagamu"

"gomawo"

Keheningan terasa diruangan musik, baik sehun maupun luhan tidak ada yang berbicara. Sampai sehun memecahkan keheningan itu.

"noona aku ingin bertanya sesuatu padamu"

"apa ?" luhan menatap sehun lekat

"sejak kapan noona menyukaiku? Dan kenapa noona bisa menyukaiku"

"molla, aku tidak tahu perasaan itu datang dengan sendirinya tapi sepertinya saat kita bertemu pertama kali. Kau mungkin akan tertawa mendengarnya. Berawal dari rasa kagum hingga menjadi suka lalu berubah menjadi cinta. Haaha aneh bukan" luhan tertawa hambar dan menatap langit-langit ruang musik. Keheningan menyapa mereka kembali, sampai luhan menatap sehun yang menundukkan kepalanya dan berbicara kepada sehun.

"sudah kau tak perlu memikirkan tentang perasaanku padamu. Aku tidak masalah jika memang kau tidak menyukaiku sehuni, aku tahu perasaan seseorang itu tidak bisa dipaksakan. Jika kau memang tidak menyukaiku tidak apa-apa sehun. mungkin memang Tuhan tidak menakdirkan aku untuk memilikimu. Dan mungkin lebih baik aku yang melupakan perasaanku padamu agar kau tidak merasa tidak enak padaku" kata luhan menepuk pundak sehun dan tersenyum tipis. Sebenarnya hatinya sakit saat dia mengatakan itu.

Saat luhan mengatakan jika luhan akan melupakan perasaannya entah kenapa hati sehun merasa tidak enak dan dia merasa bahwa dia tidak ingin luhan melupakan perasaannya.

 _"_ _tidak noona kau tidak boleh melupakan perasaanmu padaku. Biar aku yang mencoba belajar untuk membalas cintamu" batin sehun_

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Sehun-ah apa kau ada didalam?" seseorang berteriak

.

Samar-samar sehun mendengar namanya dipanggil.

"itu chanyeol hyung. CHANYEOL HYUNG AKU ADA DISINI" sehun langsung berlari kearah pintu dan berteriak

"SEHUN DIMANA KAU?" ternyata orang itu chanyeol. Ya chanyeol tidak tega adiknya dan luhan dikurung disana berjam-jam jadi tepat jam 8 malam dia datang kesekolah dan membebaskan sehun namun dia berpura-pura tidak mengetahui keberadaan sehun.

"HYUNG AKU ADA DI RUANG MUSIK BERSAMA LUHAN NOONA, APA KAU MENDENGARKU?"

"CHANYEOL PALLIWA"

"Sehun, noona kalian didalam?" tanya chanyeol dan menggedor pintu ruang musik

"ne hyung, cepat buka pintunya"

"baik, aku akan mengambil kunci terlebih dahulu"

Chanyeol mengambil kuncinya dari dalam tas lalu dia mulai memutar kunci tersebut dan terbukalah pintu ruang musik.

"Sehun, Noona kalian baik-baik saja?" tanya chanyeol khawatir

"kami baik-baik saja hyung, terima kasih. Jika tidak ada hyung kami mungkin tidak bisa pulang" kata sehun memeluk chanyeol

"ne, gomawo chan" ucap Luhan berterima kasih

"kalian kenapa ada disini dan terkunci didalam?" tanya chanyeol melepaskan pelukan sehun

"molla sepertinya kami dijebak" jawab Luhan

"maksudnya?"

"iya aku menerima pesan dari seseorang yang aku kira sehun dan menyuruhku datang ke ruang musik begitu juga sebaliknya dengan sehun. dan ketika kami masuk pintu tiba-tiba tertutup dan terkunci" Luhan menjelaskan

"aahh tapi untungnya kalian tidak terjadi apa-apa kan?"

"ne, kami tidak kenapa-kenapa hyung"

"kalau begitu kajja kita pulang" kata chanyeol.

Mereka bertiga lalu pulang ke rumah masing-masing.

.

* * *

Sebenarnya sebelum chanyeol menolong Sehun dan Luhan dia berdebat dahulu dengan Baekhyun, karena baekhyun bersih keras untuk membuat chanyeol tidak menolong sehun. namun dengan iming-iming Es krim strawberry kesukaan baekhyun, akhirnya baekhyun menyetujuinya.

 _Flashback :_

 _"_ _Baekgi ayolah lepaskan Sehun dan Luhan, ini sudah jam setengah delapan tapi mereka belum juga pulang" kata chanyeol melalui telepon_

 _"_ _bagaimana bisa kau tahu jika mereka belum juga pulang?"_

 _"_ _ya karena sehun belum pulang maka aku pastikan jika mereka belum bisa keluar dari ruang musik"_

 _"_ _ayolah yeolbong, kau tak perlu khawatir. Sebentar lagi mereka juga akan pulang"_

 _"_ _bagaimana aku tidak khawatir baekgi, sudah tujuh jam mereka dikurung disana. Lagipula eomma dari tadi menanyakan sehun, dia tidak percaya jika sehun sedang menginap di rumah temannya. Eomma menghubungi sehun tadi tapi handphone tidak aktif"_

 _"_ _baiklah tapi ada syaratnya"_

 _"_ _apapun baekgi"_

 _"_ _kau yakin?"_

 _"_ _ne, jadi apa syaratnya?"_

 _"_ _eumm, besok kau harus mentraktirku es krim strawberry ukuran jumbo"_

 _"_ _hanya itu?"_

 _"_ _ne hanya itu"_

 _"_ _baiklah apapun untukmu, kalau begitu apa aku bisa kesekolah sekarang dan melepaskan mereka?"_

 _"_ _ne"_

 _"_ _okey gomawo baekgi,,, besok akan ku traktir kau es krim strawberry jumbo kesukaanmu"_

 _"_ _jongmalyo? Gomawo yeolbong"_

 _"_ _ne, kalau begitu aku tutup ya teleponnya, sampai bertemu besok saranghae baekgi"_

 _"_ _ne, nado saranghae yeolbong"_

 _Flashback End._

 _._

.

* * *

Keesokan harinya Luhan sudah kembali bersekolah seperti biasa, ya walaupun rasanya badannya tidak enak semenjak kejadian dia yang terkurung bersama luhan di ruang musik.

"Lulu, kau kemana tadi malam? Aku tadi malam kerumahmu namun kata tao kau belum pulang" tanya henry yang tiba-tiba duduk di tempat duduk baekhyun saat istirahat

"aku terkurung di ruang musik bersama sehun dan baru keluar jam 8 malam itu juga karena chanyeol yang datang dan menyelamatkan kami" jawab luhan

"mwo? Bagaimana bisa?" tanya henry kaget

"molla aku juga tidak tahu" luhan menggendikan bahunya

"tapi kau tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya henry memegang pundak luhan

"ne, aku tidak apa-apa kok rylau"

"syukurlah kalau begitu" Henry bernafas lega

"oh ya ngomong-ngomong kenapa kau datang ke rumahku?"

"ah tadinya aku ingin mengajakmu makan malam, aku kan baru datang ke korea nah aku ingin mencoba makanan korea di sekitar sini. Eumm bagaimana jika besok malam kau makan malam bersama ku?"

"besok ya?"

"kenapa? Apa kau ada acara?"

"ani, besok itu malam minggu kan?"

"ne, karena besok malam minggu jadi tidak apa kan aku mengajakmu makan malam dan sedikit jalan-jalan menikmati indahnya kota seoul pada malam hari? Bagaimana?" tanya henry

"baiklah aku akan menemanimu makan malam dan jalan-jalan bersamamu" jawab luhan dan tersenyum

"yeayy gomawo lulu, kau yang terbaik" henry mengacak-acak rambut luhan dan tersenyum pada luhan

.

Ternyata di depan kelas sehun tidak sengaja melihat henry yang sedang mengacak-acak rambut luhan dan tersenyum pada luhan. Dia merasa kesal karena semenjak henry datang, Luhan jadi semakin dekat dengan Luhan. Kenapa kau harus kesal Sehun? kau kan tidak mencintainya? Entahlah hanya Sehun yang tahu.

.

"aish kenapa namja itu selalu dekat dengan Luhan noona"

.

.

* * *

Malam ini tiba saatnya Luhan menemani Henry jalan-jalan dan makan bersama. Mereka berjalan menelusuri kota seoul, makan malam di restaurant dan berakhir dengan menaiki namsan tower.

"wah ternyata yang aku lihat di drama-drama korea memang benar jika Seoul adalah kota yang indah. Apalagi saat melihatnya dari atas menara ini" kata Henry saat mereka sedang menikmati pemandangan kota seoul pada malam hari di atas menara namsan.

"ne, ini belum seberapa, kau akan takjub jika sudah menjelajahi tempat-tempat indah lainnya di korea, misalnya saja pulau jeju, sungai han, lotte world dan sebagainya. Kau akan merasa betah dan tidak ingin meninggalkan Negara ini" ucap Luhan

"ne kau benar, pantas saja kau sangat betah berada disini dan tidak ingin kembali ke china"

"hahaha bukan begitu, sebenarnya aku juga ingin kembali lagi ke china. Aku sangat merindukan tempat kelahiranku. Aku juga merindukan eomma dan appa disana"

"kenapa kau tidak kembali saja ke china?"

"ah ne? eumm aku tidak bisa"

"wae? Apa karena sehun?"

"ah, ne, tapi bukan karena sehun juga, aku juga tidak bisa meninggalkan korea karena aku tidak ingin berpisah dari sahabat-sahabatku yang sudah aku sayangi"

"tapi bukankah jika kau kembali ke china itu bisa membuat kau melupakan sehun?"

"ne itu benar"

"kalau begitu ayo kembali ke china dan lupakan perasaanmu pada sehun"

"tidak bisa rylau" Luhan menundukkan kepalanya

"andai aku jadi sehun aku pasti akan merasa senang" lirih henry

"ne kau bilang apa tadi?" kata Luhan berpura-pura tidak mendengar lirihan Henry padahal sebenarnya dia mendengarkan lirihan henry tadi

"ah, ani aku tidak bilang apa-apa. Ah oh ya aku ingin menulis sesuatu digembok seperti ini. Ayo kita tulis sesuatu di gembok ini" kata Henry lalu menarik Luhan dan membeli dua buah gembok lalu menuliskan sesuatu di gembok tersebut setelah itu mengunci gembok tersebut dan melemparkan kuncinya

.

"apa yang kau tulis rylau?" tanya luhan setelah mereka melempar kunci tadi dan turun dari namsan tower

"ahahaha itu rahasia"

"awww sepertinya rylau sudah mau main rahasia denganku" ledek luhan

"hahaha, kau harus mengatakan dulu apa yang kau tulis tadi baru aku akan memberitahumu" kata henry sambil mencubit hidung Luhan

"yak appo. hehehe itu rahasia"

"uhh kau saja bilang rahasia maka punyaku juga rahasia wle" henry menjulurkan lidahnya

"ishh kau ini"

"hahaha sudah kajja kita pulang sepertinya sudah larut malam" henry menggenggam tangan luhan

"ne kajja" luhan membalas genggaman tangan henry

 _(_ _"_ _tak akan ku biarkan Luhan terus bersedih karenamu sehun. Aku akan membuat Luhan melupakanmu"_ _)_

.

Diam-diam seseorang mengikui henry dan luhan dari saat mereka jalan-jalan, makan bersama hingga pulang. Orang itu mengepalkan tangannya menahan kesal melihat dua orang itu tertawa lepas dan berpegangan tangan. Kalian tahu siapa orang itu? Orang itu adalah sehun, ya dia diam-diam mengikuti Luhan dan Henry dan memperhatikan gerak-gerik Luhan dan Henry sedari tadi. Kenapa sehun bisa mengikuti Luhan dan Henry? Itu karena sebelumnya Baekhyun mengatakan jika Luhan akan berkencan dengan Henry. Setelah itu Sehun segera mendatangai Luhan untuk menggagalkan kencan Henry dan Luhan, namun sayang Henry sudah datang terlebih dahulu dan menjemput Luhan sehingga membuat Sehun hanya bisa mengikuti mereka diam-diam.

.

.

* * *

 _Flashback :_

 _._

 _Baekhyun main ke rumah chanyeol dan disana dia melihat chanyeol yang sedang bertandin game di PSnya. Baekhyun duduk di sofa sambil melihat kedua kakak beradik tersebut asyik bermain sambil sesekali bertengkar, Baekhyun terkikik geli melihatnya._

 _"_ _hyung kau curang , kau menembak pasukanku" ujar sehun cemberut_

 _"_ _yeayy aku tidak curang pasukanmu saja yang terlalu lemah" balas chanyeol_

 _"_ _akh tidak , yak hyung jangan menghabisi semua pasukanku aishh" sehun mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi_

 _"_ _hahahaha kau akan kalah sehuni" chanyeol tertawa_

 _"_ _hey kalian jika bermain selalu saja ribut" kata baekhyun_

 _"_ _hehehe mian noona, tapi jika tidak rebut itu tidak akan asyik. Noona mau mencoba bermain?" ucap sehun sambil menyodorkan stick PS nya_

 _"_ _ani, aku tidak suka bermain game"_

 _"_ _kau tidak asyik sekali baekgi" ucap Chanyeol_

 _"_ _yak enak saja kau bilang tidak asyik awas kau yeolbong" baekhyun melempar bantal sofa yang dipeluknya ke kepala chanyeol hingga membuat chanyeol mengaduh kesakitan_

 _"_ _aww appo baekgi kenapa kau memukul kepalaku" ucap chanyeol dengan bibir yang dikerucutkan lucu dan mengusap kepalanya_

 _"_ _yak kenapa hyung dan noona malah berlovely dovey didepanku? Aishh" sehun berteriak kesal_

 _"_ _hahaha aww sepertinya ada yang iri yeolbong" ledek baekhyun_

 _"_ _hahha kau benar baekgi. Makanya cepat kau dapat kekasih baru sehuni" tambah chanyeol_

 _"_ _iya kau benar yeolbong. Oh ya ngomong-ngomong kekasih baru,_ _kudengar Luhan eonni akan berkencan dengan Henry apa kau masih tetap berada disini sehun dan tidak mencegah luhan eonni pergi bersama dengan namja itu?"_ _ucap baekhyun pada sehun berniat memanas-manasi_

 _"_ _untuk apa aku mencegahnya?"_ _kata sehun datar_

 _"_ _kau harus mencegahnya sehun, jika tidak jangan menyesal jika nanti terdengar khabar jika luhan eonni menjalin hubungan dengan henry"_

 _"…_ _." Sehun hanya terdiam merenungi ucapan hatinya yang terdalam sebenarnya Sehun ingin sekali pergi menemui Luhan dan menggagalkan kencan luhan dan henry namun rasa itu kalah dengan egonya._

 _"_ _baiklah terserah kau, tapi ingat kataku sehun kau jangan menyesal nantinya"_ _kata baekhyun kemudian karena melihat sehun hanya terdiam._

 _"_ _ne, baekhyun benar sehun. kita tahu jika kau sebenarnya menyukai Luhan noona, jadi sebelum semuanya terlambat, lebih baik kau bergerak cepat sebelum kau akan menyesal nanti" Chanyeol mencoba menasehati sehun dan menyadarkan sehun akan perasaannya yang sesungguhnya._

 _Kata-kata dari chanyeol dan baekhyun membuat sehun sadar akan perasaannya dan akhirnya sehun meletakkan stick PSnya pada Baekhyun lalu berdiri dan pergi menemui Luhan._

 _"_ _noona kau gantikan aku bermain ne" kata sehun menyerahkan stick PSnya pada baekhyun_

 _"_ _mwo? Kau mau kemana memangnya?" tanya baekhyun bingung_

 _"_ _aku,,, aku akan menemui Luhan noona, aku berterima kasih pada kalian. Karena kalian telah membuat aku sadar akan perasaanku pada Luhan noona"_

 _"_ _wah kau benar-benar menyukai Luhan noona sehuni? Kalau begitu cepat temui Luhan noona !"_

 _"_ _ne hyung, eum aku pamit dulu. Doakan aku noona , hyung" kata sehun tersenyum pada Baekhyun dan Chanyeol lalu pergi_

 _"_ _Ne, Fighting sehuni" kata chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan._

 _._

 _Sehun cepat-cepat berlari menuju rumah Luhan yang jaraknya tidak terlalu jauh dari rumahnya. Dia berdoa dalam hati dan berharap henry belum datang sehingga dia bisa membawa Luhan kabur bersamanya. Namun ternyata keberuntungan belum datang padanya, saat dia sudah sampai dirumah Luhan dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, Henry sudah berada di depan pintu Luhan lalu menggandeng tangan Luhan dan mengajak Luhan pergi bersamanya. Sehun merasa kesal dan dia pun akhirnya mengikuti Henry dan Luhan dari belakang._

 _._

 _Flashback End._

 _._

 _._

TBC

.

.

Chapter Selanjutnya :

.

"Wah sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, aku takut"

.

"setelah lulus dari Seoul high school kau akan melanjutkan kemana eonni?"

.

"molla, tapi sepertinya aku akan kembali ke china dan melanjutkan kuliah disana"

.

"mwo? Kenapa kau harus ke china noona? Kau kan bisa melanjutkan kuliah disini bersama kami?"

.

"aku merindukan negeriku. Aku merindukan eomma dan appaku disana dan ada satu alasan lagi yang tak bisa aku jelaskan pada kalian"

.

"jika Sehun memintaku untuk tetap tinggal disini, maka aku tidak akan kembali ke china"

* * *

holla saya kembali?

apa masih ada yang menunggu epep ini?

aduh udah hampir dua minggu saya tidak update. mian semuanya hehehe

tapi hari ini saya update loh hihihi

chapter ini sedikit sekali yah? maaf banget yah benar-benar sedang tidak ada ide.

dan oh ya apa epep ini makin gaje dan jelek? sekali lagi jongmal mianhaeyo :)

gamsahamnida untuk semua yang sudah review.. gak nyangka bakal menembus angka 100

maaf ne tidak bisa membalas review kalian, tapi aku sangat berterima kasih sekali buat kalian yang sudah review..

okey sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ! jangan bosen yah :D

Review jusseyo ^^


	17. Chapter 15 (Ending)

_Happy Reading ^^_

 **Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Exo Official couple member** **and All SM Family**

 **(GS for Uke)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua Mereka, Lee Soo Man Ahjussi, SM Entertainment kecuali Chanyeol milik saya :P**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, tapi sejujurnya ini murni dari pemikiran saya**

* * *

 _"_ _Happy ending"_

 _._

 _._

Sehun pulang dengan tampang yang sangat kusut. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang melihatnya saja khawatir. Sehun berjalan lunglai dan langsung duduk diantara Bakehyun dan Chanyeol.

"wae? Ada apa denganmu?" tanya chanyeol

"hh…aku … aku gagal hyung" kata sehun menyandarkan kepalanya di sofa

"maksud mu?" tanya baekhyun

"sepertinya ini karma untukku karena telah menyakiti hati Luhan noona"kata Sehun bermonolog sendiri

"hey apa maksudmu Sehun-ah?" tanya Baekhyun geram dan mengguncangkan pundak sehun

"noona aku gagal menggagalkan kencan luhan noona dan henry"

"kok bisa?"

"tentu bisa noona, henry lebih cepat dariku. Saat aku sampai di rumah Luhan noona, ternyata henry sudah menggandeng tangan luhan noona dan jalan bersamanya"

"hhh itu salahmu karena terlalu banyak berfikir, sekarang kau menyesalkan? Ahh mungkin saja Luhan noona sudah berpacaran dengan Henry sekarang" kata chanyeol

"andwe itu tak boleh terjadi" kata sehun melotot pada chanyeol

"kalau begitu besok kau nyatakan cintamu pada Luhan eonni" usul baekhyun

"tapi…"

"ah terserah saja. Dengarkan aku sehun, kalau kau terus-terusan mengundur-undur waktu untuk menyatakan cintamu pada eonni bisa saja eonni lelah menunggumu dan pada akhirnya dia berpaling darimu. Kau tidak mau kan semua itu terjadi?" kata baekhyun tegas dan sehun hanya menganggukkan kepalanya.

"bagus. Jadi cepat kau nyatakan cintamu"

"tapi bagaimana jika aku ditolak?"

"tidak akan, kau percaya padaku"

"kami akan membantumu sehun-ah. Jangan takut" kata chanyeol berusaha menenangkan sehun

"baiklah akan aku pikirkan nanti"

"okey tapi jangan lama-lama"

.

.

* * *

Tak terasa sudah tiga tahun Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Luhan bersekolah di Seoul High School. Banyak cerita yang mereka lalui disana. Canda, tawa, sedih dan susah mereka hadapi bersama. Sudah saatnya mereka melanjutkan kehidupan mereka ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi.

"Wah sebentar lagi ujian kelulusan, aku takut" kata Baekhyun pada Chanyeol dan Luhan di kelas

"ne dua minggu lagi kita akan ujian" kata chanyeol menambahkan

"setelah lulus dari Seoul high school kau akan melanjutkan kemana eonni?" tanya baekhyun pada Luhan

"molla, tapi sepertinya aku akan kembali ke china dan melanjutkan kuliah disana" jawab Luhan dan membuat chanyeol baekhyun membelakakan matanya

"mwo? Kenapa kau harus ke china noona? Kau kan bisa melanjutkan kuliah disini bersama kami?" ucap chanyeol

"tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merindukan negeriku. Aku merindukan eomma dan appaku disana dan ada satu alasan lagi yang tak bisa aku jelaskan pada kalian"

"apa itu karena Sehun?" tebak Baekhyun

"ah, ani… pokoknya aku memang hanya ingin tinggal di china" kata Luhan mengelak padahal tebakan baekhyun benar

"lalu noona akan meninggalkan kami disini? Andwe kau tidak boleh kembali ke china" kata chanyeol menentang

"wae? Kau tidak bisa melarangku chanyeol"

"andwe pokoknya tidak boleh ! kau harus tetap tinggal di korea, apa kau tega meninggalkan kami noona?"

"sebenarnya aku tidak tega, tapi itu sudah jadi keputusanku"

"eonni pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu" ucap baekhyun

"ne, akan kupikirikan lagi nanti" Luhan tersenyum

.

.

"apa noona akan pindah ke china setelah lulus ujian?" tanya Sehun tak percaya

"ne, dia bilang padaku dan baekhyun tadi siang" jawab Chanyeol sambil memainkan game di PSP milik Sehun

Mereka sedang berbicang di kamar Sehun. Chanyeol main ke kamar Sehun dan memainkan PSP milik Sehun, kebetulan karena dia ingat perkataan Luhan tadi siang jadi Chanyeol memberitahukan saja tentang keputusan Luhan yang akan pergi ke china setelah lulus kepada Sehun.

"kenapa? Kenapa dia akan pindah hyung?"

"molla, dia hanya bilang jika dia merindukan negerinya dan dia juga merindukan eomma dan appanya disana" chanyeol menggendikan bahunya

"apa dia ingin menghindariku?" kata Sehun bermonolog sendiri

"yah Game Over sialan" teriak Chanyeol kesal

"hyung jangan berteriak kau membuatku sakit kepala. Aish"

"hehehe mian uri sehuni" chanyeol hanya nyengir menanggapi omelan sehun

"hyung, jika Luhan noona pindah ke china lalu aku bagaimana?" tanya sehun dengan wajah yang tertunduk lesu

"omona uri sehuni jangan bersedih. Luhan noona tak akan pindah ke china" kata Chanyeol menepuk pundak sehun lembut

"hyung"

"wae?"

"bantu aku untuk mendapatkan hati Luhan noona"

"tenang saja , hyung akan selalu membantumu sehun"

"gomawo hyung"

.

.

* * *

Dua minggu kemudian…

Kini tiba waktunya untuk para siswa dan siswi kelas XII Seoul high school melaksanakan ujian kelulusan. Semua siswa dan siswi disana sudah siap untuk mengerjakan soal-soal ujian nanti. Ujian akan dilaksanakan selama 5 hari dan dimana hari ke 6 semua siswa dan siswi kelas XII akan diliburkan dan sudah tidak ada kegiatan lagi di sekolah.

"yelbong, aku takut sekali dengan ujian kali ini"

"kau tidak perlu takut baekgi, kita pasti bisa"

"ne benar kata Chanyeol baek,,, kita masuk ke sekolah ini bersama dan lulus juga bersama-sama" ucap Luhan

"ne. eumm eonni bagaimana dengan keputusanmu? Apa kau yakin akan pindah setelah kelulusan?"

"molla , tapi sepertinya iya"

"yahh noona jangan pindah, jangan tinggalkan kami" kata chanyeol dengan raut wajah yang sedih"

"bagaimana ya, tapi aku tidak bisa terus berada di korea chan"

"kenapa noona?"

"kau pasti tahu lah …. Sudah lebih baik kita segera masuk dan mengikuti ujian"

.

Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Ujian Kelulusan, semua siswa dan siswi kelas XII besok akan diliburkan. Dan itu membuat kesempatan Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Luhan untuk refreshing setelah Ujian sambil menunggu pengumuman kelulusan. Kini mereka sedang makan di kedai bubble tea dekat sekolah.

"ahhh akhirnya selesai juga ujiannya. Aku tidak sabar menunggu pengumuman kelulusannya" kata baekhyun sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya

"ne, tapi aku jadi takut dengan hasilnya nanti" kata chanyeol

"kita pasti lulus tenang saja" ucap Luhan kemudian

"oh ya kalian ingin mengambil jurusan apa nanti ?" tanya baekhyun menatap kedua sahabatnya itu

"aku ingin mengambil jurusan arsitektur di Seoul Of University. aku ingin sekali menjadi seorang arsitek" jawab chanyeol

"kalau aku ingin mengambil jurusan pendidikan di Beijing University karena aku ingin menjadi seorang guru. Kalau kau baek?"

"aku mengambil jurusan designer di Seoul Of University"

"wah kalian sudah berencana untuk masuk ke universitas yang sama?" tanya Luhan

"ne tentu saja noona" ucap chanyeol dan tersenyum

"eonni lebih baik masuk ke universitas yang sama dengan kami"

"ani, aku tetap akan pindah ke china baek"

"aish ayolah eonni batalkan kepindahanmu itu" bujuk Baekhyun

"ne, ayolah noona, apa kau tega meninggalkan kami?"

"bukan begitu maksudku, aku hanya ingin tinggal disana bersama kedua orang tuaku, sudah lama aku tidak bersama dengan kedua orangtuaku dan aku tidak bisa membatalkannya karena aku sudah membeli tiket penerbangan dan aku akan berangkat dua hari lagi" jelas Baekhyun

"mwo ? dua hari lagi? Kenapa secepat ini eonni?" baekhyun protes

"tidak apa-apa aku hanya ingin mempercepat kepindahanku saja"

"tapi eonni?"

"aku tahu kenapa noona bersih keras akan pindah itu karena Sehun kan ? iya kan noona? Sudah jujur saja pada kami noona" kata chanyeol menatap tajam Luhan

"…." Luhan hanya terdiam

"noona diam berarti jawabannya adalah iya. Hhh ayolah noona jangan seperti ini, jika kau menghindar darinya itu tidak akan menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku tahu mungkin kau sudah lelah dengan semua perasaanmu ini. Tapi noona aku mohon jangan pergi" chanyeol menggenggam tangan luhan

"ne yang dibilang chanyeol benar eonni"

"hhh baiklah tapi ada satu syarat" Luhan menghela nafasnya

"apa itu?" tanya chanyeol dan baekhyun bersamaan

"jika Sehun memintaku untuk tetap tinggal disini, maka aku tidak akan kembali ke china"

.

.

"sehun-ah" teriak chanyeol ketika memasuki kamar Sehun

"aish ada apa hyung kau berteriak-teriak, aku tidak tuli hyung" sehun mengomel karena chanyeol tidur siangnya terganggu

"aku punya berita buruk untukmu" kata chanyeol lalu duduk diranjang milik sehun

"berita buruk apa?"

"ini tentang Luhan noona"

"ada apa dengan Luhan noona hyung? Dia tidak kenapa-kenapa kan?" tanya Sehun khawatir

"ani, dia tidak kenapa-kenapa"

"lalu kenapa kau bilang berita buruk?"

"itu karena Luhan noona akan benar-benar kembali ke china dua hari lagi"

"WMO? ANDWE ITU TIDAK BOLEH TERJADI" Sehun berteriak

"yak jangan berteriak didekatku" Chanyeol menutup telinganya

"hyung apa itu benar ?" Sehun menarik baju chanyeol

"ne, dia yang bilang padaku dan Baekhyun tadi saat kami sedang berada di kedai bubble tea"

"tapi kenapa hyung? Bukankah kata hyung Luhan noona tidak akan jadi ke china?"

"tadinya sih aku pikir ketika kami membujuknya dia tidak akan jadi ke china tapi setelah kami bujuk ternyata dia tetap kukuh pada pendiriannya dan dia akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali ke china"

"lalu aku harus bagaimana hyung?"

"lebih baik kau cepat menyatakan cintamu, siapa tahu dengan begitu dia tidak akan jadi pergi ke china" usul Chanyeol

"tapi aku takut hyung"

"apa yang kau takutkan sehun? kau mencintainya dan dia mencintaimu dia pasti akan menerimamu asal kau tulus menyatakan semua perasaanmu padanya"

"aku tulus dengan perasaanku hyung"

"kalau begitu cepat nyatakan perasaanmu sebelum semuanya terlambat"

"tapi hyung?"

"apa yang kau tunggu sehun? tinggal dua hari lagi Luhan noona akan berangkat. Apa kau mau Luhan noona benar-benar kembali ke china?"

"ani"

"kalau begitu semangat sehun-ah,,, kau pasti bisa ! Fighting ! perjuangkan cintamu Sehun" Chanyeol menepuk pundak Sehun memberi semangat.

.

.

* * *

Dua hari kemudian…

Tepat hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan Luhan ke china. Pukul dua siang nanti pesawat yang luhan tumpangi akan lepas landas. Sekarang masih jam 7 pagi dan sekarang Luhan sedang mempacking barang-barangnya dibantu oleh sepupunya Tao.

"tjie-tjie apa kau yakin akan kembali ke china?" tanya Tao yang membantu membereskan baju-baju Luhan

"ne, aku yakin tao. Ini sudah menjadi keputusanku"

"ahhh aku akan merasa kesepian disini jika tjie-tjie akan pergi"

"hehehe kau bisa mengajak Baekhyun atau Kyungsoo menginap disini agar mereka bisa menemanimu Tao-tao"

Tingg—tonggg—bel rumah luhan berbunyi

Luhan bergegas keluar kamar dan membuka pintunya ternyata Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo yang datang ke rumahnya.

"kalian kenapa kalian datang kesini?" tanya Luhan

"kami ingin membantu eonni membereskan barang-barang eonni" jawab Baekhyun

"ne benar eonni, kami ingin membantu eonni" tambah Kyungsoo

"ahh kalau begitu masuklah, ada tao juga yang membantu" kata Luhan mempersilahkan Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"wah ada baekhyun eonni dan kyungsoo" kata tao

"ne tao. Ah apa yang perlu kami lakukan disini?" tanya Baekhyun

"eumm kalian bisa memasukkan barang-barang itu kedalam kardus" tunjuk Luhan pada barang-barnag yang berada diatas meja belajar Luhan

"okeyy" Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo mulai memasukkan barang-barang yang ada diatas meja Luhan ke dalam kardus.

.

.

Sementara para yeoja sibuk membantu Luhan membereskan semua barang-barang yang akan dibawanya ke china, para namja mencoba membujuk Sehun untuk datang ke bandara untuk salam perpisahan nanti siang.

"aku bilang aku tidak mau datang ya aku tidak mau datang !" kata Sehun final

"ayolah sehun, apa kau tidak ingin melihat Luhan noona sebelum dia pindah ke china?" ucap Kai

"aku tidak mau, aku tidak akan kuat jika aku datang"

"kalau begitu kau datang dan batalkan penerbangan itu" kata Kris

"bagaimana caranya aku membatalkan penerbangan itu?" tanya Sehun

"kau harus datang dan nyatakan perasaanmu padanya Sehun lalu minta Luhan noona untuk tetap berada di korea bersamamu" kata Chanyeol member ide

"ne apa yang dikatakan chanyeol hyung benar, dengan begitu Luhan noona tidak akan jadi kembali ke china" kata Kai menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol

"apa kalian yakin cara itu akan berhasil?" tanya Sehun ragu

"ne, kami yakin lagi pula kau belum mencobanya sehun-ah" jawab Kris

"akan ku pertimbangkan"

.

.

Tak terasa waktu sudah menunjukkan jam setengah dua siang, kini Luhan bersama dengan yang lain (minus Sehun) sudah berada dibandara menunggu pesawat yang akan luhan tumpangi lepas landas.

"kau yakin akan pindah ke china Lu?" tanya Kris

"ne, aku yakin Kris"

"lalu kapan kau akan kembali ke korea?" tanya Kris

"molla, tapi nanti saat liburan aku akan main ke korea, tenang saja" kata Luhan tersenyum manis

"ah eonni, kami akan sangat merindukanmu" kata Baekhyun memeluk Luhan

"ne, aku juga akan merindukan kalian semua disana" kata Luhan membalas pelukan Baekhyun

"eonni, sering-sering telepon kami ne" kata Kyungsoo

"tentu saja, kalian juga ! jika aku tidak menelepon maka kalian yang harus meneleponku"

"tentu eonni tentu" Baekhyun kemudian menangis di pelukan Luhan

"eiyy kau menangis?" Luhan melepaskan pelukannya dan menghapus air mata Baekhyun

"aku sedih eonni,,,, sudah enam tahun kita bersama, lalu hari ini kau akan meninggalkan kami"

"kita akan bertemu lagi kok baekhyun, sudah jangan menangis" luhan tersenyum dan menenangkan baekhyun agar tidak menangis

"noona, kau sudah aku anggap sebagai noonaku sendiri. aku pasti akan sangat sangat sangat merindukanmu" kata chanyeol yang kini memeluk Luhan

"ne, aku juga sudah menganggapmu sebagai dongsaengku, aku juga akan sangat sangat sangat merindukan chanyeolie" balas Luhan

"dimana Sehun apa dia tidak datang?" bisik Baekhyun pada Kai

"aku tidak tahu noona, saat kami akan mengajaknya kesini dia sudah tidak ada dikamarnya, aku pikir dia sudah datang duluan" jawab Kai

"aish anak itu, dia akan menyesal nantinya"

"PEMBERITAHUAN UNTUK SEMUA PENUMPANG PENERBANGAN DENGAN TUJUAN CHINA HARAP SEGERA MASUK KEDALAM PESAWAT KARENA BEBERAPA MENIT LAGI PESAWAT AKAN SEGERA BERANGKAT. TERIMA KASIH"

"semuanya aku pamit dulu ne, kalau ada waktu aku janji aku akan datang ke korea dan menemui kalian semua" kata luhan mengangkat kopernya dan tersenyum kepada semua teman-temannnya

"jaga diri eonni baik-baik disana, aku akan selalu merindukan eonni" kata baekhyun balas tersenyum

"Luhan apa kau tidak ingin menunggu sehun?" tanya Kris

"ah ani, mungkin dia memang tidak akan datang lagipula sebentar lagi pesawat akan berangkat" kata Luhan pada Kris sambil tersenyum pahit

"baiklah, kalau begitu sampai jumpa Luhan, jika sudah sampai disana segera hubungi kami"

"ne, kalau begitu sampai jumpa semua" Luhan tersenyum dan meninggalkan semua temannya-temannya menuju ke pesawat yang akan dia tumpangi

.

.

* * *

Seling beberapa langkah lagi Luhan akan menyerahkan passportnya Sehun datang dengan nafas yang terengah-engah lalu berteriak memanggil Luhan.

"LUHAN NOONA HAJIMA" teriak Sehun dan berlari

"Se…Sehun?" kata semua teman-temannya yang berada disana

"aku percaya dia akan datang" kata Chanyeol tersenyum tipis

"Sehun-ah Fighting !" kata Kai menyemangati

"ne. gomawo yeorobun" kata Sehun tersenyum dan berlari menemui Luhan dan menarik luhan .

"noona, hajima jebal hajima" kata sehun menggenggam erat tangan Luhan

"ani Sehun aku harus pergi" kata Luhan mencoba melepaskan genggaman Sehun

"andwe noona, jangan pergi, aku mohon noona"

"tidak bisa sehun, ini sudah menjadi keputusanku"

"noona aku mohon jangan pergi, aku.. aku… aku mencintaimu noona, aku mohon jangan pergi" satu tetes air mata mengalir di kedua pipi Sehun

"tidak kau tidak mencintaiku sehun" luhan memalingkan wajahnya dan air mata sudah menumpuk di kelopak matanya

"tidak noona, aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu noona, aku minta maaf jika selama ini telah menyakitimu noona dan aku juga minta maaf karena aku baru menyadari perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu noona. Luhan Noona Jongmal Saranghae" Sehun berlutut di depan Luhan dan memberi Luhan setangkai mawar Merah dan Mawar Putih pertanda bahwa dia meminta maaf karena telah menyakiti Luhan dan juga pertanda bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai Luhan.

Luhan perlahan menatap wajah sehun yang menangis dan terlihat tulus ketika menyatakan cintanya pada Luhan. Lalu Luhan menerima bunga dari Sehun dan memeluk Sehun yang masih berlutut di hadapannya sambil menangis bahagia, akhirnya orang yang selama ini dia cintai membalas perasaannya.

"aku sudah memaafkanmu sehun-ah. Dan nado, nado saranghae Sehun" luhan terisak tak lupa dia menyinggungkan senyuman bahagianya.

"noona aku berjanji tidak akan pernah menyakitimu lagi, aku mohon jangan pergi" kata sehun melepaskan pelukan Luhan lalu berdiri berhadapan dengan Luhan

"ne, aku tidak akan pergi sehun dan aku akan pegang janjimu"

"benarkah kau tidak akan pergi noona?"

"ne, kepindahanku ke china aku batalkan" kata Luhan tersenyum manis

"gomawo noona" Sehun tersenyum bahagia lalu mengecup bibir Luhan dan memeluk luhan karena bahagia. Luhan yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh sehun hanya bisa tersenyum bahagia.

Teman-teman mereka yang melihat pasangan Luhan dan Sehun yang akhirnya bersatu, merasa sangat bahagia. Rasa sakit dan penantian yang dirasakan akhirnya terbayar sudah. Kini mereka merasakan bagaimana rasanya dicintai oleh orang yang mencintainya.

.

.

END

* * *

hayy semua akhirnya aku bisa menamatkan FF ini

huahhh bagaimana dengan endingnya? mengecewakan yah?

mian yah... T_T

sekali lagi aku mau ucapin terima kasih banyak buat semua yang udah mau baca dan review ff ku dari awal sampai ending ini... *kisseu*

aku mau minta tolong dong untuk reviewnya di chapter ending ini boleh yah? :)

bye :D

sampai jumpa di FF baruku nanti ^^


	18. Epilog

_Happy Reading ^^_

 **Judul : Love Hurt**

 **Main Cast : Chanyeol (Namja)**

 **Sehun (Namja)**

 **Baekhyun (Yeoja)**

 **Luhan (Yeoja)**

 **Other Cast : Exo Official couple member** **and All SM Family**

 **(GS for Uke)**

 **Rate : T**

 **Genre : Romance/Life School/Friendship/Hurt**

 **Disclaimer : Semua Cast milik Tuhan YME, Orang Tua Mereka, Lee Soo Man Ahjussi, SM Entertainment kecuali Chanyeol milik saya :P**

 **Warning : this is genderswitch if you don't like genderswitch don't read / typo(s) bertebaran dimana-mana /**

 **FF ini murni 100% imajinasi author / No Bash and Plagiat ^^**

 **Mohon maaf jika ada kesamaan cerita, tapi sejujurnya ini murni dari pemikiran saya**

* * *

Epilog :

"tiga hari lagi malam tahun baru apa yang akan kalian lakukan?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saat mereka sedang makan siang di kantin universitas

"malam tahun baru aku dan chanyeol berencana akan mengunjungi festival malam tahun baru di Namsan tower, iya kan yeolbong?" ucap Baekhyun dan bertanya pada Chanyeol

"ne, kami berdua akan kesana nanti" kata Chanyeol

"uwahhh kalian romantis sekali. Uhh aku jadi iri pada kalian" kata Luhan cemberut

"loh memangnya eonni dan Sehun tidak ada rencana apapun?"

"ani, katanya dia ada acara disekolah pada malam tahun baru. Ah sehun tidak asik sekali"

"mungkin Sehun hanya berbohong noona, mungkin dia akan memberikan surprice pada noona nanti" kata chanyeol

"tidak mungkin ! sehun kan bukan orang yang romantis seperti dirimu" luhan makin mengempoutkan bibirnya lucu

"ahahhaa aku tidak seromantis apa yang dikatakan dirimu noona" Chanyeol tertawa canggung dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal

"tapi yang dikatakan chanyeol bisa saja benar eonni" ucap Baekhyun

"semoga saja apa yang kalian katakan benar"

.

.

* * *

Chanyeol, Baekhyun dan Luhan kini sudah menjadi seorang mahasiswa di Seoul Of University. Chanyeol mengambil jurusan Arsitektur, Baekhyun mengambil jurusan designer dan Luhan mengambil jurusan Pendidikan sesuai dengan keinginan mereka. Mereka bertiga kini memasuki semester ke 3 di Seoul Of University. Sedangkan Sehun dia berada di kelas XII Seoul High School bersama dengan Kai, Kyungsoo dan Tao.

Hubungan Chanyeol, Baekhyun, Luhan dan Sehun masih terjalin dengan sangat baik hingga sekarang apalagi setelah Luhan dan Sehun yang sudah menjalin hubungan semenjak kejadian dibandara waktu itu. Walaupun umur Luhan terpaut dua tahun lebih tua dari sehun tapi jika sedag bersama Sehun sifatnya lebih kekanakan dari Sehun. Luhan selalu bermanja-manja dengan Sehun. terkadang jika Sehun tidak menuruti keinginan Luhan, Luhan akan ngambek dan saat Luhan ngambek hanya pasangan Chanyeol - Baekhyun lah yang bisa membujuk Luhan agar Luhan tidak ngambek lagi.

Malam ini adalah malam tahun baru dimana pada malam tahun baru selalu ada festival malam tahun baru di namsan tower. Chanyeol kini sudah bersiap diri untuk menjemput Baekhyun dirumahnya dan pergi ke festival tersebut. Sedangkan Sehun dia masih sibuk bertelepon dengan seseorang.

"hyung kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun saat dia selesai menutup teleponnya

"tentu saja aku akan pergi bersama my baekgi ke festival malam tahun baru di namsan tower. Kau tidak ingin mengajak Luhan noona kesana?"

"ani, aku sedang sibuk hari ini hyung"

"aish kau sibuk apa sih? Luhan noona sangat kecewa padamu asal kau tahu Sehun"

"mian hyung, aku benar-benar sibuk saat ini"

"terserah kau saja. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ne, oh ya mungkin aku akan pulang esok pagi kau tahu sendiri lah acara malam tahun baru pasti sangat lama"

"ne hyung. Selamat menikmati malam tahun baru kalian"

"ne"

.

Chanyeol keluar dari rumahnya dan berjalan menuju rumah Baekhyun sesampainya di rumah Baekhyun, dia terkejut ketika Baekhyun keluar rumah dan tampak sangat cantik.

"kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" tanya Baekhyun

"kau sangat cantik baek" puji Chanyeol dan pujian chanyeol tadi membuat baekhyun bersemi

"gomawo, kau juga sangat tampan"

"kalau begitu mari tuan putri" chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya dan tersenyum manis, baekhyun pun mengulurkan tangannya pada tangan chanyeol lalu chanyeol menggenggamnya.

Chanyeol dan baekhyun kini sudah sampai di namsan tower. Mereka mencari tempat yang nyaman. Sambil menunggu festival kembang api dimulai mereka ke kedai ddoboki terlebih dahulu dan membeli ddoboki disana.

"yeolbong aku senang sekali bisa menikmati malam tahun baru bersamamu"

"aku juga begitu baekgi. Ini yang kedua kalinya kita menikmati malam tahun bersama dan aku ingin kita bisa menikmati malam tahun bersama selamanya"

"ne aku juga berharap seperti itu yeolbong" ucap baekhyun sambil menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu chanyeol.

Disaat Chanyeol dan baekhyun sedang bermesraan, Sehun kini telah mempersiapkan sesuatu bersama Kai di sungai han.

"kamjong bagaimana dengan persiapannya?"

"tenang saja sehun, aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya sesuai dengan rencana kita. Aku yakin dia akan menyukainya"

"hahaha bagus, kalau begitu kita tunggu ah 10 menit lagi acara dimulai. Kalau begitu aku akan menelepon noona"

.

"yeoboseyo?"

"noona, bisakah kau sungai han hari ini?"

"malam ini?"

"ne, cepat datang noona"

"tapi sehun.." tuttt..tutt..tutt telepon di tutup oleh Sehun

.

"semoga rencanaku berhasil"

.

.

5 menit kemudian Luhan datang ke sungai han sesuai dengan permintaan Sehun. namun luhan hanya memakai dress sederhana yang biasa dia pakai dan hanya memakai make-up tipis karena Sehun meneleponnya sangat mendadak dan dia belum persiapan apapun namun Luhan masih tampak cantik.

"kenapa kau mengajakku kesini sehun-ah?" tanya Luhan

"aku hanya ingin menikmati malam tahun berdua denganmu noona"

"tapi bukankah kau sibuk hari ini?"

"ahahaha ani aku berbohong padamu, mianhae. Tapi aku memiliki kejutan untukmu"

"apa itu?"

"kau akan tahu nanti"

.

.

* * *

Tinggal beberapa detik lagi tahun akan berganti. Kini semua orang yang berada di namsan tower berdiri dan menghitung mundur sebelum festival kembang api dimulai.

10

"baekhyun aku ingin mengucapkan sesuatu padamu"

9

"baekhyun terima kasih karena kau telah telah hadir dihidupku"

8

"baekhyun terima kasih karena kau telah membuat hari-hariku menjadi berwarna"

7

"baekhyun terima kasih karena kau mau membalas perasaanku"

6

"baekhyun mungkin kau bosan karena aku selalu mengucapkan ini padamu"

5

"baekhyun aku hanya ingin kau tahu"

4

"jika aku selalu menyayangimu"

3

"aku,, aku mencintaimu Byun Baekhyun"

2

"Byun Baekhyun"

1

"Would you be merry me?"

DUARRRRR

DUARRRR

Kembang api berbentuk Love meledak dan bertebaran dilangit menghiasi malam tahun baru ini dengan indah.

Seiring dengan Kembang api yang bermunculan dilangit Chanyeol berlutut dihadapan Baekhyun sambil mengeluarkan kotak beludru dari sakunya yang berisi cincin dan memberikannya pada Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang melihatnya hanya bisa berdiam dan tidak bisa berucap apa-apa, dia bingung dengan perasaannya saat ini. Perasaan bahagia dan terharu melebur jadi satu, dan itu semua membuat baekhyun menangis sambil tersenyum bahagia. Dia tidak menyangka jika chanyeol akan melamarnya malam ini. Sedetik kemudian baekhyun menganggukkan kepalanya dan memeluk chanyeol.

"yes, I do"

Chanyeol bangkit berdiri dan melepaskan pelukan baekhyun lalu memakaikan cincin tersebut pada jari manis milik baekhyun, chanyeol menghapus air mata baekhyun lalu mengecup kelopak mata baekhyun setelah itu dia memeluk baekhyun kembali.

"terima kasih baekhyun, saranghae Byun Baekhyun" Chanyeol tersenyum bahagia di pelukan baekhyun

"nado. Nado saranghae Park Chanyeol"

.

.

.

* * *

Sedangkan disisi lain saat perhitungan mundur Sehun bersiap. Dia berdiri dihadapan Luhan dan menggenggam tangan Luhan.

10

"Noona, sebelumnya aku ingin meminta maaf padamu"

9

"mian, karena selama ini aku selalu menyakiti perasaanmu"

8

"mian, karena aku tidak pernah peka pada persaanmu"

7

"mian, karena aku, kau selalu menangis"

6

"aku memang bodoh karena telah menyakiti orang sebaik dirimu"

5

"aku pengecut karena tidak mengungkapkan perasaanku yang sesungguhnya padamu"

4

"tapi sekarang aku ingin kau tahu bahwa"

3

"aku sangat sangat sangat mencintaimu noona"

2

"aku tak bisa hidup tanpamu noona"

1

"Luhan Noona tetaplah disampingku"

DUARRR

Kembang api bermunculan di langit menambahkan kesan romantic diantara mereka.

Dan saat itu pula Sehun mengeluarkan bunga dan cincin yang diselipkan di belakang tubuhnya

"sehun?" Luhan terkejut ketika Sehun tiba-tiba berlutut sambil menggenggam setangkai mawar merah dan cincin

"ne noona, ini mawar merah pertanda jika aku mencintaimu" sehun memberikan setangkai bunga mawar merah pada Luhan dan Luhan menerimanya

"dan ini cincin pertanda bahwa kau adalah milikku dan tidak boleh ada yang bisa memilikimu"

Sehun memakaikan cincin di jari manis Luhan.

"Noona saranghae" Sehun mencium bibir Luhan disaat kembang api berbentuk Love muncul diatas mereka. Kai dan Kyungsoo yang melihatnya langsung memotert momen Hunhan tersebut.

"nado saranghae Sehun-ah"

Jeprettt

"Wah mereka so sweet sekali" kata Kyungsoo dan Kai bersamaan

.

THE END

* * *

hallo semua,,

saya membawakan epilog dari FF ini nih...

karena kemarin ada yang minta satu chapter lagi, nah ini saya butkan chapter epilognya.

bagaimana? memuaskankah?

semoga kalian suka yah...

okey cukup sekian.

bye :)

RnR for this chapter ?


End file.
